


Devil Guardian

by klemgs



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Co jeszcze co jeszcze, Demons, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, Niewinny Tae, Posesywny Jungkook, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 51,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klemgs/pseuds/klemgs
Summary: Umierający Kim Taehyung chwyta się brzytwy, gdy w zasadzie nie do końca świadomie postanawia pomodlić się do Lucyfera. Oczywiście nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że diabeł za uratowanie życia będzie chciał od niego czegoś w zamian...
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 2





	1. Upadły Aniele, Stróżu Mój...

_"Natura zawsze jest omylnie płodna,_

_Jeśli z nią w związku Fortuna niezgodna."_

_-Dante Alighieri✞_

-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

Taehyung nigdy nie był zaznajomiony z Biblią, jego ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że wiara jest dla głupców i tylko słabi wierzą w bogów czy wyznają jakąkolwiek siłę wyższą. Każdego ranka, gdy w drodze do szkoły przechodził z ojcem obok zakonu Kościoła Świętego Stygmatu rodziciel kazał mu nie patrzeć w tamtym kierunku. „Dlaczego?"-zastanawiał się chłopiec. Z tego co mówili w szkole religia nie jest zła, szczególnie nie chrześcijańska, Bóg jest dobry, a modlitwa wzmacnia nas i sprawia, że jesteśmy bliżej nieba. Gdy raz powiedział to swojemu tacie ten odpowiedział z nieskrywanym zdegustowaniem:

-„Religia jest złem, bo to co zniewala człowieka jest złe, kościół zniewala ludzi swoimi doktrynami i idiotycznymi przykazaniami, które mają za zadanie trzymać Cię na smyczy, żebyś nigdy nie zaznał szczęścia jakim jest wolna wola."

Gdy kiedyś chciał przestąpić próg klasztoru, ojciec niemal odrzucił go na drugą stronę ulicy, by ten nawet nie dotknął jego bram.

"Nie podchodź do świętych przybytków, bo zarażą Cię swoją chorą ideologią i będziesz skazany na życie w nieszczęściu."

Często powtarzał te słowa, które z latami brzmiały coraz mniej przekonująco, a świat, którego nie sposób poznać rozumem zbyt kuszący, by chłopak nie chciał się w niego zagłębić. Taehyung był bardzo ciekawskim dzieckiem i gdy tylko pojawiał się temat, który wydał mu się interesujący czy też trudny do zrozumienia chciał go odkryć, poznać i sam osądzić. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało sprzeciwienie się woli ojca. Nie kłócił się z nim często, ponieważ bał się gniewu i kar jakie mu wyrządzał. Często były to okrutne kary jak upokarzanie czy zamykanie w starej stodole na skraju lasu. Mógł tam siedzieć tak długo ile jego rodziciel zapragnął, bez jedzenia i wody, w zimie czy w lecie to nie miało znaczenia. Nie potrwało to długo, gdy zaczął szczerze nienawidzić tego miejsca.

„Trzy dni, bez jedzenia i picia. Nie wołaj o pomoc, bo i tak Cię nikt tu nie usłyszy, dobrze o tym wiesz chłopcze. Kiedyś mi za to podziękujesz."

Był to mroźny wieczór, 13 letni Kim Taehyung kucał wewnątrz oparty o drzwi szopy, w której zamknął go nikt inny jak jego ojciec. Kazał mu tam siedzieć za karę. Co zrobił źle? Już sam nie pamiętał, bo mróz odbierał mu powoli zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Wiedział, że na pewno musiał coś zrobić źle, skoro spotkała go taka surowa kara. Częsta z resztą. Jak się już pewnie domyśleliście jego rodziciel nigdy nie należał do przykładu ojcowskiej miłości, raczej był antonimem tego określenia.

Szopa nie była ogrzewana, a mroźne powietrze przedostawało się przez deski i nieuszczelnione okna. Miał na sobie jedynie piżamę i skarpetki. Włosy mokre od gorączki, przyklejały się do jego bladego czoła. Taehyung miał dość tego traktowania i życia w ciągłym lęku przed ręką ojca. W tamtym momencie przypomniał sobie o modlitwie jaką otrzymał od jednego z zakonników, który wręczał je uczniom w szkole. Ukrywał go w wewnętrznej części płaszcza i postanowił nigdy nie wyciągać go w obecności ojca, którego teraz nie było w pobliżu. Był to obrazek anioła ubranego w zbroję, dzierżył uniesiony miecz w dłoni, biała łuna oświetlała święte ciało. Pod jego stopami leżała postać o skrzydłach czarnych i szalonym wzroku spoglądającego na widza z obietnicą masakry.

Odwrócił obrazek.

Po drugiej stronie była modlitwa, krótka, ale z tego co powiedział mu zakonnik bardzo potężna. Aby zadziałała jedyną rzeczą jaką trzeba było zrobić to pomodlić się z wiarą.

„Wiarą? Jaką wiarą"-pomyślał Taehyung, który sam nie wiedział w co wierzy, a jeśli już w coś zaczął to ojciec zawsze dokładał wszelkich starań, by mu tą wiarę wyperswadować drogą rozumu, czy też siły.

Chłopiec jednak postanowił spróbować, w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji nie zostało mu nic innego jak modlić się. Jego usta uchyliły się lekko i zachrypniętym i cichym głosem zaczął czytać słowa:

_Angele Dei,_  
_qui custos es mei,_  
_me tibi commissum pietate superna,_  
_illumina, custodi, rege et guberna._  
_Amen. *_

Postanowił poczekać na jakikolwiek znak, gdy po dłuższym czasie ten nie nadszedł zmiętosił kawałek papieru w dłoni powoli żałując, że w ogóle spróbował.

„Czcze modlitwy i czcze gadanie".-pomyślał ze łzami w oczach czując się jak głupiec.

Wtedy wpadł na inny pomysł.

„Skoro ten anioł nie odpowiada, to może pomodlę się do kogoś innego."

I tak chłopiec znów złożył skostniałe dłonie do modlitwy, która w szepcie powoli rozwijała się z jego języka:

„Proszę ktokolwiek słyszy teraz moją modlitwę, niech uwolni mnie z tego miejsca i cierpienia jakie sprawia mi mój ojciec. Chociaż w kieszeniach mam jedynie suche kwiaty i grafit do ołówków za uwolnienie z tego miejsca oddam wszystko. Amen"

Chłopak skończył swój szept i oparł głowę o ścianę. Powoli zaczął odczuwać ogarniającą go senność, coraz częściej przymykał powieki, a na długich rzęsach jak diamenty lśniły łzy dawno zamienione w szron. Odgłosy jego cichych pokasływań zagłuszał zimny wiatr przedzierający się przez drzewa na zewnątrz.

Żaden człowiek nie mógłby go usłyszeć, nawet gdyby jego zdrętwiałe gardło pozwoliłoby mu krzyczeć modlitwy i prośby.

I rzeczywiście nie usłyszała go żadna istota ludzka...

Nagle drzwi do szopy zaczęły otwierać się przerażająco powoli, a ich deski zazgrzytały rozdzierająco jak smok otwierający paszczę. 

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

*-modlitwa „Aniele Boży" po łacinie


	2. Róża Sarońska

_"W życia wędrówce, na połowie czasu,_

_Straciwszy z oczu szlak niemylnej drogi,_

_W głębi ciemnego znalazłem się lasu"._

_-Dante Alighieri✞_

-·=»‡«=·-·=»‡«=·-

* **wcześniej** *

Upadły anioł nie wiedział jakim cudem znalazł się na ziemi, kiedy jeszcze przed chwilą siedział w swoich komnatach. Jego dzisiejsze plany nie miały nic wspólnego ze śmiertelnikami, którymi tak bardzo gardził.

Westchnął ciężko rozglądając się dookoła. Oślepiający śnieżny puch zakrywał całe poszycie lasu, w którym się znalazł. Nic dookoła nie przykuwało jego uwagi, a jedynym znakiem, że kiedyś człowiek postawił tu swoją stopę była stara szopa zabita deskami.

„co to za cyrk" Syknął zirytowany otrzepując płaszcz ze śniegu. Wtedy usłyszał głos, nie dochodził on z żadnego konkretnego miejsca. Raczej rozbrzmiewał w myślach demona odbijając się teraz o brzegi jego świadomości, jak natrętny dzwon kościelny.

„Proszę ktokolwiek słyszy teraz moją modlitwę, niech uwolni mnie z tego miejsca i cierpienia jakie sprawia mi mój ojciec. Chociaż w kieszeniach mam jedynie suche kwiaty i grafit do ołówków za uwolnienie z tego miejsca oddam wszystko. Amen" Jungkook chwycił za klatkę piersiową czując pulsacyjny ból rozdzierający jego spierzchnięte przez tysiąclecia serce. Uczucie jakby ktoś zaczął pociągać go za sznurki w stronę samotnej szopy na brzegu lasu rosło z każdym krokiem jakie teraz nieświadomie robił w jej stronę.

-·=»‡«=·-

* **obecnie** *

Kawałek zmiętego papieru, z którego Taehyung jeszcze niedawno się modlił zacząć płonąć niebieskim ogniem, gdy władca piekieł wkroczył do środka. Jeśli w pomieszczeniu znajdowałby się jakikolwiek krzyż to pewnie odwróciłby się do góry nogami, lub stopił w bezkształtną bryłę. Czarne skrzydła sunęły za nim po ziemi wypalając w drewnie płonące linie. Powietrze pachniało siarką i dymem. To co teraz bowiem okupowało przestrzeń było chodzącym mrokiem budzącym trwogę i przerażenie.

„To ty mnie tu sprowadziłeś?"

spytał kucając przy leżącym, nieprzytomnym dziecku, który urodą przypominał porcelanową i delikatną lalkę niżeli żywego człowieka. Jedynym znakiem, że jeszcze nie odszedł na łono Abrahama, była klatka piersiowa unosząca się powoli. Jungkook słyszał też bardzo stłumiony nierówny dźwięk bicia serca, które swoim stanem wołało teraz o odpoczynek od życia. Jego dłonie chciały delikatnie przeczekać zlepione gorączką ciemne włosy człowieka, jednak cofnął on ją zanim ta musnęła delikatną skórę. Poczuł on bowiem piekący ból, zupełnie jakby ktoś przystawił mu rozżarzony węgiel do skóry. Anioł przechylił głowę w bok w zadumie. Nie miał do końca pomysłu co zrobić z chłopcem, pewnie już dawno wyszedłby i trzasnął starymi drzwiami, gdyby nie uczucie jakie teraz go ogarniało. Chciał go zwyczajnie wziąć ze sobą i patrzeć jak dziecko rośnie ku jego boku. Dlaczego? Przecież go nie znał, a jedyne co od niego usłyszał to słaba modlitwa wypływająca z majaczących ust. I jeszcze ten ból w klatce piersiowej. W jakiś sposób chciał poznać kim jest chłopak i dlaczego tak na niego reaguje. Według upadłego anioła ta cała sytuacja była nader podejrzana. Finalnie władca piekieł postanowił zabrać ze sobą to ludzkie stworzenie.

„Odpowiadając na Twoje wezwanie uczynię to o co mnie prosisz, wiedz jednak żałosne dziecko, że wszystko wymaga swojej ceny" Oznajmił aksamitnym głosem ściągając z siebie czarny płaszcz. Czując jak puls Taehyunga powoli słabnie wziął wątłe ciało na ręce uważając, by nie dotknąć jego skóry. Zawinął go w swój płaszcz i wraz z rozpostarciem czarnych skrzydeł rozpłynął się w mroku nocy do znanych tylko jemu piekielnych krain.

-·=»‡«=·-

Wszyscy w grodzie Lucyfera byli ciekawi kim jest nowy nabytek. Jeon Jungkook jeden z najbardziej obawianych upadłych aniołów którego bało się całe piekło, Ziemia, a nawet niebo nigdy nie zapraszał gości. Tym razem miało być inaczej. Wszystkie oczy skierowane były na pewien pokój gdzie spał chłopiec, którego imienia jeszcze nie znali i mieli nie poznać. Ten bowiem kto znał imię stworzenia, ten miał nad nim władzę. Zamiast tego nazywali go między sobą „świętym". Dlaczego? Ponieważ był jedyną istotą znajdującą się w piekle, czystą i niewinną, której nie splamiło żadne plugastwo czy grzech warty jakiegokolwiek z kręgów piekielnych.*

-·=»‡«=·-

„Kwiat przepiękny znalazłem w młodości, gdy zabłysnął radosny ów dzień i poznałem wspaniałej piękności różę sarońską- znikł smutku cień"**

Taehyung odwrócił głowę w stronę pięknego głosu, który wybudził jego duszę z letargu. Nawet jeśli jego oczy nadal były zamknięte to uszy słuchały. Otworzył je dopiero gdy pieśń ustała. Ujrzał przed sobą mężczyznę tak samo urodziwego jak jego głos, miał srebrne włosy, które lekko opadały mu na oczy. Kolor ich przypominał kolor bursztynów, ulubiony kamień jego matki. Mieniły się pomarańczowo i żółto jak złota rzeka oświetlana zachodzącym słońcem.

„Dlaczego przestałeś śpiewać?"-spytał Taehyung zaspanym głosem i najwyraźniej nadal nie wybudzony ze swojego długiego snu. Nieznajomy nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego wstał z aksamitnego krzesła, na którym wcześniej spoczywał i położył dłoń na policzku chłopca uśmiechając się z ulgą:

„Twoja gorączka spadła"

„Kim jesteś?" Spytał Taehyung mrugając oczami w celu zbycia resztek snu ze swych powiek. Było to jednak trudne, ponieważ nadal był osłabiony gorączką. „Mam na imię Jimin, inni znają mnie jako Banshee***.Pracuję tu jako predyktor do spraw piekielnych i zwykle jestem niezawodny, chociaż jakimś cudem nie przewidziałem, że się tutaj znajdziesz" Powiedział srebrnowłosy dumnie mimo ostatniego zdania.

Taehyung po usłyszeniu tej zupełnie mu niezrozumiałej wypowiedzi poczuł się na tyle obudzony i zmieszany, by zacząć przyjmować otaczającą go rzeczywistość i zacząć panikować.

„Chwil- chwileczkę, a gdzie ja tak dokładnie jestem?" spytał z wielkimi oczami obserwując swoje otoczenie. Powinien znajdować się teraz w szopie w lesie, a był w miejscu zupełnie odwrotnym z łóżkiem zbyt wygodnym na jego mniemanie. Leżał w dużym, luksusowo urządzonym pokoju w kremowych odcieniach i z nutą zieleni. Za oknem padał śnieg, pora dnia mogła wskazywać na wieczór, ponieważ czerwone promienie jeszcze przebijały się przez szkło.

„Znajdujemy się w grodzie Pana wszystkich dziewięciu kręgów piekielnych." Odpowiedział Jimin spokojnie opierając głowę o fotel. „Jesteś tu z chęci i woli właśnie Niego, władcy piekła samego w sobie"

„Kogo?!"

„Jeona Jungkooka"

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

*-pisząc to opowiadanie inspiruję się wyglądem piekła z „Boskiej Komedii" Dantego, gdzie piekło ma 9 kręgów i każdy służy czemuś innemu. My znajdujemy się w grodzie Szatana (Jungkooka) nad Styksem (czyli między 5 i 6 kręgiem)

**-Róża Sarońska "narcyz Saronu" jest przyrównywana do Oblubieńca z „Pieśni nad Pieśniami".

***- Banshee to postać zapoczątkowana w folklorze Irlandzkim, ale istnieje również w wierzeniach Słowian. Przewiduje śmierć płacząc lub ukazując się osobom, które odejdą z tego świata. Krzyk tej istoty jest ogłuszający i wywołuje przerażenie.


	3. Niestarte Ślady

_"Rozum twój spaczony_

_Wyobrażeniem, które widzi krzywo,_

_Robi, że prawdę pojmujesz leniwo".  
_

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

Kim Seokjin, nigdy nie doznał zaszczytu ochraniania człowieka, który był mu przeznaczony, a był przecież jednym z najstarszych aniołów stróżów w niebie. Myśl ta często wprawiała go w zły humor i uczucie bycia niekompletnym w swojej egzystencji. Oczywiście byli śmiertelnicy, których ochraniał i służył im pomocą, jednak w jego przypadku nigdy nie był to ten szczególny człowiek, połączony z nim duszą i ciałem zwany _przeznaczonym_. Tylko godni i zasłużeni aniołowie takiego posiadali, było to błogosławieństwo samego Boga za dobrą posługę i miłosierdzie i największe szczęście dla anioła.

Pewnego dnia przygnębiony stróż usiadł pod jednym z oliwnych drzew, które kwitły w ogrodach niebieskich i spytał swego stworzyciela, dlaczego jeszcze nie otrzymał _przeznaczonego_. „Czy to przez moje obżarstwo?" Pytał żałując każdego dodatkowego kęsa pysznego jedzenia, które tak kochał.  
Anioł czekał na znak długo i niecierpliwie, Bóg jednak nadal nie odpowiadał. Gdy wstał rozczarowany z ziemi masując kolana jedna dojrzała oliwka spadła pod jego stopy. Podniósł ją i ze zrozumieniem zauważył, że mimo iż wyglądała na dojrzałą na zewnątrz była nadal niedojrzała w środku.

Dziś mija 13 lat od jego ostatniej rozmowy z Bogiem i znaku jaki mu zesłał.   
Dzisiaj również usłyszał wołanie swojego _przeznaczonego_.

Seokjin wertował stare zwoje w jednej z zatęchłych od czasu bibliotek znajdujących się w świątyni Hagia Sophia*. Jego nowym zadaniem było odnalezienie jakichkolwiek wzmianek o starej przepowiedni od wieszczki Delfickiej**. Przepowiednia miała dotyczyć dnia, kiedy zbuntowane anioły upadły. Był to ciężki czas dla nieba. Na ziemi rozpętała się wtedy wojna, a piekło zatriumfowało. Abraxas, strażnik równowagi postanowił wtedy stworzyć coś co miało pomóc przywrócić równowagę między piekłem i niebem. Do dziś jednak nie zdradził co to jest. Jedynie zostało wyjawione, że skutek ujrzymy za 5 lat. Seokjin z natury był niecierpliwym aniołem i nie zamierzał tyle czekać. Niebo nękane było teraz przez wojny domowe, dużo aniołów upadło i było mordowanych przez swoich braci i siostry. Krótko mówiąc: sytuacja była zła. Na szczęście nie wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, była to cicha wojna. Niebo zawsze wolało swoje problemy trzymać tylko dla siebie, ponieważ okazanie jakiejkolwiek słabości mogło wiązać się z narażeniem na atak ze strony piekła. Dlatego znalezienie jak najszybciej rozwiązania, które mogło zostać podane w przepowiedni należało teraz do jego priorytetów. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoje siostry i braci. Nie mógł ich zawieść.

„Do cholery z tym kurzem" oznajmił zirytowany wachlując dookoła starym zwojem w nadziei odegnania kurzu, który zapewne pamiętał czasy samego Salomona.

Przestał wymachiwać, gdy jego wzrok stał się nagle nieobecny, a do jego uszu doszła modlitwa słodsza niż sok z winogron, o aurze cieplejszej od promieni słońca. Uniósł głowę gwałtownie, a ciemna grzywka odsłoniła jego czoło. Był aniołem stróżem, słyszenie modlitwy nie powinno go dziwić, a jednak. Prośby mógł słyszeć tylko będąc w niebie. Teraz znajdował się na Ziemi i żadne słowo nie miało prawa dopłynąć do jego umysłu. Gdy modlitwa ustała zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu przechylając głowę.

„Czy to mógł być...?"

Anioł zamknął trzymaną księgę z hukiem, który odbił się od ścian wielkiej biblioteki. Z determinacją przymknął oczy próbując wyczuć, gdzie mógł znajdować się właściciel tego głosu. Nic bowiem nie irytowało go tak bardzo jak niewiedza. W wizji ujrzał starą szopę na skraju lasu pokrytego śniegiem. Nagle wizja urwała się wprawiając anioła w zadumę. „Dlaczego moja moc zawodzi?" Pomyślał sfrustrowany masując skronie.  
Tak działo się tylko w dwóch przypadkach: gdy był głodny, lub gdy istota piekielna była w pobliżu miejsca wizji zakłócając ją swoją nieczystą aurą.

„A dopiero co jestem po obiedzie." Stwierdził gładząc dłonią pełny brzuch. W takim razie pozostawała tylko jedna odpowiedź: jego przeznaczony mógł być w niebezpieczeństwie.  
Anioł zaklął pod nosem rozpościerając skrzydła wielkości dwóch aut pasażerskich. Gdy odbił się od podłoża marmurowe płytki, ma których stał połamały się, a większość książek dookoła powypadały z półek.

Ku uciesze Seokjina cienka linka, która połączyła go z przeznaczonym w końcu się ujawniła ułatwiając mu odnalezienie go, a przynajmniej to co zostało po jego obecności...  
Trop urwał się w lesie, miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się stodoła z jego wizji. Gdy dotarł na miejsce nikogo nie było w środku. Na miejscu zauważył roztopione metalowe zasuwy u drzwi i wypalone ślady w podłodze, zupełnie jakby ktoś wszedł tam z rozżarzoną pochodnią. Do tego ten zapach siarki i jeszcze czegoś, który unosił się wszędzie i swędził Seokjina w nos. Wszędzie mógłby go poznać, zapach demona.   
„Nie, nie. To nie był demon" stwierdził po chwili. Wiedział, że one pachną inaczej, nie metalicznie. Już nie raz z nimi walczył. Ta istota była piekielna, ale pochodziła z głębszych jej kręgów. To musiał być...upadły anioł.

„Kto by śmiał!" Krzyknął uderzając pięścią w ścianę stodoły, która zatrzeszczała pod wpływem jego siły. Ktoś zabrał _jego_ człowieka i na dodatek był to jeden z upadłych. To wszystko zdawało się być zbyt podejrzane. W tym życiu nie ma czegoś takiego jak zbieg okoliczności, czy wypadki losu. Według anioła to musiało być zamierzone działanie.

Gdy spojrzał w dół opierając czoło, czarny przedmiot leżący na ziemi przykuł jego uwagę. Był nim nie do końca spalony święty obrazek. Z resztek zwęglonego papieru nadal sączył się dym, który mógł pomóc Seokjinowi w odnalezieniu tropu porywacza. Musiał tylko znać imię człowieka, którego stąd zabrał.   
Po informacje udał się do pobliskiego domu, w nadziei znalezienia czegokolwiek. Miał szczęście, ponieważ zauważył osobę leżącą na kanapie. Zdecydował się zapukać do drzwi. Osoba ze środka jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca nawet, gdy Seokjin zaczął nachalnie pukać do drzwi. Coś było nie tak.   
Wywarzając je nogą pierwszą rzeczą jaką wyczuł był zapach śmierci unoszący się w powietrzu i dopiero wtedy przejrzał prawdziwą powagę sytuacji.

Martwy mężczyzna leżał na kanapie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nienaturalnie rozwartą szczęką, z której wnętrza wyłaziły najróżniejsze insekty. Cały widok zapewne wprawiłby niejednego o zwrot treści żołądka. Seokjin był zniesmaczony tym widokiem, jednak nie spotykał się z nim pierwszy raz. Ten sposób zabijania był łudząco podobny do technik Belzebuba***, który był prawą ręką władzy piekła. Bardzo możliwe, że to właśnie upadły anioł Jeon Jungkook odpowiada za to całe zamieszanie.

Anioł nie zamierzał marnować w tym miejscu więcej czasu. Nie wiedział jednak czy powinien zgłaszać tą sytuację niebu, skoro teraz zależało mu na dyskrecji i chciał jak najszybciej odzyskać swojego człowieka.   
Przed wyjściem przeszukał dom w poszukiwaniu informacji i dowiedział się, że człowiek, którego szuka nazywa się:

_„Kim Taehyung"_

-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

**Taehyung POV** :

Obecnie siedziałem na łóżku obmyślając plan ucieczki z tego miejsca. Wszystko co powiedział mi Jimin brzmiało jak paplanina pacjenta szpitala psychiatrycznego. Może znajduję się teraz w jakimś szpitalu, a chłopak z wcześniej to po prostu niestabilny psychicznie gość, który zgubił drogę na swój oddział?   
To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego jeszcze chwilę temu czułem, że umieram na zapalenie płuc, a teraz miewam się o wiele lepiej. Jest jednak rzecz, która mi zupełnie w tej sytuacji nie pasuje. To luksusowe wnętrze niczym nie przypomina szpitala, i do tego odkąd się obudziłem nie zobaczyłem tutaj ani jednego lekarza, czy pielęgniarki. W każdym razie muszę się stąd ulotnić tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Jimin zostawił mnie mówiąc, że przyniesie mi coś do picia na uspokojenie. Prychnąłem na to, nie jestem głupi! Nie zamierzam pić, czy jeść czegokolwiek od nieznajomych, którzy przed chwilą chcieli mnie przekonać, że znajduję się w piekle. Gdy wychodził żywiłem nadzieję, że Jimin nie zamknie drzwi, one jednak okazały się płonne. Klucz został przekręcony nie jeden, ale dwa razy. Tak samo robi mój ojciec zamykając mnie w szopie. Nie czuję się tutaj jak gość, wręcz przeciwnie, odejmując luksusowe wnętrze, czuję się tak samo jak _tam_.

_Jak więzień._

Co jeśli zostałem porwany?   
Czy ojciec zauważył już moje zniknięcie?   
Czy mam chociaż prawo się łudzić, że przejął się moim zniknięciem?

Myśli wynikające z obecnej sytuacji sprawiały, że coraz ciężej było mi oddychać. Najwyraźniej zbliżał się czas ataku paniki. Zimne ręce i ciężkość na klatce piersiowej, która zdawała się wyciskać ze mnie tlen nie były obce. Często bowiem dostaję ataków paniki przebywając zamknięty w szopie. Czuję wtedy jakbym umierał i to samo działo się teraz.   
Od urywanych i płytkich oddechów zaczęło kręcić mi się w głowie. Postanowiłem wstać z łóżka. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedłem do zaśnieżonego okna, które w żaden sposób nie dało się otworzyć, chociażby, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Oparłem więc głowę o szkło próbując dojrzeć za nim cokolwiek i jednocześnie ochłodzić czoło z gorączki.

Ogród ogarnięty zimą zdawał się zastygnąć w czasie, żaden wiatr bowiem nie smagał drzew. Nie zauważyłem żadnych ptaków, zwierząt, nic. Sceneria wyglądała dość ponuro, mimo to, nie mogło być to piekło, nie tak je sobie wyobrażałem. Nie tak przedstawiali je na lekcjach. Spodziewałbym się ognia, krzyków grzeszników, nic jednak nie zdawało się być zbyt odchodzące od normy, oczywiście oprócz dziwnej paplaniny tego chłopaka i tego, że znalazłem się w nowym miejscu i nie mam pojęcia jak się tutaj dostałem. Wiedziałem tylko, że jest to gród niejakiego Jeona Jungkooka, który miałby być władcą tego miejsca. Myślałem, że monarchia już dawno została zastąpiona demokracją i kapitalizmem?

Po oderwaniu się od okna przeczesałem włosy biorąc kilka powolnych i głębokich wdechów. Wtedy wpadłem na pewien pomysł.

„Lepiej spróbować, niż potem żałować. Może to miejsce znajduje się tylko ulicę od mojego domu".   
Postanowiłem nie marnować czasu, szczególnie, gdy doszedł do mnie dźwięk zbliżających się kroków, które odbijały się echem od ścian korytarza.

Moje serce przyspieszyło, gdy usłyszałem szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Jimin musiał już wrócić, to dawało mi idealną okazję, by wcielić swój plan w życie:

Pierwsze przekręcenie klucza...   
Drugie przekręcenie klucza...   
Chwyt za klamkę...

  
-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

*-Hagia Sophia - Świątynia Mądrości Bożej, najważniejszy zabytek Stambułu.

**-Wyrocznia Delficka - sławna w starożytnej Grecji wyrocznia w Delfach , która ogłaszała swe przepowiednie przez kapłankę. Kapłanka ta musiała mieć co najmniej 50 lat i zwana była jako Pytia.

***-Belzebub - „władca much" Uważany w okultyzmie oraz w demonologii chrześcijańskiej za strażnika bram piekielnych. Według rang piekielnych ma być "przybocznym generałem piekła"   
W tym opowiadaniu jego rolę przejmie Kai z zespołu EXO [gif poniżej]:


	4. słodki zapach ucieczki

_"Mocny jak wieża bądź, co się nie zegnie,_

_Chociaż się wicher na jej szczyty wali"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·- _słodki zapach ucieczki_ -·=»‡«=·-

Jungkook od rana siedział w swoim gabinecie niezdolny spotkać swojego nowego gościa. Był pogrążony w myślach, ponieważ zajmował je teraz właśnie ten śmiertelnik. Kim Taehyung, którego zabrał z ohydnej ziemi, której tak nienawidził. Dlaczego go zabrał? On sam nie był do końca w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jego własna aura sprawiała ból władcy piekła, gdy go dotknął. To była kolejna rzecz jaką chciał zgłębić, intrygująca. Kim Taehyung był jedynym człowiekiem, który zwrócił się do niego o pomoc. Od upadku zwracano się do niego jedynie w sprawach cóż...nikczemnych. Nigdy nie słyszał prośby od osoby tak niewinnej i czystej jak ten chłopiec. Nawet jeśli nie wzywał jego imienia, Jungkook poczuł się odpowiedzialny za jego bezpieczeństwo w chwili, gdy doszły do niego słodkie słowa modlitwy. Ta myśl śmieszyła go, ale i przerażała zarazem. Jak książę ciemności mógłby poczuć się odpowiedzialny za marnego człowieka, przedstawiciela gatunku, którego tak nienawidził? A jednak. Było coś w chłopcu, co kazało władcy piekieł zabrać go do siebie i czuwać nad jego zdrowiem.   
To przypominało niemal jakby...

Był jego **_stróżem_**.

Nie śmiał spotkać teraz tego dziecka, obawiał się bowiem, że stanie się jeszcze bardziej przywiązany do kruchego śmiertelnika. Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby odesłanie go na ziemię, gdy ten powróci do pełni sił. Traktowano go tam jednak jak zwierzę, trzymano w stodole jak bydło, pozostawiono na śmierć z głodu i choroby. Co jeśli to samo się powtórzy, ale tym razem chłopak umrze? Nie mógł na to pozwolić, chociażby dlatego, że wiedział iż zapewne trafi do raju, niżeli do piekła.

A tam nie mógłby go obserwować...

Z myśli wyrwał go ktoś dość nachalnie pukający do drzwi. Była to kobieta imieniem Hwasa, której piekielne imię brzmiało Dumah i była jedną z dowódców demonów Gehenny. Nie czekała na zaproszenie, weszła do środka tupiąc wysokimi, oficerskimi obcasami. Ubrana w czerwony mundur położyła pięść na piersi w wyrazie szacunku, po czym dość prostolinijnie oznajmiła:

„Masz gościa i cholera nie spodoba Ci się to"

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

By stwierdzić, że Jungkook był zaskoczony wizytą Namjoona w swojej rezydencji byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Abraxas nie odwiedził go _od wieków_ , nie przepadał on bowiem za piekłem tak samo jak za niebem. Mimo, że pełniły one kluczową rolę w utrzymaniu równości, którym Namjoon był przecież strażnikiem.

„Czemu zawdzięczam wizytę hyung?" Spytał Jungkook zapraszając swojego gościa do środka. Namjoon jak zwykle ubrany był we współczesny, prosto zdobiony, koreański hanbok*. Srebrne włosy miał lekko zaczesane do tyłu, lecz niektóre pasma opadały na jego czoło. Jego skromny wygląd nie był onieśmielający, jednak aura jaką emanował już tak. Każdy kto wiedział kim jest Abraxas/Kim Namjoon obawiał się jego autorytetu i srogiej ręki, ponieważ niemal jak bóg był stanie wpłynąć na czyjeś losy. Na szczęście swoich wpływów i mocy używał tylko, gdy w grę wchodziło utrzymanie równowagi niżeli własnych zachcianek. Lepiej jednak było nie wchodzić na jego złą stronę. Każdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że:

_Ten kto zakłóca spokój Abraxsa, zakłóca spokój całego porządku._

„Raczej komu Jungkook. Poszukuję niejakiego Kim Taehyunga, ktoś poinformował mnie, że ten _śmiertelnik_ znajduje się właśnie u ciebie" odpowiedział Abraxas z zainteresowaniem rozglądając się po wnętrzu luksusowej rezydencji. Upadły anioł poczuł ukłucie zdrady, sądząc, że to ktoś z jego domu musiał wydać informacje o chłopcu w pokoju gościnnym. Namjoon zauważył jego grobową ekspresję i dla dobra spokoju i życia tutejszych rezydentów posilił się na wytłumaczenie:

„Wiem o nim od kogoś z _góry_ , to właśnie ta osoba poprosiła mnie, bym z tobą o tym pomówił"

„Z góry?" Powtórzył Jungkook, te słowa nie dały mu wystarczającej odpowiedzi. Nienawidził być niedoinformowany i chętnie zażądałby więcej szczegółów, Namjoon jednak spojrzał na niego, jakby nie chciał zdradzać nic więcej.

„Zanim przejdę do sedna sprawy, mam pytanie: w jaki sposób i dlaczego to dziecko się tutaj dostało?" Spytał Namjoon ukrywając zmartwienie za maską obojętności, gdy oboje usiedli w gabinecie Jeona.

„Nie wiem dlaczego tu jest. W jednym momencie przebywałem w swoim gabinecie, a w drugim stałem na środku zaśnieżonego lasu. Zabrałem go, ponieważ usłyszałem jego prośbę. Mam słabość do paktów z ludźmi, wiesz o tym" Skomentował nieco pomijając prawdę, po czym zalał wrzątkiem czerwony kwiat w filiżance Namjoona.

„To do Ciebie nie podobne Jungkook, nigdy nie zabierałeś żywych ludzi do piekła. Myślałem, że ich nienawidzisz" Skomentował Namjoon upijając łyk herbaty. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi szepcząc „Bo tak jest"

„Ty też nie zjawiasz się tutaj często, prawie w ogóle, jeśli mam być szczery. Na pewno nie chodzi tylko o to dziecko, to zwykły śmiertelnik, nikt warty twojej uwagi" Odpowiedział Jungkook nieco ostrożnie.   
Namjoon uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym nachylił do środka szerokiego stołu.

„Mówisz, że to zwykły śmiertelnik, a jednak coś kazało Ci go zabrać z tamtego miejsca"

Jungkook zmarszczył brwi.

„Powiedz czego chcesz" Zażądał upadły anioł nie lubiąc toru jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa.

„Mam całą listę wykroczeń jakie popełniłeś zabierając go tutaj. Nie jest to nowość, i zapewne jak zwykle puszczę Ci te uchylenia płazem z czystej sympatii i ze względu na Twoją pozycję w piekle. Zanim powiem Ci o prawdziwym celu mojej wizyty jest jedna rzecz jaką chcę Ci pokazać." Oznajmił chłodnym tonem. Rozwinął pergamin, a raczej akt oskarżenia, który Jungkook widział już zbyt wiele razy, by móc zliczyć. Namjoon po chwili zaczął wymieniać popełnione wykroczenia. Znajdowało się tam między innymi porwanie, ingerowanie w sprawy ludzi, etc. Jungkook przeglądał je beznamiętnym wzrokiem, dopóki nie doszedł do ostatniego podpunktu: „zabicie człowieka"

„Co to ma być?" Spytał kruczowłosy pokazując czwarty podpunkt na liście.

„Ziemski opiekun Taehyunga został zabity, prawdopodobnie przez jednego z twoich podczaszych, jego piekielne imię to prawdopodobnie Kai czyli Belzebub."

„To niemożliwe, nie kazałem mu nikogo zabijać, nawet z nim nie rozmawiałem w tamten dzień. Skąd wiesz, że to on?" Spytał Jungkook widocznie zbulwersowany tym czego się właśnie dowiedział. Mimo wszystko nie było mu żal jego ojca, raczej ucieszyłby się, gdyby nie był zmartwiony konsekwencjami jakie teraz mogą spaść na jego królestwo.

„Oczy ofiary zwrócone w głąb czaszki, obecność insektów na miejscu i zapach siarki. Wszystko pasuje do tego demona. Nikt inny nie zabija w ten sposób. Dobrze wiesz, że takie działania mogą zakłócić równowagę." Oznajmił dając nacisk na ostanie słowo.

Jungkook wstał z miejsca i zaczął nerwowo stąpać po swoim gabinecie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kai złamał tą podstawową zasadę...  
Konsekwencje jego czynów mogą odbić się teraz na całym piekle. Ponieważ on odpowiada za swoje demony, ten uczynek na pewno będzie kosztował go więcej niż zwykle.

„Czego zatem żądasz?" Spytał Jungkook spoglądając w oczy srebrnowłosego.

„Oddaj mi dziecko, wtedy zapomnę o tej „ _wpadce_ " i nie wyciągnę żadnych konsekwencji" Odpowiedział Namjoon zawieszając wzrok na szkarłatnym amarantusie w jego filiżance. Upadły anioł trącił językiem wnętrze policzka widocznie zirytowany tym ultimatum. Widząc wahanie w oczach upadłego anioła Abraxas spytał:

„Dlaczego się po prostu nie zgodzisz Jungkook? Sam mówiłeś, że to tylko śmiertelnik."

Jungkook nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdy dźwięk tłuczonego szkła odbił się od ścian całej piekielnej rezydencji. Zapewne nie zareagowałby uważając to za coś nie wartego uwagi, gdyby nie dziwny ścisk w klatce piersiowej jaki w tamtym momencie poczuł i intensywny zapach krwi...człowieka. Namjoon zauważył jego zaalarmowanie, wstał z miejsca i ruszył w stronę drzwi zaraz za księciem piekła.

„Co się stało!?" Spytał podchodząc do spanikowanego Jimina. Jego oczy były pełne łez, spoglądał na Jungkooka żałośnie jakby conajmniej zabił prezydenta. Miał na sobie biały, lekki strój, który teraz był poplamiony herbatą. Jego gołe stopy były poranione kawałkami szkła, które zapewne powbijały się, gdy tutaj biegł. Jeon zauważył, że to jednak nie jego krew rozsiewała ten słodki zapach zdolny otumanić zmysły każdego mniej kontrolującego się demona w tej rezydencji.

„Taehyung uciekł" Zdążył wydyszeć Jimin zanim wściekły Jungkook podniósł go za szyję do góry.

„GDZIE ON JEST?!"

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Nie wiedział kogo minął w drzwiach, Kim Taehyung był zbyt zajęty ucieczką, by się na tym skupić. Jedynie przez odgłos tłuczonego szkła wiedział, że kogoś minął przewracając przy tym cokolwiek było trzymane.   
Biegł jak nigdy wcześniej, a jego zmęczone chorobą płuca błagały teraz o odpoczynek. On jednak nie zatrzymywał się. Mijał kolejne długie i ciemne korytarze bosymi stopami dotykając zimnego marmuru i niemal ślizgając się po nim. Ku jego zdziwieniu każda osoba, którą mijał cofała się do innych pomieszczeń, albo stawała pod ścianą patrząc na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Czy miał coś na twarzy? Czuł się niemal jak trędowaty. Cieszyło, ale też dziwiło go, że nikt nie chciał go zatrzymać. Wybiegał po schodach i schodził po nich, to dziwne miejsce zdawało się być przeklętym labiryntem. Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć wyjścia, większość drzwi była pozamykana tak samo jak okna. Gdy w końcu ujrzał coś co przypominało główny hol zszedł po szerokich schodach z nadzieją wierząc, że to ostatnie drzwi i ostatnia klamka jaką przyjdzie mu otworzyć w tym miejscu. Gdy już miał chwycić za nią stało się coś zupełnie dziwnego. Poczuł mocny chwyt za ramiona, a w następnej chwili znalazł się w ciemnym pokoju leżąc na ziemi. Nawet nie zdążył zamknąć oczu, gdy znalazł się w innym miejscu. W uścisku nieznajomego człowieka.

„Bardzo nieładnie Taehyung" odezwał się parny głos wiszący nad nim. Kto to mówił? Nie widział nic przed sobą, nawet końca swojego nosa, było tam zbyt ciemno. Nie był w stanie się odezwać, bo strach sparaliżował jego struny głosowe.

Zamrugał, gdy w pokoju zostało zapalone światło. Wtedy mógł ujrzeć osobę, która nadal trzymała go za ramiona przygważdżając do zimnej podłogi. Mężczyzna wyglądał na około 20-25 lat, był ubrany w jasną, luźną i rozpiętą koszulę. Czerwone włosy opadały mu na oczy, które zdawały się błyszczeć wesoło. Sam uśmiechał się lekko ukazując delikatne dołeczki nad kącikami ust.   
Taehyung chciał krzyczeć, gdy obcy uniósł wargę eksponując śnieżnobiały zestaw kłów.

„Popełniłeś okropny błąd wchodząc na tą część budynku." Zaczął słodkim głosem, jakby tłumaczył dziecku dlaczego nie powinno się wkładać ręki do ognia. „Szczególnie, że masz poranione stopy" Stwierdził cmokając. Dopiero teraz Taehyung z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że to dlatego podłoga zdawała się być mu śliska. Mężczyzna uniósł jedną stopę przyglądając się z bliska ranom po szkle. „Jestem pewien, że nawet drzwi dobrze by się za Tobą nie zamknęły i zostałbyś zjedzony. Chordy wygłodniałych dzieci nocy pewnie już teraz stoją pod nimi błagając Jungkooka, by chociaż jedna kropla twojej niewinnej krwi spadła na ich suche języki." Oznajmił powoli przybliżając się do szyi sparaliżowanego strachem chłopca. „Ja też jestem głodny Taehungie, bardzo, bardzo głody. Mogę  
spróbować chociaż trochę?" Oznajmił uśmiechając się szeroko. Taehyung zaczął kręcić głową przecząco próbując wydostać się z jego uścisku.

„N-Nie!"

Para zębów zamieniła się w rząd ostrych kłów, a jego oczy przybrały kolor taki sam jak jego włosy: szkarłatu.

Jednak zanim zęby musnęły jego delikatną skórę, drzwi od pomieszczenia zostały wydarte z nawiasów ukazując wściekłego Jungkooka.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

*-Hanbok to tradycyjny koreański strój, coś w stylu japońskiego kimona, ale trzeba pamiętać, że to nie to samo. Charakteryzuje się prostą linią i brakiem kieszeni.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-


	5. bliżej

_Z pola łez wianie buchnęło ogromne,_

_Przeleciał po nim gromu błysk czerwienny_

_I omdlały mi zmysły nieprzytomne,_

_I padłem, jako pada człowiek senny.  
_

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

  
  
-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

**Taehyung POV:**

Nigdy nie czułem się tak oderwany od rzeczywistości jak w tej chwili. Za dużo rzeczy naraz działo się wokół mnie, by mój umysł mógł je ogarnąć i przyjąć jako prawdę. Czy właśnie mam zostać zjedzony przez wampira?! Zapewne gdybym wypowiedział te słowa na głos zabrzmiałyby one jeszcze bardziej nieracjonalnie i szaleńczo. A jednak coraz bardziej zaczynam wierzyć, że może rzeczywiście znajduję się w grodzie samego szatana i mam do czynienia z demonami, które pragną mnie zjeść. Szalenie czerwone oczy spoglądające teraz na mnie z góry jedynie potwierdzają to przeczucie.

Może wampir zmieniłby zdanie, gdybym wyznał, że mam anemię i moja krew wcale nie jest taka dobra. Słowa jednak uparcie utknęły teraz w gardle niezgodne wyjść z moich ust. Dopiero, gdy adrenalina kazała mi kopać i wiercić się w potrzebie ucieczki udało mi się wykrzyczeć głośne:

„Nie!"

Po tym zamknąłem oczy nie mając odwagi dłużej patrzeć na rozwój wydarzeń. Otworzyłem je jednak słysząc głośny dźwięk rozdzierania, jakby ktoś wyrywał deski z podłogi, albo łamał grube gałęzie. Gość nade mną zamarł i szybko zrozumiałem, że już nie byliśmy sami. Ktoś odepchnął go do tylu, tak, że uderzył w ścianę upadając bezwładnie. Spojrzałem na nieznajmego i w tej samej chwili dziwny prąd przeszedł przez moje sparaliżowane szokiem ciało. Oczy tak samo czerwone jak tamtego wampira spoglądały na mnie, chowała się w nich jednak zupełnie inna emocja. Nie głód, ale żal?

Wtedy do środka weszły jeszcze dwie sylwetki bez słowa i z jednym skinieniem głowy zabierając mojego oprawcę z pomieszczenia.

Zostałem z nim teraz sam.

 **Autor** **POV** :

Taehung spróbował ostrożnie wstać, nie wiedział bowiem jakie zamiary miał nieznajomy, który przed chwilą uratował go przed zjedzeniem. Mężczyzna jednak nie poruszył się w sposób jaki wskazywałby na wrogość, raczej stał w miejscu zapatrzony w chłopca jakby w myślach zgadywał skąd się tutaj wziął.

„Nie wstawaj" Oznajmił surowym głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, gdy chłopak próbował podeprzeć się o jedno z krzeseł. Klapnął z powrotem na podłogę spoglądając na niego przezornie. „Masz okaleczone stopy, nie mogę pozwolić, by kolejna kropla spadła na podłogę"

Taehung skonstatował z tej wypowiedzi, że zapewne chodziło, by nie poplamił mu czystej podłogi. To był w stanie zrobić, i tak nie wiedział co miałby ze sobą teraz począć ze zranionymi stopami. Dopiero teraz, gdy adrenalina* opadła, ból dotarł do jego stóp.   
Przeszywające i piekące uczucie nie pozwoliło mu zachować kamiennej maski przed nieznajomym. Skrzywił się spoglądając na ich spód, żałując, że w ogóle jego ciekawski wzrok tam zawędrował. Kawałki szkła powbijały się w miękką tkankę, gdy zbił naczynie uciekając z pokoju i siedziały utkwione w skórze. Widok ran przyprawił Taehunga o ciarki i wywoływał mdłości.

Jungkook widząc cierpienie wymalowane na twarzy chłopca zacisnął zęby. Jeszcze chwilę temu był wściekły dowiadując się, że jego gość uciekł. Po drodze tutaj obmyślał jaką karę mu zada, gdy go w końcu znajdzie. Teraz jednak to wszystko odeszło w zapomnienie widząc go bezbronnego i rannego.   
Z drugiej strony co on sobie wyobrażał? Dzieciak sam uciekł sprowadzając na siebie te doświadczenia.

...Nie powinien przejmować się jego życiem i zdrowiem, skoro nawet nie zawarli ze sobą paktu.

...Nie powinien robić wyjątku dla żadnego człowieka, nawet dla tego dziwnego dziecka imieniem Kim Taehyung.

...Prawda?

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Piętnaście minut późnej Jungkook kroczył ciemnymi korytarzami idąc z powrotem do pokoju gościnnego...niosąc chłopca na rękach.  
Robiąc to odczuwał ból jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Jego maska jednak nie pękała, ten ból zdawał się być mniej fizyczny, a jego korzenie były bardziej duchowe, niż cielesne. Wizja rannego Taehunga także zdawała się być cierniem, który zapewne jaszcze przez długi czas będzie porastał jego myśli. To była zagadka, którą Jungkook czuł się zobligowany rozwiązać. Najwyraźniej tylko dzieciak tak na niego działał i nie szło to w dwie strony. Z obserwacji upadłego anioła wynikało, że śmiertelnik nie wykazywał żadnych znaków okropnego bólu, jedynie dyskomfort przez okaleczone stopy i lekkie zażenowanie.

Gdy szli Jungkook czuł na sobie ciekawski wzrok, który niemal zdawał się chłonąć jego osobę.

"Mam coś na twarzy?" Spytał po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem. Chłopiec szybko odwrócił wzrok jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony.

"Mogłem iść samodzielnie" Wymamrotał czując jak jego policzki stają się czerwone. Czuł się jak małe dziecko, a przecież miał już trzynaście lat! Jungkook nie odpowiedział, był zbyt zajęty znoszeniem wewnętrznego bólu i bacznym obserwowaniem mieszkańców rezydencji. Niektórzy bowiem umiłowali sobie dziecięcą krew i zapewne z chęcią dobraliby się do człowieka, gdyby Jungkook nie był teraz przy nim. Kolejny powód, by oddać go w ręce Abraxasa. Piekło nie nadawało się dla takich kruchych istot.

Mijając kolejne pokoje Taehyung z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się staroświeckim wnętrzom w nowoczesnym wydaniu. Zupełnie jakby dwie epoki wiktoriańska i współczesna mieszały się ze sobą tworząc niecodzienną kompozycję. Uniósł brew w zmieszaniu, gdy mijające ich osoby pochylały głowy w geście respektu.

Ten cały widok nie spodobał się pewnej demonicy imieniem Jeongyeon lub też Ate**, która od dawna obserwowała swojego Pana ukrywając się w cieniu w nadziei, że kiedyś zajmie miejsce u jego boku. Widząc go z inną osobą, do tego śmiertelnikiem! gotowała się z zazdrości, a ziarno nienawiści zaczęło kiełkować w jej niewdzięcznym sercu.

Po dotarciu do pomieszczenia usadził chłopca na krześle przynosząc zestaw do opatrunków.   
Otworzył je i bez słowa chwycił stopę Taehynga przykładając do niej wacik namoczony spirytusem.

„Cholera, to boli!" Krzyknął wzdrygając stopę do siebie. Jungkook spojrzał na niego jakby się przesłyszał. Słowa, które wypłynęły z jego ust bowiem nie pasowały zupełnie do osóbki, jaką był ten delikatny chłopiec o twarzy podobnej do lalki.

„Trzeba oczyścić ranę zanim dojdzie do zakażenia" Wyjaśnił Jungkook z niebywałą ostrożnością muskając wacikiem rany.

"Kim jesteś?"Spytał Taehung z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na upadłego.

On jednak postanowił milczeć. Taehung zatem spróbował zadać inne pytanie:

„Dlaczego mi pomagasz?" Nie wiedział czy powinien wchodzić na ten temat, ale nie pasowało mu, że ktoś przed chwilą chciał go zabić, a teraz dzieje się coś zupełnie odwrotnego. To zdaniem chłopca było absolutnie nielogiczne!

„Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny, ta rezydencja jest duża i mieszkańcy mogą być dość... nieprzewidywalni" Oznajmił Jungkook znów uchylając się od pytania.

„To był wampir? Naprawdę znajdujemy się w piekle?" Dopytywał Taehyung bardziej zaciekawiony niż przestraszony jakim wyobrażałby go sobie teraz starszy.

„Tak" Odrzekł Jeon lakonicznie starając się utrzymać maskę i wyciągając kawałki szkła pęsetą. Taehyung chciał doszukać się w tej odpowiedzi jakiejkolwiek nuty rozbawienia, czy drwiny, która wskazywałaby, że to wszystko to jedno wielkie kłamstwo i tak naprawdę jest na ziemi, tylko w jakimś dziwnym szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Odpowiedź jednak była jak najbardziej poważna co rozpaliło w chłopcu chęć dowiedzenia się jeszcze więcej o tym tajemniczym miejscu.

„Czy to prawda, że zostałem porwany?„ Spytał ostrożnie bojąc się, że nowe pytanie rozzłości jego rozmówcę. Ten jednak jedynie odpowiedział z lekkim przekąsem:

"Zadajesz dużo pytań dziecko."

"Nie zadawałbym ich wcale, gdybym wiedział cokolwiek o tym miejscu i mojej sytuacji."

"Pozwól mi najpierw usunąć odłamki szkła z twojej stopy" Odrzekł kruczowłosy.

"Czy wiesz cokolwiek o osobie, która mnie tutaj trzyma? Jego imię brzmi Jungkook." Taehyung przechylił głowę do tyłu marszcząc brwi z bólu, gdy wspomniany mężczyzna nieco niedelikatnie wyjął kolejny kawałek.

"Wiem, że zapewne byłby bardzo zły, gdyby dowiedział się, że mimo dobrego traktowania jego gość podjął się próby opuszczenia tej rezydencji." Odpowiedział.

"Wcale nie chciałem być w tej piekielnej rezydencji! Zostałem porwany!" Krzyknął Taehyung oburzony chcąc wstać z miejsca. Mocny chwyt za stopę go jednak powstrzymywał, opatrunek nie był jeszcze skończony.

"Z tego co pamiętam błagałeś o uwolnienie z tamtego miejsca i od twojego ojca" Odrzekł sucho Jungkook w końcu puszczając opatrzoną stopę i odwracając się do niego plecami.

Taehyung przełknął gulę, która nieświadomie uformowała się w jego gardle, po chwili jednak wstał chwiejnie próbując dorównać wzrostem starszemu, który uważał ten żałosny pokaz siły za niebywale uroczy.

"Powtórzę jeszcze raz, kim jesteś?!" Krzyknął mając dość tych podchodów. Jungkook odwrócił się do niego spoglądając w jego stronę i z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach oznajmił:

"Osobą, która spełniła twoje życzenie i wkrótce zażąda swojej zapłaty"  
  
  


-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

*- **Adrenalina** -Zostaje wydzielana w sytuacji zagrożenia razem z endorfinami, które przez jakiś czas hamują uczucie bólu.

**- **Ate** \- grecka bogini nieszczęścia, personifikacja zaślepienia, która przyćmiewa ducha i umysł człowieka i wtrąca go w nieszczęście. Uchodziła za córkę Zeusa.


	6. bolesny pocałunek (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Ten rozdział zawiera sceny o podtekście erotycznym!

-·=»‡«=·-○-·=»‡«=·-

_"Któż pojmie z ludzi, że ja będąc ciałem,_

_Drugie sam sobą ciało przenikałem,_

_Mający ciała rozciągłość i miarę?"_

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

-·=»‡«=·-○-·=»‡«=·-

„Jesteś Jeon Jungkook?" Szepnął odsuwając się od niego jak najdalej jak to możliwe.

„Zgadza się, znany jestem także pod imieniami; Lucyfer, Siegel, Satan, anioł Edomu czy też abominacja." Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko, nie był to jednak miły uśmiech.

„U-udowodnij." Odezwał się chłopiec.

Jungkook nie potrzebował drugiej zachęty. Uniósł dłoń, która po chwili stanęła w niebieskich płomieniach. Taehyung przypatrywał się temu widokowi z osłupieniem, a ogień odbijał się w jego migdałowych oczach. Dopiero kiedy płomień ustał nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet najmniejszego zaczerwienienia chłopiec odwrócił zszokowany wzrok.

"To dzięki mnie żyjesz." Oznajmił Upadły opuszczając dłoń.

„Jeśli chcesz, żebym Ci za to podziękował to dziękuję bardzo!" Odwarknął młodszy z sarkazmem.

„To nie jest spółka charytatywna. Zwykłe _dziękuję_ nie wystarczy chłopcze. Twoja wdzięczność zostanie odwzajemniona w inny sposób" Odpowiedział ze spokojem, jakiego Taehyung teraz nie posiadał.

„C-co mam zrobić, żeby stąd wyjść? Żeby Ci podziękować i już nigdy tutaj nie wracać? Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o zapłacie?" Mówiąc to ukradkiem sięgnął po parę srebrnych nożyczek wierząc, że szatyn tego nie zauważył.

„Zapłatą może być pakt, który już rozpocząłeś zwracając się do mnie o pomoc. Musisz go tylko sfinalizować i _finito_." Odrzekł krótko Jungkook obserwując niepokój rosnący na twarzy młodszego.

"Pakt? Zwykle porozumienia powinny nieść obopólne korzyści. Co z tego będziesz miał?"

Jungkook słysząc to uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Podszedł to chłopca, który nie miał już miejsca, by się wycofać plecami dotykając parapetu strzelistego okna. Z braku zaufania wymierzył koniec nożyczek prosto w pierś Upadłego wierząc, że ten na ich widok się co najmniej wzdrygnie. Jungkook jednak pozostawał niewzruszony mówiąc:

"Dzięki paktowi wrócisz na Ziemię i otrzymasz moją protekcję do czasu twojej śmierci. A kiedy twoje płuca przestaną wymieniać tlen, a oczy zawędrują w głąb czaszki zabiorę cię znów do siebie mój śmiertelniku." Odpowiedział półszeptem, który pod koniec zamienił się w niebezpieczny mruk. Taehyung zawahał się przez chwilę spoglądając głęboko w szkarłatne oczy swojego porywacza, by w końcu odpowiedzieć:

„Pakt z diabłem? Prędzej dam się zjeść tamtemu wampirowi!" Odkrzyknął niespodziewanie jeszcze bardziej wyciągając narzędzie do przodu. Jungkook przejechał językiem wnętrze policzka i chłopiec z przerażeniem poczuł, jak nożyczki ukryte w dłoniach robią się gorące, by w rezultacie wypaść z jego uścisku.

Widząc strach w oczach młodszego Upadły skomentował: "To nie mnie powinieneś się obawiać Taehyung, ale ludzi, którzy o mało nie doprowadzili do twojej śmierci, człowiek to najgorszy gatunek z jakim przychodzi się mierzyć." Skomentował. "Dam ci czas na podjęcie tej decyzji, nie polecam jednak zwlekać zbyt długo. Im dłużej przebywasz w tym miejscu bez mojej ochrony, tym szybciej możesz zostać _zabity_ , radzę ci więc nie opuszczać tego pokoju". Dodał grobowym głosem, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu zostawiając po sobie drażniący nozdrza zapach dymu.

-·=»‡«=·-○-·=»‡«=·-

Anioł Seokjin przebywał teraz w domu strażnika równowagi, pół boga-pół demona, Abraxasa. Znajdował się on dokładnie tam gdzie łączyły się dwa światy, piekło i niebo, była nią oczywiście Ziemia, a miejscem spotkania świątyniaCishou w Himalajach*. Jej wnętrze zdobiły płaskorzeźby z wizerunkami m.in. buddów i apsarów (Indyjskie boginki wody, mgieł i chmur) oraz kwiatów lotosu. Drzwi przez, które został wpuszczony otoczone były kolorowymi wyobrażeniami chińskich bogów. Wchodząc do jego gabinetu po schodach mijał kolumny oplecione przez smoki. Zdawały się obserwować jego każdy ruch kamiennymi ślepiami.

Seokjin przybył tu w nadziei otrzymania od Namjoona pomocy w odbiciu Taehyunga, swojego _przeznaczonego._ Lecąc tu jeszcze nie wiedział jak dostanie się po niego do piekła, ale wiedział, że nie wycofa się, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać konieczność przejścia przez wszystkie części tej krainy. Jedyną osobą jaka mogła mu w tym pomóc, był oczywiście Abraxas, który ku jego zaskoczeniu zgodził się umożliwić mu przejście przez krainę ciemności, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Miał stać się jego, w dosłownym i przenośnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Seokjin z początku nie był wyrywny się na to zgodzić.

"Pomogę ci, ale będziesz musiał przyjąć moje znamię, pokazując tym samym, że należysz do mnie _"_ Oznajmił demon, gdy oboje usiedli w jego gabinecie.

"Za milion lat!" Seokjin prychnął wściekły otrzepując swoje białe skrzydła.

"Mogę tyle poczekać" Uśmiechnął się nonszalancko. "Ale wtedy twój przeznaczony dawno zamieni się w proch, lub co gorsze stanie się jednym z demonów i już na zawsze zostanie przywiązany do piekła...i Jungkooka."

Seokjin finalnie zgodził się. Jeśli poprosiłby o pomoc kogoś z nieba, zapewne zostałby strącony i uznany za zdrajcę. Każdemu aniołowi bowiem od początku kryzysu zabroniono dotykać stopą nieczystej ziemi piekielnej. Obawiano się narażać niebiańskie istoty na wpływ tej grzesznej krainy, ponieważ mogło to skutkować kolejnym utraconym żołnierzem w tej cichej wojnie.

Po długich dyskusjach w końcu oboje obmyślili plan. Namjoon miał mu pomóc dotrzeć do rzeki Styks, a stamtąd czekała go samotna wędrówka do Grodu Szatana, gdzie miał przebywać chłopiec. Uczynić to miał pod postacią demona, Inkubusa*. By się w niego przemienić potrzebował oddać Abraxasowi siedem piór ze swych skrzydeł, dzięki którym będzie mógł przebywać w piekle przez siedem godzin pod inną postacią. Po upływie tego czasu jego niebiańska moc rozerwie iluzję odkrywając jego prawdziwą formę. Dlatego tak ważne było zabranie Taehyunga przed upływem tego czasu.

„Czy to konieczne, abym pojawił się w piekle akurat pod _tą_ postacią?" Spytał Anioł czując się jak głupiec. Był ubrany w czerwone, skąpe czarne kimono przeplatane srebrną nicią odkrywające ramiona. Bose stopy obwiązane były aksamitnym bandażem, a czarne włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Długi, srebrny kolczyk zwisał z jego lewego ucha dodając mu powabu. Abraxas lustrując go wzrokiem w końcu zacmokał zadowolony z dzieła, którego był autorem.

"Obawiam, się, że niektórzy będą chcieli robić z tobą rzeczy warte Sodomy i Gomory**." Skomentował w skutek czego, na policzkach Seokjina wyrosły dwa czerwone rumieńce.

"Dureń!" Prychnął uderzając demona w ramię. Nagle oczy Namjoona pociemniały niebezpiecznie. Chwycił anioła za talię przybliżając go do siebie, udo demona umieszczone między nogami anioła. Ciała ciasno splecione i obydwoje świadomi jak blisko od siebie znajdowały się ich usta. Jeden oddech dzielił ich od pocałunku.

"Ostatnia rzecz. Będziesz musiał mieć na sobie mój znak, _Znak Abraxasa****_ i naszego przymierza, aby nikt nie położył na tobie swoich łap." Wyszeptał.

"Jak go umieścisz?" Spytał Seokjin starając się wydostać z żelaznego uścisku. Próby okazały się płonne, ponieważ Abraxas jeszcze bardziej przytulił go do siebie, kolano niebezpiecznie blisko jego krocza. Usta demona nachyliły się do bladej skóry jego szyi dmuchając lekko. To wywołało u anioła przyjemne ciarki.

"Pocałunkiem oczywiście" 

Seokjin zamarł, gdy poczuł delikatne muśnięcie ust Abraxasa na swojej szyi, który po chwili zamienił się w pełne bólu ukłucie. Była w tym uczuciu jednak pewna dawka rozkoszy, która przez chwilę zamgliła umysł anioła.

"A-ah" Jęk mimowolnie wydostał się z jego ust, na który Namjoon odpowiedział gardłowym warknięciem.

"Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo nie chcę cię tam puszczać" Wymruczał odrywając usta od pulsującej rany. Zlizał z niej kilka kropel krwi, która zaczęła spływać po jego nagich obojczykach. Z zadowoleniem obserwował jak znak powoli formował się na jego skórze.

"Przestań" Wyszeptał Seokjin próbując odzyskać trzeźwość myśli. "Co mi zrobiłeś?" Spytał podejmując kolejną próbę wydostania się z objęć Abraxasa. Jego całe ciało zdawało się odbierać teraz dotyk demona ze zdwojoną intensywnością, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

"Teraz należysz do mnie". Odpowiedział z satysfakcją oblizując świeżą krew z ust.

"Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem" Skomentował anioł w końcu wygrzebując się z ramion Namjoona.

"Jeśli chciałeś się ze mną kochać, trzeba było tak od razu." Odpowiedział Namjoon uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

"Nie!" Warknął Seokjin z płonącymi policzkami. "Masz to czego chciałeś, teraz dokończ tą farsę."

"Pióro anioła oddane dobrowolnie dokończy przemianę w istotę Inferna" Oznajmił Abraxas teraz wyciągając dłoń w geście zaproszenia.

Seokjin myśląc o swoim _przeznaczonym_ ze łzami w oczach oderwał siedem piór ze swoich pięknych skrzydeł, po czym ostrożnie oddał je demonowi. Abraxas uniósł je do ust, po czym z trumfem ogłosił:

" _Przez siedem dni i siedem nocy twoje imię od teraz brzmieć będzie_ ** _Jin_** (Jin to także nazwa arabskiego demona)"

Po usłyszeniu swojego nowego imienia Seokjin upadł na ziemię szarpany agonią.

Jego ciało ogarnęła ciemność, która po chwili przeistoczyła go w prawdziwego Inkubusa. Tęczówki jak pąki rozkwitły na kolor fioletu, a uszy stały się bardziej szpiczaste. Zęby wyostrzyły i wydłużyły się nieznacznie wypełniając usta krwią. Co najważniejsze jego śnieżnobiałe, anielskie skrzydła wpełzły z powrotem do pleców wykrzywiając jego twarz bólem. Zastąpiła je para czarnych skrzydeł mieniących się klejnotami fioletów i granatu, zupełnie jakby chowały w sobie drzwi do innego świata. Nowy demon wyłonił się z kłąb czarnego smogu chłonąc swoją filuterną aurę. Tak samo piękny, jednak teraz jego czar nie niósł już spokoju, ale obietnicę niebezpieczeństwa. 

(Mój edit jeśli chodzi o postać nowego Jina, oczywiście możecie wyobrażać go sobie inaczej i to jest jak najbardziej w porządku!)

-·=»‡«=·-○-·=»‡«=·-   
  


*-Himalaje - najwyższy łańcuch górski na Ziemi. Rozciąga się na terenach należących do Pakistanu, Indii, Chin, Nepalu i Bhutanu.

 _**-_ Inkubus _-_ demon objawiający się pod postacią przystojnego, uwodzicielskiego mężczyzny, zniewalający kobiety podczas snu.

***-Sodoma i Gomora - Namjoon odniósł się do grzesznych mieszkańców Sodomy, którzy odwrócili się od Boga i chcieli współżyć z aniołami za co całe miasto spotkała surowa kara. Podobnie było z miastem Gomora.

****-Pieczęć Abraxasa - Głowa koguta symbolizuje moc nad ciemnością, serpentynowy brzuch przedstawia nieskończoność, jajko jest wszechświatem.

-·=»‡«=·-○-·=»‡«=·-


	7. kuszenie

-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

_"Rozum twój spaczony_

_Wyobrażeniem, które widzi krzywo,_

Robi, że prawdę pojmujesz leniwo".

 _-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·--·=»‡«=·-

𝔸𝕦𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕡𝕠𝕧:

Taehyung śnił.

_Znajdował się w pomieszczeniu przypominającym kościelną kaplicę._   
_Na środku klęczała postać ze zwieszoną głową, odwrócona plecami. Po chwili płytki wokół nieznajomego zaczęły pękać, ukazując wyrastające ciernie. Taehyung chciał biec w jego stronę, ostrzec go przed niebezpieczeństwem, jego ciało jednak niezdolne się ruszyć, a słowa wydostać._   
_Dopiero, gdy nieznajomy odwrócił głowę, Taehyung go rozpoznał. Wyglądał zupełnie jak on, tylko starszy z ekspresją bólu i poddania._

_„Nie zapomnij do kogo należysz" usłyszał, gdy ciernie zaczęły zabierać jego sobowtór pod ziemię. Gdy zniknął pod jej powierzchnią, Taehyung dopiero zaczął biec upadając na miejsce skąd został zabrany._

_„Co to za miejsce?" zapytał zszokowany w eter nie oczekując odpowiedzi, która zmroziła mu krew w żyłach:_

_„Gehenna"_

Taehyung obudził się z krzykiem nie pamiętając kiedy zasnął, ani co mu się śniło. I jakim sposobem znalazł się w ciepłym łóżku? Z zawstydzeniem zauważył, że ma na sobie świeżą piżamę, co znaczyło, że ktoś musiał go przebrać, gdy spał. Jego stare ubranie zostało starannie złożone na krześle obok łóżka. Dostrzegłszy szklankę wody chwycił za nią łapczywie przyjmując każdy łyk. W końcu jedyną rzeczą jaką „jadł" przez te trzy dni pobytu w szopie był zamrożony śnieg.

 _Moje życie naprawdę wygląda żałośnie. Ojciec mnie nienawidzi, do tego zostałem porwany przez samego diabła i zaciągnięty do piekła. Czy mogło być gorzej?_ Myślał chłopiec.

„Ale przecież jeszcze żyjesz, prawda?" Podpowiadał mu głosik w głowie.

_Tak, żyję...jeszcze._

Poderwał głowę do góry, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Do pokoju lekkim krokiem wszedł uśmiechnięty Jimin niosąc tacę z najróżniejszym jedzeniem. Taehung zastanawiał się jak ktoś tak drobny jak on mógł unieść to wszystko samodzielnie bez wyrazu wysiłku na delikatnej twarzy.

„Przyniosłem śniadanie, Jungkook wolał, żebyś dołączył do niego osobiście w jadalni, ale zważając na twoje rany na stopach, lepiej jakbyś jeszcze kilka dni został w łóżku" głos Jimina brzmiał absolutnie dobrotliwie, gdy wymawiał te słowa. Chłopiec zaczął wątpić, by ktoś tak miły jak on pracował w piekle dobrowolnie.

„A co z twoimi ranami?" spytał Taehyung czując wyrzuty sumienia wiedząc, że to przez niego Jimin poranił stopy, gdy ten zmierzał w stronę wolności.

„Już się wygoiły, dziękuję" odpowiedział unosząc kąciki ust. Postawił tacę na nocnej etażerce, po czym podając Taehyungowi łyżkę do rąk zachęcił go do zjedzenia owsianki.

Chłopiec przyjął ją nieco nieufnie, był jednak zbyt głodny, by zaprotestować.

Jimin przez cały czas, gdy jadł przyglądał się chłopcu z pewnym błyskiem w oku.

Po niedługim czasie miska była pusta, podobnie z resztą pyszności. Ponieważ od dawna nie miał pełnego posiłku, pod koniec czuł jakby jego brzuch miał wybuchnąć od najedzenia.

„Będę przynosić jedzenie pięć razy w ciągu dnia. Jungkook mówił mi jak bardzo niedożywiony jesteś" poinformował Jimin chwytając Taehunga za policzek w matczynej manierze.

„Gdy wyzdrowiejesz jednak, będziesz musiał dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa podczas posiłków."

„Nie czuję się do niczego względem niego zobligowany i dlaczego on się mną w ogóle przejmuje." prychnął Taehyung zaciskając dłonie na kołdrze. Jimin spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc, po czym sięgnął dłonią, by odsłonić jego kołnierz od piżamy. Zauważając brak znaku Lucyfera na szyi, spytał lekko zszokowany:

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie zawarłeś jeszcze z nim paktu?"

Chłopiec przytaknął.

„A to ciekawe" Zaczął Banshee (Jimin) przekrzywiając głowę. „Jungkook zwykle od razu zmusza swoich...kontrahentów do dokończenia paktu, inaczej ich zabija. Szczególnie, że to ty go zainicjowałeś" wyjaśnił.

Taehyung spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.

„Cóż, musisz być kimś wyjątkowym, skoro chce Ciebie tutaj nadal trzymać" skomentowała nieznajoma mu kobieta pojawiając się w drzwiach. Była ubrana dość skąpo, a jej wysokie szpilki mogłyby służyć jako igły do szycia. Uśmiechając się eksponowała rząd śnieżnobiałych, ale ostrych zębów. Jej oczy ciemne, a wzrok zimny.

"Czego tu szukasz Jeongyeon?" Spytał Jimin widocznie niezadowolony z jej wizyty żałując, że nie zamknął drzwi.

"Przyszłam tylko zobaczyć jak miewa się nasz gość, słyszałam, że poprzedniej nocy o mało nie został zjedzony!" Oznajmiła z udawanym przejęciem.

"Jak widzisz nadal żyje i miewa się dobrze." odpowiedział jej beznamiętnie.

"Hm, właśnie widzę." westchnęła jakby to jej wcale nie pocieszało. "Podobno Hoseok nie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju odkąd Jungkook wczoraj o mało nie zmiótł go z powierzchni piekła." powiedziała opierając się niechlujnie o framugę drzwi.

"Do czego zmierzasz?" Spytał Jimin mając dość jej towarzystwa.

"Ten wampir nie skrzywdziłby muchy, gówniarz musiał go sprowokować. Powodem była zapewne jego krew. Nie dziwię się, wczoraj każdy miał problem z opanowaniem żądzy mordu jaka w nich wstąpiła przez ten słodki zapach. Jungkook miał pełne ręce roboty w przywoływaniu ich do porządku."

„Chciał mnie zabić!" Wtrącił się Taehyung. Kobieta prychnęła na to pod nosem, jakby usłyszała świetny kawał.

„Widzisz, bo piekło to nie miejsce dla słabego śmiertelnika." Skomentowała lustrując go wzrokiem, na co chłopiec zmarszczył brwi.

"Nie martw się, nie zamierzam zostać tu na stałe." Odpowiedział jej chłopiec.

Demonica przechyliła głowę marszcząc brwi.   
Jimin wiedział, na co patrzy, nie zdążył jednak zakryć jego szyi. Zdążyła zauważyć brak znaku Lucyfera, który mógłby świadczyć o zawiązanym pakcie. Uniosła brodę uśmiechając się chytrze, gdy po jej głowie rozlały się nowe intrygi.

"Może Jungkook zlituje się nad tobą i zamieni Cię w demona, będziesz wtedy mógł tu zamieszkać po wieki. Nie wyobrażam sobie jednak byś był kimś więcej, niż jego sługą."

Słysząc to Taehyung zbladł na twarzy spoglądając w dół.

Jimin za to mając jej już dość wstał z miejsca wściekły:

"Uważaj na słowa Jeongyeon, bo jeszcze zapłaczę nad twoim losem."* Zagroził mierząc w nią łyżką z owsianki. W jego bursztynowych oczach niebezpiecznie zamigotało złoto. Demonica wzdrygnęła się nieco. Każdy wiedział, że Jimin potrafił nie tylko przewidzieć śmierć, ale także jego krzyk mógł ją wywołać.

"Wydaje mi się, że masz teraz inne rzeczy na głowie, niż przeszkadzanie naszemu gościowi Jeongyeon." W progu drzwi pojawiła się jeszcze jedna postać. Generał zastępów piekielnych imieniem Hwasa. Niższa demonica przytaknęła jej jedynie, po czym oddaliła się z zaciśniętymi pięściami i podejrzanym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

"Witaj _święty_ " Hwasa odwróciła się do Taehyunga starając się uśmiechnąć. Nie była jednak przyzwyczajona do grzeczności. Jej usta zadrżały chwilę, co przypominało bardziej grymas niż uśmiech.  
"Podałabym Ci dłoń, ale chronią ten pokój mocne bariery ochronne. Dodatkowo moja aura mogłaby wywołać u Ciebie nudności**, a ten mundur dopiero wyszedł z prania." oznajmiła delikatnie pukając w niewidzialną barierę, która wydała dźwięk podobny do uderzania o taflę wody. Taehyung tylko przytaknął jej na przywitanie. Nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic więcej, nadal bowiem przeżuwał to co powiedziała mu Jeongyeon.

Jimin zauważył pogorszenie jego humoru, dlatego zaproponował w nadziei odwrócenia jego uwagi:

„Mamy tutaj dość dużą bibliotekę, jeśli poczujesz się znudzony, chętnie Cię tam odeskortuję. Będziesz także mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym świecie"

Taehyung uniósł głowę przytakując energicznie.

„Niech nie siedzi tam zbyt długo, za kilka godzin rozpocznie się bankiet." Przypomniała Hwasa poprawiając rogatywkę (czapka oficerska) na głowie.

„Bankiet? W piekle urządza się bankiety?" spytał Tae zaskoczony.

„Oczywiście! To idealna okazja do zdobycia sojuszników i zebrania informacji ze wszystkich dziewięciu kręgów piekła." wytłumaczył podekscytowanie Jimin. Chłopiec za to poczuł supeł wiążący się w jego żołądku. Wszystkie istoty piekła w jednym miejscu? To brzmiało przerażająco, ale jednocześnie wzbudziło u niego ciekawość.

„Mogę na to iść?" spytał świecąc oczami.

„Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Nie zawarłeś paktu z Jungkookiem, to znaczy, że jesteś pozbawiony wielu przywilejów jakie by się z tym wiązały, na przykład protekcja naszego Pana, gdyby ktoś chciał cię zabić" Szepnął Jimin przepraszająco.

 _To się nigdy nie stanie, nigdy nie dojdzie do żadnego paktu_ , pomyślał chłopiec z goryczą w ustach.

„Zabierz mnie chociaż do biblioteki, proszę" mówiąc to pociągnął Jimina za białą koszulę. Banshee przytaknął w odpowiedzi, nie mógłby powiedzieć nie tym wielkim, niewinnym oczom.

„Ale najpierw musimy cię umyć i przebrać"

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Jimin dołożył wszelkich starań, by chociaż trochę pozbawić Taehunga jego naturalnego zapachu zdolnego doprowadzić demony do obłędu. Przez dwie godziny moczył chłopca w odpowiednio dobranych ekstraktach nacierając delikatną skórę olejkami eterycznymi. Jimin od dawna nikim nie zajmował się w ten sposób, dlatego robienie tego dla Taehynga przyniosło mu nieskrywaną satysfakcję i przyjemność. Chłopiec zaś z cierpliwością znosił te tortury nie będąc przyzwyczajony do takiej troski. Na koniec Banshee dokładnie zabandażował stopy, które ku uciesze demona nosiły już znaki gojenia. Ubrał go w zwiewną białą, lnianą koszulę i krótkie spodnie w kant odpowiednie dla jego wieku.

Taehyung skłamałby mówiąc, że nie czuł się podekscytowany wyjściem ze swojego więzienia. Pozwolił nawet Jiminowi wziąć się na ręce, gdy ten nalegał.

Gdy drzwi się otwarły ich uśmiechy zbladły.   
W progu bowiem stał Jungkook ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi.

Pan piekieł zlustrował wzrokiem postać Taehynga zauważając jak blisko jest teraz z Jiminem. Jego język uderzył we wnętrze policzka ukazując tym samym zirytowanie zastanym widokiem. Wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie i tak zszokowany Taehyung został przekazany z rąk do rąk jak delikatna lalka.  
Jimin natychmiast odsunął się od chłopca przypominając sobie o zakazie dotykania go, jak i bojąc się złości upadłego.

„Pozwól, że to ja odeskortuję _świętego_ do biblioteki", zaczął Jungkook starając się nie piorunować Jimina wzrokiem.

„Nie chcę iść z tobą!", wzbronił się chłopiec wierzgając bosymi nogami.

„Nie pytałem Cię o zdanie śmiertelniku", odpowiedział mu sucho władca piekła.

Jimin pomachał im nieco zmartwiony zostając w ciemności korytarza, dopóki nie zniknęli mu z oczu.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Jungkook przez cały czas nie ściągał ciemnych oczu z Tae, który przez większość czasu spoglądał w inną stronę jak najdalej jego twarzy, tudzież łypał na niego nieufnym okiem.

Wchodząc w głąb biblioteki oświetlanej żółtym blaskiem świec śmiertelnik zauważył jak nieskończona się ona wydawała. Sufit wyglądał jak nocne niebo, zupełnie jakby w ogóle go (sufitu) tam nie było. Wysokie regały pełne książek znikały w nocnej mgle unoszącej się nad nimi. Chłopiec nie mógł oderwać od nich oczu, niezdolny zliczyć jak wysokie mogłyby być.

„Zapieczętuję wyjście, by nikt nie mógł wejść do biblioteki. Jednak jeśli chociażby wystawisz stopę zza drzwi, zostaniesz zdany na łaskę żyjących tu istot, które mogą wykorzystać twoją słabość", ostrzegł Jungkook stawiając chłopca na ciemnej posadzce biblioteki.

„Oczywiście to by nie miało miejsca, gdybyś zawarł ze mną pakt", przypomniał podchodząc do jednego z regałów. „Mógłbyś chodzić nie tylko po całej rezydencji, ale także wszystkich dziewięciu kręgach piekielnych nie martwiąc się o swoje bezpieczeństwo. A nawet wrócić na Ziemię." Kusił spokojnym głosem przebierając między półkami.

„Nie", odpowiedział Taehyung zdecydowanie. W pamięci jednak nadal miał słowa Jimina, o zabijaniu i zmuszaniu przez Jungkooka do zawierania paktów. I nawet jeśli ta oferta wyglądała zachęcająco nie zamierzał wchodzić w żadne układy z tym wężem, by potem być skazany na mieszkanie tu do końca życia.

Upadły nie zareagował złością, ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

„To się stanie prędzej, czy później mój drogi", mówiąc to podszedł do niego od tyłu zawiązując jasną chustkę wokół szyi.   
Zauważając zmieszanie na twarzy chłopca wyjaśnił:

„Zakrywa miejsce, w którym jeszcze nie masz mojego znaku."

Zanim drugi zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, upadły podał mu jedną z książek oprawionych w skórę:

„Dante Alighieri- _Boska Komedia Dantego_ " przeczytał okładkę. „Dante był jednym z moich kontrahentów, pozwoliłem mu doświadczyć rzeczy jakich żaden człowiek nie doświadczył. Wszystko spisał w tej książce. Jest to wizjonerski poemat o podróży przez Piekło, Czyściec i Raj. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć jak w przybliżeniu funkcjonuje ten świat, przeczytaj ją. Uznaj to za swoje zadanie domowe, Taehyung" powiedział Jungkook spoglądając na niższego chłopca spod ciemnych rzęs.

„Co jeśli tego nie przeczytam?". Spytał prowokująco.

"Mam w planie kilka kar". Uśmiechnął się upadły zawadiacko, po czym skierował się do wyjścia zostawiajac zszokowanego Taehyunga.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

*-Zwiastun Śmierci Banshee: krzyk i płacz jest najczęściej używany jako ostrzeżenie o zbliżającej się śmierci lub jako sygnał, że ktoś właśnie umarł. Jimin może także wywoływać śmierć samym krzykiem.

**-Czasami obecność potężnych demonów (jak Hwasa) wywołuje u ludzi nudności i uczucie ucisku w klatce piersiowej.

  
-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-


	8. podstęp

_"Często się zdarza, że trwogą przejęci_

_Ludzie, chcąc uciec od niebezpieczeństwa,_

_To, co źle robią, robią mimo chęci"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞  
  
  


-·=»‡«=·- _podstęp_ -·=»‡«=·-

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

𝕋𝕒𝕖𝕙𝕪𝕦𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕠𝕧 **:**

Gdy Jungkook wychodził miałem ochotę uderzyć go tą książką w głowę. To nie tak, że nie chciałem jej przeczytać. Problem tkwił w tym kto kazał mi ją przeczytać!

Z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadłem na jednej z ciemnozielonych kanap. Otwierając książkę na pierwszej stronie zacząłem czytać:

„ _Gdy w tę noc straszną ziębiły mnie dreszcze._  
 _I jak tonący, gdy z morza wyskoczy,_  
 _Dysząc piersiami rozbitek nieszczęśliwy,_  
 _Ku niebezpiecznym wodom zwraca oczy..."_

([Od aut.] Fragment idealnie mi się skojarzył z I rozdziałem)

Im dłużej chłonąłem lekturę, tym bardziej niedobrze mi się robiło. Jedynie pierwszy krąg piekła nie zdawał się być taki zły, Limbo, gdzie   
przebywały dusze wielkich niegdyś ludzi, starożytni poeci oraz nieochrzczeni błądzący w nieopisanej tęsknocie po pustce. Tak dalej kary dla grzeszników stawały się coraz bardziej brutalne i nieludzkie. Ta książka sprawiła, że moja niechęć do pana piekieł jedynie się pogłębiła. Czy to był jego plan? Sprawić, bym się przestraszył i chciał zawrzeć z nim ten pakt.

„Kicham na jego pakt!" Mówiąc to rzuciłem _Boską Komedią_ w jeden z regałów, który zatrzeszczał groźnie w odpowiedzi. Jedna książka zsunęła się z jego półki otwierając na stronie, która przykuła moją uwagę.

Był to zbiór opowiadań mitologicznych starożytnej Grecji. Strona na jakiej się zatrzymała to Mit o Persefonie, porwanej przez Hadesa do podziemi. Wziąłem ją do rąk zaczynając czytać. Opowieść wyjaśnia cykl pór roku. Kiedy jest zima, natura obumiera, ponieważ Persefona schodzi do Hadesu, gdy zaś wraca do matki na Ziemi rodzą się pierwsze pąki i nastaje wiosna. Historia trochę łzawa i ciężko przyznać, ale pasuje do mojej sytuacji. Jest jednak pewien szczegół, który przede wszystkim wywołał ciarki na mojej skórze.

Persefona (zwana niegdyś Korą) została przywiązana do świata umarłych i musiała wracać tam co sześć miesięcy, ponieważ przez podstęp Hadesa spożyła owoc pochodzący z Podziemi.

„Spożyła...jedzenie z Zaświatów" Szepnąłem zastanawiając się, czy ta zasada dotyczy także Piekła. Czy to dlatego Jimin spoglądał na mnie takim dziwnym wzrokiem, kiedy jadłem owsiankę?

Czy to znaczy, że przez owsiankę zostałem przywiązany do piekła?!

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

𝕁𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕜𝕠𝕠𝕜 𝕡𝕠𝕧:

Zamykając drzwi biblioteki oparłem plecy o zimny marmur. Czy to dziecko doprawdy nie wie z kim ma do czynienia? Jeszcze żaden śmiertelnik odkąd istnieję nie mącił mych myśli jak ten chłopiec.   
Co ze mną nie tak? Już dawno powinienem się zmusić go do zawarcia paktu. Ja, władca piekła, bóg oszustw i grzechu pozwalam, by człowiek wytrącał mnie z równowagi. Prychnąłem kręcąc głową.

„Panie, bankiet jest już gotowy, goście czekają na ciebie w wielkiej sali" Oznajmił Soobin, jeden ze sług kłaniając się mi lekko w pozdrowieniu.

„Nie kłaniaj się Soobin, nienawidzę uległości" Oznajmiłem kładąc dłoń na jego głowie, po czym odszedłem w stronę sali, gdzie zebrani goście już na mnie czekali.

Podczas bankietu tak jak się spodziewałem zostałem zasypany masą pytań.

„Słyszałam, że jest tutaj człowiek?"

„Podobno nawet Abraxas chciał go zabrać?"

„Co w nim takiego specjalnego?"

„Ma już twoją pieczęć?"

„Gdzie jest Kai?"

„Doprawdy, wasze pytania są najgorszego sortu, śmiertelnik nie powinien was interesować. Jeśli chodzi o Kaia, znieważył mnie działając na swoją rękę i mierzy się obecnie z karą." Skomentowałem mieszając wino w kieliszku. Wtedy poczułem na sobie czyiś wzrok. Spojrzałem w stronę balkonów na najwyższym piętrze. Zdawało mi się bowiem jakby Taehyung znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu. Może to tylko przeczucie? Na wszelki wypadek kazałem Soobinowi sprawdzić, czy chłopak nadal jest w bibliotece.

Nieco uspokojony rozglądnąłem się dookoła.   
Ten bankiet nie został wydany bez powodu. Znajduje się tu osoba, która może pomóc mi zrozumieć tajemnicę kryjąca się za sposobem w jaki reaguję na to dziecko. Dlaczego moje ciało zaczyna boleć za każdym razem, gdy jestem blisko niego, a jednak ciężko mi opuścić go na krok.

„Yoongi" Przywitałem mężczyznę schodząc w głąb tłumu, który rozszedł się na boki niczym morze czerwone. Gestem dłoni szybko uciszyłem szepty jakie rozeszły się po całej sali. Oczywiście każdy zastanawiał się co robi tutaj Mroczny Kosiarz. Tak jak Abraxas, mroczni są po neutralnej stronie. Częściej siedzą na Ziemi niż Piekle, czy Niebie. Nie lubią się mieszać w sprawy wojny. A ich praca polega na katalogowaniu śmierci ludzi, wymazywaniu im pamięci i rozdzielaniu ich do raju lub poszczególnych kręgów piekielnych zgodnie z ich uczynkami. Yoongi jak zwykle nie powiedział dużo, przytaknął dając znak, by znaleźć bardziej ustronne miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy porozmawiać.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

𝔸𝕦𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕡𝕠𝕧:

„Jungkook, zwykle tego nie mówię, ale trzymanie tutaj człowieka jest bardzo lekkomyślnym posunięciem." Skomentował Kosiarz zaplatając razem blade dłonie.

„Wydaje mi się, że ten chłopiec jest kimś więcej niż zwykłym człowiekiem" Odpowiedział Jungkook podchodząc do jednego ze strzelistych okien jego gabinetu.

„Co masz na myśli?" Spytał Yoongi marszcząc brwi.

„Powiem to tylko tobie, bo wiem, że innym mi ciężko jest zaufać, nawet Namjoonowi." Westchnął Upadły. „Gdy się do niego zbliżam, odczuwam ból, gdy go dotykam, ból zamienia się w agonię znaną ostatnim kręgom piekielnym. A jednak, śmiertelnik nie opuszcza moich myśli, chcę być ciągle blisko niego, czuję potrzebę bycia przy nim, nawet jeśli chłopak mnie nienawidzi. Dodatkowo...wiem kiedy jest w niebezpieczeństwie." Wyjaśnił opierając czoło o szkło.

Yoongi słysząc to wstał z miejsca kładąc dwie dłonie na jego biurku. Wyraz skupienia i konsternacji na jego twarzy wzbudził niepokój u Jungkooka.

„Jak go znalazłeś?" Spytał.

„Nieświadomie znalazłem się na Ziemi i usłyszałem jego modlitwę, błaganie o uwolnienie. Umierał, gdy go ujrzałem po raz pierwszy. Zabrałem go do Piekła, ponieważ nie mogłem wtedy myśleć o niczym innym jak uratowaniu jego życia. To śmieszne." Prychnął na końcu kręcąc głową.

Wyraz twarzy Kosiarza jednak zdawał się być coraz bardziej poważny.

„O czym myślisz Yoongi?" Spytał śledząc wzrokiem opadające płatki śniegu.

„Niektóre anioły w swojej egzystencji dostępują zaszczytu ochraniania jednego człowieka do końca śmiertelnego życia...

Mówiąc to szkło o jakie opierał się Upadły zaczęło pękać tworząc sieć pajęczych rys.

...Myślę, że ten człowiek to wprawdzie twój _przeznaczony_." Ostatnie słowo Yoongiego zaowocowało pęknięciem wszystkich szyb w gabinecie.

„Niemożliwe"

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Odgłos uderzania bosych stóp o czarną posadzkę odbijał się echem od wysokich ścian biblioteki, gdy Taehyung biegł w stronę wyjścia. Ostrożnie przystawiając ucho do drzwi, usłyszał dźwięki rozmów, śmiech i muzykę.  
Nie miał żadnego interesu brania udziału w tego typu imprezie, nawet jeśli był odrobinę ciekawy jak mogłaby ona wyglądać. I oczywiście bał się konsekwencji wyjścia z biblioteki. Z drugiej zaś strony odwrócona uwaga Jungkooka mogła być dla niego idealną okazją do rozejrzenia się po rezydencji lub ewentualnej ucieczki.

Kuszony wolnością postanowił spróbować. Chłopiec otworzył powoli drzwi, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła zanim wykonał pierwszy krok w stronę balkonu, z którego można było podglądać to co działo się na dole w wielkiej sali bankietowej. Przebiegł kilka metrów, po czym szybko opadł na ziemię chowając się za wysoką statuą Gorgony z głową herosa w dłoni. Westchnął zaczarowany widokiem na dole jaki teraz chłonęły jego oczy. W sali dominowały srebro i czerń. Ogromne, lodowe żyrandole zdawały się zaraz zerwać z sufitu pod swoim ciężarem. Różne postacie ubrane w eleganckie, ale dywersyjne stroje tworzyły morze kolorów z przeważającą czernią ciemnych szat.

W tłumie udało mu się dostrzec Jungkooka, nie trudno było go znaleźć. Znajdował się w samym centrum rozmawiając z grupą osób słuchających go z zainteresowaniem. Był ubrany w czarną koszulę, okryty hanbokiem, którego srebrne zdobienia zdawały się zwijać i pełzać po materiale, gdy wykonywał jakikolwiek ruch. Był widokiem, na który każdy chciałby zawiesić oko. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się jakby jego wzrok na nim spoczął, nie zdążył jednak tego dokładnie zarejestrować, ponieważ podskoczył słysząc trzask zamykanych drzwi. Bez wątpienia był to dźwięk dochodzący z biblioteki. Czyżby już zauważyli jego zniknięcie?

Chłopiec odbił się od posagu Gorgony i bez spoglądania w tamtą stronę zaczął biec co sił w nogach w przeciwnym kierunku.

„Hej!" Krzyknął głos za nim. Taehung miał ochotę się odwrócić, słowa Jungkooka jednak nadal żywe w jego myślach nie pozwalały mu sprawdzić do kogo należał. Bał się, że ten ktoś chce go skrzywdzić.

Po niedługim czasie zmęczony biegiem, z sercem na ramieniu otworzył drzwi znajdujące się w ciemności korytarza wślizgując się do środka.

-·=»‡«=·-◘-·=»‡«=-

Taehyung znalazł się w ciemnym i chłodnym pomieszczeniu, nie było w nim ani jednego okna. Idąc na ślepo przed siebie potknął się o coś co wydało dźwięk uderzającego o siebie metalu. Łańcuch.

„Halo?" Spytał chłopiec niepewnym głosem.

Wzdrygnął się słysząc kolejny szczęk łańcucha, tym razem niewywołany jego ruchem.

Nie był tutaj sam i już zaczął żałować, że akurat wybrał to pomieszczenie.

„Jest tu kto?" Spytał głos mrożąc chłopcu krew w żyłach. Rozpoznał on bowiem w nim swojego rodziciela.

„Ojcze? To ja Taehyung" Odpowiedział zszokowany zdradzając swoje imię.

„Ah, Taehyung, Taehyung, mój drogi chłopiec. Podejdź bliżej. Niech się tobie przyjrzę" Oznajmił głos naprężając łańcuch. Zupełnie jakby starał się dosięgnąć go w ciemności.   
Taehyung wykonał kilka ostrożnych kroków przed siebie czując jakby nie mógł się zatrzymać.

„Gdzie jesteś ojcze? Co tu robisz?" Spytał wykonując kolejny krok.

„Mój chłopcze, uwięził mnie tu pan tego miejsca. Pośpiesz się i mnie stąd uwolnij. Nie chcesz, żeby twój rodziciel umarł w tym więzieniu, prawda?" Spytał zachrypniętym głosem.

„Już idę" Odpowiedział posłusznie Taehyung czując się zahipnotyzowany. Po chwili chrzęst otwieranych kajdan rozbrzmiał po pomieszczeniu. Mężczyzna był wolny.

„Mój kochany Taehyung, taki młody i taki głupi" przytulił chłopca, któremu uścisk ojca zdawał się być obcy. Gdy uniósł oczy spotykając jego twarz zauważył parę żółtych, świecących ślepi spoglądających prosto na niego.

„Nie jesteś moim ojcem!" Krzyknął próbując się wyrwać. Demon zaśmiał się gardłowo nie zamierzając go puścić.

„Oczywiście, że nie. Zabiłem go, gdy zostałeś zabrany przez Jungkooka. Dlatego mogłem mówić jego głosem wabiąc cię do mnie. Nawet nie wiesz ile miałem z tego zabawy." oznajmił ściskając chłopca jakby chciał go udusić.

„P-puszczaj mnie! Kim jesteś?!" Krzyknął bijąc pięściami w jego klatkę piersiową.

„Belzebub, _władca much_ , Kai, przyjemność po mojej stronie." Odpowiedział uśmiechając się w ciemności. „I nie puszczę cię aniołku, nie kiedy mam w ramionach cenną własność Jungkooka."

Taehyung nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego ciało oplotły łańcuchy wczesnej pętające Kaia. Jego kostki i nadgarstki bolały za każdym szarpnięciem jaki ten wykonywał ciągnąc go w stronę krzyża. Trzy metrowy, drewniany krzyż stał na środku pomieszczenia. Wydawało się jakby oddychał trzeszcząc wystającymi drzazgami. W środku niego bowiem znajdowali się uwięzieni nieszczęśnicy, którzy w przeszłości narazili się panu piekieł.

Taehyung nie był w stanie tego ogarnąć, rzeczywistość była teraz dla niego zbyt okrutna. Fakt, że został zdeprymowany z wolności, a teraz ojca, ranił go w duszę. Nie było nic gorszego bowiem jak brak miejsca, do którego mógłby należeć. Brak osoby, do której mógłby wrócić.

„Przygotuję Cię dla Lucyfera. Dla jego oczu do podziwiania. Zrozumie dlaczego zdegradowanie mnie, księcia piekła na zwykłego przybocznego demona było najgorszym błędem w jego istnieniu." Mruczał demon uśmiechając się podle. 

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-


	9. przeznaczony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Ograniczenie wiekowe (M dla Mature) ze względu na angst (krew, sceny przemocy, mol. seksualne)⚠️

_"Gdy jeden mówił, drugi cień w tej chwili szlochał;_

_a jam czuł, że coś się rozkłada we mnie_

_i duch się mój ze śmiercią sili..._

_i padłem, jako ciało martwe pada"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·-✞-·=»‡«=·-

Kim Seokjin, a raczej Jin chciał zapaść się pod ziemię za każdym razem, gdy komentarz bądź nawet spojrzenie lądowało w jego stronę. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby te komentarze i spojrzenia nie miały ukrytego celu i podtekstu.   
Anioł przeklinał Abraxasa za zamienienie go w taki sort demona.

 _Dlaczego nie przemienił mnie w ghula, albo ducha, tylko cholernego Inkubusa do ogrzewania łoża chorym perwersjom,_ pomyślał zirytowany.

„Jesteś tu po raz pierwszy? Zapamiętałbym taką piękną istotę" Odezwał się głos za nim, na który Jin wcale nie chciał odpowiadać.

 _Idź prosto, to może zostawi Cię w spokoju,_ pomyślał przyspieszając kroku.

„Stój" Usłyszał, tym razem bardziej agresywnie. Dłoń chwyciła go za ramię zmuszając go do odwrócenia się w stronę nieznajomego.  
Spotkał się z mężczyzną w mniej więcej jego wieku, z resztą kto go tam wie, mógłby mieć nawet tysiąc lat więcej. Nie wyglądał źle, był przystojny, ale w jego oczach krył się brud grzechu, który Jin zauważył od razu.

Inkub zmarszczył nos na uczucie pieczenia. Za każdym razem bowiem, gdy ktoś się do niego zbliżał znak Abraxasa palił go w skórę przypominając mu do kogo należy. Ta chwila nie była wyjątkiem.

„Jak śmiesz mnie ignorować, wiesz kim jestem?!" Spytał oburzony mężczyzna wbijając paznokcie w jego ramię. Jin przełknął dumę starając się kontrolować. Było to jednak dla niego trudne.

„Nie, ale wiem, że będziesz martwy, jeśli mnie nie puścisz." Zagroził mu Jin próbując odrzucić jego dłoń. Nieznajomy wyraźnie wkurzony chwycił zaskoczonego Inkubusa za talię unosząc do góry, po czym przełożył go przez ramię i w taki właśnie sposób odszedł z nim w stronę komnat znajdujących się w ciemniejszej części rezydencji.

Niektórzy goście nie mieli odwagi sprzeciwiać się jednemu z ważniejszych osobistości, mimo oburzonych krzyków Jina. Inni uważali to za jakąś formę gry dopingując mężczyznę, który go niósł zachęcającymi pogwizdaniami.

„Postaw mnie do cholery!" Krzyczał, ale mężczyzna nie zamierzał go puścić.   
Dopiero, gdy byli sami, nieznajomy postawił go na ziemi nadal trzymając mocno za talię.

Jin wykorzystał ten moment i uderzył go w policzek warcząc: „Mówiłem, żebyś mnie puścił!"

„Nawet nie wiesz w jakie tarapaty wpadłeś mój drogi" Oznajmił mężczyzna chwytając go za włosy i przybliżając do swojej twarzy. „Ale spokojnie, jesteś śliczny, dlatego wybaczę Ci tą zniewagę i zapomnę o tym, jeśli dzisiaj zagrzejesz mi łóżko." Zażądał spoglądając na niego z wyższością i ciemnym blaskiem w oczach.

„Pieprz się" Odrzekł Jin próbując się wyrwać.

„Mnie się nie odmawia" Warknął zaczynając rozbierać Inkubusa siłą, wtapiając swoje usta w jego szyję.

Seokjin zaczął panikować, ponieważ nie mógł użyć swoich anielskich mocy, by go odepchnąć. Sam nie miał wystarczająco siły będąc w tej postaci. Znak na jego szyi zaczął piec niemiłosiernie niemal wtapiając się w jego skórę. Zaczął krzyczeć, gdy ból stał się trudny do zniesienia.

Wtedy poczuł nagły przypływ mocy, smakowała zazdrością i gniewem. Ujawniła się pod postacią fioletowego światła uderzając mężczyznę prosto w klatkę piersiową. Delikwent odbił się od przeciwległej ściany lądując na brzuchu nieprzytomny.

Inkubus obrzydzony tym co przed chwilą doświadczył poprawił kimono, które zostało prawie z niego zdarte. Gdyby nie ten atak, zapewne zostałby zgwałcony. To nie mógł być Seokjin, jego moc tak nie wyglądała, nie była zasilana takimi negatywnymi emocjami. To musiał być Namjoon, który wywołał ten atak posługując się znakiem na jego szyi.

Uczucie triumfu u anioła było chwilowe, zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, że zaatakował ważną osobę. Jeśli ktoś się dowie, jego plan odzyskania Taehyunga legnie w gruzach.

„O cholera, chyba go nie zabiłem?" Szepnął Jin trącając nieprzytomnego gościa stopą. Postanowił chwycić go za nogi i zaciągnąć do jednego z pokoi, tam przykrył go pościelą i na końcu wyszedł z pomieszczenia zamykając je na klucz.

Wracając na bankiet musiał oprzeć się o jedną ze ścian korytarza. Twarz udręczonego chłopca bowiem pojawiła się w obrazie jego myśli.

 _To musiał być Taehyung, jest w niebezpieczeństwie,_ pomyślał powoli dochodząc do siebie. Poczuł przypływ jego desperacji dobiegający z góry, gdzieś na najwyższym piętrze musiał znajdować się jego _przeznaczony_.

„Wszystko w porządku?" Spytał zmartwiony głos nachylając się do twarzy Inkubusa.

„Mam na imię Hueningkai, jeśli jest w coś w czym mógłbym pomóc, proszę się nie krępować. Najwyższym priorytetem pana piekła jest dobre samopoczucie jego gości." Wyjaśnił kłaniając się. Jin ujrzał w czekoladowych oczach, które go spotkały szczere zamiary, dlatego wyprostował się pytając:

„Powiedz Hueningkai, jakie pomieszczenie znajduje się nad nami?"

-·=»‡«=·-◘-·=»‡«=·-

J̵̢̨͊̋̓̓ͅũ̴̢̠̮̞̿n̴͙̮̫̓̏̕g̶̗͖̜̳͂k̷̥͉̈́̽̄͌͜ͅo̷̖̟͙̗͊͂ơ̷̩͚ͅk̸̛̦̼̫̲ ̵̝̣̭̪̎̋͛͑P̴̢̣̅Ö̵̧̥̼́̈́V̷̛̻:̶͙͕͍ ̴͔̫̮̿͂̊ͅ

Soobin długo nie wracał, dlatego postanowiłem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i sam sprawdzić co z Taehyungiem. Wychodząc po schodach poczułem przypływ negatywnych emocji i jak przelatujący ptak twarz chłopca mignęła w moim umyśle. To wystarczyło, bym ruszył biegiem w stronę biblioteki, nie.  
To nie była biblioteka. Taehyung znajdował się teraz gdzieś indziej. W ciemnym i zimnym miejscu. Czułem jego samotność, czułem jego bezradność. I nie był tam sam.

„Belzebub"

Czarne skrzydła wydobyły się z moich łopatek rozrywając materiał na plecach. Goście obruszyli się spoglądając w moją stronę. Nie przejmowałem się nimi ruszając przed siebie. Moim priorytetem był teraz Taehyung.

Gdy w końcu dotarłem na miejsce, otworzyłem metalowe drzwi zamykając je za sobą. Dodatkowo nałożyłem barierę, która powstrzyma innych przed wejściem i wyjściem.

Zacisnąłem pieści czując wściekłość rosnącą w moich żyłach.

Na środku pomieszczenia stał wielki krzyż, na którym wcześniej karałem Belzebuba. Teraz przestrzeń na nim zajmował mój Taehyung.

ＡＵＴＯＲ ＰＯＶ：(angst alert⚠️)  
-·=»‡«=·-◘-·=»‡«=·-

„Nareszcie. Już myślałem, że nie przybędziesz."   
Zarechotał mężczyzna wyławiając się z ciemności. Rzucił przed nogi Jungkooka, cicho łkającego Soobina. Obie dłonie miał przybite gwoździami do drewnianej deski, która uniemożliwiała mu użycie jakiejkolwiek mocy.

Jungkook nawet nie chciał słyszeć wyjaśnień. W jego dłoni pojawił się niebieski ogień, którego kula od razu została rzucona w stronę Kaia. Demon uchylił się, po czym podleciał do Taehyunga wiszącego na krzyżu. Chłopak był ledwo przytomny, a ze środka jego dłoni sączyła się krew. Został bowiem brutalnie przybity do krzyża, tak jak krzyżowało się kryminalistów dwa tysiące lat temu. Demon ujął jego twarz ściskając policzki.

„Spójrz, czyż nie wygląda słodko, nawet w takim stanie." Skomentował wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę.

Jungkook widząc to ruszył do przodu. Belzebub jednak dał mu znak, by się nie zbliżał. Inaczej skrzywdzi chłopca, teraz zdanego na jego łaskę.

„Dlaczego to robisz?" Spytał patrząc na niego spod byka. Soobin mógłby przysiąc, że ujrzał we wzroku swojego Pana palący ogień piekielny.

„Słyszałeś o przepowiedni Abraxasa?" Zaczął Kai przechylając głowę. „Przepowiednia tak stara, że nawet język jakim została zapisana przestał już istnieć. Otóż znalazłem jej całą treść w starej Hagia Sophi. Kiedy zjawiłeś się w piekle trzymając tego człowieka na rękach już wiedziałem, że jest on śmiertelnikiem z przepowiedni. _Ten, który wyniesie niebo ponad wszystkich, ten, który ześle zagładę na piekło przywracając tym samym równowagę._ Nie mogę na to pozwolić Panie i jestem pewny, że ty także zmienisz zdanie, gdy pokażę Ci do czego to dziecko potrafi być zdolne." Po tych słowach ugryzł chłopca w szyję, wstrzykując tym samym swój jad.

"Nie!" Krzyknął Jin wpadając do pomieszczenia przez wyważone drzwi. Żaden Inkubus nie miałby tyle siły, by to zrobić.

Jungkook na szczęście nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ponieważ był teraz zbyt zajęty walką z Kaiem. 

Jin przerażony stanem w jakim znajdował się jego _przeznaczony_ uniósł się na skrzydłach, by zabrać go z krzyża.

Chłopiec tymczasem wpadł w konwulsje, czując jad demona rozprzestrzeniający się po jego ciele. Ogień palił go w żyły i palił go w umysł. Zanim Jin mógł go dotknąć, Taehyung odrzucił go do tyłu nieznaną wcześniej mocą jakiej żaden śmiertelnik nie powinien posiadać. Uderzył o przeciwległą ścianę, jednak szybko się podniósł dzięki skrzydłom, które zamortyzowały upadek.

Chłopiec nie zważając na ból jak w amoku zaczął odrywać wbite w dłonie gwoździe, co poskutkowało jeszcze większym krwawieniem. Później wyjął drugi gwoźdź, nie przejmując się dziurami w jego dłoniach. Jego oczy pokryły czarne pęknięcia przypominające pajęczynę, które przybrały kolor czerwieni i czerni.

Jungkook tymczasem trzymał zmęczonego walką Belzebuba w śmiertelnym ścisku nie zauważając zmiany jaka zaszła w jego chłopcu. Kai uśmiechnął się do niego rzędem zakrwawionych zębów mówiąc:

"Stało się, nawet moja śmierć nie zmieni tego co zostało przeze mnie obudzone w tym dziecku. Teraz do ciebie należy wybór, zabijesz go i uratujesz swoje królestwo, albo go oszczędzisz i zdasz je na zagładę." Po tych słowach Jungkook wymierzył ostatni cios pozbawiając demona głowy, która potoczyła się po czarnej posadzce.

"Co się dzieje?" Spytał Jimin wpadając do pomieszczenia wraz z innymi zszokowanych sługami rezydencji.

Wśród nich stał także Hoseok z przerażeniem obserwując przemianę dziecka na jego oczach. Wiedział, że jad demona potrafi przemienić człowieka w istotę nocy, jaką jest wampir, czyli on sam. Może też zrobić coś zupełnie odwrotnego.

"Musimy coś zrobić, zanim jad go zabije, lub gorzej przemieni!" Krzyknął dobiegając do Banshee. 

"Wyprowadź stąd resztę" Padł rozkaz w stronę Hueningkaia, który pomógł płaczącemu Soobinowi podnieść się na nogi.

Taehyung uniósł głowę do góry, oderwał się od krzyża. Wichura rozpętała się wokół niego, a on był jej epicentrum unosząc go w powietrzu. Kapiąca krew jego ran barwiła posadzkę na czerwony kolor.

Widok przyprawiał zebranych o gęsią skórkę.

Jungkook spoglądał na człowieka ze strachem w oczach. Był to strach nie o swoje bezpieczeństwo, ale o bezpieczeństwo tego chłopca.

"Co mu się stało, kim do cholery jesteś?!" Krzyknął atakując Jina. Przyszpilił go do podłogi przytrzymując za szyję. Rozpalił niebieski ogień w swej dłoni gotowy pozbawić go istnienia, wierzył, że to on spiskował z Kaiem. "Mogę mu pomóc" Padło zdanie z ust Inkubusa. Jungkook ku jego zaskoczeniu puścił go, uwagę znów skupiając na Taehyungu wiszącym w powietrzu. Wiatr powalił krzyż, którego odłamki latały w powietrzu, a razem z nimi jęki na nim torturowanych.

"Jak?"

"Musimy oczyścić jego krew z jadu, cokolwiek wywołało ten stan musiało być spowodowane Belzebubem. Musisz najpierw pomóc mi go sprowadzić na ziemię."

Jungkook bez zbędnych słów podleciał do dziecka i ku zdziwieniu Jina nie został odepchnięty. Następnie ujął go mocno w pasie ściągając powoli w dół. W procesie gwoździe pochodzące z krzyża wbiły się w jego skrzydła.

"Ja to zrobię." Powiedział Jungkook chwytając chłopca za szyję, gdy był już z nim na ziemi.

"Skąd mam pewność, że go nie zabijesz?" Spytał nieufnie Jin.

"Chłopiec jest moim przeznaczonym." Wyjaśnił krótko Upadły wywołując u Jimina i Hoseoka zaskoczone westchnienie.

Seokjin zaniemówił spoglądając na niego w szoku.

Jungkook nie czekając na nic więcej zatopił zęby w szyi chłopca swoją własną modlitwą oczyszczając jego krew z jadu. Oczy mężczyzny zaszły czarną pajęczyną, gdy to robił. Jad demona wywoływał bowiem efekt na wszystkie anioły, nawet te upadłe osłabiając je. Chłopiec po chwili odzyskał ruchliwość zaczynając wiercić się w jego ramionach, wyciągając ręce przed siebie. Jungkook oderwał się od jego skóry, gdy zaczął smakować czystą i nieskażoną krew. Jego oczy zamgliły się przez chwilę przez ilość jadu jaka odebrała mu siły. Przekazał Taehyunga w ręce Inkubusa, by przypadkiem go nie upuścić, gdy poczuje się gorzej. Wiatr ustał, tak samo jak chaos wokół nich. Taehyung jednak teraz był nieprzytomny.

"Panie, wyglądasz słabo." Stwierdził Jimin razem z Hoseokiem podbiegając do niego w celu podniesienia go z kolan. Upadły oddalił ich jednym machnięciem skrzydła, z którego posypały się gwoździe.

Seokjin uśmiechnął się z ulgą widząc rumieńce powracające na twarz Taehyunga. Mina jednak szybko mu zrzedła, gdy poczuł kości strzelające w jego skrzydłach. Zaczęły się kurczyć i powracały do jego pleców nie dlatego, ponieważ on tak chciał, ale ponieważ **czas już minął.**

Jego anielska forma zaczęła wydostawać się na zewnątrz.

Jungkook szybko zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Białe pióro bowiem opadło na podłogę tuż przed nim.

Seokjin wiedział, że musi wykorzystać tą sytuację, gdy Lucyfer jest osłabiony i łatwy w walce, dlatego szybko chwycił Taehyunga w ramiona i tak co sił w skrzydłach odepchnął Upadłego pod ścianę razem z Hoseokiem i Jiminem.

Natychmiast przyłożył usta do swojego nadgarstka i zagryzł skórę rozrywając ją razem z żyłami. Gdy krew rozlała się na podłogę anioł zawołał:

"Wzywam Cię Abraxasie, strażniku równowagi, otwórz portal między Piekłem i Ziemią."

Portal otworzył się wciągając Seokjina z chłopcem na rękach wprost do Styksu.

Przez niego bowiem mieli dostać się na Ziemię.

"Nie!" Krzyknął Jungkook ruszając w ich stronę. Nie zdążył jednak. Oboje zniknęli w falach czarnej rzeki.

Upadły klęknął uderzając pięściami w parującą plamę krwi.

"To nie koniec Taehyung, nasz pakt został dokończony z chwilą, gdy moje usta posmakowały twojej krwi.

.

.

.

wrócę po Ciebie" 


	10. dotyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (⚠️Ograniczenie wiekowe ze względu na smut⚠️ )
> 
> ♡Miłej lektury!♡

_"Za cóż się czyja nienawiść policzy,_

_Jeśli kochanie za występek liczem?"_

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

𝔸𝕦𝕥𝕠𝕣 𝕡𝕠𝕧:

Seokjin upadł na ziemię w ramionach nadal trzymając nieprzytomnego Taehyunga. Położył go delikatnie na plecach, po czym odwrócił się na łokciach, by zwymiotować połkniętą wodę ze Styksu. Była czarna, smakowała jak najgorszy koszmar i nie sposób wytłumaczyć co w niej się znajdowało. Gdy doszedł do siebie przetarł usta ręką, po czym odwrócił się do Taehyunga oglądając jego ciało w poszukiwaniu większych obrażeń niż krwawe stygmaty na dłoniach.

 _Jak do tego doszło, że Taehyung posiada dwóch protektorów, dwóch opiekunów pochodzących z dwóch różnych światów._  
Ta myśl zastanawiała go, ale przerażała zarazem. Jednak ponieważ Jungkook jeszcze nie wiedział o tym, że anioł jest drugim protektorem chłopca dawało mu to jakąś przewagę.

Jego ciąg myśli przerwał rozdzierający ból pleców, prawie zapomniał, że jeszcze nie był z powrotem w swojej anielskiej postaci. Namjoon podbiegł do nich, a jego pomocnik imieniem San ruszył do Taehyunga unosząc go na plecy.

„Gdzie go zabieracie?" Spytał spanikowany Seokjin kucając na ziemi, jego twarz wykrzywiał ból. „Można mu ufać?" Spytał wskazując na Sana.

„San to Kitsune*, lisi duch opiekuńczy, nie martw się jest w dobrych rękach. To ty teraz potrzebujesz pomocy." Oznajmił Namjoon spoglądając ze zmrużonymi oczami na jego plecy. Z dwóch rozdartych miejsc na jego łopatkach sączyła się teraz krew, ponieważ anielskie skrzydła wołały o uwolnienie spod jego skóry.

„Nie mówiłeś, że przemiana z powrotem będzie taka bolesna, czuję się jakbym rodził dziecko!" Krzyknął wykrzywiając twarz w agonii na kolejną falę bólu.

Namjoon spojrzał na niego z niepokojem mówiąc:

„Nie powinno to wyglądać w ten sposób, coś blokuje twoją przemianę."

Seokjin uniósł głowę spoglądając na niego pytająco, pot spływał po jego skroniach, sam wyglądał na wykończonego jakby conajmniej wrócił z wojny. Abraxas miał ochotę to przyspieszyć, by oszczędzić aniołowi tej męki, nie mógł jednak ingerować w sprawy niebiańskiego jestestwa. Jeśli skrzydła nie chcą powrócić, nie powinien przyspieszać tej przemiany.

„Jeśli to przez twój cholerny znak, wydrapię go sobie siłą, a potem Cię zabiję" Warknął na demona. Seokjin zaczął oddychać ciężko, gdy poczuł nagle potrzebę dotknięcia Namjoona, tak jakby miałoby to uśmierzyć jego ból.

„Dotknij mnie" Powiedział nagle czując jak się czerwieni. Abraxas przez chwilę stał w miejscu w szoku nie wiedząc do końca czy dobrze usłyszał.

„Mówisz, że mnie zabijesz, a teraz chcesz żebym cię dotknął?" Spytał. Wzrok anioła jednak powiedział mu wszystko co chciał wiedzieć. Potrzebował go.

Dlatego bez dalszych słów ukląkł przy nim kładąc dłoń na jego krwawych plecach. Anioł od razu poczuł ulgę, zupełnie jakby dostał zastrzyk morfiny. Oparł głowę o jego klatkę piersiową przymykając oczy.

„Zabierz mnie do środka" Padły zmęczone słowa z ust anioła.

Gdy w końcu znaleźli się w domu Namjoona, Taehyung otrzymał transfuzję krwi, ponieważ stracił jej zbyt dużo podczas pobytu w piekle.   
Otrzymał także kroplówkę i został dokładnie umyty przez Sana z krwi i brudu gehenny.

Anioł na końcu usiadł przy jego łóżku i trzymając go za małą dłoń cicho modlił się do najwyższego o zdrowie i szybkie obudzenie z tego letargu.   
Chłopiec wyglądał jak śpiący cherubin z zamkniętymi oczami, zupełne przeciwieństwo tego przerażającego dziecka, które ujrzał w Piekle....

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

Później Seokjin znalazł się w łazience Namjoona, który niemal wepchnął go tutaj siłą, gdy ten odmawiał odejścia od Taehyunga na krok. Ciężko było mu się dziwić. Anioł był uczulony jeśli chodziło o bezpieczeństwo jego przeznaczonego, teraz gdy finalnie miał go u swego boku.

Siedział teraz w wannie pełnej wody i olejków zapachowych, by choć odrobinę pozbyć się odoru Styksu i piekła ze swojego ciała. Jego plecy nadal bolały, ale nie tak jak wcześniej. Odkąd Namjoon go dotknął w tamtym miejscu ból stał się znośny.

Woda miała mętny, szaroróżowy kolor, a płatki róż zakrywały niemal całą powierzchnię wody, mimo to Seokjin zanurzył się w niej szybko po szyję, gdy usłyszał pociągnięcie za klamkę.

Namjoon wszedł do środka opierając się o framugę. Szelmowski uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy, gdy przyglądał się zawstydzonemu Seokjinowi z pewną intensywnością w ciemnych oczach.

„Nie widzisz, że jest zajęte? Wynoś się!" Krzyknął anioł rzucając w jego stronę pustą, szklaną karafką po olejku. Abraxas złapał ją w locie, po czym podszedł do niego siadając na brzegu wanny.

„To moja łazienka, dlatego postanowiłem się wykąpać" Wyjaśnił spokojnie powoli rozpinając koszulę. Seokjin wynurzył się do pasa, by mokrymi dłońmi powstrzymać go od odpinania kolejnych guzików.

„Zwariowałeś? Jeśli chcesz się umyć, to przynajmniej daj mi czas na wyjście z wanny!"

„Kto powiedział, że chcę, żebyś z niej wychodził?" Spytał opierając dłonie po dwóch stronach wanny powstrzymując tym samym Seokjina od ucieczki. „Wystarczy miejsca dla dwóch" Dodał figlarnie. Anioł spojrzał na niego z szokiem w migdałowych oczach mając ochotę go uderzyć, gdy się zamachnął jego nadgarstek został pochwycony przez demona, który w kolejnej sekundzie zaatakował jego usta.

Seokjin chciał przerwać ten pocałunek, Namjoon jednak trzymał mocno jego głowę i rękę uniemożliwiając mu to. Językiem chciał otrzymać dostęp do wnętrza jego ust, anioł jednak nie kooperował zamiast tego przygryzł mocno jego dolną wargę. Abraxas uśmiechnął się zlizując krew ze swoich ust, po czym pociągnął Seokjina za włosy. W rezultacie z anioła wydobył się jęk, który pozwolił demonowi włączyć język do ich pocałunku. Seokjin zaczął powoli oddawać pocałunek, czuł jakby ten ciągnął go w głęboką otchłań, poczuł mrowienie na całym ciele, a w głowie mgłę, która zasłaniała każą racjonalną myśl.

Namjoon nie odrywając się od niego zdawał się wybierać z niego resztki energii na ten dzień. Jego dłonie zaczęły krążyć po mokrej klatce piersiowej wrażliwego anioła powodując u niego ciarki przyjemności.

Ich pocałunek szybko stał się pełen agresywności. Walczyli o dominację, którą anioł po niedługim czasie przegrał. Namjoon zdawał się zatracać w słodkich ustach anioła niechętny się od niego oderwać. Dopiero gdy zaczęło brakować im tlenu ich usta się oddzieliły.

„Dość, powinniśmy przestać, to nieodpowiednie." Szepnął zawstydzony Seokjin oddychając ciężko. Czuł zawroty głowy od tego obściskiwania. Namjoon uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jego wzrok stał się głodny i teraz spoglądał na anioła jak wilk spogląda na swoją ofiarę. Na pewno nie chciał tego przerywać.

Zaatakował szyję Seokjina całując wilgotnymi ustami swój symbol. Ten ruch sprawił, iż mimo protestów jęk wydobył się z pełnych ust anioła. Dłoń demona zeszła niżej pod wodę ściskając wnętrze jego uda, a druga ręka nadal pieściła jego klatkę piersiową. Seokjin czuł się uwięziony w tym uczuciu, teraz pragnąc więcej, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien.

„A-Ah-m" Anioł próbował powstrzymać jęk, gdy ręka Namjoona ścisnęła jego penisa. Szybko demon zaczął pracować nad nim ruszając dłonią w górę i w dół doprowadzając go na skraj przyjemności jednocześnie przygryzając wrażliwe miejsca na jego szyi. Anioł szybko oddychał czując jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć chcąc krzyczeć _mocniej_ i _szybciej._

Abraxas zauważając, że ten zaraz dojdzie do spełnienia przestał ruszać dłonią zaciskając ją na jego penisie tym samym odmawiając mu orgazmu. W odpowiedzi anioł wydał z siebie dźwięk pełen zniecierpliwienia.

„Namjoon-ah" Zawołał słabym głosem.   
Abraxas uniósł głowę chłonąc widok anioła pod nim, czerwonego na twarzy z seksownym wzrokiem błagającym o więcej.

„Czego pragniesz?" Spytał spoglądając na niego spod ciemnych rzęs.   
Seokjin zasłonił twarz ręką nie wierząc, w to co zaraz powie.

„Nie przestawaj"

Namjoon uśmiechnął się, ta odpowiedź mu jednak nie wystarczała.

„Błagaj o to jak grzeczny chłopiec" Powiedział prowokująco składając krótki pocałunek na jego pełnych ustach. Seokjin zadrżał pod jego głosem i dotykiem mając dość tej słodkiej tortury. Przełknął ślinę czując coraz większe zawstydzenie, szczególnie, gdy drugi spoglądał na niego z taką intensywnością i mrokiem w oczach.

„Nie przestawaj...proszę" Jego głos był słaby, a usta zadrżały, gdy to mówił. To jednak wystarczyło demonowi.

Uwielbiał widzieć Seokjina uległego, pod nim, zdanego na jego łaskę.

„Wszystko dla mojego anioła" Odpowiedział wracając do uzależniającej pieszczoty, która sprawiła, że Seokjin jęczał i wzdychał starając się zasłonić swoje oblicze.

„Chcę widzieć twoją seksowną ekspresję, gdy będziesz dochodził" Powiedział chwytając mocno za jego nadgarstek tym samym odkrywając jego twarz.

„Dojdź dla mnie" Warknął teraz pracując ręką o wiele szybciej niż wcześniej. Na powierzchni wody pojawiły się fale niemal wylewając się poza wannę. Anioł miał łzy w oczach czując ciepło zbierające się w jego podbrzuszu.

„Jesteś okropny-ah!" Jęknął nagle czując przyjemność rozlewającą się między jego nogami. Namjoon uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany, na końcu znów atakując jego słodkie, uzależniające usta.

Anioł nie miał sił protestować, przymknął oczy oddychając szybko i jednocześnie odwzajemniając wilgotny pocałunek. Jego ciało nadal drżało od intensywnego orgazmu i czuł jakby uszła z niego cała energia.

Dlatego nawet nie zauważył kiedy zaczął odpływać, by w rezultacie paść w ramionach demona nieprzytomny. Zauważając jego stan Namjoon przerwał pocałunek podtrzymując go przed zsunięciem się do wody.

Pogłaskał go troskliwie po wilgotnych włosach zakładając jeden kosmyk za ucho, po czym chwycił ręcznik i tak opatulając go nim wyjął nieprzytomnego anioła ostrożnie z wanny.

Mając go na rękach zaniósł do jego sypialni, następnie ostrożnie położył anioła na dużym łóżku ubranym w czarną pościel. Jego różane ciało naznaczone malinkami na szyi kontrastowało z ciemnym wnętrzem tworząc z Seokjina bohatera jakiegoś renesansowego obrazu. Namjoon musiał się powstrzymać od spoglądania na jego kuszące kształty. Mroczne myśli bowiem pojawiały się w głowie demona widząc jego nagą skórę. Na pewno miał dużo pomysłów co mógłby z nim robić na tym samym łóżku.

A ponieważ nie śmiał dotykać go bez wcześniejszego pozwolenia, chwycił za pościel przykrywając nią śpiącego anioła. Na końcu wyszedł z pomieszczenia w celu opanowania pewnego „problemu" w swoich spodniach.

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

Seokjin obudził się nie pamiętając jak tu trafił i chwilę zajęło mu skonstatowanie gdzie jest.   
Chciał się podnieść, jednak para silnych ramion mu w tym przeszkodziła. Odwrócił głowę z szokiem zauważając Namjoona śpiącego tuż przy nim. Seokjin ze zdziwieniem przyznał, że jego twarz wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, gdy spał. Bez tego świdrującego wzroku i postawy jakby znał wszystkie zagadki wszechświata wyglądał całkiem znośnie i oczywiście był przystojny...

„Puszczaj mnie." Szepnął próbując się wyrwać. Doświadczenia z piekła, gdy był przytrzymany przez innego mężczyznę zapełniły teraz jego myśli sprawiając, że każdy dotyk był dla niego nieznośny. Jakimś sposobem jednak nie odczuwał tego przy Abraxasie. Wręcz przeciwnie, ale oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

„Zauważyłeś jak przestałeś odczuwać ból, gdy tylko Cię dotknąłem?" Spytał Namjoon zaspanym, seksownym głosem. Seokjin odwrócił do niego głowę w zmieszaniu. Rzeczywiście, gdy demon był blisko nie czuł nic, oprócz lekkiego mrowienia w miejscach, gdzie ich skóra się spotykała.

Odrzucił jego ramiona i usiadł na krańcu łóżka. Szybko przykrył się z powrotem konstatując, że jest nagi i tylko cienka pościel przykrywała jego newralgiczne miejsca. Teraz siedział tyłem do Namjoona odwrócony gołymi plecami próbując przypomnieć sobie co działo wczoraj i jak tu trafił. Wspomnienia z wczorajszej kąpieli zalały nagle jego myśli powodując, że dwa rumieńce wykwitły na jego policzkach, tym razem także ze złości.

„Wyjdź, muszę się ubrać" Oznajmił dotykając swoich zaczerwienionych policzków.

„Widziałem Cię już bez ubrań, nie musisz się mnie wstydzić." Oznajmił Namjoon delikatnie kładąc dłonie na miejscach skąd powinny wyjść skrzydła Seokjina. Dwie krwawe szramy zrosły się przez noc, mimo to jego stan nadal pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

„W tym problem, wykorzystałeś moją słabość i zbrukałeś swoim nieczystym dotykiem." Odpowiedział Seokjin czując łzy napływające mu do oczu. Na szczęście był odwrócony do demona tyłem, by ten nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

„To niepr-„

„Gdyby nie ten znak, na pewno nie dałbym się tak zwieść!" Przerwał mu Seokjin. „Jeszcze dzisiaj zabieram stąd Taehunga i nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego." Dodał wstając z łóżka.

Namjoon zacisnął usta widocznie zirytowany. Jego dłoń podążyła za nim rzucając go siłą z powrotem na łóżko. Uniósł dwie ręce nad jego głową przyszpilając go do materaca. Teraz anioł leżał pod nim z szokiem w szklanych oczach.

„Znak nie miał nic wspólnego z naszym wczorajszym zbliżeniem. Stał się nieaktywny z momentem, gdy twój czas w postaci Inkubusa skończył się jeszcze w piekle i stanie się aktywny, gdy znów ugryzę Cię w jego miejscu." Wytłumaczył Namjoon. „Po drugie, wiem, że sprawiało Ci to przyjemność, inaczej nie miałbyś na twarzy tej seksownej ekspresji za każdym razem, gdy dotykałem Cię w tamtym miejscu." Mówiąc to Abraxas zaczął błądzić dłonią po jego nagim torsie prowokując reakcje u anioła.

„Puszczaj mnie" Seokjin zaczął się wiercić nieświadomie ocierając się o krocze demona, którego oczy przez tą akcję pociemniały niebiezpieczne. Przybliżył się do jego ucha przygryzając je, po czym wymruczał niebezpiecznie:

„I ostatnia rzecz, nie zapominaj, że należysz teraz **do** **mnie**. Gdziekolwiek się nie zjawisz-pójdę za tobą, gdziekolwiek się nie ukryjesz-znajdę Cię."

Po tych słowach z ust anioła wydostał się głośny krzyk, gdy Abraxas schylił się do jego szyi wbijając zęby w miejsce znaku.   
  


-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

*- _Kitsune_ \- mityczne zwierzę w postaci lisa. Zwierzęta te często pojawiają się w japońskim folklorze, opisywane jako magiczne stworzenia, opiekuńcze duchy


	11. memorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam Was♥️  
> Dzisiaj serwuję wam time skip i smut, co więcej do szczęścia potrzeba?
> 
> 👨🏻🍳bone apple teeh !👨🏻🍳

_"Jaką czuć w sobie winniśmy tęsknotę,_

_Aby oglądać tę arcyistotę_

_W której dopatrzym w zachwyceniu błogim,_

_Jak się natura nasza łączy z Bogiem"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=̶̱̕_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

  
  


Ugryzienie sprawiło, że tęczówki anioła znów przybrały fioletowy kolor, jednak ciemniejszy niż wcześniej. Zmieniła się także odpowiedź jego ciała na dotyk Abraxasa, który teraz trzymał nogi Seokjina po obu stronach swoich bioder i brak bólu jaki odczuwał na plecach, w miejscu gdzie miały wyrastać jego skrzydła.

To nie uspokajało anioła, wręcz przeciwnie, wiedział, że stracił kontrolę nad tym paktem z chwilą, gdy znak Abraxasa pojawił się na jego szyi.

Namjoon wstał z niego oblizując słodką krew ze swoich ust, gdy oboje usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi.

„Jakie wieści San?" Spytał podchodząc do mężczyzny w przejściu, specjalnie zasłaniając Seokjina powoli zbierającego się do siadu. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek oprócz niego mógł oglądać jego nagą skórę.

„Taehyung się przebudził, jest w złym stanie."

Seokjin szybko przywołał do siebie losowe ubranie z pokoju i wybiegł z pomieszczenia podążając za Sanem.

Na miejscu zastali Taehyunga wyrywającego sobie wenflony z rąk, jego oczy były spanikowane, a oddech urywany. Widząc nowe osoby ruszył w stronę uchylonego okna w intencji ucieczki z nieznanego miejsca. Widać było, że chłopiec nie myślał trzeźwo w tamtym momencie.

„Wezwij Min Yoongiego, nie możemy pozwolić, by wspomnienia z piekła doprowadziły do gorszego stanu." Mówiąc to podbiegł do chłopca ogarniając jego postać ramionami jednocześnie powstrzymując go przed zrobieniem sobie krzywdy.

„Już nic Ci nie grozi." Powtarzał chłopcu dopóki jego oddech się nie uspokoił.

„Gdzie jestem?" Spytał unosząc załzawione oczy do góry. „Gdzie jest Jungkook? Kim jesteście?"

„Jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu, z dala od tej abominacji." Oznajmił anioł z pewnym jadem wymawiając ostatnie słowo.

„O-on mnie zabrał, podszywał się pod mojego ojca, okłamał mnie, oszukał mnie!" Krzyknął czując napływ traumatycznych wizji. „Nienawidzę tamtego miejsca, zabiję go! Zabiję go!" Powtarzał dopóki jego oczy znów nie przybrały przerażającej barwy.

Anioł widząc to uwolnił swoje skrzydła, które szczęśliwie wydostały się w końcu z jego pleców i owinął nimi chłopca. Dzięki nim mógł zatrzymać Taehyunga przed ponownym straceniem kontroli chociaż na chwilę.

„Pośpiesz się Namjoon, tracimy go!" Zawołał za Abraxasem, który otwierał portal dla Yoongiego.

Anioł poczuł ulgę, gdy Mroczny Kosiarz w końcu wyszedł z ciemnej masy skanując otoczenie analitycznym wzrokiem.

„Co się dzieje?" Spytał zauważając Seokjina w skulonej pozycji. Wyglądało to jakby ukrywał coś lub kogoś w swoich skrzydłach niczym kokon.

„Jest tutaj, wymaż mu pamięć Yoongi, proszę inaczej te emocje go zabiją." Powiedział uchylając jedno skrzydło. „Wtedy twój dług zostanie spłacony..."

Mroczny Kosiarz zaniemówił w szoku rozpoznając chłopca należącego do Jeona Jungkooka, _przeznaczonego_ Upadłego Anioła.   
Musiał jednak wykonać prośbę Seokjina ze względu na stary dług jaki był mu winny.   
Yoongi bez słowa podszedł do dziecka, którego aura wydzielała zapach gniewu i zranienia. Spoglądał dookoła kuląc się obronnie, wyglądał jak bite zwierzę zagonione w kąt.

Kosiarz uniósł dłonie dotykając powiek dziecka, z tym wymówił słowa:

„ _atah khiev lishekoakh kol mah ( hebr. zapomnij o wszystkim)"_

Oczy Taehyunga znów wyglądały normalnie, jednak teraz były nieobecne, rozglądnął się dookoła sennie zupełnie jakby dopiero wstał z długiego snu.

Seokjin widząc widoczną zmianę w jego zachowaniu odetchnął z ulgą dziękując Yoongiemu skinieniem głowy.

Taehyung dopiero po tygodniu zaczął przyjmować do wiadomości, że jego nowi opiekunowie nie chcą zrobić mu krzywdy. Zapewnili mu bezpieczny dom i warunki do życia. Wszystko czego dorastające dziecko potrzebowało, by zdrowo rosnąć i się rozwijać.   
Za to był im wdzięczny.

Min Yoongi odwiedzał ich co jego każde urodziny, by upewnić się, że Taehyung **nie pamięta** wydarzeń z pobytu w piekle ani Upadłego Anioła imieniem Jeon Jungkook.  
To było najważniejsze, ponieważ chłopiec nie miał nigdy dowiedzieć się prawdy o swoim drugim przeznaczonym, ani pamiętać nic z wydarzeń jakie przeżył w grodzie Szatana.

Jego dorastanie nie było łatwym zadaniem szczególnie dla stróża Seokjina, który przyjął także rolę jego domowego nauczyciela. Tae często chciał wydostać się z domu chronionego specjalnymi barierami, które zostały tam postawione, by Jungkook nigdy nie mógł go odnaleźć. Każde wejście i wyjście z domu strzegły duchy opiekuńcze, które przepuszczały do niego tylko tych o dobrych intencjach osądzając ich serca.

Taehyung był uczony o istnieniu różnych religii, piekła, nieba i raju, oraz o wszystkich istotach jakie egzystowały włączając w to demony, duchy, anioły, bóstwa opiekuńcze, czy inne persony. Nie miał problemów z nawiązywaniem znajomości i ku zdziwieniu innych lepiej szło mu zaznajamianie się z istotami, niż jego własnym rodzajem ludzkim.

Przez kolejne pięć lat każdy już poznał dobre maniery i wdzięk dziecka, jego urokom także trudno było się oprzeć. Taehyung bowiem wyrósł na pięknego młodzieńca o delikatnej urodzie i figurze godnej pozazdroszczenia.

Był oczkiem w głowie swojego Anioła Stróża, który nierzadko stawał się zbyt protekcyjny względem niego co często prowadziło do kłótni między nimi. Seokjin wtedy zwykle kończył te argumenty słowami: „robię to dla twojego dobra Taehyung, pamiętaj, że tylko ja mogę ochronić Cię przed tym okrutnym światem." Chłopiec zwykle ulegał jego nakazom, wierzył bowiem i ufał ponad wszystko swojemu stróżowi, który przecież podarował mu nowe życie.

Niekiedy jednak budził się w nocy z nieopisanym strachem i ściskiem w klatce piersiowej czując jakby jakiś ważny element przeciekał przez jego palce. Czuł jakby jego nowi opiekunowie coś przed nim ukrywali. Nie dzielił się jednak tymi obawami z nimi, ponieważ zwyczajnie bał się ich reakcji.

Gdy odważył się i wspomniał pewnego dnia o Upadłym Aniele pojawiającym się w jego snach Seokjin z bladym wyrazem twarzy wezwał bezzwłocznie Yoongiego, by „wyleczył" go z tych wizji. Chłopak zapominał o nim jak i o każdej innej osobie z jego snów, zupełnie jakby Yoongi przykrywał te obrazy mgłą otępiając jego pamięć.

_Zgodnie z przepowiednią Abraxasa jednak wszystko miało zmienić, gdy chłopak dorośnie wieku osiemnastu lat..._

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

  
* **pięć lat późnej** * 

Odgłosy uderzania skóry o skórę rozchodziły się echem od ścian całej sypialni w akompaniamencie szybkich oddechów i mokrych mlasków. Demon miał swojego anioła pod sobą, który w jego oczach wyglądał teraz jak dzieło sztuki: malinki ozdabiały jego ciało niczym płatki róż, ciemne włosy rozmierzwione, cienka nić śliny spływała z jego spuchniętych od pocałunków czerwonych ust i wzrok zamglony przyjemnością jaką dawał mu teraz kontakt między nimi.

Wyglądał jak grzech, który Abraxas smakował z każdym dotykiem pochłaniając jego niewinność, zabierając swojego kochanka w nieznane mu jeszcze strony. Chciał go zrujnować i sprawić, by był od niego uzależniony tak jak on sam.

„Już n-nie mogę" Zajęczał Seokjin trzymając dłonie na gołym torsie Namjoona, który od dłuższego czasu pieprzył go bez przerwy. Anioł nie miał już sił nawet unieść głowy, demon zawsze dokładał wszelkich starań, by sukcesywnie pozbawić go energii (God of destruction💀).

„To twoja kara aniele, przyjmij ją jak grzeczny chłopiec." Warknął demon z każdym ruchem bioder wchodząc w niego głęboko, dużym członkiem penetrując ciepłe i wilgotne wnętrze. „Czuję się w tobie jak w niebie." Przyznał ściskając udo anioła, by mieć do niego lepszy dostęp.

„Mm-Aah" Jęknął przygryzając dłoń do krwi, gdy Namjoon wszedł w niego głębiej ocierając się o jego prostatę. Czuł, że jeszcze kilka ruchów znów doprowadzą go do orgazmu. Abraxas widząc jego napinające się mięśnie chwycił jego członka odmawiając mu spełnienia. Drugi w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego łzawymi oczami ze złością.

„Nie dojdziesz dopóki Ci nie pozwolę, chyba, że ładnie poprosisz." Oznajmił nisko przyspieszając ruch bioder, kontynuując tą słodką torturę. Lubił sprawiać swojemu aniołowi przyjemność, ale jeszcze bardziej satysfakcjonowało go doprowadzanie go do granic wytrzymałości, dopóki się nie złamał.

„Proszę, proszę, proszę." Powtarzał anioł jak mantrę czując się bezsilny wobec dominującego nad nim demona, którego członek stwardniał widząc Seokjina w takim stanie. Jego skarb, jego własność.

„Kocham Cię takiego. Pode mną, błagającego i zdanego na moją łaskę." Stwierdził Namjoon nachylając się po drżące ciało pod nim. Uniósł go za talię na swoje kolana ściskając jego pośladki nadal w będąc w nim zanurzonym. Zmiana pozycji sprawiła, że wrażliwy na jego dotyk anioł zajęczał płaczliwie. Jego jęki i płacz były muzyką dla uszu demona, której mógłby słuchać w kółko jak urwanej taśmy w gramofonie.

Anioł oparł głowę na jego piersi zagryzając wargę, gdy demon znów zaczął się w nim energicznie poruszać. To doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Czuł się niewolnikiem tego uczucia nie chcąc przestać. Kochał sposób w jaki Namjoon go dotykał. Był surowy i agresywny, ale z pewną dozą delikatności i miłości.

„M-Ah...zabijesz mnie w tym tempie." Wyjęczał przejeżdżając paznokciami po jego gołych plecach.

„To ostatnie o czym śnię." Trzymał anioła stabilnie w swoich ramionach sam ruszając jego ciałem, ponieważ drugi zwyczajnie nie miał już energii.

„Namjoon-ah...ja zaraz..."

„Dojdź dla mnie aniele, byłeś dzisiaj bardzo dzielny, jestem dumny." Powiedział zaciskając ręce wokół talii Seokjina pchając w niego swego członka szybciej niż wcześniej niemal we zwierzęcym tempie ciągle trafiając w jego słaby punkt.

Namjoon trącił nosem szyję anioła z chęcią zatopienia w niej swych zębów. Seokjin machinalnie przechylił głowę umożliwiając mu lepszy dostęp do znaku Abraxasa.  
Nie czekając demon ugryzł go w tym miejscu wprawiając obojga w stan upojenia. Ich połączenie zostało odnowione.

„Mm A-aah!" Krzyknął anioł i przez intensywną stymulację i przyjemny ból uwolnił nasienie na swój brzuch i dłoń demona, który zwolnił ruch również spuszczając się w jego środku wypełniając go ciepłą i lepką substancją. Na to uczucie anioł westchnął płaczliwie czując biel wypływającą z pomiędzy jego ud.

„Mmh." Na końcu Namjoon oderwał się od jego szyi łącząc ich usta w krwawym i namiętnym pocałunku.

Wychodząc z Seokjina, położył śpiącego mężczyznę na pościeli przykrywając go. Zawsze anioł kończył w takim stanie, demon zwyczajnie miał za dużo staminy i nie znał granic jeśli chodziło o seks ze swoim kochankiem.

Słoneczne światło z rozety witrażowej ich sypialni iluminowało kolorami na skórze anioła, który w oczach demona był bezcennym dziełem sztuki.

Przełknął ślinę, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na białej substancji wyciekającej z pomiędzy ud Seokjina. Abraxas poczuł się dumny wiedząc, że to jego nasienie spływa teraz po tych pięknych, zgrabnych nogach. Widząc malinki i ugryzienia malujące się na jego skórze niczym czerwone kwiaty naszła go ochota, by kontynuować ich gorącą sesję. I zapewne spędziłby z nim w łóżku całe popołudnie, gdyby nie miał już innych ważnych planów na ten dzień zleconych przez wspomnianego anioła.

Jedną z nich było przygotowanie imprezy dla Taehyunga, z okazji jego osiemnastych urodzin. Abraxas zauważył jak zestresowany był Stróż przez cały tydzień starając się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Wzmacniał bariery, zapraszał odpowiednich gości, piekł ciasta i znów wzmacniał bariery.

Te czynności były dla niego nerwowo wyczerpujące, dlatego demon w końcu zaciągnął go do łóżka, by chociaż trochę pozwolić mu się zrelaksować w jego ramionach i wyspać się pierwszy raz od dawna.

Wychodząc złożył kochający pocałunek na czole śpiącego anioła pozwalając mu wypocząć.

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

  
Nadszedł dzień osiemnastych urodzin Taehyunga. SeokJin przed rozpoczęciem przyjęcia zaczął krążyć niespokojnie po kuchni zaczynając się martwić o bezpieczeństwo swojego przeznaczonego. Już na początku tego dnia bowiem w jego żołądku osiadł kamień, który był niczym innym jak złym przeczuciem.  
Namjoon zauważając podenerwowanie swojego anioła przytulił go od tyłu składając krótki pocałunek na jego karku.

„To miejsce jest strzeżone jak żadne inne. Jungkook prędzej utopi się w wodze święconej niż odkryje to miejsce." Uspokoił go Abraxas.

„Co jeśli to nie wystarczy, zgodnie z twoją przepowiednią coś ma się wydarzyć po jego osiemnastych urodzinach." Odwrócił się do niego anioł z wyrazem strachu na pięknej twarzy.

„Cokolwiek to jest, ma posłużyć przywróceniu równowagi, Taehyung napewno w tym nie ucierpi." Wyjaśnił gładząc jego plecy w uspokajającym geście.

Na jego przyjęcie przybyło dużo istot jakie chłopiec zdążył poznać odkąd Seokjin go przygarnął. Spotkanie urządzili w wielkim ogrodzie oliwnym za ich domem, gdzie drzewa uginały się od ilości dojrzałych owoców. Wszyscy westchnęli i zaczęli klaskać, gdy Taehyung wszedł pomiędzy nich witając swoich braci i siostry.   
Miał na sobie kremowe spodnie z wysokim stanem przytulające jego zgrabną sylwetkę oraz włożoną do nich białą, zwiewną koszulę z lnu.

„Wszystkiego najlepszego Taehyung, wyrosłeś na urodziwego młodzieńca." Oznajmiła nimfa imieniem Chloris, zakładając mu wianek pełen kwiatów na głowę.

„Dziękuję." Odpowiedział uśmiechając się do niej nieśmiało.

Nawet niektórzy aniołowie zstąpili, by przywitać się z _przeznaczonym_ Seokjina. Całe niebo było wtajemniczone i wiedziało o powodzie dla jakiego Anioł Stróż ukrywał swojego człowieka przed światem zewnętrznym, każdy był także ciekawy mocy i wyjątkowości tego dziecka chcąc go poznać. Oczy Seokjina nie ominęły chciwych spojrzeń jakie te istoty kierowały w stronę jego chłopca.

„Taehyung, sama Afrodyta chowa się przed twoją urodą." Oznajmił Anioł imieniem Minho przyglądając się młodzieńcowi z pewną intensywnością. W dłoni trzymał kieliszek z winem, które wcześniej było wodą. „Słyszałem, że chcesz iść na studia malarskie, chętnie poprowadzę Cię w tym kierunku. Jestem patronem jednej z Akademi Sztuk Pięknych w Padwie" Dodał.

„Tak, jednak mój stróż nie wspiera mnie w tej decyzji, chyba, że studia będą się odbywać w tym miejscu." Odpowiedział Taehyung wzdychając. Czuł, że jego wolność jest ograniczana do jednego miejsca, zastanawiał się, czy było tak również przed przybyciem do domu Abraxasa, gdzie Seokjin go wychowywał przez ostatnie pięć lat. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

„Wyglądasz jakby coś cię trapiło, pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić, gdy będziesz czuł się źle." Oznajmił Minho kładąc dłoń na plecach Taehyunga, który przytaknął nie zauważając podejrzanego błysku w oczach anioła.

Po przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi gośćmi Taehyung musiał odejść na chwilę od tłumu. W jakiś sposób czuł się przygnieciony tym całym wydarzeniem. Zapuścił się w głąb ogrodu, gdzie rośliny nie były już tak wypielęgnowane i wycięte jak z przodu. Usiadł na jednej z kamiennych ław pod owocującą jabłonią czując się zmęczony. Przymknął oczy i gdy odgarnął czarny kosmyk, który wpadł mu do oczu krzyknął zaskoczony. Ujrzał krew na swych dłoniach, była ciemna, gęsta i niemal bulgotała ze środka. Dopiero gdy zamrugał kilka razy krew zniknęła i zrozumiał, że było to jedynie przewidzenie, a może...

 _Wspomnienie_?


	12. w ogniu wspomnień

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=̶̱̕_ _ń_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

  
 _Wspomnienie?_ Pomyślał Taehyung nerwowo pocierając dłonie o swoją bluzkę zupełnie jakby chciał odegnać od siebie resztki złej wizji.

„Wszystko w porządku?" Spytał Yoongi podchodząc do niego z dłońmi włożonymi do przednich kieszeni czarnych spodni. Mroczny Kosiarz był jak zwykle ubrany w ciemne odcienie, czarny skórzany płaszcz wisiał na jego ramionach nieco niechlujnie, zupełnie jakby ktoś mu go narzucił w pośpiechu. Jego włosy były lekko popielate i wyglądały jakby miały na sobie resztki szarego pyłu krematoryjnego. Był dla chłopaka chodzącą tajemnicą i postacią jaką Taehyung miał trudności odczytać.

„Oczywiście". Młodzieniec przytaknął mu uśmiechając się nieco wymuszenie. Wiedział jednak, że Yoongi był trudny do oszukania, Taehyung miał wrażenie jakby jego kocie oczy skanowały myśli drugiej osoby za każdym razem, gdy je lekko zmrużył tak jak robił to teraz.

„Dzisiaj również dotkniesz moich powiek?" Spytał chłopak starając się zmienić temat.

Wiedział, że co każde urodziny Kosiarz dotykał jego oczu, nie wiedział jednak dlaczego. Nic nie czuł po takim zabiegu oprócz pewnej pustki jaka go ogarniała. To go często zastanawiało.

„To część ochraniania Ciebie." Skomentował Mroczny Kosiarz wzdychając. „Czuję, że to nie wszystko co Cię trapi młody człowieku." Usiadł koło niego wyciągając brązowe cygaretki. Jednym ruchem dłoni odpalił ją zapalając koniec palca wskazującego.

Taehyung widząc to szybko chwycił jego dłoń dmuchając z całej siły jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Yoongi spojrzał na niego kręcąc głową.

„Nic mi nie jest, jestem nieśmiertelny chłopcze." Zaśmiał się nisko wciągając dym do płuc. Taehyung chyba po raz pierwszy ujrzał go uśmiechającego się. Gdyby miał aparat zapewne zrobiłby mu zdjęcie.

„A więc? Powiesz dlaczego przed chwilą krzyczałeś patrząc z przerażeniem na swoje dłonie?" Spytał Yoongi unosząc brwi w oczekiwaniu. Nie był typem do wysłuchiwania czyiś żalów, ale dla tego śmiertelnika zrobiłby wyjątek. Po chwili ciszy, Taehyung zaczął niepewnie:

„Ostatnio zauważyłem u siebie pewne wizje...krew na dłoniach i niekiedy zdaje mi się jakby czarne pióra spadały z nieba, zwariowane prawda?" Spytał śmiejąc się, dla niego te słowa brzmiały absurdalnie.

Czarny Kosiarz się jednał nie śmiał. Zmrużył oczy w skupieniu spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie, dym powoli opuszczał jego usta.

„Od jak dawna?" Spytał nie spoglądając na młodzieńca, który przełknął ślinę nerwowo.

„Od miesiąca..." Oznajmił.

„To bardzo długi czas Taehyung, dlaczego nie poinformowałeś mnie albo Seokjina wcześniej?" Spytał.

„Nie wiedziałem, że to tak ważne, myślałem, że to tylko sny na jawie." Wytłumaczył zwijając nerwowo materiał swojej lnianej koszuli.

Yoongi nagle odwrócił się do niego kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

W tym samym momencie jabłoń nad nimi zaszeleściła i jabłko upadło pod ich nogi rozkwaszając się w brązową plamę. Było zbyt dojrzałe i zaczęło gnić jeszcze wisząc na zdrowej gałęzi.

„Seokjin zapewne zabije mnie, że Ci to mówię, ale nadchodzą złe czasy, bardzo, bardzo niedobre czasy. Zarówno dla piekła jak i nieba..." Oznajmił spoglądając na jabłkową plamę pod ich nogami.

„Mówisz o tej przepowiedni Abraxasa? Seokjin mówił, że to bajki." Odpowiedział młodzieniec z pewnym dystansem.

„To kłamstwo, tak samo jak ostatnie pięć lat twojego życia chłopcze. Przepowiednia dotyczy Ciebie i każdego kto w piekle i niebie rezyduje, a w szczególności... Jeona Jungkooka." Oznajmił zaciskając zęby jakby wymawianie tego imienia sprawiło mu trud.

„Dlaczego mi to mówisz? Kim on jest?" Spytał chłopiec obruszając się niespokojnie.

„O nim dowiesz się wkrótce. Dzisiaj nie dotknę twoich powiek, zrobię jednak coś innego, a wtedy poznasz prawdę. Już zbyt długo zwlekaliśmy ze strachu przed nieuniknionym..." Dodał opuszczając dłoń z ramienia teraz bladego Taehyunga. Yoongi wstał z miejsca, gdy oboje usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Wyjął z kieszeni swojego płaszcza fiolkę zawierającą czerwony płyn i podał ją chłopcu do trzęsących się dłoni.

„To Twoja krew, pobrana w dniu kiedy tutaj przybyłeś, jeszcze zanim wymazałem Ci pamięć. Odpowiedź na twoje pytania znajduje się w tej fiolce, strzeż się jednak. Czasami niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem..."

Taehyung spojrzał na nią zaciskając wargi, gdy uniósł wzrok Mroczny Kosiarz zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku.

„Oh tutaj jesteś Taehyungie! Wyglądasz dość blado. Yoongi znów postraszył Cię czyśćcem jeśli nie będziesz odrabiał pracy domowej?" Spytał San wychodząc spomiędzy krzaków, jego włosy były pełne liści.

„Tak, coś w tym stylu..." Zaśmiał się słabo chłopak szybko chowając fiolkę do kieszeni swoich spodni.

„Chodź, zaraz Seokjin wejdzie z tortem, piekł go prawie cały wczorajszy dzień." Mówiąc to San chwycił go za dłoń i niemal zaciągnął go z powrotem do gości.

„Czas zdmuchnąć świeczki" Oznajmił Namjoon dołączając do nich. Widząc wahanie w oczach Taehyunga popchnął go zachęcająco do grupy Nimf*, które z uśmiechami na twarzy zaczęły sypać płatki kwiatów na jego głowę.

„Żyj nam w zdrowiu Taehyung, niechaj twoja uroda nigdy nie zblednie, a uśmiech zawsze gości na twojej uroczej twarzy." Oznajmiły składając pocałunki na jego czole jednocześnie błogosławiąc go. Chłopiec postarał się uśmiechnąć, jednak wyglądało to bardziej jak grymas.

Seokjin również po chwili do nich dołączył, kąciki jego ust uniosły się widząc swawole nimf, które nie opuszczały teraz chłopaka na krok zachęcając go do tańca. Taehyung spojrzał na niego, gdy zauważył jego prezencję, wtedy ekspresja stróża zmieniła się. W jego fioletowych oczach odbił się niepokój i pewien dyskomfort. Taehyung zauważył, że anioł zachowywał się w ten sposób w jego każde urodziny. Jego liliowe oczy były pełne niepokoju przez większość czasu i często kierowały się ku niebu zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że coś z niego spadnie.

Czy miało to związek z tym co usłyszał od Yoongiego?

„Zdmuchnij świeczki Taehyung, wszystkiego Najlepszego z okazji osiemnastych urodzin!"   
Powiedział podstawiając przed nim tort truskawkowy, jego ulubiony.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę nagle dziwnie podenerwowany i zanim pomyślał życzenie jego wzrok spoczął krótko na Yoongim obserwującym go w cieniu pod jednym z oliwnych drzew.

_Niech każda ukrywana przede mną tajemnica ujawni się..._

Otwierając oczy zdmuchnął świeczki ze ściśniętym żołądkiem obserwując gasnące płomienie.

Odgłosy oklasków i muzyki zostały nagle zagłuszone przez dźwięk pękającej Ziemi.   
Gdy grunt pod jego stopami zaczął się otwierać Minho uwalniając swoje skrzydła podleciał do niego chwytając chłopaka za talię. Taehyung krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy anioł uniósł go ponad tłum panikujących gości.

„Trzeba im pomóc, postaw mnie Minho!"

„On chce Ciebie, nie mogę na to pozwolić." Odpowiedział ruszając potężnymi skrzydłami, by wznieść się wyżej. Taehyung mając lęk wysokości złapał się anioła mocniej przytulając do jego torsu co nie spodobało się pewnemu mężczyźnie wyłaniającemu się spoza opar siarki i dymu.

„Uciekajcie, to Lucyfer!" Krzyknęła Chloris zabierając przerażone Nimfy do portalu jaki Abraxas utworzył.

Demon imieniem Hwasa nie pozwoliła im jednak uciec. Swoim płonącym mieczem utworzyła okrąg z ognia odcinając im drogę ucieczki.

Upadły Anioł wyglądał przerażająco w swojej mocy. Czarny płaszcz powiewał za nim wzniecając ogień jaki palił się pod jego stopami. Jego oczy płonęły czerwenią, a groźny wzrok był skupiony teraz tylko na jednym celu-przeznaczonym.

Z podziemi wyszedł nie tylko Jeon Jungkook, były z nim także inne demony, które na rozkaz swojego Pana zaczęły atakować spanikowanych gości.

San został raniony mieczem w ramię i zapędzony w róg mając przed sobą dwa demony gotowe go zabić. Nimfy zamieniły się w drzewa, które istoty piekielne podpaliły trawiąc ich piękno siarką i dymem. Seokjin walczył z grupą wampirów odpychając ich swoim świętym blaskiem.

Taehyung krzyczał wiercąc się w objęciach Minho, ponieważ nie mógł znieść widoku jego mordowanych braci i sióstr. Minho w tym czasie starał się utrzymać go z dala od walki jaka rozgrywała się na dole próbując otworzyć portal, którym mogliby uciec.

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-

-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·-  
𝕋𝕒𝕖𝕙𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕡𝕠𝕧:

Widok jaki rozgrywał się pod moimi stopami powoli zabijał mnie od środka. Minho powiedział, że ten Upadły Anioł przybył tu po mnie. Skoro jest tu po mnie, dlaczego zabiera życie należące do moich bliźnich.   
Przypominając sobie o fiolce w kieszeni wyciągnąłem ją i tak nie mając innej idei przyłożyłem szkło do ust wlewając zawartość do gardła.

„Co to jest? Co uczyniłeś?!" Spytał Minho kładąc dłoń na moim policzku. Było już za późno.

Wizje, utracone wizje przeszłości zaczęły zalewać mój umysł i jak toksyczny kwas okrutne wspomnienia zaczęły wżerać się w moją duszę. Wszystko zrozumiałem, chociaż nadal nie wiedziałem wiele. Krew smakowała jak tęsknota i nawet przez chwilę zacząłem żałować, że kiedykolwiek opuściłem piekło.   
Byłem także wściekły, cały gniew zawarty w tej krwi utwierdził mnie w jednym przekonaniu- Jungkook jest najgorszym złem, zabija bez zastanowienia, czego dowód mam przed oczami.  
Nie mogłem dłużej biernie obserwować jak oni umierają.

Jednym ruchem otworzyłem ramiona i czując przypływ nieznanej mi jeszcze mocy odepchnąłem się od Minho spadając w dół.   
Anioł od razu podążył za mną, ognista strzała jednak pokrzyżowała mu plany zatapiając się w jego piersi.

Upadłem na wypalone pole, było czarne i dymiące. Krzyki moich bliźnich nadal były wyraźne i głośne, jedyna chociaż dołująca nadzieja na to, że jeszcze żyli.

Kiedy usłyszałem nad sobą odgłos skrzydeł już wiedziałem kto mnie odnalazł. Odwróciłem się na plecy spoglądając prosto na Lucyfera. Jego wzrok był skupiony i przez chwilę wydawało mi się jakbym zauważył w jego oczach pewną ulgę.

„Dlaczego zabijasz wszystko co jest mi drogie?" Spytałem próbując się podnieść, moje kostki jednak okazały się być zwichnięte. Ból powstrzymywał mnie od poruszenia się, był nim także Upadły Anioł stojący nade mną zgniatając mnie swoim spojrzeniem.

„W twoich oczach chcę widzieć tylko mnie, nikogo innego." Odpowiedział Jungkook grobowym głosem wwiercając we mnie swój przeszywający wzrok.

A więc chce zabrać każdą drogą mi osobę, dopóki nie zostanie mi nikt oprócz niego samego? To samolubne i okrutne.

„Zostaw ich w spokoju, nie są twoimi wrogami, to po mnie przybyłeś, czyż nie?" Spytałem zaciskając pięści.

„To prawda..."

„Proszę." Przymknąłem oczy, gdy krzyki moich bliźnich nie ustawały, łzy samoistnie potoczyły się po mojej twarzy. Było mi wstyd, że nie mogłem ich ochronić.

„Oszczędzę ich, jeśli ze mną odejdziesz." Oznajmił wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę, spojrzałem na nią nieufnie.

„Dlaczego pytasz mnie o pozwolenie?" Spytałem. Równie dobrze mógłby ich wszystkich zabić i mnie po prostu zabrać. Co go powstrzymywało?

„Jako twój Stróż nie mogę uczynić niczego wbrew woli _przeznaczonego_ na Ziemi skropionej wodą święconą."

Stróż? Jungkook nie może być moim stróżem, już mam jednego i jest nim Seokjin. On nim być nie może. Jest abominacją, złem, jest Lucyferem, jest przecież...aniołem.

(Wybrane anioły mają swojego przeznaczonego, a więc Jungkook także go mieć może będąc aniołem, co prawda upadłym.)

„Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź mój drogi?" Spytał niecierpliwie zagryzając wnętrze policzka. Jego wzrok krążył chciwie po mojej twarzy jak sęp czekający, aż jego ofiara skona.

„Zgadzam się, odejdę z Tobą, jeśli opuścisz ich w pokoju." Odpowiedziałem z gulą w gardle chwytając go za dłoń. Poczułem mrowienie w opuszkach palców, gdy nasza skóra się spotkała. Dziwne.

„Niech tak będzie." Oznajmił Jungkook uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

„Nie!" Krzyknął Seokjin podlatując do nas z wyrazem desperacji na pokrytej krwią twarzy.   
Widząc go chciałem by zabrał mnie do domu, chciałem to wszystko zapomnieć i znów wrócić do normalnego życia. Odrabiania lekcji, malowania obrazów i kłócenia się z Sanem o porządki domowe.

Było jednak za późno, cena została postawiona, a był nią powrót do piekła za życie moich braci i sióstr.

„Żegnaj." Powiedziałem do mojego Anioła Stróża zaciskając zęby na wardze. Ze łzami w oczach obserwowałem jego umęczoną twarz, jego rozpacz.

Seokjin został powstrzymany przez demony, które odrzuciły go w ramiona Abraxasa niosącego ten sam niespokojny wyraz twarzy. Było w nim jednak pewne zrozumienie. Jego przepowiednia zaczęła się sprawdzać i to przerażało mnie najbardziej.

Syknąłem z bólu, gdy upadły anioł podniósł mnie z jałowej ziemi rozpościerając swoje czarne skrzydła. Spojrzał na mnie z wyrazem triumfu na przystojnej twarzy, gdy kłąb czarnego dymu zaczął nas otaczać. Chciałem płakać wiedząc, że opuszczam Ziemię, cóż jednak miałbym z rozpaczy? Poczułbym się jeszcze bardziej bezradny i zawstydzony czując jego uwagę na mojej zapłakanej twarzy.

Gdy ogarnęła nas ciemność bez ani jednej iskry światła odnalazłem się w niej samotny, ciekawe jak samotny musi być on przebywając w piekle ten cały czas.

O czym ja myślę? Zapewne nie ma w sobie takich uczuć. Jest cholernym diabłem, oszukuje i zabija z zimną krwią, jak mógłby czuć cokolwiek?

Tylko jego świdrujące czerwone oczy towarzyszyły mi przez całą drogę do świata Gehenny. Spoglądał przed siebie jednak co jakiś czas jego wzrok lądował na mnie, jakby sprawdzał, czy nadal jestem w jego ramionach.  
Droga nie była długa, a nawet jeśli- nie czułem upływu czasu. W piekle pojęcie czasu jest względne z tego co mówił mi Seokjin.

„Już jesteśmy." Oznajmił lądując w miejscu, które niczym nie przypominało piekła jakiego go zapamiętałem. Niebo było pomarańczowo - czerwone, pamiętałem je w kolorze gołębiej szarości. Dużą różnicą była panująca temperatura, było zbyt ciepło. Ani jeden płatek śniegu nie ścielił podłoża, zamiast tego ziemia w kolorze gliny. Uniosłem oczy ku górze otwierając usta w niemym szoku. Przed nami wznosił się budynek wysokości wieży Babel**, był ogromny, a jego szczyt kończył się zapewne gdzieś w chmurach.

„Co to za miejsce?" Spytałem rozglądając się dookoła w lekkiej panice, opis podobnego miejsca znalazłem w książce Dantego. Modliłem się, by to nie było to.

Kolejne słowa Jungkooka jednak potwierdziły te podejrzenia mrożąc mi krew w żyłach.

„W dziewiątym i ostatnim kręgu piekielnym, miejscu do którego trafiłem po upadku z nieba, czyli _czeluści_." Wyszeptał dotykając nosem mojego policzka. „Oh, Taehyung nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cieszę się, że w końcu mam Cię w moim domu, teraz już nic nie przetnie naszych dróg. Zostaniesz tu ze mną na...zawsze."


	13. na pokuszenie

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

_"Grzechu nie zmaże, kto żalu nie czuje,_

_Ale żałować - pragnąc, to zamyka_

_Sprzeczność, którą się ład logiczny psuje"/_

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

•-:•-·=»‡○ë̴̬́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Noc w piekle różniła się od tej na Ziemi, Taehyung dziwił się, że w ogóle występuje tu zjawisko dnia i nocy. Na czarnym niebie nie było gwiazd, zamiast tego co jakiś czas przelatywały na jego tle komety oświetlając go jasnym strumieniem. Taehyung widząc je po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy są to anioły strącone z nieba. Resztę piekielnego krajobrazu rozjaśniała planeta podobna do księżyca łypiąc na świat swoim czerwonym okiem.

Sypialnia, w której spał teraz Taehyung zdawała się być nieproporcjonalnie wielka w porównaniu do jego kruchej osoby. Wanna stała przy jednym z otwartych balkonów, które zasłaniały kremowe kotary popychane przez nocny, ciepły wiatr. Ściany miały piaskowy kolor, na nich plótł się bluszcz dodając wnętrzu życia. Roślina przesuwała się po ścianach jak wąż szeleszcząc lekko swoimi liśćmi. Czerwono-fioletowe kwiaty pączkowały na nich w desperacji poszukując światła bijącego od czerwonego księżyca.

Nad wezgłowiem jego łóżka siedziała Harpia* obserwując swoimi żółtymi oczami chłopca, którego miała strzec. Przebywał tu dopiero jeden dzień, ale już zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić z tą tajemniczą istotą. Wygrzebywała co jakiś czas rdzawe pióra ze swych skrzydeł w celu wepchnięcia ich chłopcu do łóżka.

Robiła to z instynktu macierzyńskiego jaki kazał jej dbać o swoje potomstwo. Zdawało jej się bowiem jakby chłopak drżał z zimna otulając się pościelą, która była dla niego zbyt cienka. Nie znała się na ludziach, jednak coś kazało jej opiekować się nim jak najlepiej umiała.

Taehyung nie spał i nie drżał z zimna, ale strachu i niepokoju. Bał się o swoich bliskich, chciał wiedzieć co u nich. Czy wszyscy byli cali, czy Jungkook dotrzymał swego słowa.

Odkąd tutaj jest jakiś mały głosik w jego głowie podpowiadał mu, by wylał swój gniew na Jungkooka. _Zabić go_. To przez niego wszystko się zaczęło. Cała trauma, krwawe wizje i jeszcze koszmary, które teraz pamiętał tak dobrze.  
Jeden z nich przeraził go najbardziej...

Znów znalazł się w kościele, był zaplątany w ciernie, które zdawały się pobierać z niego krew pochłaniając także jego życie. Nie widział wiele przed sobą, oprócz anioła ubranego w białe szaty, w jednej ręce trzymał srebrny krzyż, który po chwili przyłożył do czoła chłopaka. Taehyung wydał z siebie krzyk, gdy krzyż zaczął palić go niemiłosiernie w skórę. Wtedy anioł oznajmił:

„ _Nasz święty stał się piekielnym pomiotem, ale nie martw się Taehyung mamy sposób, by zniszczyć tą część ciebie._ " Tymi słowami chwycił go delikatnie za policzki uśmiechając się nienaturalnie i przerażająco.

•-:•-·=»‡○ë̴̬́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać wstał do siadu zaskakując tym samym Harpię, która podskoczyła zaskoczona machając swoimi skrzydłami. Odsunął od siebie kołdrę skopując ją z łóżka.

Podszedł do jednego z luster spoglądając na swoje zmęczone odbicie. Zagryzając wargę owinął wokół pięści kawałek materiału, który oderwał ze swojej koszuli. Wymierzył dłonią miejsce w którym wykona cios, po czym z całej siły uderzył w środek lustra powodując jego roztrzaskanie. Harpia będąc tego świadkiem poruszyła się niespokojnie otrzepując swoje skrzydła zupełnie jakby na widok przeszły ją dreszcze.

Z ran na jego palcach popłynęło kilka kropel, które spadły na podłogę ścieląc ją jak rozsypane płatki róż. Chłopak się tym jednak nie przejął.

„Nie...obrze...nie...obrze." Oznajmiła Harpia kręcąc opierzoną głową.

Młodzieniec tymczasem chwycił duży i najostrzejszy odłamek leżący pod jego gołymi, zabandażowanymi stopami (wcześniej skręcił kostki), po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi z determinacją wymalowaną na delikatnej twarzy.

„-dzie...idzie...sz?" Spytała istota z trudnością formując ludzkie słowa.

„Do sypialni Jungkooka." Odpowiedział.

„Nie...-ożna...!" Wydukała niespokojnie spoglądając za chłopakiem, który już zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.

•-:•-·=»‡○ë̴̬́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Taehyung wszedł do środka dość niepewnie. Pokój w jakim spał Upadły Anioł niczym nie przypominał jego sypialni. W grafitowym wnętrzu świece paliły się w kolorze niebieskim podświetlając sufit, który zdawał się iluminować, zupełnie jakby był pod powierzchnią wody. Taehyng musiał wytężyć wzrok, by dojrzeć w nim sylwetkę leżącą na łóżku.

„ _Zabij_..." Słyszał w myślach.

Podszedł bliżej stawiając ostrożne kroki ściskając lustro w swojej dłoni, które od nacisku utworzyło w jego skórze czerwone linie. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko zdał sobie sprawę z tego co naprawdę robi i ma zamiar uczynić.

Wszedł do sypialni władcy piekła, by zaatakować go w śnie.   
Jeszcze chwilę temu ten plan zdawał mu się być całkiem normalny i logiczny. Teraz nie był tego taki pewny.

Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie w celu chwycenia satynowego materiału, pod którym miał spać Upadły. Drugą ręką mierzył miejsce, gdzie wyceluje ostrze. Gdy jednak odkrył materiał, zauważył, że łóżko było puste i przerażenie owładnęło jego ciało.

„Głupie posunięcie Taehyung." Usłyszał za sobą niski głos. Odwrócił się gwałtownie próbując zaatakować mężczyznę, ten jednak szybko powalił go na łóżko przytrzymując jego obydwa nadgarstki.

„Naprawdę myślałeś, że Ci się uda?" Spytał Jungkook śmiejąc się nisko. W ciemności jego czerwone oczy świeciły się niebezpiecznie.

Taehyung zdał sobie sprawę w co się wpakował.

„Złaź ze mnie!" Krzyknął próbując się wyrwać.

„Ale przecież chciałeś mnie zabić, więc zrób to." Mówiąc to Jungkook nakierował jego dłoń ściskającą kawałek lustra prosto pod swoje gardło. Taehyung mógł teraz rzeczywiście wykonać jeden ruch wbijając odłamek w jego szyję. „Na pewno czujesz do mnie nienawiść, widziałem to w twoich oczach. Wbij go w moje gardło, poczuł smak zemsty." Dodał przybliżając się do niego z pewnym chorym błyskiem w oku, ich twarze dzieliły centymetry.

Oczy Taehyunga zaczęły piec od napływu słonych łez, kręcił głową chcąc, by drugi zaprzestał już tych mentalnych tortur.

„Powiedziałem zrób to!" Warknął Jungkook popychając jego dłoń tak, że stworzyła małe nacięcie na jego skórze.

„Nie mogę!" Krzyknął w końcu Taehyung wypuszczając szkło ze swojej dłoni. Upadły odsunął się od niego obserwując Taehyunga spod ciemnych rzęs.

„Jesteś jeszcze słaby." Powiedział pod nosem odwracając się do niego plecami. Taehyung nie wiedział, czy chodziło mu o jego siłę fizyczną, czy mentalną. Może o oba.

Jungkook stojąc do niego tyłem musiał opanować...złowrogi uśmiech jaki wyrósł na jego ustach. Lucyfer był bowiem w siódmym niebie widząc, co ta krucha istota zamierzała uczynić. _Zabić_ _go_. Jego przeznaczony, którego chce przekonwertować na swoją stronę sam wykonał krok w tym kierunku inicjując popełnienie piątego przykazania Bożego- _nie_ _zabijaj_.

Dlaczego mu zależało, by Taehyung stanął po ciemnej stronie?

Ponieważ poznał przepowiednię Abraxasa i wiedział kim Taehyung tak naprawdę jest, a raczej kim stać się dopiero miał.

Jeśli Taehyung straciłby swoją niewinność mógłby bez przeszkód zawrzeć z nim pakt. Na razie jednak jego dotyk nadal piekł go w skórę dając znać o obecności świętej aury. Taehyung był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jego dusza była niczym biała kartka papieru, nieskalana... _jeszcze_.

Taehyung w tym czasie zebrał się z łóżka ocierając swoje słone policzki. Czuł się okropnie. Naprawdę przyszedł tutaj z zamiarem zabicia Jungkooka i ta myśl zapewne nie da mu teraz spokoju. Gniew wziął górę prawie zamieniając go w mordercę. Nawet jeśli nie zabiłby Jungkooka, jego dusza zostałaby zbrukana. Przed tym właśnie ostrzegał go Seokjin.

„Przepraszam." Oznajmił wstając w celu wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Dłoń upadłego zatrzymała go jednak chwytając go za łokieć.

„Wiem, że czujesz teraz wiele rzeczy, pamiętaj jednak, że nadal nie zawarliśmy paktu, dlatego polecam Ci nie włóczyć się w nocy po tym miejscu" Oznajmił Jungkook. Taehyung nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Przed chwilą chłopiec chciał poderżnąć mu gardło, a on zachowuje się jakby taka sytuacja wcale nie zaistniała.

„Twoja dłoń krwawi." Zauważył upadły chwytając ją.

„To nic takiego." Odpowiedział Taehyung wyrywając dłoń z uścisku. Nie podobał mu się sposób w jaki jego skóra przyjemnie mrowiła, gdy ich dłonie się spotkały.

„Chcesz, żeby przez resztę nocy demony skrobały twoje drzwi w celu dostania się do środka?" Spytał Jungkook unosząc brwi. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy spoglądając na swoją pokrwawioną dłoń.

„Nie..." Oznajmił zakrywając ją drugą ręką.

„Możesz zostać tutaj przez resztę nocy, jeśli się boisz." Oznajmił odwracając głowę w stronę okna. Jungkook starał się nie zawieszać długo na nim wzroku. Wiedział, że Taehyung poczułby się niekomfortowo. Jednak młodzieniec w czerwonym świetle bijącym od księżyca wyglądał zbyt atrakcyjnie, by spojrzenie choć przez chwilę nie zawiesiło się na tej uroczej postaci.

Taehyung widocznie walczył ze sobą przez chwilę oblizując nerwowo wargi. Spojrzał za siebie, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki w korytarzu. Zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi tyłem do otwartych drzwi szybko uciekł za Jungkooka chowając się za jego plecami. Upadły musiał powstrzymać się od westchnienia. Słodki zapach chłopaka wypełnił jego zmysły powodując, że zaczął się zastanawiać jak przetrwa z nim sam na sam w ciemności kontrolując swój głód seksualny.   
Zauważył, że Taehyung wyglada uroczo, gdy się boi.

„Powinienem straszyć go częściej". Pomyślał.

•-:•-·=»‡○ë̴̬́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

W drzwiach stanął Hoseok z lekko spanikowanym wyrazem twarzy skanując wnętrze sypialni.

„Co się dzieje Hoseok?" Spytał Jungkook krzyżując ręce.

„Przepraszam, za zakłócanie twojego spoczynku, ale wampiry hałasują i chcą dostać się do środka. Razem z Hwasą próbujemy je opanować, zapach krwi jednak jest zbyt...przyciągający." Oznajmił czerwonowłosy wampir ze zdumieniem zauważając Taehyunga chowającego się za plecami Upadłego. Hoseok wiedziałby, że tu jest nawet z zawiązanymi oczami, zapach jego krwi był najintensywniejszy właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu.

„Chyba znowu zapomniały, kto jest ich panem." Skomentował Jungkook odwracając się do Taehyunga, który spojrzał na niego niepewnymi, szczenięcymi oczami.

„ _Uroczy_ " Pomyślał.

„Pójdę je uspokoić, ty w tym czasie zostań tutaj." Oznajmił go Jungkook. Zauważając wahanie w jego niewinnych oczach dodał: „Tutaj nic Ci nie grozi, jestem twoim piekielnym stróżem, pamiętasz?"

„Dobry chłopiec." Powiedział gdy Taehyung przytaknął mu posłusznie przygryzając wargę z bladym wyrazem twarzy.

•-:•-·=»‡○ë̴̬́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Jungkook był absolutnie wściekły widząc wampiry niższego rzędu próbujące przejść przez bramy jego królestwa. By wejść do ogromnej budowli trzeba było być jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi, którzy zasłużyli się w jakiś sposób władcy piekła. Czeluść w jakiej się znajdowali była bezgranicznym miejscem, w którym najgorsze dusze wiodły prym zamieniając się w abominacje stworzone z ich grzesznych czynów. Rządne krwi demony, były jednymi z nich. Posłuszne były ich przywódcy, Hoseokowi, w zaistniałej sytuacji jednak ich rozumy schowały się za surowym instynktem jaki kazał im pożreć właściciela pięknego zapachu wierząc, że da im ulgę w wiecznym głodzie.

Jungkook nie zamierzał oddawać im Taehyunga, ani chociażby pozwolić im spojrzeć na piękną istotę w jego komnatach. Rozpalił niebieski krąg wokół królestwa parząc tym samym głodne wampiry, które zaczęły wycofywać się z uchylonymi głowami, ból i strach nieco ocuciły ich świadomość.

„Hoseok, od kiedy stały się takie...nieokiełznane?" Spytał, gdy oboje wracali do królestwa, po opanowaniu sytuacji.

„Odkąd coraz więcej aniołów zaczęło spadać z nieba. Równowaga została zachwiana wzbudzając zło we wszystkich kręgach. Dzieje się to przed czym ostrzegał nas Abraxas." Odpowiedział wampir. Jungkook odwrócił się do niego zachodząc mu drogę.

„Hoseok, mam do ciebie prośbę." Oznajmił. „Od dzisiaj będziesz mieszkał na samej górze, twoim zadaniem będzie ochranianie Taehyunga, kiedy ja będę poza IX kręgiem." Powiedział łagodnym tonem, choć nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Hoseok przytaknął mu nieco zaskoczony.

„Nie rozumiem, skąd ten zaszczyt? Pamiętasz, zaatakowałem go, gdy był u Ciebie po raz pierwszy." Oznajmił zmieszany czerwonowłosy.

„I otrzymałeś za to sowitą karę, dlatego wiem, że nie popełnisz tego błędu jeszcze raz." Odpowiedział Jungkook uśmiechając się do niego. Hoseok w zamian poczuł ciarki skradające się po jego ciele.

•-:•-·=»‡○ë̴̬́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Gdy Jungkook wrócił do swojej sypialni widok jaki zastał zmusił go do zatrzymania się w przejściu. Taehyung leżał na _jego_ łóżku śpiąc wtulony w _jego_ poduszkę przesiąkniętą _jego_ zapachem.

Podszedł bliżej chłonąc obraz przed nim.   
Chłopak spał zgięty w jedną stronę, kremowa koszula uniosła się do góry odkrywając jego uroczy brzuch. Jego ciemne loki były rozrzucone na poduszce przez co wyglądał słodziej od każdego cherubina. Jungkook miał ochotę wycałować jego policzki, nos i usta. Pokryć opaloną skórę czerwonymi malinkami, zagrać na jego żebrach i wypełnić go swoją esencją, by każdy wiedział do kogo należy.

„ _Należysz do mnie_." Pomyślał Jungkook pożądliwie przyglądając się śpiącej postaci. Obchodząc łóżko przez cały czas nie ściągał z niego swoich czerwonych oczu, w których teraz odbijała się czysta posesywność.

Jungkook rozpiął guziki swojej koszuli, po czym wszedł na łóżko kładąc się przy Taehyungu. Nie dotykał, go był jednak na tyle blisko, by zauważyć jak jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się spokojnie. Upadły mógł usłyszeć jego rytmiczne i spowolnione bicie serca, dowód na to, że jest żywą istotą. Zapach jego skóry wypełnił jego nozdrza uspokajając go. Pachniał słodko jak jaśmin i świeże truskawki.

Upadły anioł westchnął zaskoczony, gdy Taehyung w śnie nieświadomie odwrócił się do niego wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

„ _Chłopcze, nakładasz na siebie wyrok."_ Pomyślał czując bolesne mrowienie w miejscu, gdzie Taehyung trącał go nosem. Jakimś cudem jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Bliskość chłopaka liczyła się dla niego teraz bardziej, niż dyskomfort jaki ona (ta bliskość) wywoływała. Bał się jednak, że straci swoje opanowanie w rezultacie raniąc go.

Taehyung po chwili wykonał kolejny ruch. Kręcąc się we śnie widocznie szukał czegoś na czym mógłby oprzeć głowę będąc bliżej swojego stróża. Unosząc głowę do góry położył ją na umięśnionym bicepsie Jungkooka, który widząc to zagryzł wnętrze policzka czując opuszczającą go samokontrolę.

•-:•-·=»‡○ë̴̬́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

*-Harpie (gr. Άρπυια "Porywaczki") - uskrzydlone bóstwa wiatrów, najlepiej znane jako stworzenia porywające dzieci i  
dusze. Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie „pięknowłosymi stworzeniami".


	14. fioletowa noc

•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕/.¥.\=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

_....mała jest różnica między żarem Serafinów, a żarem Lucyfera..._

-Umberto Eco, "Imię róży"

  
•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕/. _._ \=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Seokjin siedział na ławce, która nadal tliła się od ognia jaki wcześniej ją trawił. Sam anioł nie wyglądał lepiej, jego ciemne włosy poklejone były przez skrzepłą krew, jasne ubranie brudne od sadzy, a piękna twarz zmęczona.

„Znowu go zabrał..." Szepnął do siebie, łzy zaczęły spadać na jego dłonie, które trzymał na kolanach. Czuł jakby jakaś część niego została wyrwana. Połączenie z nim utracone, zupełnie jak przerwany sygnał w telefonie. W głowie słyszał tylko szum własnych emocji, Taehyunga brak.

Na szczęście nikt nie zginął w tym natarciu. San wygrzebał z pomiędzy popiołów spalonych Driad małe sadzonki, które zawierały esencję ich życia. Włożył je do wody i gdy zaczną kiełkować nimfy będą mogły się odrodzić.   
Chłopak także czuł przygnębienie, w końcu to miał być piękny dzień, który miał spędzić ze swoim przyjacielem Taehyungiem.

Seokjin wstał z ławki zauważając znajomego anioła zstępującego do nich z nieba. Minho wylądował lekko krzywiąc się z bólu. Zza jego koszuli wystawał bandaż, ponieważ wcześniej został raniony piekielną strzałą Jungkooka. Takie rany goją się wolniej niż normalnie, nawet u aniołów.

„Pozdrawiam Cię Seokjinie." Przywitał się z nim Minho kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. "Wyglądasz jak hiobowe nieszczęście." Przyznał przecierając jego krwawy policzek wierzchem dłoni. Stróż w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową.

„Musisz czuć się także...okropnie." Dodał przekrzywiając głowę.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że Seokjin poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Teraz zapewne całe niebo wie, że nie był w stanie ochronić swojego przeznaczonego.

„Jungkook jest najpotężniejszym z nich wszystkich, nie mogłeś wiele uczynić w tamtym momencie. Nie obwiniaj się." Powiedział Minho widząc jego przygnębienie.

„Teraz nie mogę zrobić nic, by go odzyskać." Odpowiedział Seokjin spoglądając gdzieś w przestrzeń, jego oczy wilgotne od napływu łez.

Anioł uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo, po czym oznajmił:

„Nie martw się, wkrótce odzyskam Taehyunga." Powiedział z nieokreślonym błyskiem w oku.

Anioł uniósł na niego wzrok zupełnie zmieszany:

„J-jak...?" Spytał.

„Chciałbym podzielić się z tobą szczegółami, Niebo jednak nie pozwoliło mi zdradzać czegokolwiek. Wolą byś nie brał w tym udziału i się nie wychylał."

„Nie wychylał? To mój przeznaczony! Zrobię wszystko, by go odzyskać." Powiedział oburzony stróż.

„Dlatego oczekujemy twojej kooperacji i posłuszeństwa, odzyskanie go teraz spoczywa w rękach nieba, nie twoich".

Seokjin słysząc to zacisnął pięści.

„Chwileczkę, dlaczego niebo interesuje się _moim_ Taehyungiem?" Spytał marszcząc brwi.

„Ten chłopak jest wyjątkowy, zapewne zdążyłeś to zauważyć w ciągu tych pięciu lat. Niebo chce go mieć blisko. Mówiąc blisko mam na myśli...u nich." Oznajmił gładząc swoją klatkę piersiową, na której miał bandaż.

Seokjin cofnął się o krok próbując wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

„Po co im _mój_ przeznaczony?" Spytał oburzony.

Minho nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie, ale jedynie kiwnął mu dając do zrozumienia, że sam wkrótce się tego dowie. Nie chcąc rozmawiać dłużej rozprostował biało-szare skrzydła wznosząc się w górę.

„Hej!" Krzyknął za nim Seokjin, Minho jednak zdążył już zniknąć w blasku białego światła.

𝕁𝕦𝕟𝕘𝕜𝕠𝕠𝕜 **POV** :

Czerwony księżyc mieszał swój blask z niebieskim płomieniem mojej komnaty tworząc fioletową poświatę, która odbijała się od jasnej skóry Taehyunga jak rozsypane ametysty.   
Spoglądając na twarz najpiękniejszego anioła pode mną postanowiłem złożyć na jego pluszowych ustach jeden, niewinny pocałunek. Nie zaszkodziłby prawda?

Schyliłem się powoli do słodkich ust Taehyunga i tak jak zamierzałem skradłem z nich krótki pocałunek. Jego usta smakowały jak niebo, a może i lepiej. Zakazany owoc nawet nie ma tak uzależniającego smaku. Unosząc z powrotem głowę zauważyłem, że Taehyung nadal spał. Niespodziewanie wydął wargi w moją stronę, jakby chciał powrócić do moich ust.

Ten gest przyciągnął mnie z powrotem jak magnes. Moje lekkie pocałunki szybko zeszły na jego policzki i brodę, chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi przez sen. Był absolutnie uroczy w moich oczach. Kontrola jaką wcześniej starałem się utrzymać opadła z chwilą, gdy chłopak dał znak potrzeby mojej bliskości. To prowokowanie na pewno nie ujdzie mu na sucho. Po chwili zacząłem składać także krótkie i wilgotne pocałunki na jego szyi i za uchem chłonąc smakowity zapach jego skóry.

𝔸𝕦𝕥𝕠𝕣 **POV:**

Całkowicie pochłaniając się w tym zadaniu nawet nie zauważył, że Taehyung zaczął się przebudzać powoli ogarniając rzeczywistość.

Chłopak mrugnął zmieszany kilka razy, po czym wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnienie.  
Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje.   
Szybko zaczął odpychać upadłego anioła wierzgając z całych sił, nawet jeśli to co czuł nie było dla niego nieprzyjemnym uczuciem.

„C-co ty robisz?" Wrzasnął odwracając się nagle na brzuch, by móc szybciej zejść z łóżka na czworakach i uciec. To był błąd.   
Jungkook widząc to złapał go szybko w tali przyciągając biedaka z powrotem do siebie.

„Aah!" Krzyknął chłopak czując jego zimne dłonie pod swoją koszulą. Przyjemne mrowienie wróciło powodując w nim sensacje, których wstyd mu było nazwać.

„Przed chwilą przylegałeś do mnie jak szczeniak, a teraz mnie odrzucasz?" Spytał Jungkook prowokująco przytulając go od tyłu. Zanim śmiertelnik mógł zareagować upadły uniósł go do pozycji siedzącej tak, że teraz siedział na jego kolanach odwrócony do Jungkooka tyłem, który trzymał go przy sobie w żelaznym uścisku. Siła upadłego przewyższała go pod każdym względem, był w pułapce.

„Z-zostaw mnie, dlaczego to robisz?" Spytał zaczerwieniony przeklinając swoje zająknięcie. Bliskość jaka ich dzieliła wywoływała rumieńce na jego twarzy, czuł zapach Lucyfera i jego ciepły oddech na swoim karku.

Jungkook w tym czasie spoglądał na jego profil z rządzą w czerwonych oczach, czerpiąc satysfakcję z dominacji jaką nad nim miał i stanu niewinnego zawstydzenia do jakiego go doprowadzał.

Upadły przybliżył usta do jego ucha i przygryzając je oznajmił:

„To twoja kara za prowokowanie mnie mój słodki. Nie martw się, pozwolę ci z niej czerpać przyjemność. Uznaj to za akt...miłosierdzia."

•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕/.¥.\=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

„P-przestań..Ah." Jęknął Taehyung czując nowe uczucie zbierające się w jego podbrzuszu. Nowa sensacja zabrała siłę w jego rękach przez co opadł na łóżko teraz podtrzymując się tylko łokciami. Upadły trzymał dłoń na członku śmiertelnika gładząc kciukiem jego wrażliwy koniec okrężnymi ruchami, niemal doprowadzając go do orgazmu. Jungkook jednak pamiętał o karze jaką mu obiecał, dlatego robił to bardzo powoli prowokując u młodszego niecierpliwe odruchy, które wywoływały chytry uśmiech na twarzy upadłego.

Taehyung przygryzł skórę na swojej ręce próbując powstrzymać pojękiwania jakie groziły wydostaniem się z jego malinowych ust.

"Nie musisz hamować swojego głosu, twoje grzeszne jęki to muzyka dla moich uszu." Oznajmił Jungkook nagle ruszając dłonią szybciej, przyprawiając Taehyunga o drżący oddech. Prejakulat kapał na pościel pod nim wywołując u chłopaka zażenowanie.

„Dotykam Cię tylko odrobinę i spójrz jaki jesteś mokry...urocze". Skomentował upadły unosząc mokrą dłoń na zasięg jego wzroku, zawstydzając go jeszcze bardziej.

„Wcale ni-Mm-Ah!" Jęknął chłopak zagryzając skórę mocniej czując, że zaraz dojdzie. Jungkook widząc to zacisnął dłoń na jego członku i uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie. Drugą dłonią błądził po jego klatce piersiowej co jakiś czas specjalnie zahaczając o jego wrażliwe sutki. Taehyung zniecierpliwiony chcąc dojść zaczął sam kołysać swoimi biodrami, by wywołać jakikolwiek ruch. Robiąc to nieświadomie otarł się o nabrzmiałe krocze Jungkooka, który ostrzegawczo warknął do jego ucha:

„Nie prowokuj mnie, albo będę Cię pieprzyć dopóki nie stracisz czucia w nogach."

Taehyung słysząc to poczuł dreszcz strachu i nieokreślonego podekscytowania przebiegający po jego kręgosłupie.

„Chcesz dojść aniele?" Szepnął Jungkook gładząc gorącą skórę jego klatki piersiowej.

Taehyung z zaciśniętymi powiekami skinął głową twierdząco. Upadłemu jednak taka odpowiedź nie wystarczała.

„Słowa lalko." Powiedział powoli i prowokacyjnie ruszając dłonią na jego członku. Drugą dłonią chwycił szczękę Taehyunga odwracając piękną twarz do siebie.

„Mmh-ah...p-proszę?" Szepnął płaczliwie.

„Proszę...?" Spytał zlizując pojedynczą łzę toczącą się po policzku Taehyunga.

„Pozwól mi dojść...proszę." Dokończył cicho chłopak czując gorąco na twarzy.

Jungkook uśmiechnął się do swojego przeznaczonego chłonąc jego niewinną ekspresję. Czerwona twarz i łzy w oczach były poezją dla jego wzroku. Taehyung był w jego oczach najsłodszy w takiej pozycji.

Na jego łasce.

Wznawiając ruch swojej dłoni zaczął szeptać mu do ucha słodkie pochwały. Z członka Taehyunga sączyło się coraz więcej prejakulatu, a odgłos jego cichych pojękiwań i mokrych odgłosów wypełniał sypialnię doprowadzając Jungkooka do szaleństwa.

„Dojdź dla mnie aniele." Szepnął wkładając dwa palce do ust Taehyunga, by usłyszeć słodkie jęki wydobywające się spomiędzy nich. Sprawna ręka upadłego pracowała na jego członku sprawiając, że młodszy zaczął widzieć biel przed oczami.

„Mm-Aah!" Jęknął finalnie dochodząc na dłoń Jungkooka.

„Mój grzeczny chłopiec." Skomentował upadły w końcu uwalniając spoconego i sennego chłopaka ze swoich ramion na pościel.

„Sprowokuj mnie jeszcze raz, a następnym razem kara nie będzie już taka przyjemna." Ostrzegł Jungkook agresywnie przejeżdżając językiem po swojej dłoni, pełnej słodkiego nasienia _jego_ Taehyunga _._

•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=̶̱̕/.¥.\=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•


	15. arboretum

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

_"We wszech rzeczy wątku_

_Dopatrzysz ślady wyraźne porządku,_

_A ten porządek, jest to forma błoga,_

_Która kształtuje świat na obraz Boga"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

•-:•-·=»‡○•̵̫̅= _Arboretum_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Drzemiąca Harpia siedząca na wezgłowiu dużego łóżka spojrzała krytycznie spod zmrużonych powiek na Taehyunga, gdy ten zerwał się do siadu ciężko oddychając. Rozglądnął się szybko dookoła z ulgą konstatując, że znajduje się w swojej sypialni.

Czerwony księżyc przybrał teraz bardziej złoty kolor oświetlając sypialnię pomarańczowym blaskiem zwiastując poranek. Rozglądając się na etażerce obok chłopak spostrzegł tacę z jedzeniem i gorącą herbatą, która nadal parowała.

„Więc to był tylko sen?" Uśmiechnął się w uldze kładąc dłoń na sercu.

„Koszmary?" Spytał rozbawiony głos zaskakując Taehyunga, który odwrócił szybko głowę w jego kierunku.

„Niezupełnie..." Odpowiedział mrużąc oczy, próbując dosięgnąć wzrokiem postaci ukrytej w cieniu pokoju. Głos należący do obcego zdawał mu się być podejrzanie znajomy. Zauważył także, że mężczyzna trzyma w dłoniach gazetę zmieniając jej strony zbyt szybko, by zapewne mógł cokolwiek z niej przeczytać.

„Kim jesteś i co tutaj-„

„Hoseok, Jung." Urwał mężczyzna nagle wstając z miejsca. Rzucił wcześniej trzymaną gazetą w kąt alarmując Harpię, która zatrzepotała masywnymi skrzydłami oburzona nagłym hałasem. Taehyung zesztywniał, gdy nieznajomy zbliżył się do światła, które wyróżniło jego czerwone włosy i wampirzy uśmiech w kształcie serca. Jego kroki były pełne niewymuszonej elegancji, gdy przechadzał się przez jego sypialnię. Wyglądał jakby każdy ruch był wyćwiczoną choreografią, jego ciało poruszało się z taką gracją.

„To ty chciałeś mnie zjeść!" Krzyknął od razu rozpoznając w nim swojego wampirzego oprawcę sprzed pięciu lat. Chwytając za czosnkową grzankę z talerza rzucił nią w czerwonowłosego mężczyznę, który złapał ją w locie kręcąc głową rozbawiony."Jungkook kazał Ci mnie zabić?" Spytał z wyzwaniem mierząc w niego drugą grzanką, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy, że czosnek nie robi krzywdy wampirowi. Hoseok słysząc to obrócił się na pięcie skupiając na nim swój wesoły wzrok, który szybko zniknął zastąpiony zimną kalkulacją.

„Kiedy poukładasz sobie w tej małej główce, że Lucyfer jest teraz twoim stróżem, a to znaczy, że jesteś w tym momencie jego najważniejszą posesją, o którą jako jego podwładny muszę pilnować i dbać." Odpowiedział mierząc jedzenie w dłoni analitycznym wzrokiem jakby oglądał eksponat muzealny.

„Nie jestem niczyją posesją i nie ufam Ci." Stwierdził Taehyung spoglądając podejrzliwie na wampira w czerwonym garniturze.

„Słuchaj śmiertelny, przepraszam za tamtą sytuację, gdy o mało nie stałeś się moim obiadem, ale tak się dzieje, gdy pachnące krwią dziecko dosłownie podbiega pod moje drzwi, gdy mam postne dni. I nie obchodzi mnie, że mi nie ufasz, wystarczy, że Jungkook pokłada we mnie zaufanie, by powierzyć mi opiekę nad twoim uciekinierskim tyłkiem." Oznajmił na końcu zagryzając się na czosnkowej grzance w jego dłoni.

Taehyung zaniemówił wlepiając w wampira swoje duże, migdałowe oczy.  
„Przyjmuję przeprosiny." Szepnął po niedługim czasie lekko nadąsany. Wampir przytaknął czując pociągnięcie empatii w stronę tego człowieka. Wiedział, że przebywanie w piekle wbrew woli na pewno nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych przeżyć. Chciał jednak sprawić, by chłopiec przyzwyczaił się do panujących warunków. Im szybciej zaakceptuje swoją sytuację, tym lepiej.

Ciemne oczy Hoseoka po chwili z zainteresowaniem zwróciły się ku lustrze, które było niemal całe zbite.„Cokolwiek chciałeś wczoraj uczynić Lucyferowi tymi żałosnymi kawałkami szkła było bardzo głupie. Anioły to istoty duchowe, niemal niemożliwym jest je zabić." Skomentował z pełnymi ustami o mało nie krztusząc się na ostatnim słowie.

Taehyung słysząc to zmarszczył brwi i zawiesił wzrok na swoich dłoniach. Były dokładnie zabandażowane... _Czyli wczoraj naprawdę się wydarzyło, to nie był żaden sen._ Pomyślał ze zmartwieniem.

Pamiętał, że ostatniej nocy próbował zaatakować Jungkooka w przypływie jakiejś dziwnej chęci zemsty, później wampiry próbowały dostać się do środka, a on czekając aż upadły wróci zasnął jak mu się zdawało na jego łóżku, następnie...

Taehyung nagle zerwał się z miejsca tak szybko, że mroczki pojawiły się przed jego oczami. Łapiąc się za głowę, próbując opanować zamroczenie zauważył rdzawe pióra Harpi wplątane w jego ciemne, kręcone włosy. Do tego jego piżama była zmięta i podarta w niektórych miejscach.  
Hoseok obserwował jego dezorientację przez ten cały czas szczerze rozbawiony.

„Jak się tutaj dostałem?" Spytał próbując lepiej przywołać wczorajsze wydarzenia jednocześnie naciągając koszulę, by lepiej zasłaniała jego brzuch.

„Dlaczego mnie pytasz? To Jungkook trzymał Cię wczoraj w komnatach. Z tego co widzę nieźle Cię sponiewierał." Zaśmiał się Hoseok kierując się nagle do wyjścia."Ah! Skoro już wstałeś, polecam wziąć ciepłą kąpiel i ubrać jakieś przyzwoite ubranie. Dzisiaj to ja będę Cię pilnował, ponieważ Pan piekieł udał się poza krąg w ważnych interesach i nie będzie go...cóż przez dłuższy czas. Bądź grzeczny i nie uciekaj, chyba, że chcesz otrzymać od niego karę. Wrócę po ciebie za godzinę." Oznajmił nie wyjawiając szczegółów, po czym wyszedł pospiesznie zabierając po drodze jeszcze jedną bułkę czosnkową z talerza. Huk zatrzaskujących się drzwi znów zaskoczył Harpię, która przeklęła pod nosem zgrzytając pazurami o ciemne drewno łóżka.

Taehyung w jakiś sposób poczuł ulgę, że nie zobaczy się z Jungkookiem, niewyraźne obrazy z poprzedniej nocy zalały jego myśli, przez co chwycił za ciemnozieloną poduszkę uderzając w nią głową kilka razy. Ciężko było mu przywołać szczegóły, jednak pamiętał uczucie jakie temu towarzyszyło. Jungkook bezsprzecznie dotykał go wywołując w nim sensację budującą się w jego podbrzuszu. Nawet teraz czuł gorąco na całym ciele myśląc o tej sytuacji. Jego serce zaczęło dziwnie bić i nie mógł opanować nieokreślonego uczucia piętrzącego się pod jego żebrami.

 _„To pewnie głód."_ Pomyślał zaciskając oczy, po czym agresywnie wepchał sobie słodką bułkę do ust. Wolał zająć się czymkolwiek, niż rozmyślaniem o Lucyferze.

•-:•-·=»‡○•̵̫̅= _Arboretum_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

Taehyung wyszedł z kąpieli mając na sobie jedynie ręcznik owinięty wokół talii.  
Otworzył szafę, a w niej ujrzał mnóstwo ubrań, z czego większość pochodziła od sławnych projektantów jak Karl Lagerfeld (Chanel) czy Gianni Versace, którzy już nie żyli. Zastanawiał się, czy trafili do piekła i dlatego teraz wiszą tutaj zaprojektowane przez nich ubrania. Nie zajmując więcej czasu na głupie wgapianie się w wgłąb wielkiej szafy wyjął z niej proste spodnie w kratkę, jasną zwiewną koszulkę zapinaną na guzki i zamszowe, niskie buty, których pięty ugiął z przyzwyczajenia i wygody, ponieważ jego kostki nadal były zabandażowane.

Korzystając z chwili, gdy był sam wyszedł na balkon szacując jego odległość od ziemi, może w jakiś sposób udałoby mu się wydostać z sypialni i uciec. Po chwili stwierdził, że to nie miałoby sensu. Znajdował się przecież w dziewiątym kręgu piekła, słudzy Lucyfera zapewne od razu złapaliby go, albo zjedli: sam nie wiedział co gorsze. Na ten moment poddał się jeśli chodziło o próby wydostania się z tej krainy. Nie zamierzał jednak tracić nadziei, że kiedyś opuści to miejsce.

„A może czas pogodzić się z szansą, że nigdy stąd nie ucieknę." Westchnął ciężko odbijając się od kamiennej balustrady. W drodze do środka poczuł wybrzuszenie pod podeszwą, dlatego uniósł but z zaskoczeniem zauważając pod nim szare pióro. Nie mogło należeć do Harpi, ponieważ jej pióra są zupełnie innego koloru i tekstury. Nie było nawet wielkości palca, jednak przywołało w brzuchu Taehyunga dziwny ścisk. Przyglądnął się mu jeszcze chwilę, po czym wsadził go do tylnej kieszeni spodni szybko o nim zapominając.

Harpia śledziła go zmartwionym wzrokiem przez cały czas, gdy chłopak krzątał się po sypialni. Gdy w końcu przystanął, by na nią spojrzeć istota oznajmiła:

„Tae -iie wy-odzi. Bez znaku Pana...niebe-zpie-nie."

„Znaku Pana?" Powtórzył unosząc dłoń do swojej szyi. Rzeczywiście nie posiadał jeszcze znaku Lucyfera i zastanawiał się dlaczego Jungkook jeszcze go na nim nie wymusił.   
Gdy podszedł jeszcze raz do szafy, by chwycić jakąś apaszkę lustro wiszące w środku odbiło sylwetkę ciemnej postaci stojącej za nim.   
Odwrócił się gwałtownie skanując nerwowym wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. W środku jednak nie było z nim nikogo oprócz Harpi skupiającej czujny wzrok na jego osobie. Postanowił to na razie zignorować.

Chwycił szybko czerwoną apaszkę z wieszaka i zawiązał nią wokół swojej szyi nie zdradzając braku jakiegokolwiek symbolu. Dopiero, gdy zamknął drzwi szafy, usłyszał pukanie, które przyprawilo go o niemały zawał serca.

„Gotowy TaeTae?" Spytał Hoseok zaskakując go tym zdrobnieniem.

Chłopak otworzył drzwi lekko blady, wyszedł jednak posłusznie z pokoju o dziwo woląc być w towarzystwie tego wampira, niż dziwnych cieni w jego sypialni. Czerwonowłosy od razu założył mu na wejściu purpurową pelerynę i naciągnął na jego głowę kaptur.

„A to po co?" Spytał pocierając palcami miły, aksamitny materiał.

„Rozkaz Jungkooka, nie chce, by ktokolwiek Cię oglądał, jak powiedział _należysz tylko do jego oczu_." Wyjaśnił starając się brzmieć nieco groźnie jak pan piekła. Taehyung zmarszczył na to brwi, po czym uniósł lekko kąciki ust w rozbawieniu.

Hoseok spojrzał na niego dziwnie, po raz pierwszy ujrzał bowiem jak ten się uśmiecha. Nie był to pełny uśmiech, ale zdążył przywołać miłe ciepło w wampirze.

„Gdzie idziemy?" Spytał Taehyung niepewnie, gdy Hoseok kierował go długimi korytarzami w kolorach czarnego marmuru ozdobionego jadeitowymi płaskorzeźbami. Jedynie odgłos ich stóp odbijał się teraz od zimnych ścian oświetlanych pochodniami w złotym kolorze.

„Niespodzianka." Odpowiedział tajemniczo otrzymując od Taehyunga zaciekawione spojrzenie.

•-:•-·=»‡○•̵̫̅= _Arboretum_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•

„Jesteśmy!" Zaświergotał wampir otwierając drzwi do pomieszczenia, które przypominało nieco szklarnię. Było to jedyne miejsce w IX kręgu, gdzie rosło tyle zieleni.

„Witaj w Arboretum*". Powiedział czerwonowłosy zapraszając chłopaka do środka.   
Taehyung już po pierwszym spojrzeniu mógł stwierdzić, że będzie to jego ulubione miejsce.

Znaleźli się na wielkim dziedzińcu okrytym szklanym dachem, dookoła rosły jabłonie, o czerwonych owocach od których gałęzie pochylały się obciążone ich wagą i ilością.   
Kwietniki pełne bogatych kwiatostanów ozdabiały miejsce rozsiewając słodki zapach. Ogród wyglądał pięknie w oczach Taehyunga, jeszcze piękniej niż na Ziemi. Na środku widniała duża fontanna, przy której zebrała się konwersująca grupa 5 osób jeszcze nie zauważając ich przybycia. Chłopcy wyglądali na bardzo młodych, może nawet młodszych od Taehyunga, który nie zamierzał być przez to zwiedziony.

Seokjin zdążył go nauczyć, że demony to najbardziej fałszywe i zawistne istoty zdolne do najpodstępniejszych czynów, karmiące się ludzką niedolą i oczywiście...duszami. Mogły przybierać najrozmaitsze postacie, od starców po dzieci, tylko po to by wchłonąć duszę śmiertelnika ciesząc się jego nieszczęściem. A on obecnie był jedyną istotą z duszą w tym wielkim miejscu. Miał wszystkie powody, by być czujnym.

Zacisnął kaptur na głowie zwalniając kroku, nie wiedział bowiem czego spodziewać się mógł po nieznajomych, którzy przerwali swoją żywą konwersację spoglądając teraz na nich w ciszy z nieodgadnionymi spojrzeniami.

Hoseok zauważając jego wahanie odwrócił się do Taehyunga studiując wyraz niepewności na jego delikatnej twarzy.

„Mam Ci jeszcze dużo do pokazania, nie marnujmy czasu na stanie w miejscu." Oznajmił zachęcająco popychając go do przodu.

Po chwili dwójka z nich uśmiechnęła się w ich stronę, po czym wszyscy podeszli szybkim krokiem nosząc na twarzach wyraz dziecięcej ciekawości.

„Hobi-Hyung nareszcie, martwiliśmy się, że..." Oznajmił jeden z nich cichnąc nagle, gdy zauważył kto był przybyszem w czerwonej pelerynie. Wszędzie rozpoznałby tą silną aurę, już raz spotkał się z nią na bankiecie u swego pana, Jungkooka. Wtedy śmiertelny chłopak był młodszy i o wiele bardziej przerażający i blady niż widział go teraz.

Hoseok zauważając widoczne napięcie, przytaknął wszystkim popychając Taehyunga przed siebie.

„To Kim Taehyung, należy do naszego Pana, dlatego uczulam, by obchodzić się z nim _delikatnie_." Oznajmił naciskając na ostatnie słowo. Taehyung spojrzał na Hoseoka mrużąc oczy, nie podobało mu się, że przedstawił go jakby był jedynie czyjąś własnością. Trzech z nich ku jego zdumieniu odsunęło się od niego nosząc na twarzach wyraz obawy. Pozostała dwójka uśmiechnęła się kłaniając się na powitanie.

„Witaj, jestem Soobin, a to Hueningkai. Pozostała trójka to Yeonjun, Beomgyu i Taehyun, należymy do legionu piekielnego, a naszym dowódcą jest generał Hwasa." Oznajmił Soobin z dumą kładąc dłoń na piersi." Nasz Pan wspominał o Tobie oraz o ochronie jaką mamy nad paniczem sprawować." Dodał.

„Nie myśl sobie, że możesz robić co ci się żywnie podoba. Będziemy Cię obserwować." Wtrącił się chłopak o cytrynowych włosach posyłając mu nieufne spojrzenie. Po chwili otrzymał kuksańca w bok od demona imieniem Hueningkai, który zmierzył go taksującym spojrzeniem.

„Piekło to nie miejsce dla śmiertelników, najlepiej będzie jeśli zostaniesz w swoich komnatach i oszczędzisz nam pracy." Skomentował czerwonowłosy Taehyun krzyżując ręce na piersi. „Może nasz Pan Ci ufa, ale my nie damy się nabrać, żaden człowiek nie ma mocy jaką ty posiadasz." Dodał.

Taehyung zmarszczył brwi nie do końca rozumiejąc co ten miał na myśli. Nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, gdy Hoseok zaczął prowadzić go w innym kierunku zawieszając ramię wokół jego szyi.

„Może już wystarczy tego ciepłego powitania." Zaśmiał się nerwowo na odchodne posyłając piorunujące spojrzenie w stronę czerwonowłosego demona, który nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Powiedział za dużo.

Hoseok zaciągnął go do małego domku zbudowanego z jasnej cegły, porastał go bluszcz, którego kwiaty przypominały czaszki.

„Takich gatunków na pewno nie ma na Ziemi." Stwierdził Taehyung przyglądając się dziwnie wyglądającym kwiatostanom.

„To _Mortisy_ , kwiaty śpiewają w czasie nocy ściągając zagubione dusze, które zostają przez nie pochłonięte. Rosną w całym piekle, są niezwykle atrakcyjne dla oczu jednak zgubne jest ich piękno." Oznajmił wampir zrywając jeden z nich. Taehyung spojrzał na niego nerwowo, gdy Hoseok włożył jeden z nich za jego ucho.

„Spokojnie, są niebezpieczne tylko w grupie." Powiedział uśmiechając się z efektu. Taehyung odniósł wrażenie jakby za tymi słowami czaiło się drugie dno.

Wampir odwrócił się, po czym zapukał trzy razy w drzwi do intrygującego budynku. Kwiaty nachyliły się w ich stronę jakby przyglądały się obcym oceniając ich intencje. Ich płatki układały się w kształt trupich głów, które zdawały się szeptać pomiędzy sobą. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Taehyung wyglądnął zza wampira zaciekawiony wystrojem wnętrza, który wyglądał wyjątkowo ziemsko. Proste, drewniane biurko stało po środku, na ścianach wisiały obrazy opisujące ludzką anatomię, mówiąc ogólniej całe pomieszczenie wyglądało jak zwykły gabinet medyczny.

Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyła go **osoba** stojąca pośrodku niego.

•-:•-·=»‡○•̵̫̅=•=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-•  
*- ** _Arboretum_** (łac. arbor, arboris - drzewo), ogród dendrologiczny, dendrarium - miejsce, w którym kolekcjonuje się drzewa i krzewy oraz zwykle prowadzi się badania nad nimi.

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-


	16. intruz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam do czytania diabełki!   
> ❗️lekki smut na końcu❗️

_"Kiedy Stwórca składał ten świat,_

_miał mnóstwo znakomitych pomysłów,_

_jednak uczynienie go zrozumiałym_

_j_ _akoś nie przyszło mu do głowy."_ \- Mort

☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=̶̱̕_ _intruz_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽

  
Istoty piekła drżały z trwogi i podziwu, gdy przez równiny Inferna jak wygłodniały sęp szybował Lucyfer. Czarne skrzydła rzucały na krainę złowrogi cień swoją czernią zamieniając dzień w noc. Nikt nie śmiał chociażby unieść głosu strwożeni obecnością pierwszego z upadłych.   
Jungkook badał królestwo czerwonymi oczami skanując każdy jego zakątek. Szukał on bowiem anioła, który miał wedrzeć się tutaj bez zaproszenia ni zgody. Jego zmysł go nie zawodził, wiedział, że w jego krainie pojawił się intruz, gdy tylko wyczuł podejrzane wibracje. Za każdym razem, gdy z nieba spadał anioł kierowany był do jego biura, w celu zarejestrowania delikwenta. Nie myślcie sobie, że piekło to otchłań bez ładu i składu. Każdy ma tu swoje miejsce i każdy staje się obywatelem piekła, gdy tylko jego imię zostaje zarejestrowane w spisie ludności, którego pilnują odpowiednie jednostki. Bez takiego porządku zapanowałby chaos i bezprawie.

Jungkook spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które zdawały się przyjemnie mrowić odkąd dotykał nimi Taehyunga. Ciepło jego skóry, smak jego słodkich warg nadal czaił się na ustach Upadłego przywołując wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy. To jak blisko był ze swoim przeznaczonym, niemal tracąc świadomość, gdy ciemne myśli ogarnęły go pragnąc tylko jednego: posiąść go zatapiając w nim swoje zęby. Czyniąc go _jego_. Taehyung był jego, jednak nadal niekompletnie co frustrowało Pana Piekieł. Chłopak nadal nie miał na sobie jego znaku, znaku Lucyfera.

„ _Dlaczego go do tego nie zmusiłem, tak jak zrobiłbym z każdym innym śmiertelnikiem."_

Zadał sobie pytanie upadły _, chociaż dobrze znał odpowiedź na to pytanie._

_„Ponieważ Taehyung to nie każdy inny śmiertelnik. Jest wyjątkowy, jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju."_

Nawet jeśli teraz chłopak go nienawidził, Lucyfer wiedział, że w końcu słodki Taehyung wpadnie w jego ramiona sam nastawiając mu delikatną szyję, by ten go naznaczył.

Jungkook uśmiechnął się mrocznie na tą myśl. Nie mógł się doczekać.  
Zauważając cel swej wyprawy zatrzepotał czarnymi skrzydłami lądując na samotnej wyspie po środku rzeki Styks.

„Kłopoty w Raju?" Spytał niezaskoczony jego wizytą białooki Charon*, gdy Upadły podszedł do niego swoimi skrzydłami żłobiąc linie w czarnym piachu. Charon był przewoźnikiem dusz, którego ciało niemal całkowicie wtopione było w łódź, jaką przewoził dusze na drugą stronę Styksu. Jego głowa, ramiona i część torsu wystawały z kadłuba czyniąc go niemal rzeźbą. Był on jednak niebezpiecznym bóstwem zdolnym przywołać demony, gdy tylko dusze nie współpracowały z nim tak jak trzeba.

„Jedna zaginiona owca." Odpowiedział Jungkook dając mu znak, że anioł zabłąkał się w piekielnej krainie. „Teraz..." Zaczął leniwie zaczepiając butem o łódkę przewoźnika, który skrzywił się na tą oznakę zniewagi. „Powiedz mi co szepnęły Ci dusze, które przewoziłeś, bo na pewno niemała garstka widziała anioła spadającego z nieba."

„Rzeczywiście, niektórzy przez chwilę zdawali się być zmieszani widokiem białych skrzydeł, inni nawet śmieli pomyśleć, iż znaleźli się w niebie." Zaśmiał się niskim barytonem Charon krzyżując dłonie na piersi.

„Gdzie ten anioł spadł?" Spytał zniecierpliwiony. Charon uniósł brew, po czym ściągnął twarz jakby coś mu nie pasowało.

„On nie spadał. On leciał." Oznajmił grobowym głosem, po czym skierował dłonią jak kompasem kierunek w jakim anioł miał polecieć. „I zmierzał do głębszych kręgów."

„Kurwa."

Jungkook rozpostarł skrzydła tak szybko jak rosnąca wściekłość mu na to pozwoliła. Spodziewał się kolejnego upadłego żołnierza w swej armii, nie cholernego szpiega. Jakim cudem anioł przedostał się przez barierę Gehenny nie tracąc przy tym swoich anielskich mocy. Powinien spaść, w locie tracąc skrzydła, lub ich kolor i powoli zbierać się do życia, nie fruwać sobie po Infernie. To znaczy, że to nie upadły. A ponieważ nikt nie zaalarmował go do tego czasu, anioł musiał ukrywać się teraz pod postacią innej istoty. Te byty wielbiły sobie umiejętność wchodzenia w ciała opętując je i czyniąc z nich naczynia do własnych celów.

☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=̶̱̕_ _intruz_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽

„Jimin?" Spytał Taehyung podchodząc ostrożnie do demona, który był jedną z osób, która zaopiekowała się nim podczas pobytu w Grodzie Szatana pięć lat temu. Poczuł ulgę widząc znajomą twarz.

„Miło Cię znów widzieć!" Zaświergotał melodyjnie zamykając chłopaka w miażdżącym kości uścisku.

„Jimin, Tae to człowiek, jeśli będziesz go tak ściskać to w końcu go udusisz." Oznajmił Hoseok chwytając go dłonią za ramię, które Jimin odtrącił niezadowolny, że mu przerwano.

„Jest w p-porządku." Wychrypiał Taehyung czując zażenowanie, gdy ten bez wysiłku uniósł go ponad ziemię.

„Przepraszam, po prostu tęskniłem za Tobą Taehyung. Jungkook stał się strasznie zrzędliwy odkąd nas opuściłeś...Dobrze, że już jesteś." Powiedział Jimin stawiając go ostrożnie na ziemi.

„Przyprowadziłem Cię do Banshee (Jimin), by mógł Cię zbadać. Przebywanie w piekle może odbić się na twoim zdrowiu fizycznym, szczególnie, gdy nie masz na sobie znaku Lucyfera. Musimy zadbać, by niczego Ci nie brakowało." Wyjaśnił Hoseok siadając na krześle za biurkiem zacierając ręce.

„Posiadasz kilka ran, które dobrze się goją, jednak nadal możesz posiadać inne  
obrażenia wymagające leczenia. Dlatego rozbierz się proszę, muszę przeprowadzić badanie fizyczne." Oznajmił Jimin prowadząc Taehyunga za parawan.

„Co proszę?" Spytał chłopak rumieniąc się.

„Przecież obydwoje jesteśmy mężczyznami, nie musisz się niczego wstydzić." Odpowiedział kiwając głową zachęcająco.

„Rozumiem, ale czy on musi tu być?" Spytał Taehyung wskazując na Hoseoka, który próbował wyczuć swoje nieistniejące bicie serca za pomocą stetoskopu. Uniósł głowę pytająco, gdy poczuł na sobie ich oceniające spojrzenia.

„Hoseok, wyłaź."

☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=̶̱̕_ _intruz_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽

„Myślisz, że jest tu po Taehyunga?" Spytała  
Hwasa lecąc przy lewicy Jungkooka. Obydwoje zmierzali do ostatniego kręgu, po drodze informując wszystkie jednostki o intruzie.

„Chciałbym się mylić, jednak obydwoje wiemy, że Taehyung to chłopiec z przepowiedni Abraxasa. Niebo było nim zainteresowane odkąd dotarła do nich ta wiadomość. Będą chcieli go mieć po swojej stronie, gdy jego moc się przebudzi." Oznajmił Jungkook zaciskając pięści.

„Nie pozwolimy na to." Przysięgła Hwasa. Potężna demonica była generałem zastępów piekielnych i nigdy nie zawiodła Jungkooka. Jej miecz wykuty był w najgorętszych ogniach Inferna, a sama jej obecność przysparzała śmiertelników o torsje i omdlenia. Lucyfer wiedział, że z jej armią będą mogli zdobyć samo niebo. Okazja do tego zbliżała się z każdą chwilą, gdy niebiańskie szyki słabły. Dlatego byli tak zdesperowani w dotarciu do Taehyunga, był ich ostatnią nadzieją.

„Gdzie Taehyung?!" Warknął chwytając jednego ze strażników, gdy w końcu dotarli do ostatniego kręgu po drodze niestety nie zauważając nic podejrzanego.

„W Arboretum panie." Wydyszał.

„Wzmocnijcie ochronę dookoła zamku, nikt nie może stąd wejść, ani wyjść." Rozkazała za nim Hwasa zbierając swoje jednostki.

Jungkook wpadł do Arboretum zaskakując swą obecnością demony, które podskoczyły ze swoich miejsc kłaniając się mu w pas.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł do jasnego domku porosłego kwiatami śmierci, które bez zwlekania odsunęły się od niego umożliwiając mu przejście.

„Jungkook? Myślałem, że wracasz dopiero za kilka dni." Odezwał się Hoseok stojący pod drzwiami. Upadły zignorował go odpychając z drogi jednym ze swoich skrzydeł. Otworzył drzwi niemal je wywarzając i szybko zatrzymał się, gdy ujrzał przed sobą Taehyunga rozebranego do bokserek siedzącego na jednej z kozetek. Jimin w tym czasie przykładał chłodny stetoskop do jego klatki piersiowej zapisując coś w swoim zeszycie. Obydwoje zamarli z zaskoczenia widząc Lucyfera w przejściu, z wyrazem twarzy trudnym do odczytania.

☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=̶̱̕_ _intruz_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽

Jungkook wszedł między nich zarzucając na Taehyunga czerwoną pelerynę, po czym rozerwał koszulę Jimina zaciskając dłoń na jego szyi. Spojrzał mu w oczy przeszywającym spojrzeniem, po czym jego własne oczy rozjarzyły się czerwienią.

„Podaj mi swoje prawdziwe imię." Warknął wbijając w niego swoje ostre paznokcie.

„Jungkook, o co Ci cho-..." Zaczął Jimin próbując wydrapać dłoń Lucyfera z miażdżącego uścisku na swoim gardle.

„Imię!" Powtórzył przytłaczając go swoją mroczną aurą.

„Jimin z rodu Park." Odpowiedział zaczerpując powietrza, gdy znów mógł oddychać. Upadły właśnie wymusił na nim mówienie prawdy, gdyby był opętany przez anioła, ten zapewne wyznałby swoje prawdziwe niebiańskie imię.

„Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" Spytał Taehyung mając łzy w oczach spowodowane tą sytuacją.   
Jimin uniósł drżący wzrok także oczekując odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że jego Pan nigdy nie robił czegoś bez powodu.

„Bi'Fnim Mal'Ach Sheol (hebr. _Anioł w piekle_ )**" Oznajmił Jungkook w obcym języku, pamiętając, że Taehyung nadal był między nimi. Lucyfer na razie nie chciał informować chłopaka o zaistniałej sytuacji i o polującym na niego aniele, który mógł się obecnie podszywać pod każdą osobę w piekle.

„Wieczorem odbędzie się zebranie, czekajcie na mnie wtedy z Hoseokiem w moim gabinecie." Dodał Jungkook na co Jimin przytaknął w zrozumieniu masując szyję.

Taehyung spoglądał w tym czasie na dwójkę z wyrazem niezrozumienia. Podskoczył lekko, gdy Upadły odwrócił się w jego kierunku lustrując go spojrzeniem. Była w nim pewna nuta ulgi, która jeszcze bardziej zmieszała chłopaka. Po chwili Jungkook warknął gardłowo chwytając Taehunga w pasie przewieszając go przez swoje umięśnione ramię. Gdy czerwona peleryna zasłoniła jego całe ciało, a kaptur opadł na głowę Lucyfer wyszedł z nim z domku zostawiając Jimina i Hoseoka z niemym wyrazem zaskoczenia.

„Postaw mnie! Tam zostały moje ubrania." Powiedział Taehyung bijąc Upadłego w plecy. Jak zwykle czuł się bezsilny w rękach porywacza, a jego skóra zdawała się wrzeć w miejscu, gdzie ten go dotykał.

„Tam gdzie idziemy ubrania nie będą Ci potrzebne." Odpowiedział Jungkook otrzymując krzyk pełen frustracji, gdy ścisnął Taehyunga za gołe udo pod czerwonym materiałem.

☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=smut_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽

Taehyung dziwił się na poruszenie jakie mijali idąc korytarzami. Straż była rozbiegana we wszystkie strony powtarzając do siebie słowa w nieznanym mu języku.

Bliskość jaka dzieliła go i Jungkooka, oraz jego posesywny chwyt na jego udzie przypomniała Taehyungowi o nocy, gdy Upadły robił mu te wszystkie zawstydzające rzeczy.

Oparł czerwony od zażenowania policzek na jego plecach wdychając powoli zapach Lucyfera. Nie pachniał siarką, krwią, czy psującym się mięsem, ale dymem z ogniska, piżmem i skórką pomarańczy.

Sensacja relaksowała go i w efekcie zaczął powoli przymykać oczy. Nie na długo, ponieważ obudził go trzask otwieranych drzwi. W pomieszczeniu, do którego wniósł go Jungkook było o wiele cieplej, a wokół nich unosiła się para wodna, która lizała jego skórę wilgotnym powietrzem. Po mozaikach na ścianach i wielkim basenie z parującą wodą zrozumiał, że znajdowali się w łaźni.

Jungkook postawił go na kafelkach z satysfakcją obserwując jego zawstydzenie, gdy bez słów zaczął zdejmować z siebie swój czarny płaszcz od garnituru i odpinać kolejne guziki koszuli ukazując idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Taehyung zorientował się, że się na niego gapi.

„Podoba Ci się?" Spytał Lucyfer z uśmieszkiem na przystojnej twarzy. Chwycił dłoń Taehyunga i ku jego protestom prowokująco przejechał jego drżącą dłonią po swoim nagim torsie.   
Chłopak odwrócił głowę zawstydzony.

„Spójrz na mnie." Zażądał Jungkook chwytając jego podbródek, zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

„Nie podoba mi się, że pokazujesz komuś swoje ciało. Nigdy. Więcej. Tego. Nie. Rób. Inaczej spotkają Cię konsekwencje." Wyszeptał niebezpiecznie przybliżając chłopaka do siebie.

„To było badanie fizyczne! I kim ty niby jesteś, by mówić mi co mam robić." Odpyskował Taehyung, po chwili żałując swych słów, gdy zauważył mroczny błysk w spojrzeniu Upadłego.

„Widzę, że nadal nie znasz swojego miejsca Taehyung, jesteś _mój_ czytego chcesz czy nie. Bądź dobrym chłopcem, chyba, że chcesz otrzymać karę. Nie chcesz widzieć mojej złej strony, uwierz mi." Szepnął przerażająco spokojnym głosem gładząc jego jedwabne kruczoczarne włosy na końcu pociągając za ich kosmyki ostrzegawczo. Taehyung przełknął ślinę nerwowo, nie odezwał się jednak niecierpliwiąc tym Upadłego.

Śmiertelnik wiedział, że gra w niebiezpieczną grę, jego duma jednak nie pozwalała mu być posłusznym w stosunku do Pana Piekieł. Mężczyzny, który chciał odebrać od niego wszystko co było mu drogie, tylko po to, by go posiadać.

„Słowa skarbie". Zażądał Jungkook powoli zsuwając czerwoną pelerynę z jego ramion.

„Pieprz się." Warknął Taehyung wymierzając mu uderzenie w policzek, które przez chwilę pozostawiło czerwony ślad. „To za zeszłą noc i moich bliskich". Dodał.

Jungkook uśmiechnął się szeroko, zamieniając to w śmiech. Jego ciemne kosmyki opadły mu na oczy, które zabłyszczały szkarłatem. Taehyung wiedział, że miarka się przebrała, dlatego cofnął się o kilka kroków niemal potykając się o swoją czerwoną pelerynę, teraz pozostając w samych, czarnych bokserkach.

„Bardzo dobrze kochanie, właśnie dałeś mi powód, by zrobić to." Mówiąc to popchnął Taehyunga do tyłu, który wpadł prosto do basenu. Chłopak nawet nie zdążył przetrzeć oczu, gdy został dociśnięty przez Jungkooka do brzegu.

Upadły pociągnął go do tyłu za włosy warcząc z satysfakcją, gdy jęk wydobył się z ust  
chłopaka. Brunet wykorzystał to atakując jego słodkie usta. Włożył język do wilgotnego wnętrza i pogłębiał pocałunek umiejętnie pieszcząc nim każdy zakątek jego ust.  
Wilgotny odgłos tej gorącej sesji zaczął odbijać się echem od ścian pustej łaźni.

Kolana chłopca zaczęły mięknąć od tego ataku, a jego umysł powoli zamieniał się w lepką papkę. Jungkook przygryzał jego wargę, jeździł językiem po jego wargach, absolutnie pochłaniał go w tej czynności. Oderwał się od niego dopiero, gdy młodzieńcowi zaczęło brakować tlenu. Upadły odsunął głowę z satysfakcją obserwując erotyczny wyraz twarzy swojego przeznaczonego. Rozmierzwione krucze, wilgotne loki, czerwone policzki, szklane oczy i stróżka śliny płynąca z kącików spuchniętych ust sprawiały, że stawał się coraz bardziej twardy.

„Jesteś piękny." Skomentował Jungkook z pożądaniem w oczach gładząc palcem jego wilgotny policzek.

Taehyung czuł gorąco na całym ciele, a pochwała z ust Władzy Piekła wcale nie polepszała jego stanu. Nie czuł się teraz piękny, ale odsłonięty i bezbronny. Jednak w jakiś dziwny i pokręcony sposób, ta pozycja mu się podobała, chociaż nigdy by tego nie przyznał.

„Skończyłeś mnie dręczyć?" Spytał Taehyung wycierając usta dłonią.

„Nie, dopiero zacząłem skarbie." Odrzekł zawadiacko, teraz atakując jego szczupłą szyję, powoli ozdabiając ją wilgotnymi malinkami i posesywnymi ugryzieniami.

„Przestań." Jęknął Taehyung próbując wydostać się z uścisku, gdy ciepły język bruneta zatrzymał się na jego obojczyku. Upadły nagle chwycił jego uda unosząc go tak, by mógł otrzeć ich twardniejące krocza razem. W odpowiedzi chłopak westchnął drżąco czując miły prąd przechodzący przez jego podbrzusze.

„Naprawdę chcesz przestać?" Spytał unosząc na niego swój głodny wzrok. Zapach pomarańczy wypełnił nos Taehyunga, gdy spoglądając w te hipnotyzujące oczy poczuł, że nie może skłamać. I chociaż powstrzymywał się przed odpowiedzią niemal gryząc swoje wargi do krwi, odpowiedź w końcu wydostała się spomiędzy nich:

„N-nie."

☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=*~=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽

*- **Charon** -w mitologii greckiej bóg umierających i konających, przewoźnik dusz przez rzekę Acheron (lub Styks).

**-„Bi'Fnim Mal'Ach Sheol **"**. Starałam się, żeby było poprawnie, ale mój hebrajski to porażka.  
•Mal'Ach - anioł   
•Sheol - piekło   
•Bi'Fnim - w środku

☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅=*~=̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽


	17. uciekaj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Angst w tym rozdziale!

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

_"Stamtąd wzdychania, żale i okrzyki  
Szumią śród nocy bez gwiazd i księżyca:  
Słucham, i łzami nabiegła źrenica.  
Okropny hałas, tysiączne języki,  
Wybuchy gniewu, szlochania boleści,  
I wycie mężów, i lament niewieści!"_

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

☽-:•-·=»‡ _uciekaj_ ‡«=·•:-☽

☽•-:•-·=»‡‡«=·•:-☽

„Widzisz to nie było takie trudne." Uśmiechnął się Jungkook z uwielbieniem obserwując zawstydzenie na twarzy swojego przeznaczonego.

„T-to nieprawda."

„Dlaczego sam sobie zaprzeczasz?"

Taehyung potrząsnął głową, tak, że czarne loki opadły mu na migdałowe oczy.

„Nawet jeśli moje ciało tak reaguje, nie żywię do Ciebie żadnych uczuć Jungkook. Chciałbym zrobić to z osobą, która mnie kocha z wzajemnością". Wyrzekł oddychając nierówno.

Upadły odsunął się od niego przekrzywiając głowę w bok. Jego twarz wyrażała teraz emocje trudne do odczytania. Myśl, że Taehyung miałby oddać się komukolwiek oprócz niego, kochać kogokolwiek oprócz niego zaczęła powoli wypalać zazdrość w jego sercu.

„Nie rozumiesz dziecko, należysz do mnie, a to znaczy, że-„

„Nie należę do Ciebie." Przerwał mu.  
„Nie mam na sobie nawet Twojego znaku. To, że mnie tu porwałeś lub fakt, że jesteś moim stróżem nic dla mnie nie znaczy." Powiedział Taehyung z odwagą mierząc Władcę Piekła wrogim wzrokiem, za którym czaił się strach na to jak drugi zareaguje słysząc te słowa.

Jungkook zamarł słysząc te słowa, po czym niespodziewanie pogładził jego policzek z delikatnością jakiej Taehyung nie znał. Chłopak miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w tym geście, jego umysł jednak podpowiadał mu, by zostać czujnym.

Po chwili Upadły złapał mocno szczękę śmiertelnika i przekrzywiając głowę w bok, odsłonił jego smukłą szyję.

Taehyung zamarł próbując spojrzeć na wyższego, którego oczy teraz skanowały go posesywnie.

„Nadchodzi czas, żebyś w końcu się mi oddał Taehyung, robię się niecierpliwy, a nie chcę Cię skrzywdzić." Oznajmił przecierając kciukiem miejsce na jego szyi.   
„Mój znak wyglądałby pięknie na twojej skórze, stałbyś się nieśmiertelny, każda istota drżałaby przed tobą tak jak drżą przede mną." Dodał parnym oddechem owiewając jego policzek, kusząc go swoimi słowami.

Chłopak o czarnych lokach zacisnął oczy bojąc się kolejnego kroku Upadłego. Wierzył, że ten zaraz go naznaczy wbrew jego woli.

Jungkook wyczuwając strach w drżeniu ciała swojego przeznaczonego odsunął się niespodziewanie od niego znikając w mgle gorącej pary, dźwięk wody podążał za nim.

Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy niepewny tego co się stało. Gdy obrócił się kilka razy nie wyczuwając już obecności Władcy Piekieł zwiesił ramiona czując ulgę, ale też nieokreśloną pustkę.

☽•-:•-·=»‡‡«=·•:-☽

„Naprawdę zostawił Cię w spokoju?" Spytał z niedowierzaniem Hoseok, gdy oboje siedzieli przy stole na altance Arboretum. Taehyung przytaknął. Hoseok okazał się być dobrym słuchaczem, dlatego zwierzył mu się z ich rozmowy w łaźni.

Pięcioro strażników, których poznał wcześniej tymczasem stało dookoła nich z czujnością obserwując wejście od dendrarium inwigilując każdą osobę mijającą to miejsce.

„To nowość. Jungkook nie należy do cierpliwych osobliwości." Skomentował mieszając krew w kieliszku, pilnując, by nie skrzepła zbyt szybko.

„Co masz na myśli?" Spytał Taehyung.

„Jeśli czegoś chce, bierze to. Rzadko pyta, częściej zmusza. Nigdy nie prosi." Odpowiedział zrywając czerwone jabłko z drzewa nad nimi, po czym wręczył je chłopcu szelmowsko oznajmiając:

„I kusi."

Taehyung wzdrygnął się słysząc te słowa, ponieważ właśnie to Upadły robił z nim. Kusił go tym co mogłoby mu dać zawarcie z nim paktu. Kusił dotykając go w sposób, który odbierał mu zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Ciągną w dół, w stronę ciemności. I jakkolwiek pociągająco by to nie brzmiało, nie mógł się zgodzić na te warunki. Nie chciał, by odebrało mu to resztki cennej dla niego rzeczy, wolności.

Bez komentarza przyjął owoc oglądając jego smakowity wygląd.

„Brzmisz jakbyś go dobrze znał." Stwierdził chłopiec wycierając jabłko o kolano.

„Znam go dłużej niż pamiętam. To Jungkook ukształtował mnie takim jakim jestem." Przyznał.

„Jak do tego doszło, jak się poznaliście?" Spytał z zainteresowaniem Taehyung mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu dowie się o władcy piekła czegoś więcej niż to czego uczył go Seokjin.

„Może Cię to zaskoczy, ale kiedyś byłem śmiertelnym człowiekiem. Należałem do wpływowej arystokratycznej rodziny, gdy Korea nadal była podzielona na trzy królestwa*. Gdy miałem osiem lat mój ojciec pewnego dnia został zdradzony przez swoich sojuszników. Wymordowali całą moją rodzinę, a mi poderżnęli gardło zostawiając na łaskę mroźnej zimy. Umierając pragnąłem zemsty jak nigdy wcześniej. Pozostało mi w tamtym momencie jednak jedynie gryźć śnieg wpadający do ust. Jungkook zjawił się przede mną ubrany w hanbok żałobny. Ujrzał coś we mnie, ponieważ odmówił mi wejścia w zaświaty, zamiast tego przemienił mnie w istotę nieśmiertelną pozwalając mi zemścić się na oprawcach. Za to mialem służyć mu prze kolejne sto lat. Do tej pory jednak podążam za nim." Opowiedział uśmiechając się na koniec smutno.

„Nie chciałeś odejść?"

„Jungkook wiele razy mówił mi, że mogę odejść w każdej chwili, że już dawno spłaciłem dług. Nie potrafię jednak się na to zdobyć. Za bardzo go kocham. Jest dla mnie jak brat, nawet jeśli nie mam żadnego prawa tak mówić." Odrzekł wylewając resztki krwi z kieliszka na białe kwiaty, brukając je w szkarłacie.

Taehyung zdumiał się wewnętrznie na te słowa. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ktoś chciałby zostać z Lucyferem tak długo oraz, że ten potrafił się litować nad śmiertelnikami.

„ _Czyż nie zlitował się także nade mną?"_ Pomyślał _._

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu obserwując światło czerwonego księżyca przebijające się przez szklane rozety. Jego oczy nosiły tęsknotę za domem, gdy spoglądając w kolorowe witraże przypomniał sobie o kościele, w którym otrzymywał lekcje religii od Seokjina.

„Dlaczego nie siedzę teraz w swoim pokoju, zamiast tego tutaj z Tobą i otoczony przez podwładnych Hwasy?" Spytał w końcu czując na sobie parę oczu skierowanych prosto na jego osobę.

Soobin spoglądał na niego, jakby Taehyung miał zaraz wykonać jakąś magiczną sztuczkę. To co widział na bankiecie w grodzie Szatana nadal pozostawało żywe w pamięci demona. Wtedy to śmiertelnik ukazał moc jaką mógł posiadać tylko chłopiec z przepowiedni.

Młody demon odwrócił wzrok zakłopotany, gdy otrzymał kuksańca w bok od swojego cytryno-włosego kompana imieniem Yeonjun. Jego oczy mówiły „ _skup się na zadaniu"._

Hoseokzastanowiłsię chwilę nad odpowiedzią, po czym oznajmił:

„Jungkook musiał się czymś zająć, jak wiesz pilnowanie piekła nie należy do najłatwiejszych zadań." Oznajmił wymijająco przykuwając tym samym uwagę młodszego.

„Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie." Ciągnął Taehyung.

„Powiedzmy, że w piekle znajduje się ktoś nieproszony. Jungkook zapewne już się nim zajmuje, nie trudź się zaprzątaniem sobie tym głowy." Wyjaśnił próbując wyglądać jakby to także go nie ruszało. Kolano wampira jednak ciągle nerwowo podskakiwało pod stołem zdradzając tym samym jego nerwowość.

Taehyung zacisnął dłoń na jabłku zastanawiając się, czy dopytywanie o osobę lub istotę odpowiedzialną za to zamieszanie ma sens. Hoseok zapewne nie będzie chętny podzielić się z nim tą informacją. Nie chciał także wyglądać na zbyt zainteresowanego tym tematem, żeby nie wzbudzić ich podejrzeń. A takowe miał. Bardzo możliwe, że jest to osoba, którą zna, inaczej nie siedziałby teraz w tym miejscu strzeżony jakby był conajmniej synem prezydenta.

Może Seokjin po niego wrócił?

To by tłumaczyło białe piórko, które znalazł na balkonie od swojej komnaty. Mogło należeć do niego. Sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni wyciągając je ukradkiem. Spojrzał na nie i obracając w dwóch palcach poczuł uszczypnięcie elektryczne zupełnie jakby piórko było naładowane prądem.

Co go zdziwiło najbardziej to jego kolor, zapamiętał je bowiem w kolorze białym, teraz było jednak kompletnie **czarne**.

  
  


☽•-:•-·=»‡‡«=·•:-☽

Taehyung spojrzał na porośnięte kwiatami drzwi do Arboretum i dziwne przeczucie ścisnęło jego wnętrzności. Nie mógł określić, czy było to dobre, czy też złe przeczucie, ale miał ochotę wybiec z tego miejsca jak najszybciej.

Hoseok oparł głowę w zagłębieniu łokci spoglądając na niego ze zmartwieniem w czarnych ślepiach jakby czytał z jego emocji.

„Jeśli coś się wydarzy, biegnij prosto do swojej komnaty." Zdążył oznajmić zanim drzwi od Arboretum otworzyły się szeroko ukazując zadyszanego Jimina. Jego wzrok od razu powędrował do Taehyunga, czując ulgę na jego widok.

Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę jednego ze strażników imieniem Soobin, by wyszeptać coś do jego ucha. Demon przytaknął, po czym zabrał ze sobą swoich kompanów pozostawiając Taehyunga i Hoseoka samych.

„Powiecie w końcu co się dzieje?" Spytał chłopak wstając z miejsca.

„Jungkook rozkazał, bym odeskortował Cię do twojej komnaty. Poluje na Ciebie pewien anioł, z którym Lucyfer zapewne szybko sobie poradzi. Nie musisz się o nic martwić. " Oznajmił Jimin spoglądając nerwowo w stronę drzwi.   
Taehyung westchnął rozdrażniony, ponieważ niemal to samo usłyszał od Hoseoka. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że jest to anioł.

„ _To musi być Seokjin_." Pomyślał.

Na tę myśl nadzieja zaczęła jak kwiat rozkwitać za żebrami chłopca.

„Pójdę z Wami." Odezwał się Hoseok odkładając pusty kieliszek. Jimin przytaknął kierując ich do wyjścia.

W drodze Taehyung poczuł ukłucie gorąca na swoim pośladku. Szybko skonstatował, że było to znalezione pióro rozgrzewające się niemal do czerwoności w jego tylnej kieszeni spodni. Zdążył je wyjąć i upuścić na podłogę, gdy jego uwagę odwrócił Hoseok przeklinając pod nosem na zastany widok.

„Co do cholery?" Spytał wampir oglądając ciała strażników leżące na ziemi. Z ich uszu sączyła się czarna ciecz podobna do krwi, ich oczy także były zakrwawione.

Taehyung musiał zakryć usta i nos, by nie zwymiotować na ten widok i zapach jaki unosił się w powietrzu.

„Taki typ zabijania...to musiała być istota, nie anioł." Stwierdził Taehyung przez materiał bluzki. Tyle zdążył się nauczyć przez te pięć lat. Anioły paliły świętym blaskiem, odcinały głowy płonącymi mieczami, ale nigdy nie powodowały czegoś takiego.

Hoseok zamarł, ponieważ dobrze wiedział do kogo należała ta robota.

Taehyung nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy wampir uniósł go za talię do góry, by odrzucić go na drugi koniec korytarza. Lądując przeturlał się po posadce uderzając na końcu w złotą statuę Kleopatry, która zatrzęsła się groźnie.

Zakaszlał i unosząc się na rękach spojrzał w stronę dwójki zauważając oczy Jimina zachodzące złotym kolorem.

„Chłopak należy do nieba." Warknął Banshee powstrzymując Hoseoka, którzy rzucił się na niego starając się zamknąć mu usta, zanim ten znów użyje swojej mocy.

„Zasłoń uszy i uciekaj!" Zawołał wampir.

Taehyung zrobił co mu kazano, jednak zawahał się przed dalszą ucieczką, jego oczy wyrażały zmartwienie o wampira, którego zdążył polubić.

„Uciekaj!" Powtórzył Hoseok, zanim Jimin wydobył z siebie najbardziej przeraźliwy krzyk jaki Taehyung kiedykolwiek słyszał.

☽•-:•-·=»‡‡«=·•:-☽

Taehyung biegł korytarzami co chwilę potykając się o własne nogi. Czuł się jakby przy jego uchu wybuchł granat, wysoki dźwięk nie przestawał odbijać się od ścian jego umysłu jak dzwon powodując, że chciało mu się wymiotować i najlepiej zemdleć.

„ _Dlaczego Jimin to zrobił?"_ Zastanawiał się nie rozumiejąc nic z sytuacji jaka się właśnie wydarzyła. Miał nadzieję, że Hoseokowi nic się nie stało i wkrótce znów go spotka.

„ _Czy ma to związek z aniołem_?"

Taehyung musiał oprzeć się o jedną z kolumn próbując odzyskać słuch, który powoli wracał do normalności mimo nieustannego wrażenia jakby w jego głowie odbywał się ślub kościelny z masą dzwonów grających w tym samym momencie.

Wiedział, że jego komnata była już bardzo blisko. Oderwał się od kolumny przecierając czoło mokre od potu. Uchylił się, gdy poczuł kolejną falę dźwięku lecącą w jego stronę. Uderzyła w okno rozbijając je na miliony kawałeczków. Niektóre z nich spadły rownież na niego przecinając skórę na jego policzku.

Nie potrafiąc utrzymać się dłużej na nogach opadł na kolana czując się przygnieciony nadchodzącą po sobie serią fal.

Jimin zbliżał się do niego coraz bardziej. Obserwując bezowocne zmagania Taehyunga znajomy uśmieszek malował się na delikatnej twarzy Banshee, zupełnie niepodobny do niego.

Ale do kogoś innego. Kogo już znał.

Niespodziewanie rdzawe skrzydła zasłoniły widok Taehyungowi, który spoglądając do góry ujrzał potężne szpony chwytające go za ramiona.

Wrzasnął, gdy istota uniosła go do góry wylatując z nim przez wybite, strzeliste okno.  
  
Wściekły krzyk Jimina podążał za nimi, gdy odlatywali w nieznanym chłopcu kierunku.

☽•-:•-·=»‡‡«=·•:-☽

*-Trzema Królestwami Korei zwano królestwa Goguryeo, Baekje i Silla, które zajmowały tereny Półwyspu Koreańskiego i Mandżurii między I wiekiem p.n.e. a VII wiekiem n.e.

☽•-:•-·=»‡‡«=·•:-☽


	18. jak Ikar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Angst także w tym rozdziale!

_„Czym dla ptaka są skrzydła,_

_tym dla człowieka przyjaźń:_

_wznosi go ponad proch ziemi"_

  
-Z. M. Raudive

  
☽•-:•-·=»‡○̴̬̈́•̵̫̅ _=_ _̶̱̕_ _Jak Ikar*_ =̷̜͆•̶̺̐○̷̲̽‡«=·•:-☽

◦.°⋆༄

„Dzie-ecko...się trzyma...za-zaraz ląd." Wyjąkała istota machając wielkimi rdzawymi skrzydłami, którą chłopak rozpoznał od razu.

„H-Harpia?" Taehyung miał ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia, ale też z przerażenia. Miał bowiem lęk wysokości i niczego nie pragnął teraz bardziej niż wylądowania na gruncie. Zdziwił się także na rozmiar istoty, zapamiętał ją bowiem mniejszą od niego, siedząca spokojnie na wezgłowiu jego łóżka, czasem opiekuńczo wpychającą pióra pod jego okrycie. Teraz wydawała się być o wiele większa i potężniejsza.

„Gdzie lecimy? Musimy pomóc Hoseokowi, został w środku." Krzyknął spanikowany wierzgając nogami w powietrzu.

„Do Lucyfe-era, Pa-an ba-adzo zły. Pa-anicz w ni-iebez-ecz-eeństwie." Oznajmiła Harpia robiąc nagle ostry zakręt, który przyprawił Taehyunga o nowe nieprzyjemne sensacje żołądkowe.

Uniósł wzrok do góry, gdy wyczuł nad sobą znajomą energię. Jakimś sposobem wiedział do kogo należy.

Poczuł ścisk w gardle widząc Lucyfera w pełnej okazałości. Jego ogromne ebonowe skrzydła błyszczały niczym czerwone diamenty oświetlane przez blask szkarłatnego księżyca. Ich ruch tworzył wiatr, który uginał drzewa pod nimi rozsypując piasek na suchym gruncie.

Upadły anioł zniżył się powoli odbierając Taehyunga ze szponów Harpi, która zaświergotała gardłowo na widok swojego Pana.

„Znowu mi uciekasz?" Spytał Jungkook ze swoim sławnym uśmieszkiem przyprawiając młodzieńca o piekące policzki.

„Dobra robota Lily." Zwrócił się do Harpii, która spojrzała na niego złotym wzrokiem uginając głowę w geście respektu. Jej skrzydła poderwały się do lotu, po czym zanurkowała w dół zostawiając ich samych.

„Złap się mnie mocniej, jeśli nie chcesz spaść."

Chłopiec słysząc to przytulił się ze strachem do klatki piersiowej Lucyfera owijając nogi wokół jego pasa. Jedna ręka Jungkooka przytrzymywała chłopca za udo, drugą zaś trzymał wokół jego talii. Taka pozycja bardzo podobała się Panu Piekieł.

Gdy zaczęli lecieć Taehyung uniósł głowę i spoglądając zza ramienia Lucyfera zadał pytanie:

„Czy Jimin-„

„Został opętany przez anioła wyższych szczebli. Prawdopodobnie Jimin tego nie przeżyje, gdy już z niego wyjdzie." Odpowiedział Jungkook prostolinijnie.

„Dlaczego go opętał?!" Spytał Taehyung w głębi serca nie chcąc znać prawdy, której się już domyślał.

„By dostać to na co tak bardzo teraz niebiosom zależy, jego planem jest najpewniej zabranie Cię do nieba." Odpowiedział Jungkook z wściekłości niemal zgrzytając zębami, które wydawały się nagle ostrzejsze. „Niebo jest teraz zdesperowane, gonią za każdą szansą, by znów zdobyć przewagę nad piekłem." Dodał.

„Ale dlaczego do cholery potrzebny im ja?" Westchnął Taehyung niemal płaczliwym głosem.

Jungkook nie odpowiedział, ponieważ obydwoje usłyszeli przeraźliwy krzyk powoli przeobrażający się w smutne zawodzenie zwrócone w ich stronę. Spoglądając w tamto miejsce ujrzeli Jimina stojącego na skraju wieży. Uśmiechając się prowokacyjnie trzymał za gardło Hoseoka, który próbował się wyrwać z jego uścisku. Widać było, że wampir był osłabiony ich wcześniejszą walką.

Taehyung krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że jedna stopa Jimina prawie wystawała zza granicy, prowokując niebezpieczeństwo upadku z budowli.

„Musimy im pomóc! On ich zaraz zabije!" Krzyknął Taehyung wiercąc się, unosząc na Lucyfera swoje szklane od napływu łez oczy.

„Robi to specjalnie, by Cię sprowokować." Odpowiedział Lucyfer krótko nie zamierzając teraz zawracać. Nie kiedy groziła mu utrata Taehyunga.

„Prowokacja się udała, a teraz zawracaj. Nie zamierzam mieć ich krwi na swoich dłoniach. To przeze mnie zginą." Powiedział chwytając Pana Piekieł za kołnierz czarnego płaszcza.

„To nie jest twoja wina, dobrze wiedzieli na co się piszą przysięgając mi służyć. Zginąć w obronie mojego przeznaczonego będzie dla nich zaszczytem." Oznajmił Jungkook mocniej ściskając dłoń na jego udzie. Mimo tych słów oczy Lucyfera zawierały wahanie. W głębi swojej zepsutej duszy nie chciał tracić Jimina, czy Hoseoka. Jednak wizja zabrania mu Taehyunga przerażała go teraz najbardziej. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

„Zginąć za ochranianie mnie? Brzmisz jakby nic dla Ciebie nie znaczyli." Warknął Taehyung z zawodem w głosie.

Jungkook tego nienawidził.

„To tylko słudzy. Zgadza się, w porównaniu do Ciebie nie znaczą nic."Odpowiedział.

Słysząc to młodzieniec puścił się Jungkooka i człowiek zapewne zsunąłby się z jego ramion, gdyby ten nie umieścił dłoni wokół jego talii. Lucyfer spojrzał w oczy chłopaka chcąc ostrzec go przed konsekwencjami jakie czekają go, jeśli dalej będzie mu nieposłuszny.

Zamiast ciemnych, czekoladowych oczu jednak ujrzał przed sobą białka pokryte srebrem. Niedługo po tym poczuł ciepły pocałunek złożony na ustach.

Taehyung go pocałował, dobrowolnie.

„Powiedziałem zawracaj Jungkook." Wzrok i ton jego przeznaczonego był zimny i żądający, gdy to mówił. Żadna iskra niewinności już nie ozdabiała jego twarzy, zamiast tego przypominał teraz bóstwo emanujące autorytetem.

Zaskoczony Jungkook po raz pierwszy poczuł jakby wbrew woli musiał wykonać czyjeś żądania.

Zrobił ostry zakręt warcząc wściekłe pod nosem z Taehyungiem przytulonym do jego piersi. Gdy opuścił go na grunt wieży Upadły wyprostował skrzydła przed chłopakiem w geście obrony.

„Zabiję go." Oznajmił Lucyfer zapalając niebieski ogień w swoich dłoniach. Powstrzymał go jednak głos Taehyunga, który miał teraz inne plany niż ukrywanie się za jego plecami:

„Nie możesz go zabić, ma ciało Jimina i Hoseoka na dłoni. Nie pozwolę." Pokręcił głową odpychając Lucyfera lekko  
do tyłu, by ten odszedł. Pan Piekła posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie obiecując karę za takie znieważenie. Uczynił jednak to o co prosił go przeznaczony robiąc to doprawdy niechętnie, ale dobrowolnie. Odszedł na bok z uwagą i nieufnością obserwując Minho.

Młodzieniec wyszedł przed Pana Piekieł podchodząc z odwagą do Jimina, przez cały ten czas odwróconego do nich plecami. Przytrzymywał krztuszącego się własną krwią Hoseoka za gardło, z którego uszu także sączyła się szkarłatna ciecz. Banshee wpatrywał się w horyzont piekła z dziwnym błyskiem w złotym oku ignorując dwójkę, dopóki Taehyung nie podszedł do nich bliżej. 

Jungkook w tym czasie stał w pobliżu zaciskając pięści z wściekłości. Gotowy, by zakończyć życie Anioła w ciele Jimina jednym gestem. Jedynie Taehyung powstrzymywał teraz jego rządzę mordu.

„Przestałeś uciekać." Stwierdził anioł nadal wpatrzony w horyzont. „Czyżby te marne istoty znaczyły coś dla ciebie?" Spytał opętany Jimin ochrypłym od krzyków głosem.

Gdy w końcu odwrócił się do nich Taehyung znieruchomiał na widok naderwanej skóry w kącikach jego ust. Banshee jednak zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ani na krew sączącą się z ran. To wszystko przez te przeraźliwe krzyki wydobywające się wcześniej z jego ust.

Hoseok ciągle zakleszczony w jego uścisku zdawał się marnieć z każdą chwilą, zupełnie jakby opętany Jimin wysysał z niego siły życiowe.

"Przestań Jimin." Warknął Taehyung zaciskając pięści.

"Wiesz, że nie tak brzmi moje imię dziecko." Odrzekł opętany.

„Choi Minho." Odpowiedział w końcu chłopak przełykając gulę w gardle. „Dlaczego to robisz, wiem, że anioły są prawe i dobre. Przecież nie zabijacie bez powodu." Dodał.

Minho uniósł dumnie głowę chełpiąc się usłyszanym imieniem, po czym odparł:

„Służymy ludziom i nadal nienawidzimy piekła tak jak wszyskich istot z nim związanych. Mamy powody, by je niszczyć niczym zepsute owoce jakimi są." Oznajmił specjalnie poprawiając swój ścisk na gardle Hoseoka, który w odpowiedzi warknął groźnie wypluwając brunatną krew.

„Dlatego Ty, Taehyung nie pasujesz do tego krajobrazu. Taka niewinna dusza jak Twoja zasługuje tylko na miejsce w niebie." Dodał Minho przesłodzonym głosem.

„Moja dusza należy do Ziemi." Wyparł się młodzieniec.

"Należysz do NAS, świętość płynie w twojej krwi odkąd zostałeś poczęty i nie spoczniemy dopóki nie dołączysz do naszych zastępów. Właśnie po to tu przybyłem, po ciebie chłopcze." Powiedział i zanim Taehyung mógł przetworzyć te słowa Minho uśmiechając się podstępnie chwycił Hoseoka za szyję zrzucając go z wieży.

„Nie!" Krzyknął Taehyung rzucając się za nim do przodu, nim jednak skoczył za wampirem został pochwycony przez Minho.

Opętany był pewny, że ma go w garści, gdyby nie wzrok jakim obdarzył go ten niepozorny człowiek.

„Coś ty uczynił!" Warknął Taehyung, jego oczy stały się znów srebrne, a wyraz twarzy przerażający. Nieznaną mocą odrzucił anioła i uderzając go w środek klatki piersiowej wymusił na nim opuszczenie ciała Banshee.

Gdy Jimin, po tym zabiegu upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię Minho uderzył mocno o grunt krztusząc się własną krwią.

Jego skrzydła były połamane, pokryte brudem. Jego skóra przybrała blady odcień, a wokół oczu widniały czarne żyły. Widać było, że opętanie dużo go kosztowało. Jakby tego było mało upadł prosto pod nogi Lucyfera, który uśmiechnął się do niego sadystycznie.

Triumf Upadłego nie potrwał jednak długo. Szybko bowiem zauważył brak swego przeznaczonego.

Taehyung od razu po odseparowaniu Jimina i Minho bez zwlekania rzucił się za Hoseokiem, który nadal spadał z wielkiej wieży z każdą sekundą godząc się ze swym losem.

Wampir otworzył szeroko ciemne oczy, gdy ujrzał przed sobą lecąca za nim skrzydlatą sylwetkę. Przez chwilę myślał, iż był to Lucyfer. Mylił się jednak.

„TaeTae?!" Krzyknął wampir w szoku mimo wszystko wyciągając ku niemu swoje zdesperowane dłonie.

„Mam cię." Młodzieniec chwycił go pod pachami próbując wyhamować zanim uderzą w ziemię, która była już bardzo blisko.

Udało mu się,

Prawie.

Upadli na twardy i suchy grunt, który rozwarstwił się pod wpływem siły uderzenia.

◦.°⋆༄

Taehyung leżał nieprzytomny w gruzach nadal otulając między swoimi skrzydłami jak w kokonie Hoseoka, który powoli zbierał się na łokciach. Młodzieniec swoimi skrzydłami zamortyzował upadek, mimo to ucierpiał w tym najbardziej.

„Taehyung?" Spytał wampir próbując pochwycić jego twarz. Krwawe łzy zaczęły zbierać się w jego oczach, gdy nie otrzymywał reakcji od chłopca, który przed chwilą ocalił jego życie**.

Jungkook w tym czasie wylądował na ziemi rozwiewając dookoła piasek, po czym ukląkł przy leżącym Taehyungu chwytając go ostrożnie za głowę, którą położył na swoim kolanie. Szybko przyłożył dłoń do serca swego przeznaczonego przymykając oczy w uldze, gdy wyczuł jego bicie.

„Nieostrożne dziecko..." Westchnął do nieprzytomnego dokładnie rejestrując jego stan. Jedna rzecz nie umknęła jego uwadze: Taehyung miał skrzydła.

Hoseok tymczasem wstał chwiejnie ze zmartwieniem obserwując leżącego chłopaka.

„Czy wszystko z nim...w porządku?" Zapytał bardziej siebie niż Lucyfera, który był teraz zbyt zajęty myślami kotłującymi się w jego głowie, by zwracać uwagę na to co mówił wampir.

Jungkook po raz pierwszy miał istny mętlik, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zachwiany emocjonalnie jak teraz.

Przez pewien moment bowiem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że może stracić swojego przeznaczonego. Tymczasem wydarzyło się coś w co zapewne nigdy nie przyszłoby mu uwierzyć. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Taehyung jest wyjątkowy, ale to sięgnęło innego poziomu wyjątkowości.

„Czy on jest..?" Spytał Hoseok ochrypłym głosem, dalsza część zdania nie mogła przejść przez jego drżące usta.

„Nefilimem***." Dokończył Upadły powoli oglądając czarno-białe skrzydła, które wyrosły z pleców jego przeznaczonego.

Były majestatyczne, od początku aż do samych końców czarne linie podobne do korzeni lub żył rozkładały się na jasnych piórach, których brzegi mieniły się srebrem. Były mniejsze niż te Jungkooka, ale tak samo zapierające dech w piersiach.

Lucyfer obruszył się nerwowo widząc jak młodzieniec się przebudza.

W chwili, gdy ich oczy się spotkały Taehyung mrugnął kilka razy próbując odgonić łzy jakie cisnęły się spod jego powiek.

„Jungkook?" Spytał słabo jakby dopiero rejestrował swoje otoczenie i sytuację w jakiej się znajdował.

„Jestem przy tobie." Odpowiedział Upadły delikatnym głosem odgarniając czarny, zakurzony pyłem lok z jego czoła.

„Czy Hoseok jest cały?" Spytał otrzymując od wampira odgłos pełen szlochu.

„Taehyungie, nawet nie wiesz ile Ci zawdzięczam." Zawył wycierając nos w rękaw swojej drogiej, czerwonej koszuli. „Przepraszam, że jesteś teraz w tym stanie." Dodał trzęsąc ramionami, próbując powstrzymać się od kolejnego ataku szlochu jaki rwał teraz jego ciałem.

„Cieszę, się, że nic Ci nie jest." Uśmiechnął się do wampira, który odwzajemnił gest nadal pociągając nosem.

„Hoseok, idź sprawdzić, czy Jimin doszedł już do siebie." Padły słowa z ust Upadłego, który od początku zauważył, że Taehyung ledwo utrzymywał swoją maskę pogodności na twarzy.

Wampir skinął głową i odszedł żwawym krokiem co jakiś czas odwracając się w stronę dwójki, skanując wzrokiem nieprawdopodobne skrzydła należące do tego niepozornego dziecka, któremu teraz zawdzięcza życie.

„Czy coś cię boli?" Spytał Pan Piekieł, gdy zostali sami, gładząc troskliwie policzek Taehyunga.

„Tylko plecy i chyba wiem dlaczego...b-boję się Jungkook." Oznajmił chłopak łamiącym i drżącym głosem pozwalając swojej masce opaść. Lucyfer pragnął scałować słone krople, które zaczynały toczyć się z jego szczenięcych oczu.

„Czego mój drogi?" Spytał ścierając srebrną łzę z jego kości policzkowej.

„T-Tego kim jestem...abominacją, potępionym." Oznajmił powoli przekręcając głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na rozłożone skrzydła u swoich ramion. Jungkook chwycił jednak jego głowę powstrzymując go przed tym.

„Spójrz na mnie. Nadal jesteś tym samym chłopcem o wrażliwym sercu, którego znalazłem w zaśnieżonej szopie, zdolnym rzucić się za swoim dawnym oprawcą z wieży, by go ratować. Twoje serce jest czyste, wiem to. Nie lękaj się tego kim jesteś. Kim Taehyung, mój przeznaczony. Jesteś kimś więcej niż sobie wyobrażasz." Orzekł Upadły składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole tym samym pozwalając oczom Taehyunga opaść. Zanim chłopak odszedł w głęboki sen, zdążył wyszeptać:

„Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę."

„Będę przy tobie, gdy się obudzisz. _Nigdy_ Cię nie opuszczę." Oznajmił Lucyfer unosząc już bezwiedne ciało swego przeznaczonego na rękach.

☾. . . ◦.°⋆༄

*- **Ikar** -Íkaros, mit. gr. syn Dedala, z którym na skrzydłach sporządzonych z piór i wosku uleciał z Krety; jego upadek stanowi symbol destruktywnych ambicji.

[Obraz: Herbert Draper; _The Lament for_ _Icarus_ , 1898]

**- **Wampiry** -są nieśmiertelne, żyją wiecznie, posiadają nieprzeciętną siłę, zwinność i wyczulone zmysły, jednak można je zabić.

***- **Nefilim-** dziecko zrodzone ze związku człowieka i anioła:   
„Ujrzeli aniołowie, że córki ludzkie były piękne. Wzięli więc sobie za żony te wszystkie, które sobie upatrzyli. [...] Byli na ziemi Nefilimowie w owych czasach, również i potem, gdy synowie boży obcowali z córkami ludzkimi, a one im rodziły dzieci. Byli to mocarze wieczności."   
-Księga Rodzaju


	19. przebudzenie

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

_"Bo kto chce prawdę upolować żywcem,_

_Niech będzie kniei świadomym myśliwcem;_

_Inaczej przeklnie chybny strzał swych grotów,_

_Jeszcze sam w kniei obłąkać się gotów"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

*:.｡..｡.:*𝓹𝓻𝔃𝓮𝓫𝓾𝓭𝔃𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓮*:.｡. .｡.:*

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

𝓐𝓤𝓣𝓞𝓡 𝓟𝓞𝓥:

Jungkook czuwał nad śpiącym pół-aniołem przez kolejne trzy dni każąc swojej służbie obchodzić się z Taehyungiem jak z najdelikatniejszym kwiatem jakim był w jego oczach.

Hoseok oraz Jimin odwiedzali chłopca regularnie za każdym razem napotykając Jungkooka, który zwykle stał gdzieś w mroku nie dając znaków swojej obecności.

Jedynie jego silna i chmurna aura informowała ich, że ich Pan ukrywał się w czeluściach komnaty niechętny na wszczynanie konwersacji. Był bowiem zajęty spoglądaniem w miejsce, gdzie Taehyung spał. Zajęty wyczekiwaniem na jego przebudzenie.

Światło czerwonego księżyca oświetlało półcieniem kości jego szczęki i brwi, a ogień niebieskich świec tańczył niebezpiecznie w jego oczach.

Taehyung nawet pogrążony w letargu wyglądał ślicznie jak zawsze emanując urokiem. Teraz było wiadome skąd w nim tyle delikatnej aury. Był Nefilimem, dzieckiem człowieka i anioła, który najprawdopodobniej spadł z nieba za ten czyn, bądź został stracony. Współżycie istot nieba z ludźmi było bowiem zakazane świętym prawem dotyczącym ochrony śmiertelników i nie ujawniania się ich oczom.

„Dlaczego trafiłeś akurat do mnie?" Wyszeptał Lucyfer gładząc śpiącego chłopca po czarnych lokach. Zauważył, że jego skóra nadal piekła go pod opuszkami, gdy dotykał swego przeznaczonego. To zjawisko tłumaczyła cząstka anielskiej świętości, która była zawarta w tym dziecku. Nie nienawidził jej, wręcz przeciwnie- ból już dawno przestał mu przeszkadzać.

Trzeciej nocy Harpia imieniem Lily wylądowała na balkonie otrzepując się z kropli deszczu, który Władca Piekieł wezwał. Zrobił to, by oczyścić powietrze piekła z kwaśnego zapachu anioła, który jeszcze niedawno przemierzał jego królestwo.

„Gdzie nasz zbieg?" Spytał powoli odwracając do niej głowę.

„Generał Hwasa prawie go ujęła, ale uciekł przez Styks Panie. Przekupił Charona, po czym zbiegł." Oznajmiła Harpia bez zająknięcia. „Dotarła również wiadomość do Pana." Dodała podając mu zwinięty pergamin.

Jungkook odwinął go, a jego czerwone oczy spoczęły na wiadomości ozdobnej w złote, pochylone litery:

„ _Musisz być z siebie bardzo zadowolony, teraz, gdy odkryłeś, że twój śmiertelnik to Nefilim. Każde dziecko anioła jednak musi powrócić do niebieskiego królestwa-tak głosi święte prawo. Oddaj Kim Taehyunga, póki twój gród jeszcze stoi_."

_-Z gorącymi pozdrowieniami,_   
_/Braciszek Gabriel_

„Pieprzyć święte prawo." Mruknął pod nosem paląc pergamin w dłoni. Harpia obruszyła się niespokojnie obserwując niebieski płomień trawiący resztki wiadomości.

„Wezwij Hwasę." Rozkazał beznamiętnym głosem.

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

„Wybacz Panie. Zawiodłam Cię ponosząc porażkę w pochwyceniu Minho." Oznajmiła Hwasa robiąc przed nim 90' stopniowy ukłon.

„To teraz bez znaczenia." Opowiedział gestem dłoni pokazując jej, by się wyprostowała."Niech wiedzą, kto go tak urządził. Kim Taehyung, śmiertelny człowiek, który okazał się być czymś więcej, niż zapewne przewidywali. Inaczej nie wysyłaliby samego Minho, by go pochwycił." Powiedział obserwując spokojnie opadającą i unoszącą się klatkę piersiową swego przeznaczonego.

„Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić Panie?" Spytała Hwasa spoglądając na sylwetkę śpiącego chłopaka jakby chciała dodać „Z nim".

„Wezwij swoją armię, każ im obserwować każdą dziurę, w piekle, przez którą anioły mogłyby się przedostać. Syreny mają czuwać przy Charonie dzień i noc obserwując każdą duszę, którą przewozi na brzeg Styksu. Każdy upadły anioł pojawiający się na czerwonym niebie ma trafić prosto do mnie."

Hwasa stanęła prościej starając się nie wyglądać na zszokowaną.

„Czy to ma znaczyć, że przygotowujemy się do wojny?" Spytała.

Jungkook podszedł do niej obserwując błysk podekscytowania w jej oczach.

„Czeka nas rzeź generale. Chcą mojego przeznaczonego i nie spoczną dopóki go nie dostaną. To jedynie kwestia czasu nim zaczną zlatywać się tu jak ćmy do światła." Stwierdził Lucyfer odwracając się tyłem do niej na pięcie."Musimy zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności i poczekać na ich pierwszy ruch."

„Przyjęłam, uczynię jak każesz." Odpowiedziała kładąc dłoń na splocie słonecznym, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Jungkook w tym czasie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi palcami stukając w brodę w zamyśleniu.

„Jeszcze jedno." Zatrzymał ją zanim wyszła z pomieszczenia.

„Zwolnij Yeontana z łańcucha. On najlepiej wyczuje opętaną, anielską duszę."

Hwasa nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmiechu jaki cisnął się na jej usta. Skinęła głową, po czym wyszła poprawiając czerwony krawat swojego  
białego jak śnieg munduru. Nie mogła się doczekać, by ozdobić go anielską krwią.

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

𝓙𝓤𝓝𝓖𝓚𝓞𝓞𝓚𝓟𝓞𝓥 **:**

Podszedłem do śpiącego chłopaka wplątując palce w jego gęste włosy. Spoglądając na niego zapragnąłem znów ujrzeć migotanie jego oczu, gdy odwracał wzrok w zawstydzeniu. Pragnąłem znów ujrzeć rumieńce na jego policzkach. Spoglądać na jego malinowe usta, gdy przygryza je z nerwów, lub gdy się nad czymś zastanawia.

„Minął już tydzień. Dlaczego się nie budzisz mój słodki?" Spytałem jakby chłopak miał mnie usłyszeć, co było mało prawdopodobne.   
Gdybym go naznaczył moim znakiem mógłbym wejść do jego umysłu, poszukać powodu, dla którego nadal oczy Taehyunga były zamknięte.

Mógłbym to zrobić teraz, gdy był nieświadomy.

„Zapewne byś mnie za to znienawidził." Wyszeptałem zakręcając jego czarny lok za ucho. Gdy to robiłem mój wzrok machinalnie podążył w stronę jego szyi, czystej i nienaznaczonej. Wzbudził we mnie głód, jaki mógł wywoływać tylko ten chłopak. Mój palec zaczął podążać wzdłuż jego szczęki na odkrytym obojczyku kończąc. Wyobrażałem sobie moją pieczęć wypaloną na jego nagiej skórze, dowód, że należy do mnie.

„Mój." Warknąłem czując jak moje oczy niekontrolowanie przybierają jasno-czerwony kolor.

Zdając sobie sprawę dokąd podążają moje myśli przestałem go dotykać i odwróciłem się odchodząc od chłopaka jak najdalej. 

𝓣𝓐𝓔𝓗𝓨𝓤𝓝𝓖𝓟𝓞𝓥 **:**

Znajdowałem się teraz na dziwnej polanie porośniętej fioletowymi kwiatami.

Gdzie jest Jungkook?

Gdzie cała reszta?

Gdzie piekielna sceneria?

Czyżbym śnił?

Ale wszystko wydaje się takie realne. Na środku pola widniała opuszczona i w połowie zrujnowana budowla podobna do kościoła. Zdawało mi się jakbym już kiedyś był w tym miejscu. 

„W końcu raczyłeś się zjawić Taehyung." Usłyszałem oburzony głos za sobą.

Zza budynku wyszła kobieta ubrana w szary strój zakonny, jej dłonie sztywno spoczywały na biodrach, a jej jeszcze nie ozdobiona w zmarszczki twarz była wykrzywiona w zniecierpliwieniu.

„Stoisz jakbyś korzenie zapuścił. Chodź tu, zaraz dam Ci jakąś miotłę i pomożesz mi w końcu posprzątać w świątyni." Oznajmiła zniecierpliwionym głosem poganiając  
mnie ruchem rąk.

„Ale...co to za miejsce proszę Pani? I skąd zna Pani moje imię?" Spytałem nie rozumiejąc dlaczego tu jestem, ani dlaczego ta wariatka każe mi sprzątać w tej ruinie.

Zakonnica spojrzała na mnie jakbym obraził ją tymi pytaniami.

„Jestem twoim _stworzycielem_ , oczywiście, że znam Twoje imię głuptasie. Seokjin niczego Cię nie nauczył przez te pięć lat?" Spytała kręcąc głową i zupełnie zbijając mnie z tropu. Skąd znała mojego stróża? I co ma na myśli mówiąc „ _stworzyciel_."

„Nie patrz tak na mnie, na wszystkie odpowiedzi musisz znaleźć odpowiedź sam, inaczej niczego byś się nie nauczył." Dodała ekspresyjnym głosem mijając mnie.

„Czy ja umarłem?" Spytałem czując pot zbierający się na moim karku. Podążyłem za nią nie mając innego pomysłu. Chciałem wiedzieć dlaczego tu jestem i kim jest ta dziwna kobieta.

„Wręcz przeciwnie moje dziecko." Oznajmiła posyłając mi dziwny wzrok. Gdy doszliśmy do drzwi świątyni stanęła nagle przodem do mnie.

„Są zamknięte." Powiedziała patrząc na mnie jakbym miał coś z tym zrobić.

„Dlaczego nie wejdziemy od tej strony?" Spytałem wskazując palcem na boczną dziurę w kamiennej ścianie zdolną pomieścić trzy osoby.

„A czy odwiedzając czyiś dom wchodzisz przez otwarte okno, albo komin?" Spytała przechylając głowę w bok jakbym był ułomny. „Miejmy trochę przyzwoitości. Klucze." Zażądała wyciągając do mnie dłoń.

„Nie mam żadnych kluczy." Odpowiedziałem i na potwierdzenie tych słów zacząłem obmacywać kieszenie moich jasno-brązowych spodni. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, gdy wyczułem coś metalowego w jednej z nich. Bez słowa wyjąłem srebrny pęk kluczy zastanawiając się, który jest od tych drzwi i co do cholery robiły w moich spodniach. Zakonnica widząc moje zmieszanie nakierowała swój szczupły palec na najbardziej zardzewiały z nich.

Po kilku próbach otwarcia starych drzwi w końcu się udało.

„Brawo." Powiedziała po raz pierwszy nie brzmiąc chamsko. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem wchodząc do środka.

Wnętrze miało kształt koła, duża kopuła tworzyła sufit ozdobiona w siedem segmentów zawierających... sceny z mojego życia.

„Co do cholery." Szepnąłem przyglądając się mojej postaci otrzymującej moje pierwsze bicie od ojca, pierwszą noc spędzoną w szopie, pierwsze zapalenie płuc, zamalowywanie białego płótna czarną farbą w frustracji, sytuację, gdy byłem torturowany przez Kaia, moje osiemnaste urodziny i oddzielenie od Seokjina...

Odwróciłem głowę nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na najgorsze chwile w moim życiu. Zamiast tego uklęknąłem nie mogąc już utrzymywać wagi swojego ciała. Gdy to zrobiłem poczułem lekkie drżenie ziemi. Tynk opadł ze ścian opruszając moje włosy białym pyłem.

„Dusza jest nieulękła, że nicość na życie zamienia -oto zraniona gazela uklękła z podziwu nad mocą cierpienia***." Oznajmiła zakonnica delikatnym głosem otrzepując moje włosy.

„Dlaczego...?" Zdołałem wycedzić przez zęby.

„Bez cierpienia nie znalibyśmy wagi szczęścia, bez szczęścia nie docenialibyśmy cierpienia. To co widzisz nad sobą to twoja droga krzyżowa, droga najgorszych chwil w twoim życiu." Wyjaśniła zakonnica podając miotłę do moich zimnych dłoni.

„Co to za miejsce?" Spytałem powoli zbierając się na nogi, które wydawały się być teraz jak z waty.

„To świątynia wyrastająca z siły twojej podświadomości. Zbudowałeś ją sam, sam jej także o mało nie zniszczyłeś." Oznajmiła nieco pretensjonalnym głosem. „Twój ojciec dokładał wszelkich starań, by nie istniała, ale jakimś cudem przez te wszystkie lata wznosiła się po trochu." Dodała prostując się i opierając dłonie o biodra jakby oglądała eksponat muzealny.

Spojrzałem na nią oniemiały czując jakbym z każdą chwilą miał coraz więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

„Jesteś wyjątkowy Taehyung." Oznajmiła nagle zupełnie zmieniając swój ton głosu. „Nie człowiek, ale jeszcze nie anioł."

„Co masz na myśli?" Spytałem nagle blednąc, gdy przypomniałem sobie o skrzydłach jakie wyrosły mi, gdy skoczyłem za Hoseokiem z wieży. Machinalnie moje dłonie sięgnęły pleców, które zdawały się mieć dwa nacięcia po bokach. Zakonnica zacisnęła usta w cienką linię obserwując przerażenie w moich oczach.

Po chwili oboje zachwialiśmy się o mało nie tracąc równowagi, gdy ziemia pod nami się zatrzęsła.

„Wybudzasz się." Powiedziała kobieta chwytając mnie nagle za ramiona. „Zobaczymy się jeszcze, ale zanim wrócisz do świadomości musisz coś wiedzieć." Dodała uważnie przyglądając się mojej twarzy.

„Człowiek, który wychowywał Cię odkąd pamiętasz nie jest twoim prawdziwym ojcem. Zostałeś zrodzony z ludzkiej kobiety, a twoim ojcem jest anioł, potędze dorównujący samemu Lucyferowi."

𝓐𝓤𝓣𝓞𝓡 𝓟𝓞𝓥:

Uczucie rozdzierania przebiegło przez plecy przebudzającego się Taehyunga nie dając mu szans na powstrzymanie jęku jaki wydostał się z jego ust.

„Jasna cholera." Przeklął próbując się poruszyć.

Usłyszał głos nad sobą i już miał protestować, kiedy ujrzał czerwone oczy spoglądające na niego z troską.

„Nie ruszaj się zbytnio." Usłyszał niski głos przy swoim uchu.

„Jungkook." Wyszeptał Taehyung pozwalając zimnej dłoni spocząć na jego czole. Uczucie dawało mu ulgę.

„Skrzydła dopiero wpoiły się w twoje plecy, minie jakiś czas zanim ból minie." Powiedział Lucyfer delikatnie gładząc tył jego włosów.

„Jak...długo byłem nieprzytomny?" Spytał czując się niezręcznie w tej pozycji. Z ciepłym oddechem mężczyzny przy swoim uchu.

„Tydzień." Odpowiedział podając mu do dłoni szklankę z wodą.

„Co robię na twoich kolanach?" Padło kolejne pytanie. Taehyung napił się kilku łyków, z pragnienia, ale też, by ukryć rumieńce jakie wykwitły na jego policzkach.

„Zacząłeś wołać moje imię, gdy twoje skrzydła wracały do pleców. Błagać, bym był przy tobie." Wyjaśnił Jungkook z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

Młodzieniec słysząc to otworzył szeroko oczy niemal krztusząc się płynem. Odrzucając szklankę zaczął wiercić się, by zejść z jego kolan. Lucyfer jednak miał inne plany.

Uniósł go na rękach kładąc brzuchem do dołu na miękkim łóżku.

„Zanim zaczniesz mi uciekać pozwól mi nałożyć balsam na twoje plecy." Oznajmił zakleszczając Taehyunga między swoimi muskularnymi udami.

„Cz-czy to konieczne?" Spytał chłopak przeklinając się w myślach za to zająkniecie.

„Jak myślisz?" Odbił pytanie Lucyfer i unosząc koszulę Taehyunga do góry niespodziewanie przejechał językiem po jego dwóch czerwonych śladach.

„Aah!" Krzyknął młodzieniec próbując się wyrwać. „Dobrze, dobrze, tylko przestań." Jęknął wtulając zażenowany głowę w poduszkę.

„Dobry chłopiec."

Taehyung krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy zimna maść dotykała jego skóry zaciskając pięści na pościeli. Palce Jungkooka delikatnie rozprowadzały ją po plecach uważając, by nie sprawić chłopakowi zbytniego bólu. Urocze rumieńce ozdabiały twarz Taehyunga z każdą pochwałą jaką drugi wysyłał w jego stronę.

„Już skończyłem. Byłeś bardzo dzielny mój drogi." Oznajmił na koniec całując go w czubek głowy. Chłopak obruszył się zatapiając twarz w poduszce, po czym wymruczał zmęczonym głosem:

„Dziękuję..."

Jungkook wstał z łóżka przechylając głowę nad uroczym stanem swojego przeznaczonego, a  
pozostałości maści pachnącej młodzieńcem wtarł we własne dłonie.

„Zapewne jesteś głodny?"

Te trzy słowa wystarczyły, by Taehyung odwrócił do niego głowę z gwiazdkami w oczach.

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

„Więc jestem Nefilimem?" Spytał Taehyung upuszczając nóż, którym smarował sobie maślaną bułkę. Siedzieli teraz na tarasie jedząc obiad zaserwowany przez piekielną służbę, która z rozkazu Jungkooka nie miała prawa spojrzeć na jego pięknego chłopca.

„Zgadza się"

Lucyfer wytłumaczył mu wystarczająco, by go nie wystraszyć. Nie chciał także przybijać go wiedzą, która by go jedynie jeszcze bardziej zestresowała. Taehyung zaś postanowił się nie dzielić tym kogo spotkał podczas swojego snu.  
Ani faktem, że jego ojciec wcale nie był jego ojcem. Pragnął wrócić do kobiety i zadać jej serię kolejnych pytań, ale tak jak powiedziała-będzie musiał sam dojść do prawdy. Czuł, że ona mogła mu w tym pomóc.

„Czy to nie znaczy, że powinienem...no nie wiem, iść do nieba?" Spytał otrzymując w odpowiedzi ciemne spojrzenie swojego stróża.

„Jesteś mój, tego faktu nie zmienia twoje pochodzenie, ani para skrzydeł." Odpowiedział Jungkook czując jak jego aura ciemnieje od samej myśli, że Taehyung mógłby znajdować się gdziekolwiek indziej niż u jego boku.

Dookoła otoczeni byli przez kamienne posągi greckich herosów, które w jakiś sposób sprawiały, że Taehyung poczuł się nieswojo-uznał to za dobry pomysł do zmiany tematu.

„Czym są te posągi? Stoją w dziwnych pozycjach." Oznajmił zagryzając się na bułce z dżemem. Jego wzrok skupił się na wyrazie absolutnego terroru na twarzy jednego z nich.  
„Wywołują u mnie ciarki." Przyznał.

„Są prezentem od Meduzy* w podzięce za przytwierdzenie z powrotem jej głowy na kark. Byłem na tyle miły, by pozwolić jej zemścić się na mężczyznach, których tak nienawidziła. Zostali zamienieni w kamień, po wieki utknęli w tej postaci i w ten sposób odpokutują teraz swoje grzechy." Oznajmił Lucyfer jak gdyby nigdy nic dolewając chłopakowi soku z granatu.

„J-jak to zamienieni...masz na myśli, że to prawdziwi ludzie?" Spytał nieruchomiejąc na swoim miejscu. Jungkook spojrzał na niego poważniejąc.

„Gwałcili kobiety zabijając je na końcu. Inni nie byli tak litościwi i pozwalali im żyć z pamięcią o tych potwornych czynach. Meduza także padła ofiarą takiego traktowania. Nie zabiła ich, ale po wieki uwięziła w kamieniu."

Taehyung oglądnął się za siebie dookoła obserwując stojące sylwetki.

„Odechciało mi się jeść." Stwierdził odkładając jedzenie na talerz co nie spodobało się Upadłemu.

„Musisz jeść, jesteś nadal osłabiony ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Każę zabrać stąd posągi, jeśli sprawiają, że czujesz się nieswojo." Oznajmił nagle nachylając się nad stołem. Jego dłoń powędrowała do twarzy zaskoczonego Taehyunga. Starł z kącika jego ust pozostałości dżemu z wiśni, po czym oblizał palec powodując u niego rumieńce.

„Nie musisz..." Powiedział Taehyung spoglądając w bok, nie mogąc znieść intensywnego wzroku Pana Piekieł.

Jungkook nagle wstał z miejsca podchodząc do jednego z posągów. Jednym pstryknięciem odrzucił statuę za kamienną barierkę. Taehyung podbiegł do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał zamieniony w kamień mężczyzna. Teraz został pochłonięty przez fale Styksu, a raczej jednego z odgałęzień tej rzeki przepływającej tuż przy zamku. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy obserwując jak postacie z rybimi ogonami wypływają z czarnej wody, by pochwycić statuę i zaciągnąć ją w dół.

„Syreny**." Odpowiedział Jungkook zanim Taehyung mógł zadać to pytanie."Ale nie są to kreatury z opowieści jakie przedstawia się ludzkim dzieciom do snu. Ich śpiew sprawia, że słuchający go tracą zmysły zamieniając się w pełne żądzy bestie. Same istoty zdają się ulegać swojemu własnemu głosowi, co prowadzi do aktów kanibalizmu między nimi." Wyjaśnił przyprawiając chłopaka o gęsia skórkę. Widząc dyskomfort w postawie swego przeznaczonego położył dłoń na jego ramieniu mówiąc:

„Nie musisz się ich obawiać, w tym świecie Ci nie zagrażają, ale nie prowokuj ich. Mogą się zapomnieć widząc tak urodziwego młodzieńca."

„ _Też mi pocieszenie_." Pomyślał Taehyung obserwując jak kolejne posągi lądują do Styksu ku uciesze Syren.

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

*-Meduza (mit. grecka) - najmłodsza i najgroźniejsza z trzech gorgon. Zamiast włosów miała węże, a jej spojrzenie zamieniało żywe istoty w kamień.  
Meduza była tak piękna, że zakochał się w niej bóg mórz - Posejdon, gdy ta nie odwzajemniała uczucia uciekła do świątyni Ateny, gdzie finalnie ją zgwałcił...

**-Syreny (mit.grecka) -  
pół kobieta-pół ptak/ryba. Potwory, które zwabiały swoim śpiewem żeglarzy, a potem ich jadły.

***-Wiersz Marii Pawlikowskiej: „zraniona gazela", rok 1923

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-


	20. rysunek

_"Oni są jako zwierciadła fałszywe,_

_Gdzie proste twarze zdają się być krzywe"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·- _rysunek_ -·=»‡«=·-

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-

◦.°⋆༄Taehyung POV:

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie pochłaniałem się w aktywnościach, dzięki którym mogłem zapomnieć o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Podejrzewałem, że służyło to także jako dystrakcja przed tym, co dopiero miało się wydarzyć.

W towarzystwie Jimina udawałem się do Arboretum, by rysować w szkicowniku otrzymanym od mojego upadłego stróża, Jungkooka.

Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy mężczyzna wręczył mi go pierwszego dnia po moim przebudzeniu. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że Pan Piekieł zdobyłby się na taki gest, szczególnie, że to ja byłem mu coś winny, nie odwrotnie.

Kolejną aktywnością była sesja czytania w starej bibliotece z Hoseokiem. Wampirowi najwyraźniej zostało zlecone to zadanie przez Jungkooka, ponieważ sam nie znajdował dużej przyjemności w zagłębieniu się w znajdujących tam lekturach.

Często po jakiś dwóch godzinach mogłem usłyszeć jego lekkie pochrapywanie, gdy zasypiał z otwartą książką na twarzy.

Dawało mi to szansę na wymknięcie się z czytelni w celu pozwiedzania reszty komnat ogromnego zamku.

Po drodze najczęściej mijałem strażników spoglądających na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem, czy Jimina spieszącego ze stertą papierów do sali tronowej Jungkooka.   
Często sam przez pośpiech nie zauważał mojej obecności jedynie przepraszając mnie, bym odsunął się z drogi. Było to bardzo zabawne.

Mój wzrok często lądował na wielkich rzeźbionych, jadeitowych drzwiach, które prowadziły do sali tronowej Pana Piekieł. Byłem pewny, że posiadał takie pomieszczenie w każdym kręgu. Dowiedziałem się od Hoseoka, że to stamtąd podejmował gości, czy urządzał wystawne bankiety.

Ostatnimi dniami jednak przesiadywał tam najwięcej czasu, przez co coraz rzadziej można go było spotkać poza tym pomieszczeniem.

Kilka razy nakrył mnie na czajeniu się przy drzwiach, gdy próbowałem usłyszeć temat na jaki obradował ze swoimi gośćmi. Wtedy szybko pojawiał się znikąd za moimi plecami unosząc do góry jak dziecko nakryte na kradzieży.

Nadal odwiedzał mnie raz dziennie co dwa dni w moim pokoju, by opatrzyć rany na plecach. Przebywanie z nim sam na sam zawsze lekko mnie stresowało, upadły jednak nigdy nie dawał mi powodu, bym mógł go nienawidzić bardziej niż musiałem.

Przez te dwa tygodnie coś się w nim jednak zmieniło. Zdawało mi się jakby jego oczy jarzyły się czerwienią bardziej niż zwykle. Jego włosy stały się dłuższe i ciemniejsze, a głos cięższy. Jakby był zmęczony, albo wręcz odwrotnie.

Jego aura stała się bardziej onieśmielająca i filuterna, przez co częściej przyłapywałem się na wgapianiu w niego, albo pochylaniu się w jego stronę, by w rezultacie odwrócić głowę w zawstydzeniu.

Gdy wychodziłem wstążka obowiązkowo zawsze była zawiązana wokół mojej szyi ukrywając brak znaku Lucyfera. Wiedziałem, że Jungkook wyczekiwał dnia aż w końcu oddam mu swoją szyję. Jego ciemny wzrok często zatrzymywał się w tym miejscu sprawiając, że chciałem go zapytać, dlaczego jeszcze mnie do tego nie zmusił.

Od dnia przebudzenia co noc odwiedzałem w snach tajemniczą zakonnicę sprzątając z nią wnętrze mojej świątyni. Kobieta nie wspominała już nic więcej na temat mojego ojca, ani matki. Za każdym razem, gdy ją o to pytałem powtarzała jedynie: „odpowiedź sama w końcu do Ciebie przyjdzie."   
Postanowiłem jej w tym zaufać.

Nawet jeśli całkiem dosłownie znajdowałem się w piekle, życie w tym miejscu wcale nie było takie złe. Oczywiście nadal tęskniłem za Sanem, Seokjinem i Namjoonem, jednak powoli godziłem się z faktem, że nie przyjdzie mi prędko opuścić tego miejsca.

Dodatkowo poznałem Hoseoka i Jimina, którzy sprawiali, że czułem się dobrze w ich towarzystwie.

I Władcę Piekieł. Nie mogłem jeszcze określić relacji jaka nas dzieliła, jednak w końcu postanowiłem go zaakceptować jako mojego stróża, przyjmując siebie jako przeznaczonego.

◦.°⋆༄AUTOR POV:

W ciągu dnia Taehyung przysiadał w Arboretum przy jednej z marmurowych kolumn pokrytych bluszczem z rysownikiem i prasowanym węglem w dłoni (takim do szkicowania, nie mylić z prawdziwym węglem). Opierając się o twardy marmur zawsze lekko się krzywił na pieczenie jego nadal gojących się ran na plecach.

Starał się ignorować zainteresowane spojrzenia skierowane w jego stronę, gdy jego dłoń kreśliła linie na białym papierze. Przyzwyczaił się do nich. Odkąd tutaj trafił otrzymywał od mieszkańców piekła różne spojrzenia. Niektóre nosiły czyste zainteresowanie, inne zabarwione były dziwnym i mrocznym błyskiem. Szczególnie te drugie wywoływały w nim ciarki.

Jimin nigdy nie opuszczał jego boku w Arboretum zawsze pilnując, by nikt nie podchodził zbyt blisko, nie zawieszał wzroku zbyt długo.

Siedzieli teraz w odosobnionej części dendrarium w altance otoczonej krzewami różanymi. Kolumny otaczały ich nieco zasłaniając to co działo się w dalszej części wielkiego ogrodu.

Taehyung jednak nadal ukradkiem mógł spoglądać na osoby mijające to miejsce, czy przechodzące między kolumnami spiesząc w znanym sobie kierunku.

Nie to jednak chłopak szkicował.

Odwracał głowę w stronę Jimina, który siedział niecałe dwa metry od niego z piórem i dziennikiem w dłoni. Pisał coś co chwilę i kreślił plamiąc czarnym tuszem swoją niebieską koszulę i palce. Taehyung zastanawiał się co w nim pisał z takim przejęciem. Widok fascynował go, dlatego pierwsze ruchy nadgarstka jakie wykonał były szkieletem postaci siedzącej przed nim.

Banshee zauważał te ukradkowe spojrzenia posyłane co jakiś czas w jego stronę. Za każdym razem, gdy ich oczy się spotykały Taehyung spuszczał szybko wzrok mając nadzieję, że nie został nakryty. Jimin uważał to za niezwykle urocze.

Jungkook tymczasem mając lekką obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa swego przeznaczonego codziennie specjalnie mijał to miejsce ze swoim gościem u boku, z którym zwykle dyskutował o strategiach wojennych, czy planach względem piekła. Codziennie przygotowania do wojny stawały się coraz bardziej intensywniejsze, a atmosfera coraz bardziej napięta. To wszystko znikało, gdy tylko jego oczy odnajdywały sylwetkę Taehyunga.

Uśmiechał się subtelnie, gdy zauważał skupienie z jakim młody Nefilim pochylał się nad swoim szkicownikiem, który z resztą od niego otrzymał. Jego gość zwykle wtedy wytrzeszczał oczy milknąc, zastanawiając się któż mógł być powodem, dla którego na ustach pana piekła gościła taka rzadka ekspresja jak uśmiech.

Zrelaksowany wyraz Jungkooka zwykle szybko tężał, gdy zauważał ukradkowe spojrzenia jakie młodzieniec posyłał Jiminowi. Mimo to postanawiał to ignorować, póki oboje zachowywali od siebie odpowiedni dystans.

Tego dnia jednak jego cierpliwość miała zostać wystawiona na próbę.

Szkicownik Taehyunga szybko zapełnił się o rysunki przyrody, postaci, które złapał jego wzrok, gdy przechodziły niedaleko, a szczególnie te przedstawiające pewną osobę. Gdy skończył jeden ze swoich najlepszych szkiców zapragnął pokazać go mężczyźnie, jednak obawiał się, że ten będzie niezadowolony z efektu.

Wzdychając ciężko zamknął blok kładąc go na ławce obok kolumny. Przeciągnął się unosząc ręce, ziewając przy tym zmęczony.

Banshee odwrócił głowę, gdy usłyszał westchnienie dochodzące z ust Taehyunga.

„Kończymy na dziś?" Spytał uśmiechając się lekko. Sam już dawno zamknął swój dziennik wkładając go za pasek od spodni.

Kilka czarnych kosmyków opadło na brwi młodego Nefilima, gdy przytaknął mu w odpowiedzi.

„Pomogę Ci wstać." Powiedział i sam wstając ze swojego miejsca wyciągnął dłoń ku młodzieńcowi.

„Dzięki, czas rozprostować nogi." Taehyung przyjął pomoc pozwalając się ciągnąć w górę. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagi, że jego nogi zdążyły zdrętwieć od długiego siedzenia w jednej pozycji.

Z zaskoczonym westchnieniem opadł na ramiona Jimina, który przez swoją niezdarność potknął się o korzeń wystający z ziemi. Oboje w szoku uderzyli o ziemię przez chwilę widząc przed sobą tylko gwiazdki.

Szatyn uniósł głowę zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał pod sobą blondyna uśmiechającego się do niego i jego bursztynowe oczy w kształcie półksiężyców.

„Rozprostowałeś już nogi?" Nadeszło pytanie ze strony Banshee. Obydwoje po chwili wybuchli śmiechem, przez co mieli trudności z ponownym wstaniem z ziemi, zamiast tego chichotali obijając się o siebie jakby byli upojeni jakimś mocniejszym trunkiem.

Ich wesołość szybko została przygaszona, przez burzę jaka zaczęła rozwijać się nad ich głowami. Nim dobiegli do zamku deszcz zdążył przesączyć ich ubrania do suchej nitki.

Nie wiedzieli, że sprawcą nagłej pogody był Jungkook, który obserwował ich odkąd Jimin wyciągnął dłoń ku jego przeznaczonemu.   
Zadowolony z efektu zastanawiał się jaką karę wymierzy Jiminowi za tak jawne pouchwalanie się z szatynem.

Zanim jednak wrócił do komnaty coś leżącego na marmurowej ławce przykuło jego uwagę. Podszedł do miejsca szybko konstatując, że był to szkicownik, który podarował Taehyungowi dwa tygodnie temu.

Nadal pamiętał piękny róż jaki wykwitł na policzkach młodzieńca, gdy mu go wręczał.   
Postanowił, że mu go odda, byłby to dobry pretekst do spotkania się z nim.

Z chwilą gdy go podniósł z ciekawości otwierając na losowej stronie piorun przemknął przez niebo oświetlając profil Lucyfera złowrogim półcieniem.

Ujrzał bowiem na niej szkic Jimina.

Jego mina tężała, gdy kartkował kolejne strony za każdym razem spotykając rysunek tej samej osoby.

Odrzucił w końcu szkicownik nie mając ochoty na dalsze oglądanie jego zawartości. Odszedł z morderczym spojrzeniem uderzając językiem we wnętrze policzka.

Gdy opuścił miejsce wiatr zawiał wertując kolejne strony leżącego na ziemi szkicownika.

Każda kolejna kartka aż do końca przedstawiała mężczyznę ukrytego w cieniu korytarza kolumn i jego twarz, przystojną twarz, ale zawsze o tych samych złowrogich oczach, po których zaczęły toczyć się teraz krople lodowatego deszczu. 

◦.°⋆༄

◦.°⋆༄

„Zostawiłem tam mój szkicownik!" Krzyknął Taehyung ściskając w brudnych od węglu dłoniach klamkę, która nie zamierzała go wypuścić z komnaty. Wiedział, że przed jego drzwiami stała straż zdolna go usłyszeć. „Zaciągnęliście mnie tutaj wbrew mej woli, a teraz otwierajcie!" Dodał waląc w drzwi.

„Lucyfer zabronił wypuszczania Pana z komnaty, dopóki osobiście się nie zjawi." Usłyszał pozbawiony emocji głos jednego z nich.

Młodzieniec wykonał ostatnie agresywne kopnięcie w drzwi, po czym osunął się na dół zatapiając twarz w łokciu.

Siedział teraz przemoknięty niemal trzęsąc się z zimna przez deszcz jaki zmroził go do kości. Nie obchodziło go to jednak, jego szkicownik pewnie przemókł tak samo pozostawiając po sobie czarne plamy na każdej stronie.

Szczególnie było mu żal rysunku, nad którym pracował tak długo. Było go trudno narysować, ponieważ **Lucyfer** przechodził niedaleko Arboretum tylko raz, może dwa razy dziennie. Za każdym razem z tą samą, nieodgadnioną ekspresją, którą starał się uchwycić.

Obruszył się, gdy usłyszał kroki zbliżające się do jego drzwi.

„Jimin?" Spytał pewny, że Banshee odwiedził go, by oddać szkicownik. Zamiast tego ujrzał Jungkooka spoglądającego na niego z góry ciemnym wzrokiem. Dosłownie, ponieważ jego oczy nie zawierały już białek, zamiast tego spoglądały na niego dwie czarne otchłanie o czerwonych, świecących ogniskach na środku.

„O-oh, nie wiedziałem, że to ty." Powiedział wstając chwiejnie z ziemi. To nie umknęło uwadze Upadłego, który bez słów zamknął drzwi sprawiając, że Taehyung odsunął się od niego o parę kroków w głąb pokoju. Nadal czuł się nieswojo w jego obecności, szczególnie, gdy byli sami tak jak teraz.

Młody Nefilim wyczuwał teraz dziwną atmosferę w powietrzu. Przytłaczającą i lepką, od której ciężkości zdawało mu się, że musi nabierać więcej powietrza do płuc z każdym wdechem. Nowy wygląd Jungkooka także go niepokoił, był inny, przerażający.

„Drżysz." Zauważył Lucyfer robiąc powolny krok do przodu.

„To przez deszcz." Odpowiedział chłopak odwracając wzrok od tych przewiercających go oczu.

„Spójrz na mnie." Rozkazał Jungkook zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Młodzieniec niepewnie uniósł wzrok zastanawiając się, skąd się wzięła ta mroczna aura u jego stróża.

„Od dzisiaj masz zakaz wychodzenia z tego miejsca."

„Masz na myśli zamku?" Spytał Taehyung marszcząc brwi. Nie podobał mu się ten temat.

„Nie, mam na myśli swoją komnatę. Nie będziesz jej opuszczać, chyba, że osobiście wydam na to pozwolenie." Wyjaśnił surowo. Taehyung słysząc to prychnął zirytowany.

„Lepiej podaj mi dobry powód." Odpowiedział czując wzrastającą złość.

„Nie musisz go znać. Moje słowo powinno być dla ciebie wystarczające." Oznajmił chłodno Lucyfer głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

„Jak długo?" Spytał z jawnym niezadowoleniem.

„Tak długo jak będzie to konieczne, tydzień, miesiąc, może rok." Odpowiedział Upadły obserwując rosnące oburzenie na twarzy drugiego.

„Pieprz się! Nie możesz mnie tutaj tak po prostu zamykać!" Krzyknął chłopak chcąc czymś w niego rzucić.

Lucyfer spodziewał się takiej reakcji, nie spodobał mu się jednak ton w jakim Taehyung się mu sprzeciwiał. Ruszając do przodu zmusił go do wycofania się pod ścianę, przy której przygwoździł go kładąc dłonie po dwóch stronach jego głowy.

Chłopak znieruchomiał, a jego pewność siebie szybko wyparowała, gdy wyższy mężczyzna przyszpilił go spoglądając na niego z góry.

„Jesteś jedyną osobą na tyle odważną, by rozmawiać ze mną w ten sposób. Jeszcze jedno słowo sprzeciwu, a przełożę Cię przez kolano i karzę Ci liczyć każde uderzenie jakie wyląduje na twoim ślicznym tyłku." Warknął ostrzegawczo przybliżając do niego twarz. „Chętnie ujrzę czerwone ślady moich dłoni na twojej nagiej skórze." Dodał nosem trącając jego policzek.

Taehyung przełknął nerwowo ślinę spuszczając wzrok, gdy strach obleciał jego ciało. Mimo to czuł, że musi się postawić. Nie mógł pozwolić znów zamykać się w jakimkolwiek pomieszczeniu.

Nie po tylu latach siedzenia w zamkniętej szopie, uczucia bezsilności i wszechogarniającej samotności.

Nienawidził tego.

Nie myśląc dłużej zrobił coś, czego nawet Jungkook nie mógł przewidzieć.

Przytulił go niemal zawieszając mu się na szyi.

Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu sam przez chwilę czując się sparaliżowany.

„Dobrze, zrób ze mną co chcesz, tylko nie zamykaj mnie tutaj samego. Mówiłeś, że mnie już nigdy nie opuścisz...proszę Jungkook." Wyszeptał ze ściśniętym gardłem.

Te słowa wystarczyły, by Pan Piekła wszystko zrozumiał. Upadły oplótł swoje ramię wokół jego talii przyciągając go bliżej. Drugą dłoń umieścił na jego głowie powoli wdychając słodki zapach swego przeznaczonego, po czym oznajmił:

„Powiedz zatem, że mnie potrzebujesz, a spełnię twoją prośbę."

Taehyung przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie był to jakiś podstęp. Czy te słowa nie zniewolą go jeszcze bardziej, niż był zniewolony teraz.  
Potrzeba zostania ze swoim stróżem jednak była od niego silniejsza.

Czuł się jak zimna planeta okrążająca słońce w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciepła.

Lucyfer oczekiwał odpowiedzi z niewymownym błyskiem w oku i ciężkością w sercu zauważając łzy toczące się po jego policzkach.

„Potrzebuję Cię." Odpowiedział w końcu nieśmiało młodzieniec.

W kolejnej sekundzie usta Jungkooka odnalazły jego łącząc je w delikatnym pocałunku, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej zawzięty. Taehyung nie mając siły walczyć z tą zaborczością zaczął powoli odwzajemniać pocałunek pozwalając się mu zdominować.

To zachęciło Upadłego do pójścia o krok dalej.

Jęk wydobył się z ust młodego szatyna, gdy upadły przygryzł lekko jego wargę otwierając sobie dostęp do ciepłego wnętrza jego ust.

Odgłos mokrego pocałunku zaczął odbijać się od ścian komnaty dopóki Taehyungowi nie zaczynało brakować tlenu.

„Smakujesz przepysznie." Zamruczał Lucyfer przejeżdżając językiem po jego dolnej wardze, spod przymrużonych powiek obserwując dyszącego chłopaka z czerwonymi wypiekami na twarzy i spuchniętymi ustami.

Gdy Jungkook go puścił drżące ręce Taehyunga odsunęły się od niego wycierając wilgotne wargi wierzchem dłoni.   
Czuł się słabo.

Westchnął zaskoczony, gdy upadły chwycił go niespodziewanie za dłoń ciągnąc za sobą.

Milczenie w drodze dało Taehyungowi czas, by mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku i zawstydzenia po pocałunku nadal czającego się na jego ustach.

Motyle buszowały teraz w jego brzuchu rozochocone nowym uczuciem jakie kwitnęło za jego żebrami. Dodatkowo ciepła dłoń ściskająca jego nie pomagała mu w opanowaniu bicia serca, które zapewne upadły anioł mógł usłyszeć.

Nie szli długo, gdy Taehyung zrozumiał, że udają się do sypialni Jungkooka. 

-·=»‡«=·- -·=»‡«=·-


	21. przywiązanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Smut w tym rozdziale!  
> Zapraszam ♥

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

_"Miłość mnie taką pociągała siłą,_

_Że dotąd żywiej serce me nie biło_

_Do więzów, które dźwigać mi tak miło"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·- _przywiązanie_ -·=»‡«=·-

◦.°⋆༄

◦.°⋆༄AUTOR POV:

Taehyung stał przy drzwiach nie wiedząc do końca co ma ze sobą począć, miał ochotę uciec, ale oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że nie ma gdzie, a Jungkook najpewniej by go od razu znalazł.

Dlatego zamiast tego spytał:

„Dlaczego mnie tu zaprowadziłeś?"

Jungkook odwrócił się skanując jego sylwetkę z zaciśniętymi wargami. Młodzieniec nie był jeszcze świadom, że mokre od deszczu ubranie przyklejało się do jego skóry. Delikatny materiał prześwitywał bezwstydnie ukazując to co było pod spodem.

Myśl, że Jimin czy ktokolwiek inny mógł ujrzeć go w tym stanie sprawiała, że chciał osobiście wydłubać tej osobie oczy.

„Spełniam twoją prośbę. Od dzisiaj będziesz spał tutaj i tak jak wcześniej zaznaczyłem, nie wychodzisz stąd, chyba, że Ci na to pozwolę." Oznajmił odwiązując czarny pasek od swojego płaszcza."Ale na to nie licz." Dodał.

Taehyung słysząc to zastanowił się, czy jego wcześniejszy wybuch nie był przypadkiem zbyt emocjonalny, gdy prosił Lucyfera, by go nie zostawiał. Czuł jakby tym wyznaniem i pocałunkiem sam wykopał sobie grób.

„Zauważyłem, że ostatnio masz dużo pracy. Nie chciałbym Ci w niej przeszkadzać...może zostanę w pokoju Jimina, albo Hoseoka?" Zaproponował niewinnie złączając dłonie. Wiedział, że oni na pewno pozwolą mu wymykać się z pokoju, w przeciwieństwie do Jungkooka oczywiście.

„Nie." Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź."Nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał, wręcz przeciwnie, umilisz mi czas swoim towarzystwem. Dodatkowo będę mógł mieć na Ciebie oko." Odpowiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

„Będę mógł chociaż wyjść do Arboretum? Zostawiłem tam coś ważnego." Spytał mając nadzieję, że chociaż na to Lucyfer mu pozwoli. Zastanawiał się, czy jego szkicownik nadal tam leżał.

Odpowiedź jednak znów go rozczarowała:

„Żeby spotkać się z Jiminem? Nie."

„C-co-Dlaczego?"

„Przydzieliłem mu inne zadanie, niż nadzór nad tobą. Teraz nie będziesz go widywał tak często jak wcześniej, zacznij się przyzwyczajać."

„Jimin to mój przyjaciel! Nie możesz nas tak po prostu rozdzielać."

„Twój przyjaciel?" Powtórzył Lucyfer jakby usłyszał coś śmiesznego." Nie takie odniosłem wrażenie, gdy oboje tarzaliście się po trawie." Odrzekł spoglądając na niego z uniesioną brwią.

Taehyung wytrzeszczył oczy w niedowierzaniu. Nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo Jungkook się mylił.

I wtedy coś w nim zaskoczyło.

Już zrozumiał.

„To ty." Zaczął wskazując na niego palcem.  
„To ty wywołałeś tą burzę." Powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem obserwując beznamiętny wyraz twarzy upadłego."Doprawdy...jesteś zwyczajnie zazdrosny." Dodał kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

„Nie lubię, gdy ktoś dotyka tego co należy do mnie." W oczach Władcy Piekła obijała się czysta posesywność, gdy to mówił.

„Ciągle to powtarzasz, że należę do Ciebie, a jednak nadal nie mam na sobie twojego znaku." Odwarknął młodzieniec z niespodziewaną śmiałością.

Po chwili poczuł ścisk na swojej krtani.

To Jungkook słysząc te słowa złapał go za szyję przyciągając blisko swojej twarzy.

„Są inne sposoby, by pokazać, że do mnie należysz." Wyszeptał coraz bardziej ściskając go za gardło. Taehyung jęknął z bólu mając coraz większe problemy z oddychaniem.

Przerażające oczy Upadłego zdawały się teraz płonąć od środka dzikim, czerwonym ogniem. Jego aura stała się jeszcze bardziej intensywniejsza i mroczna niż wcześniej.   
Chłopak wierzył, że zaraz zginie i zaczął przeklinać, że w ogóle ważył się sprzeciwić Władcy Piekła.

Po chwili jednak Jungkook go puścił.

Taehyung zgiął się chwytając za szyję, próbując złapać tyle powietrza ile Lucyfer zdążył mu zabrać.

„Zdejmij mokre ubrania i weź ciepłą kąpiel. Ciesz się samotnością, bo od teraz nie będziesz opuszczał mojego boku." Oznajmił grobowym głosem spoglądając na niego spod ciemnych rzęs. 

Chłopak nie tracąc czasu na głupie wgapianie się w mężczyznę wycofał się do tyłu o mało nie potykając się przy tym. Gdy upewnił się, że Jungkook za nim nie podąża odwrócił się w stronę łazienki pokonując resztę odległości szybkim krokiem.

Gdy Taehyung zniknął za drzwiami Upadły anioł spuścił wzrok ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spoglądając na swoje drżące dłonie.

◦.°⋆༄

Szatyn oparł głowę o rzeźbione drewno wzdychając ciężko. Jego mięśnie zaczęły boleć od napięcia, a głowa buzować tępym bólem. Czuł jakby każda interakcja z Lucyferem wysysała z niego energię, a przed chwilą niemal życie.

„Nie powinienem był go tak prowokować." Przyznał zagryzając wargę. W jego pamięci odbijał się teraz przerażający wyraz twarzy Jungkooka, tak bardzo do niego niepodobny.

Uniósł głowę z zaskoczeniem  
dostrzegając swoją postać w wielkim lustrze. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego biała koszula prześwitywała przyklejając się do skóry.

Ściągnął ją jednym ruchem przez głowę, po czym wstał i podszedł do czarno-złotej umywalki opierając się o nią. Jego wzrok spoczął na odbiciu w lustrze i tworzących się na jego szyi purpurowych śladach palców Jungkooka.

Zmarszczył brwi.

„To miał na myśli mówiąc o innym sposobie pokazania, że do niego należę?" Pomyślał zanim ściągnął resztę ubrania odkręcając kran z gorącą wodą.

Syknął z bólu, gdy woda dotknęła jego wrażliwych pleców. Sięgnął z ciekawości dłonią w stronę dwóch śladów na jego łopatkach. Często zastanawiał się, czy są prawdziwe, czy rzeczywiście wcześniej wyrastały z jego pleców skrzydła, a może był to zwykły sen. Nabrał powietrza, gdy przejechał po skórze rzeczywiście wyczuwając subtelne uwypuklenia.

A więc był Nefilimem.

„ _Mimo to nie czuję się inaczej. Nie powinienem być potężniejszy_?" Zastanawiał się młodzieniec.

Dorównanie siłą Jungkookowi powinno być teraz realniejsze, a jednak nadal czuł się przy nim taki mały i kruchy. Jego pamięć przywołała moment, w którym po raz pierwszy poczuł, że ma nad nim kontrolę. Stało się to, gdy kazał Lucyferowi zawrócić w stronę opętanego przez Minho Jimina stojącego na wieży. Zmusił wtedy Jungkooka do posłuszeństwa, tylko jak? Nie pamiętał.

Taehyung kopnął stopą kurek, gdy woda sięgała już jego obojczyka, by go zakręcić. Zapach relaksującej lawendy unosił się w dusznej łazience sprawiając, że młodzieniec coraz częściej przyłapywał się na przymykaniu powiek. Woda ogarniająca jego ciało jak ciepła pierzyna także nie ułatwiała mu zadania.

„Nie śpimy Tae, co jeśli Jungkook wyważy drzwi, bo zasnąłeś z głową pod wodą?" Spytał sam siebie klepiąc dłonią po policzku, by się ocucić.

Po chwili uśmiechnął się rozbawiony niemal chichocząc. Wizja wściekłego Jungkooka wywarzającego drzwi od łazienki weseliła go w jakiś sposób.

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Jungkook w tym czasie stał na balkonie opierając obie dłonie o zimny, piaskowy marmur. Czuł, że coś było nie tak. 

Odkąd zaczął używać częściej swojej mocy, by ochraniać swój zamek jak i całe piekło coś mrocznego budziło się w nim. Coraz częściej tracił kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Stawał się tą dzikszą i gwałtowniejszą wersją siebie sprzed lat. Był taki sam po swoim upadku. Przerażający w swej istocie, gotowy do wojny, rządny krwi.

Dlatego starał odizolować się od Taehyunga, mimo to nadal ochraniał go tak bardzo jak tylko mógł. Chłopak jednak zdecydował inaczej prosząc go o zostanie z nim.

Najwyraźniej stał się zbyt miękki w stosunku do tej pięknej istoty, ponieważ zgodził się z powodu zwykłych słów-Że go potrzebuje.

„Cóż mam teraz począć. Chłopak prowokuje mnie jakby mu za to płacili." Westchnął do siebie próbując pozbierać myśli.

Teraz Taehyung miał zostać z nim przez cały czas. Jak miałby się kontrolować w ten sposób?   
Młodzieniec nawet w ubraniu wyglądał jak grzech sprawiając, że Lucyfer chciał go pożreć w swej pożądliwości i nie wypuszczać ze swego łoża.

Do tego ciągle dawał mu powody, by otrzymać od Lucyfera karę, upartością, czy też nieprzestrzeganiem jego zasad.

Chłopak naprawdę stąpał po cienkim lodzie.

Jego tok myślowy przerwało nagłe pociągnięcie w klatce piersiowej.

Dobrze wiedział, co ono oznaczało.

Jego przeznaczony potrzebował pomocy.

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Mężczyzna wpadł do łazienki, wyważone drzwi dawno zapomniane, gdy pokonywał długości, by dostać się do Taehyunga.

Wśród wilgotnej pary ujrzał chłopaka zanurzonego w mglistej wodzie. Bąbelki powietrza nadal opuszczały jego usta.

„Taehyung." Zawołał natychmiast wyciągając go z mętno-fioletowej wody. Zmartwienie skrzywiło jego rysy, gdy spoglądał na bladą twarz Taehyunga, pozbawioną reakcji.

Gdy policzek mężczyzny przybliżył się do ust chłopaka, by wyczuć oddech, usłyszał cichy śmiech. 

Jungkook uniósł głowę, myśląc, że się przesłyszał i zaczyna mieć omamy słuchowe.

Jego ekspresja szybko pociemniała, gdy Taehyung uniósł powieki uśmiechając się do niego zwycięsko.

„Mam cię!" Krzyknął najwyraźniej robiąc sobie z tego najwspanialszą zabawę.

Jungkook się jednak nie śmiał. 

◦.°⋆༄  
  


◦.°⋆༄

Taehyung szybko pożałował tego psikusa, gdy Jungkook chwycił go unosząc z wanny.

„To był tylko żart! Postaw mnie!" Powtarzał starając się zakryć swoje miejsca intymne przed jego oczami.

Jungkook nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówił, jego cierpliwość się skończyła, a razem z nią szansa, że jego przeznaczony wyjdzie z tego bez odpowiedniej kary.

Obnażone ciało szybko zostało rzucone na miękkie łóżko.

Młodzieniec uniósł głowę próbując wstać i krzyknął, gdy Jungkook złapał jego dłonie powstrzymując go przed tym.

Zwinnie wyciągnął ze swoich spodni czarny pasek i zawiązał go ciasno wokół nadgarstków Taehyunga otrzymując od chłopaka kolejny krzyk sprzeciwu.

„Co ty wyprawiasz!?" Spytał go z przerażeniem obserwując złączone drogim materiałem nadgarstki na jego plecach, których w żaden sposób nie mógł zdjąć.

Oczy Jungkooka zalśniły niebezpiecznie na widok w jaki wiercił się na łóżku unosząc biodra.

Okrażając powoli łóżko spoglądał na niego jak drapieżnik na swoją ofiarę.

„Przez ostatnie dni chodziłeś po bardzo cienkim lodzie mój drogi. Wymykanie się, by włóczyć się po zamku? Podsłuchiwanie pod drzwiami podczas moich spotkań? I ta twoja upartość. Testowałeś moją cierpliwość, której zwykle mi nie brakuje, a jednak udało Ci się mnie bardzo rozgniewać. Szczególnie. Teraz." Wyjaśnił pochylając się nad nim. „Niegrzeczni chłopcy zasługują na karę, nie uważasz?." Dodał owiewając jego szyję ciepłym oddechem, po czym się wycofał.

„K-karę?" Spytał Taehyung spoglądając na niego z policzkiem przytulonym do materaca.

„Tak, mój słodki."

Chłopak wydał z siebie piskliwy krzyk, gdy Jungkook zręcznym ruchem uniósł go za talię i udo przekładając go nagle przez swoje kolano.

Związane ręce Taehyung trzymał za plecami, co nie pozwalało mu na wiele ruchu i nawet jeśli zacząłby się wiercić, jedynie pogorszyłoby to jego sytuację. Zamiast tego spuścił głowę ukrywając swoje zawstydzenie, czekając ze strachem na to co ma przyjść.

W końcu leżał nagi na kolanach Władcy Piekieł.

„Co zamierzasz zrobić?" Spytał Taehyung próbując ukryć panikę w głosie. W jego głowie przewinęły się wspomnienia z nocy, gdy próbował zabić Lucyfera w śnie. Nadal pamiętał jego palący dotyk na skórze i...przyjemność zmieszaną ze strachem.

„To."Jungkook złapał go za kark trzymając go w miejscu, drugą ręką zaczynając kreślić okrężne ruchy na jego pośladku.

„Łapy precz-Ah!" Zaczął chłopak szybko uciszony przez uszczypnięcie na swoim tyłku.

„Nie wierć się i przyjmij karę jak grzeczny chłopiec." Powiedział Jungkook uśmiechając się pod nosem na ślad tworzący się na jego skórze.

Ton głosu w jakim zwracał się do niego mężczyzna sprawiał, że przyjemny prąd przechodził przez jego ciało, sprawiając, że ciężko się mu było sprzeciwić. Nie chciał tego czuć.

„Licz." Rozkazał surowo wykonując pierwszego klapsa, który szybko stworzył piękny, czerwieniejący rumieniec.

„Aah! Pieprz się." Odwarknął chłopak otrzymując koleiny klaps, tym razem o wiele bardziej siarczysty, który przywołał łzy do jego oczu.

„Licz." Powtórzył Lucyfer dominującym głosem z aurą nie znoszącą odmowy.

„J-jeden." Wyjęczał w końcu Taehyung z czerwonymi policzkami.

„Grzeczny chłopiec." Szepnął do jego ucha niemal troskliwie Jungkook masując czerwony ślad, po czym wykonał kolejne uderzenie.

„Aah! D-dwa." Powtórzył chłopak modląc się o koniec tej tortury.

Jungkook tymczasem uśmiechał się z satysfakcją czerpiąc przyjemność z każdego melodyjnego jęku jaki wydobywał się z ust Taehyunga. Na widok jego krągłych pośladków falujących od siły uderzenia miał ochotę męczyć go w ten sposób jeszcze przez długie godziny. Pamiętał jednak, że to nie jedyna aktywność przewidziana na ten dzień.

Chłopak po piętnastym uderzeniu zdał sobie sprawę, że to co zaczynał czuć nie było już bólem, a raczej przyjemnym pieczeniem. Za każdym razem, gdy silna dłoń Jungkooka lądowała na jego pośladku jęczał mniej z bólu, a bardziej przyjemności.

„Trzydzie-eści." Zawiadomił po kilku minutach oddychając ciężko przez drżące usta.

Jungkook usatysfakcjonowany ze stanu do jakiego doprowadził Taehyunga postanowił w końcu przestać.

„Byłeś bardzo dzielny." Przyznał Lucyfer masując jego kark, posyłając delikatny pocałunek na jego policzek . Chłopak normując oddech przymknął oczy ciesząc się, że to już koniec.

Tak bardzo się jednak mylił.

Jungkook uniósł go ostrożnie kładąc brzuchem na łóżku.

„Co robisz? Myślałem, że to już koniec." Spytał Taehyung zaciskając dłonie na pasku od spodni, który je krępował.

Nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu będzie miał na sobie ubrania i wolne ręce, by móc uciec i schować się gdzieś, by przetrawić to upokorzenie.

„Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem." Odpowiedział Jungkook schylając się do jego czerwonych pośladków. Młodzieniec myślał, że wróci do dawania mu klapsów, dlatego zacisnął powieki przygotowując się na uderzenie.

Nastąpiło jednak coś innego.

◦.°⋆༄

Lucyfer rozchylił jego pośladki niemal warcząc z zadowolenia na widok zaciskającego się różowego kręgu mięśni. Zrobił się głodny na samą myśl o zatopieniu się w tej części ciała, językiem, palcami, czy też członkiem.

„Aah-m." Jęknął Taehyung otwierając oczy w szoku, gdy poczuł ciepły język drażniący jego wejście.   
„J-Jungkook, t-to miejsce gilgocze." Wystękał niewinnie nie rozumiejąc sensacji jaką odczuwał.

„Rozchyl szerzej nogi skarbie." Rozkazał Lucyfer gryząc go lekko we wnętrze ud, gdy chłopak nie był skory, by to uczynić.

„Ahm." Taehyung westchnął z bólu powoli otwierając mu lepszy dostęp do swojego słodkiego wnętrza.

„Smakujesz cudownie." Skomentował rozchylając jego pośladki szerzej, długim językiem ssąc jego wejście, liżąc, by w końcu włożyć wilgotny mięsień do środka pchając nim do przodu i tyłu, otępiając umysł słodkiego Taehyunga.

W efekcie szatyn nie przestawał wydobywać z siebie cichych pojękiwań i płaczliwych stęknięć. Była to najpiękniejsza muzyka dla uszu Upadłego, który już dawno stał się przez to twardy.

Jeszcze większą przyjemność sprawiało mu obserwowanie jak Taehyung podejmował próby wywołania frykcji na swoim członku ruszając krągłymi biodrami po śliskiej pościeli.

Zachowywał się jak kotka w rui, a jednak pełny pożądania nadal potrafił wyglądać niewinnie leżąc nago na jego łóżku, z rozchylonymi nogami.

Gotowy, by zostać przez nieco pożarty.

„Otwórz usta." Powiedział po chwili sięgając dwoma palcami między jego wargi.

„Grzeczny chłopiec" Oznajmił troskliwie, gdy Taehyung bezwstydnie rozchylił usta witając jego dwa, długie palce.

„A teraz ssij aniele." Rozkazał zachrypniętym od żądzy głosem. Gdy szatyn zrobił co było mu kazane, Jungkook wyjął mokre od śliny palce wracając między jego nogi.

„Mmm."   
Chłopak zatopił twarz w materacu jęcząc przeciągłe, gdy poczuł pierwszy palec pchający na jego wejście.   
„Dziwne uczucie, p-przestań." Zapłakał ciągnąc za pasek od spodni, starając się wydostać z więzów ściskających jego nadgarstki.

„Radzisz sobie świetnie mój słodki, cierpliwości. Zaraz poczujesz tylko przyjemność." Zachęcił go Lucyfer nachylając się nad jego nagim ciałem i wkładając środowy palec po same końce z rozkoszą chłonął urocze jęki jakie wydostawały się z jego ust.

Przed posunięciem się dalej pocałował go w czubek głowy, odwracając jego uwagę od początkowego dyskomfortu.

„Haa-ah." Taehyung zastękał, gdy Jungkook dodał kolejny palec teraz ruszając nimi we wspólnym rytmie. Wkładając je coraz głębiej, zginając w końcu trafił na szukany punkt otrzymując od swego przeznaczonego seksowny jęk:

„J-Jungkook."

„Nie rób tego skarbie, jeszcze jeden taki jęk, a będę Cię pieprzył dopóki nie zaczniesz przelewać się od mojego nasienia." Warknął gardłowo ruszając palcami coraz szybciej, niemal w zwierzęcym tempie bawiąc się jego wejściem bez litości.

„Jung-Kook." Jęknął znów płaczliwie Taehyung czując, że zaraz eksploduje z przyjemności.

„Naprawdę tego chcesz, co?" Spytał mężczyzna śmiejąc się mrocznie. „Dojdziesz teraz dla mnie jak grzeczny chłopiec, Hm?" Spytał unosząc jego biodra w górę, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego prostaty.

Nim szatyn mógł zareagować poczuł trzeci palec w swoim różowym wejściu krzycząc z rozkoszy, gdy Lucyfer za każdym razem uderzał w słodki punkt wysyłając strzały przyjemności wzdłuż jego ciała.

„A-ah! Nie mogę już..." Zapłakał zaciskając powieki, by w efekcie dojść z imieniem Jungkooka na ustach prosto na pościel pod sobą.

Lucyfer do samego końca nie wyjmował palców z jego wejścia dręcząc wrażliwy krąg mięśni.

Taehyung próbował się wydostać z tej słodkiej tortury, Jungkook jednak szybko przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie dając mu klapsa w udo.

„To jest kara, pamiętasz? Musisz mnie ładnie przeprosić, to może Cię puszczę." Oznajmił chwytając za jego biodra, znów zanurzając swoje palce, razem z językiem między jego pośladki, smakując się w słodkiej substancji, jaka spływała spomiędzy drżących od intensywnego orgazmu nóg.

„Przepraszam, przepraszam." Zapłakał bez sił młodzieniec sięgając głową, by spojrzeć na trzymającego go mężczyznę.

„Kogo przepraszasz?" Spytał Jungkook zachrypniętym, seksownym głosem.

„M-mojego stróża...mojego władcę."

Lucyfer przerwał akt, gdy usłyszał słodki głos adresujący go tym niespodziewanym tytułem.

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-


	22. znajomości

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Smut także w tym rozdziale!

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

_„_ _Gdy bliżej poznasz naturę sfer nieba,_

_Przyznasz, że tu żyć w miłości potrzeba._

_Błogosławiony stan jest naszej doli_

_Wtedy, gdy z wolą bożą się zespoli_ _..."_

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Wschodzący, czerwony księżyc oświetlał półcieniem powoli komnatę Lucyfera, a jego blask zaczął skradać się po sylwetce delikatnego chłopca ukrytego pod czarną, aksamitną pościelą.

Taehyung obruszył się zasuwając okrycie z powrotem na twarz, gdy światło dotknęło jego powiek. Pościel pachniała jak Jungkook i chłopak czuł jakby już nigdy nie chciał opuszczać tego łóżka.

Jego głowa wysunęła się dopiero, gdy powoli zaczął się przebudzać. Wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia jak motyl przemknęły przez jego zaspany umysł całkowicie go wybudzając.

Wydał z siebie markotny jęk próbując przekręcić się na plecy, ból jego pośladków jednak powstrzymał go przed tym. Do tego skonstatował, że jest nadal nagi. Zamrugał kilka razy przyzwyczajając swoje oczy do światła drażniącego jego wzrok i powoli usiadł na kolanach rozglądając się sennie za osobą odpowiedzialną za ten stan.

"Zabiję go." Wymruczał spoglądając na swoje nadgarstki, które nosiły teraz czerwone ślady odbić od paska od spodni. Zastanawiał się kiedy stracił przytomność. Zapewne po swoim pierwszym intensywnym orgazmie, który Jungkook wywołał pieszcząc jedynie jego wejście. Chłopak sam nie miał pojęcia, że coś takiego jest możliwe, a może to on był wyjątkowo wrażliwy. 

Jego rozmyślania przerwał niski głos:

"W takim razie stań w kolejce skarbie." Oznajmił nonszalancko Lucyfer wychodząc z ciemnej łazienki. Miał na sobie jedynie czarne spodnie i ręcznik przerzucony przez jedno ramię.

Krople wody z jego świeżo umytych włosów spadały na idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha i spływały po silnych bicepsach. Widok nie pozwalał Taehyungowi oderwać wzroku. Przestał się gapić dopiero, gdy Jungkook wykonał ruch w jego stronę uśmiechając się zawadiacko, jedną ręką wycierając swoje włosy.

Szatyn zaciągnął kołdrę mocniej na ramiona odwracając wzrok, czuł się niezręcznie pod jego onieśmielającym spojrzeniem.

Upadły zaśmiał się gardłowo na ten widok, jego przeznaczony wyglądał bowiem bardzo uroczo, z czerwonymi wypiekami na twarzy i zmierzwionymi lokami opadającymi mu na oczy.

Taehyung odwrócił wzrok, dopiero, gdy poczuł, że łóżko, na którym siedział załamało się lekko pod czyimś ciężarem. To Jungkook znalazł się przy nim spoglądając głęboko w jego źrenice.

"Jak się czujesz?" Spytał Upadły troskliwym głosem odgarniając czarny kosmyk z jego oczu.

Wargi pół-anioła wydęły się lekko na to pytanie. Bolało go dużo. Zaczynając od nadgarstków po jego uda i kończąc na pośladkach, nad którymi wczoraj Lucyfer się znęcał.

Jungkook uśmiechnął się lekko i przyciągając go delikatnie za kark przyłożył usta do jego w czułym pocałunku, którego chłopak się nie spodziewał. Zapach Lucyfera wypełnił jego zmysły wprawiając go w przyjemny trans okadzany jaśminem i dymem.

Taehyung mimo to szybko położył obie dłonie na jego gołej piersi lekko go odpychając.

Jungkook w efekcie puścił go obserwując zaróżowione policzki i szklane oczy spoglądające na niego z nieukrywaną złością.

"Przepraszam jeśli wczoraj byłem dla Ciebie zbyt surowy, mimo to mam nadzieję, że nauczyłeś się czegoś z tej lekcji i nie będziesz już starał się mnie wyprowadzać z równowagi." Powiedział unosząc jego brodę. „Będziesz już grzeczny?" Spytał.

Chłopak przytaknął niechętnie coraz bardziej chcąc ponownie pogrzebać się w ciepłej pościeli i spać dopóki Jungkook nie wyjdzie z pomieszczenia. Ale wiedział, że były to jedynie czcze życzenia.

"Słowa, aniele." Powiedział Lucyfer ściskając czerwone policzki chłopaka, przez co jego usta przybrały kształt dzióbka.

"Tak, zrozumiałem." Mruknął.

"Zrozumiałem...kto?" Dręczył mężczyzna chcąc usłyszeć tytuł jakim wczorajszej nocy uraczył go pół-anioł.

"Zrozumiałem...m-mój w-Ah!" Krzyknął Taehyung z frustracji wykręcając się z uścisku.

Chwytając pierwszą lepszą poduszkę uderzył nią w Jungkooka, który złapał ją w locie uśmiechając się szeroko.

"Masz szczęście, że jestem dziś w przyzwoitym humorze, inaczej już być pode mną leżał." Skomentował.

"Ty i przyzwoitość? Ha! Takie słowo nie egzystuje w twoim słowniku." Prychnął niewzruszony tą ukrytą groźbą Taehyung.

Jungkook jedynie zaśmiał się nisko czerpiąc wielką przyjemność z droczenia się ze swym przeznaczonym.

"Chcę się umyć." Oznajmił po chwili chłopak spoglądając w stronę łazienki.

"I...chcesz, żebym poszedł tam z Tobą?" Spytał Upadły unosząc brew.

"Oczywiście, że nie!" Szatyn krzyknął chwytając za kolejną poduszkę, by uderzyć nią w Stróża, który szybko uchylił się przed tym ‚ciosem'.

„Proszę zatem." Oznajmił Upadły z chytrym błyskiem w oku pokazując Taehyungowi, że ma wolną drogę.

„Nie mam na sobie żadnych ubrań..." Odpowiedział Nefilim rozumiejąc w jaką grę bawił się z nim teraz Lucyfer.

„Nie widzę problemu?" Odpowiedział wzruszając teatralnie ramionami.

Taehyung wiedział, że Jungkook uwielbiał doprowadzać go na skraj zawstydzenia, obserwować jak ten się przy nim rumieni.

„ _Nie tym razem_." Pomyślał z nową śmiałością odgarniając z siebie pościel, by ruszyć w stronę łazienki z uśmieszkiem kręcąc przy tym biodrami, kusząc samego Lucyfera.

Wspomniany obserwował go ze zdziwieniem, które szybko zamieniło się w coś mroczniejszego, gdy tylko zaczął chłonąć wzrokiem jego nagą skórę iskrzącą się w świetle księżyca. Jego sylwetka była smukła i kształtna, jednym słowem perfekcyjna. Taehyung był chodzącym grzechem i Jungkook w głębi swojej zepsutej duszy cieszył się, że tylko on ma szczęście go dotknąć, podziwiać, a nawet...miłować.

Zanim Upadły zdążył go dogonić, by wziąć to czym tak odważnie chłopak wywijał, szatyn zdążył mu uciec zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

 _„Ja już chyba nigdy stąd nie wyjdę_." Pomyślał Taehyung obserwując swoją bladą twarz w lustrze. 

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Nefilim zdecydował, że siedzi w wannie wystarczająco długo, gdy jego palce zaczęły przypominać rodzynki. Jak tylko z niej wyszedł spostrzegł, że nie wziął ze sobą żadnych ubrań.

„Cholera." Przygryzł wargę zastanawiając się co teraz. Już przeszedł koło Jungkooka nagi, mógłby zrobić to ponownie, jednak obawiał się, że tym razem nie będzie w stanie mu tak sprytnie uciec. Dodatkowo kosztowało go to wystarczająco dużo pokładów pewności siebie jak na jeden dzień.

Z nową determinacją owinął się ręcznikiem, który sięgał mu od klatki piersiowej po połowę ud. Przekręcając zamek otworzył drzwi rozglądając się dookoła. Jungkooka na szczęście nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Podreptał w stronę wielkiej szafy zauważając, że składała się tylko z ciemnych ubrań Upadłego.   
Zastanawiał się, czy znajdzie w tej otchłani jakieś ubrania w swoim rozmiarze.

Jungkook tymczasem wrócił z balkonu, na którym służący przygotowali śniadanie dla jego przeznaczonego. Oparł się o jedną z czarno-białych marmurowych kolumn wkładając dłonie w grafitowe spodnie. Z zaintrygowaniem obserwował nieświadomego Taehyunga nachylającego się w stronę szafy. Chłopak nie miał na sobie nic oprócz ręcznika, który podwinął się wysoko niemal obnażając jego soczyste pośladki.

Upadły już wiedział co będzie jadł dziś na śniadanie.

„Naprawdę mnie dzisiaj testujesz chłopcze." Przyznał mężczyzna, gdy znalazł się przy Taehyungu. Młody Nefilim podskoczył z zaskoczeniem, gdy poczuł silne dłonie zaciskające się na jego biodrach.

Ścisk zdolny zostawić u niego siniaki.

"Jungkook." Zaczął chłopak odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę. Jego oczy były znów zupełnie czarne, z czerwonymi ogniskami pośrodku. Nefilim zadrżał pod jego spojrzeniem onieśmielony, chcąc uciec od jego silnej aury.

"P-puść mnie." Wydyszał czując dłonie wchodzące pod jego ręcznik. Lucyfer odwrócił go nagle ściskając mocno jego nadal obolałe pośladki.

"Boisz się mnie?" Spytał mężczyzna z zaskakująco delikatnym głosem. Taehyung zamarł przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Lucyfer był jednym z najpotężniejszych, upadłych aniołów, mógłby zamienić go w proch, gdyby tego zapragnął. Miał dużo powodów, by się go obawiać. Mimo to młody Nefililm wiedział, że Upadły nie uczyniłby mu krzywdy, wiedział, że w głębi serca dbał o niego, nawet jeśli był w tym niedelikatny tak jak teraz i wymuszał się na nim.

"Nie." Przyznał po raz pierwszy spoglądając w jego czerwone ogniki, które zatańczyły na tą odpowiedź żywo.

W kolejnej sekundzie Jungkook złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Dając mu klapsa w pośladki otrzymał od chłopaka jęk, który pozwolił mu włączyć język do ich zbliżenia.

Upadły gryzł, ssał i eksplorował z nową agresją każdy zakamarek słodkich ust swego przeznaczonego, który z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej roztapiał się w jego ramionach przyjmując pieszczotę pokornie. Gdy chłopakowi zaczynało brakować powietrza Lucyfer przerwał ich pocałunek unosząc go do góry za uda. W rezultacie nogi Taehyunga machinalnie owinęły się wokół jego pasa.

"Mm-ah!" Jęknął Nefilim, gdy Jungkook trzymając go w stabilnym chwycie oparł plecy szatyna o ścianę zaczynając kołysać biodrami w górę i w dół wywołując tarcie na ich kroczach. Chłopak szybko otulił ręce wokół jego szyi przyciągając go bliżej do siebie. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ręcznik, który zsunął się z jego nadal wilgotnego ciała opadając głucho na podłogę.

Trzymając jedną dłoń pod jego kolanem Upadły rozchylił nogi chłopaka szerzej dając sobie lepszy dostęp do nabrzmiałego podnieceniem członka, którego chwycił otrzymując od Taehyunga seksowny jęk.

Wracając do jego uzależniających ust zaczął pracować nim w swoich dłoniach chciwie chłonąc każdy jęk i stęknięcie jakie wydobywało się spomiędzy malinowych warg pół-anioła.

"Jungkook..." Wyjęczał zaciskając powieki, gdy doznanie stawało się dla niego zbyt intensywne. Odwracając głowę obnażył Upadłemu swą szyję pozwalając mu ozdobić ją ugryzieniami i malinkami.

"Wiem, że jesteś już blisko skarbie, dojdź dla mnie". Wymruczał Władca Piekieł do jego ucha liżąc małżowinę i przygryzając ją lekko.

Klatka piersiowa Taehyunga zaczęła poruszać się coraz szybciej drżąc pchana przez szybki oddech i przyjemność jaką otrzymywał od swego Stróża.

"Ah-Mmm!" Intensywny orgazm w końcu wstrząsnął ciałem szatyna wylewając na jego brzuch i dłoń Jungkooka białe nasienie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i oblizując palce z jego spermy. Robiąc to nie ściągał swego ciemnego wzroku z nadal dyszącego Taehyunga, który spoglądał na niego spod ciemnych rzęs.

„Bardzo chciałbym to kontynuować, jednak czas zaczyna nas gonić. Dziś, mój drogi, będziesz mi towarzyszył w sali tronowej." Wyszeptał Jungkook nosem trącając jego policzek.

"Sala tronowa?" Spytał zaskoczony chłopak próbując nie reagować na dłonie nadal błądzące po jego ciele.

„Tak, nareszcie nie będziesz musiał skradać się pod drzwiami, by podsłuchać moich rozmów. Zamiast tego posadzę Cię na honorowym miejscu w środku". Mruknął przykładając nos do jego świeżo umytych włosów. Zapach wanilii i Taehyunga sprawił, że jego oczy znów zalśniły niebezpiecznie. „Zjedz śniadanie, a potem służba pomoże Ci się ubrać." Dodał niskim głosem opuszczając go na ziemię zanim mógł stracić resztki samokontroli.

Gdy Jungkook zniknął w ciemności komnaty przed tym składając ostatni pocałunek na jego czole, Taehyung uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lucyfer pozwoli mu dowiedzieć się więcej o jego planach i o temacie ich długich dyskusji.

Może zostanie przy jego boku wcale nie będzie takie niedogodne jak myślał.

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Mina młodego Nefilima szybko zrzedła, gdy tylko dotarli do sali tronowej. Dlaczego?

Po pierwsze, musiał być ubrany w specjalny, czarny welon, który zasłaniał mu pół widoku.

Po drugie, rozmowy przeprowadzane były po hebrajsku, którego Taehyung nigdy się nie uczył.

I po trzecie musiał siedzieć na kolanach Władcy Piekieł.

To ostatnie szczególnie go zezłościło.

Mężczyzna przez cały czas trzymał go mocno w pasie upewniając się, że chłopak nadal siedzi grzecznie na jego kolanach. Od czasu do czasu w grupie nieznanych mu postaci wybuchała krótka kłótnia, która stresowała Taehyunga. W takich chwilach machinalnie przysuwał się do Jungkooka, który widząc to szybko przywoływał swoich ludzi do porządku.

Wtedy zwykle wszyscy cichli spoglądając na swego Pana w oczekiwaniu na finalne słowo z jego ust.

Po kilku godzinach pół-anioł zgłodniał, dlatego nie pytając Jungkooka o zdanie w pewnej chwili postanowił ześlizgnąć się z jego umięśnionych ud otrzymując od Lucyfera niskie warknięcie.

"Jestem głodny." Oznajmił specjalnie przesłodzonym i smutnym głosem. Postanowił przetestować wody, dlatego przyjął taktykę " _zachowuj się uroczo, to może będzie Ci pobłażał_ ".

Jungkook przytaknął przywołując dłonią jednego ze służących, który zabrał go do stołu z jedzeniem.

 _"Udało się."_ Pomyślał chłopak przybijając sobie mentalną piątkę. Miał ochotę rozmasować sobie obolały tyłek, zamiast tego postanowił się nie ośmieszać i na razie to rozchodzić oglądając wnętrze stali tronowej z ciastkami w dłoniach.

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Na wysokich, marmurowych ścianach wisiały najróżniejsze obrazy z różnych epok. Jedno dzieło szczególnie przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

"To obraz Caravaggio, _ofiarowanie Izaaka."_ Oznajmił jeden z gości przystając obok niego.

Taehyung próbował przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie na tyle na ile pozwalał mu welon. Był ubrany w ekstrawagancki granatowo-różowy garnitur, a jego ciemne włosy były zaczesane do tyłu. Miał ostro zarysowane kości szczęki, a w ustach trzymał cygaro wypuszczając co chwilę biały dym.

Sądząc po wrzawie jaka znów wybuchła z miejsca, gdzie Jungkook miał swój tron najwyraźniej ten mężczyzna postanowił zrobić sobie przerwę od zaciekłego dyskursu dotrzymując mu towarzystwa. Chłopak nie miał nic przeciwko.

"Co dokładnie przedstawia?" Spytał Taehyung z zainteresowaniem.

"Scenę z Księgi Rodzaju, w której Abraham w ostatniej chwili przed złożeniem swojego syna w ofierze Bogu zostaje powstrzymany przez Bożego wysłannika." Wyjaśnia nieznajomy.

"Dlaczego go powstrzymuje i dlaczego Bóg pragnąłby krwawej ofiary?" Dopytywał zmieszany.

"Dobre pytanie. Bóg nie tyle chciał ofiary Izaaka, ile absolutnego, aż do granic absurdu zawierzenia. Absurdu, ponieważ Izaak był synem obietnicy złożonej przez Boga Abrahamowi. Ta obietnica mówiła, że Abraham nie tylko będzie miał syna, ale że dzięki niemu będzie miał potomstwo liczniejsze niż gwiazdy na niebie i ziarnka piasku nad brzegiem morza. I, gdy Abraham unosi sztylet, by zadać swemu synowi śmiertelny cios Bóg nagle zmienia zdanie".

Chłopak słysząc to spuścił głowę czując złość piętrzącą się w jego wnętrzu.

"Wyczuwam Twoje zgorszenie młody Nefilimie." Dodaje nieznajomy, ostatnim tytułem zmuszając Taehyunga do odwrócenia w jego kierunku głowy. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tej nazwy, ani faktu, że wie o tym ktoś nieznajomy.

"Czy Bóg bawił się człowiekiem? To przecież..." Zaczyna pół-anioł nie rozumiejąc logiki między postępowaniem Boga.

"Okrutne, samolubne, próżne, czyż nie?" Odpowiedział mu. "Jak się okazuje relacja z Bogiem nie jest wcale taka prosta i łatwa. W końcu przychodzi moment, kiedy wiara musi otrzeć się o coś z szaleństwa." Dodał.

"A więc chrześcijanie to szaleńcy..." Stwierdził Taehyung otrzymując od mężczyzny niski, dźwięczny śmiech.

"Abraham był zakochany w Bogu, jak sądzę wszyscy pałający szczerą miłością to szaleńcy zdolni do czynów wychodzących poza ich wyobrażenie i moralność". Orzekł zadziwiając tym Taehyunga.

Zauważając, że dyskusja u tronu ucichła nieznajomy odszedł, wcześniej się żegnając: "Na mnie już pora młody, to była przyjemność."

"Zaczekaj!" Zawołał za nim Taehyung zmuszając nieznajomego do zatrzymania się. "Jak brzmi Pana imię?" Spytał.

"Azazel".

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

*- **Azazel** -(Hazazel, "Bóg umacnia") według "Księgi Henocha" jeden z wodzów 200 upadłych aniołów, który "nauczył mężczyzn wykuwać miecze i tarcze", a kobiety "noszenia ubrań i malowania powiek". Strącony miał być przez Boga za odmówienie złożenia pokłonu Adamowi. Ma być chorążym Lucyfera, a być może również pierwszym aniołem, jaki został strącony.


	23. odkrycie

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·

_"Tak między dwoma drży jagnię wilkami,_

_Tak zawieszony między dwa zwątpienia;_

_Milczałem tylko, bom czuł mus milczenia,"._

_-Dante Alighieri_ ✞

-·=»‡«=·- _Odkrycie_ -·=»‡«=·-

W sali tronowej nie przestawało wrzeć od obcych Taehyungowi hebrajskich sylab.

Znużony jedzeniem i samotnym oglądaniem sztuki przysiadł senny na jednej z szerokich, aksamitnych kanap posłanych ozdobnymi poduszkami.

Jego głowa spoczęła na jednej z nich, a oczy na sylwetce Lucyfera nadal siedzącym na swym rozłożystym jak gałęzie drzewa tronie.

Dalekie i niewyraźne postacie wokół niego cały czas gestykulowały żywo chodząc dookoła jak tancerze, a może rekiny skupiając swą uwagę na Jungkooku.

Dlaczego nie mógł ich dokładniej ujrzeć?

Jego powieki zaczęły powoli się zamykać i zapewne odszedłby w objęcia Morfeusza, gdyby nie poczuł mokrego języka na swych palcach od stóp.

Uniósł głowę z komicznym wyrazem szoku obserwując futrzastą istotę teraz ciągnącą go za paski od skórzanych sandałów.

Podniósł się szybko chwytając delikwenta za ogon i otworzył szeroko oczy rozpoznając w istocie zwykłego psowatego.

„Pies w piekle? Psy też trafiają do piekła?" Spytał siebie Taehyung przekrzywiając głowę w dezorientacji.

Pies podążył za nim również przekrzywiając uroczo głowę.

Spoglądał na niego niewinnie świecącymi, czarnymi jak węgielki ślepiani i z różowym językiem na wierzchu.

„Jak Ci na imię?" Spytał drapiąc psa za uchem i po brzuchu, otrzymując od zwierzęcia zadowolone szczęknięcia i pochrapywania. Dopiero, gdy pies obrócił się na brzuch zauważył obrożę z imieniem.

„Cerberus*-Yeontan-Markiz Piekła." Przeczytał unosząc wzrok na futrzastą kulkę. „Jungkook dał Ci to długie imię? W sumie to do niego podobne." Skomentował.

Krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy pies chwycił niespodziewanie za jego welon w jednej sekundzie ściągając go z głowy młodzieńca.

„Cholera, oddawaj to!" Krzyknął ruszając za zadowolonym z siebie futrzakiem. 

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·

*Tymczasem*

„Co zatem mamy uczynić Lucyferze? Anioły przestały upadać, to znak, że Gabriel zbiera armię zapewne pozbywając się buntowników, zanim mogliby się do Ciebie dołączyć." Oznajmił delikatnym głosem biało-włosy Malfas**—biegły w sztuce wojennej jeden z przywódców piekła mający pod swoim czarnym skrzydłem 40 legionów.

Chodząc nerwowo dookoła tronu Lucyfera co chwilę odgarniał białe włosy ze swego czoła. Jego ogniste szaty zdawały się płonąć na końcach za każdym razem, gdy odwracał się w stronę reszty zgromadzonych.

„Toż to śmieszne. Zbuntowane anioły upaść muszą, a zabijanie ich jest niezgodne z naukami Bożymi i porządkiem świata!" Skomentował żywo fioletowooki mężczyzna o surowej urodzie imieniem Asmodeus***. Ściskał w dłoni naczynie z winem, które wylewało się przy jego energicznych gestykulacjach.

„Ciekawe ile czasu zajmie nim ta wiadomość dotrze do Abraxasa. Dobrze wiemy jak bardzo Namjoon wyczulony jest na punkcie równowagi." Stwierdziła czerwono-włosa Astaroth**** krzyżując ręce na swoich krągłych piersiach.

„Może powinniśmy się do niego zwrócić?  
Zna wszystkie drogi do nieba plus jego portale są w stanie zmieścić naszą całą armię. " Podzielił się pomysłem Malfas wzruszając ramionami.

„Abraxas nie będzie z nami współpracował, jako jego zadaniem jest nigdy nie przeważać szali równowagi." Odpowiedział Jungkook w pamięci przywołując stosy rachunków jakie palił po każdych odwiedzinach Namjoona odnośnie łamania praw. Nie wspominając o pięciu latach, gdy ukrywał Taehyunga w swojej kryjówce—współpraca nie wchodziła w grę.

„Wiem, że jakiś Anioł Stróż nosi jego pieczęć na szyi. Abraxas nie oddaje swego symbolu byle komu, to jasne. Porwijmy Anioła tym samym zmuszając pół-boga do współpracy." Włączył się Azazel wchodząc pośród nich z cygarem w ustach. Większość zebranych przytaknęła mu zgodnie.

„Rozważę to." Oznajmił Lucyfer nie zdradzając swych myśli pozostałym. Zastanawiał się jak zareagowałby na to jego Taehyung? Zapewne byłby wściekły, że wykorzystują Seokjina jako kartę przetargową. I mimo wszystko Lucyfer wolałby pozostać z Abraxasem w dobrych stosunkach, jeśli takowe jeszcze istniały.

„Dlaczego nadal zwlekamy? Czekaliśmy na tą wojnę tak długo. I gdy wreszczie mamy przewagę odmawiasz nam Panie wykonania pierwszego ruchu". Powiedziała ciemno-skóra Astaroth opierając ręce na swoich krągłych biodrach.

„Pierwszy ruch wykonają niebiosa." Odpowiedział jej Lucyfer wzrokiem uciekając w stronę drzwi, portalu do innych kręgów.

Miał wielką ochotę zakończyć to spotkanie, zanurzyć usta w szyi Taehyunga i schować go gdzieś bezpiecznie w oczekiwaniu na wojnę.

„Jeśli nie atakujemy pierwsi, to musimy ich przynajmniej dobrze sprowokować!" Odezwał się Asmodeus ciągnąc kolejny łyk czerwonego wina.

„Wydaje mi się, że zostali już sprowokowani...I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że częścią tego wszystkiego jest ten chłopak?" Oznajmił Azazel odwracając głowę w stronę młodzieńca biegającego teraz za psem po sali tronowej. Zwierzę trzymało w pysku welon, i jak sądzili zapewne dlatego osobnik próbował go dogonić.

„Czy on...biega za Cerberusem?" Spytał Asmodeus mrugając kilka razy. Przez chwilę wierzył, że to tylko alkohol przyprawiał go o te komiczne wizje.

Obecni podążając za nim odwrócili się w stronę nieświadomego chłopca z wyrazem szczerego szoku na twarzach.

„Założyłeś mu wcześniej welon, abyśmy nie mogli zauważyć jego prezencji, czyż nie? Bardzo sprytnie mój Panie. Zdradzisz kimże jest ta cudowna istota?" Uniósł jasne brwi Malfas przystając w miejscu, by przyjrzeć się chłopcu. „I dlaczego goni piekielnego markiza po sali tronowej." Dodał marszcząc brwi.

„Mam cię!" Od ścian odbił się krzyk Taehyunga, gdy złapał w końcu psa za ogon, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że jest obserwowany, ani z jakim psem dokładnie ma do czynienia. Leżał teraz z futrzakiem na podłodze uśmiechając się do niego zwycięsko.

Jungkook się nie uśmiechał, nawet jeśli widok był bardzo urzekający i uroczy —Taehyung nie miał na głowie już swego welonu   
ukrywającego go przed wpływem demonicznych mocy i wpływów z ich strony.

"I dlaczego pachnie jak anioł?" Spytała Astaroth zawieszając na nim swoje ciemne oczy. Demonica dopiero teraz mogła wychwycić jego prawdziwy zapach.

Gdy ruszyła w stronę siedzącego na podłodze Taehyunga jej długie, czerwone włosy unosiły się za nią jakby były pod wodą.

„Dość!"

Wszyscy zamarli, gdy Lucyfer wstał ze swego tronu powoli schodząc ze schodów. Jednym ruchem dłoni zatrzymał kobietę, aby nie ta mogła posunąć się dalej.

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Taehyung słysząc głośny głos należący do nikogo innego jak jego stróża odwrócił głowę w stronę żwawy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Dopiero teraz, po zdjęciu welonu zaczął dostrzegać innych zgromadzonych, zupełnie jakby wcześniej nie widział ich dokładnie, ani w ogóle nie zauważał ich obecności.

Mężczyzna w białym płaszczu i długich włosach tego samego koloru uśmiechał się do niego promiennie. Taehyung mógłby przysiąc, że jego szata płonęła lekko, gdy wykonywał jakikolwiek ruch.

Koło niego stał niższy, lekko chwiejący się mężczyzna z różowymi włosami i kielichem wina w dłoni. Spoglądał teraz na psa w rękach Taehyunga z szalonym błyskiem w oku. Chłopak machinalnie przytulił zwierzaka bliżej do siebie.

Koło Jungkooka stała atrakcyjna kobieta z czerwonymi włosami, które zdawały się unosić wokół niej otulając jej sylwetkę jak szal. Wbijała zainteresowany wzrok w stronę chłopaka z uśmiechem błądzącym w kącikach jej ust.

Kolejną postacią był mężczyzna, którego jak mu się zdawało już spotkał i nawet miał okazję porozmawiać. Azazel o wyglądzie nonszalanckiego hazardzisty z dłońmi włożonymi w kieszenie eleganckich spodni. Trzymał w ustach grube cygaro mierząc zgromadzonych oceniającym spojrzeniem.

I wtedy to w niego uderzyło.

Fala okropnego uczucia.

Jęknął, gdy upadł opierając dłonie o zimną posadzkę wypuszczając psa z rąk.

Zacisnął oczy, gdy niespodziewanie uderzyła go fala mdłości i towarzyszące temu uczucie ścisku w klatce piersiowej.

„Jungkook." Jęknął trzymając dłoń zaciśniętą na swojej szyi.

Gdy tylko Stróż usłyszał wołanie swojego przeznaczonego znalazł się przy nim okrywając jego twarz z powrotem welonem.

Taehyung niespodziewanie przytulił się do niego zatapiając twarz w zgięciu jego ręki.

„Źle się czuję." Przyznał słabo.

„To przez obecność demonów i ich aurę, dlatego kazałem Ci nie zdejmować welonu." Wytłumaczył Jungkook głaszcząc jego plecy okrężnym ruchem w uspokajającym geście.

„Welon ukradł mi Yeontan, swoją drogą dałeś mu dziwne imię jak na psa." Wyszeptał chłopak spoglądając na zwierzaka teraz niewinnie siedzącego obok nich. Postać Taehyunga odbijała się w jego czarnych jak onyksy ślepiach.

„To nie pies." Odpowiedział Jungkook pomagając chłopcu wstać, gdy ten doszedł do siebie.

„Jak to?" Spytał chłopak mając nadzieję, że Lucyfer żartuje.

„To demon Cerberus, markiz piekła, marszałek polny i generalny inspektor wojsk piekielnych." Wytłumaczył Azazel podchodząc do dwójki z uśmiechem otrzymując od Lucyfera groźne spojrzenie.

„Demon lizał mi palce u stóp!" Krzyknął oburzony Taehyung. „Zabiję go!" Po tych słowach odbił się od Lucyfera i zanim ten mógł go powstrzymać chłopak znów zaczął gonić psa po sali tronowej otrzymując od demona zadowolone szczeknięcia.

Z oddali obserwowała ten pościg czwórka arystokracji piekielnej posyłając sobie pytające spojrzenia.

Czarny płaszcz jak woda rozlewał się za Lucyferem, gdy wracał do nich z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy nie zwracając uwagi na zirytowanie Astaroth, której przeszkodził w dostaniu się do _jego_ przeznaczonego.

Jungkook wiedział, że dłuższe ukrywanie tego kim Taehyung dla niego jest nie miałoby sensu, jako sami w rezultacie doszliby do takich konkluzji.

Szczególnie wszechwiedzący Azazel, ujawniacz wszelkich sekretów. Przed nim nawet welon na czole Taehyunga nie miał mocy, dlatego był w stanie podejść do niego wszczynając rozmowę.

Reszta dotychczas zupełnie nie zauważała jego prezencji.

Aby zakończyć ich zdezorientowanie, Lucyfer przemówił:

„Anioły w swoim istnieniu doświadczają pewnego zaszczytu jakim jest ochrona jednego człowieka do końca żywota. Zdarza się to nie często, jak wiecie Ojciec nie lubi wybierać faworytów." Oznajmił Jungkook ostatnie zdanie niemal wypluwając. „Mimo mojej szczerej nienawiści do ludzkości jakimś cudem ten zaszczyt przypadł mi." Dodał otrzymując od zgromadzonych reakcje pełne szoku.

„Jesteś Panie jego stróżem?!" Spytał Malfas kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

„Chłopak jednak nie pachnie jak człowiek, a więc to anioł." Dodał Asmodeus gniewnie.

„To Nefilim." Poprawił go Jungkook.

„To dlatego Gabriel zbiera armię? Chce go odzyskać." Powiedział Malfas opierając się o swoją włócznię. „Dlaczego? Anioły od zawsze zabijały Nefilimów nie przyznając się do ich istnienia, jako było to zakazane." Dodał.

Zebrani spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Wszyscy domyślali się tego samego.

„Mogę go poznać?" Spytała nagle Astaroth uśmiechając się do Jungkooka niewinnie.

„Nie. Zbliżysz. Się. Do. Niego." Odpowiedział groźnie nie przystając na błaganie w oczach demonicy.

„Mam prawo poznać przeznaczonego mojego brata!" Jej włosy coraz bardziej czerwieniały, gdy to mówiła."A może niepotrzebne Ci te czterdzieści legionów, które mam pod władzą?" Spytała prowokacyjnie.

W tym samym momencie w piekielnych drzwiach, które służyły również jako portal między kręgami pojawiła się wyczekiwana przez Jungkooka postać.

„Hwasa, nareszcie." Westchnął niemal w uldze widząc kobietę w mundurze maszerującą w ich stronę wartko."Odeskortuj ich zanim nadwyrężą moją cierpliwość."

„Co robi tu ten chłopiec?" Spytała Hwasa wzrokiem żądając od Jungkooka odpowiedzi.

„Chwila, Dumah (Hwasa) zna Nefilima, a my nie? To niesprawiedliwe!" Żachnęła się Astaroth.

„Poznałam go jako pierwsza, zazdrośni?" Spytała prowokująco Hwasa wyciągając do nich swój gadzi język.

Zebrani wydali z siebie serię oburzonych odgłosów spoglądając na Jungkooka, jakby szukali w nim wsparcia w tej niesprawiedliwości.

„Koniec zgromadzenia, Hwasa odeskortuje Was z powrotem do portalu." Z tymi słowami Jungkook uderzył trzy razy w podłogę włócznią Malfasa, która zapłonęła niebieskim płomieniem wysyłając ich pod portal. 

-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Gdy demoniczni dostojnicy wracali do swoich kręgów rozgorzała między nimi kolejna dyskusja:   
  
„Nasz Pan naprawdę dba o tego Nefilima." Przyznał rozmarzony Malfas opierając się o swoją włócznię.

„Widzę go takiego pierwszy raz. Lucyfer nigdy nie okazywał tyle czułości nikomu." Dodał Asmodeus ze smutkiem obserwując pustkę w swoim kielichu.

„Chłopaka chce Gabriel, też myślicie to co ja?" Spytała Astaroth mrużąc oczy.

„Nie ma wątpliwości, jeśli rzeczywiście jego ojcem jest ktoś z Niebios, to musi zajmować najwyższe stanowisko w niebie".

„Nie podoba mi się to." Przyznał Asmodeus. „Neflilim nie powinien mieć miejsca w piekle."

„Chyba, że upadnie. Wtedy niebiosa nie będą miały po co wracać..." Powiedział Azazel z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku spoglądając w krajobraz gehenny.  
  


-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

Arystokrację piekielną zaczerpnęłam z **Lemegetonu** , który w części Goecji opisuje hierarchiczną strukturę piekła.

Najważniejszych demonów jest 72 i dzielą się na królów, książęta, prałatów, markizów, hrabiów, rycerzy, przywódców.

 **Lucyfer** ma być w tym wypadku cesarzem, chociaż nazywam go w tym opku władcą/księciem piekła.

*- **Cerberus** (Naberius) —Jest on najodważniejszym markizem piekła i generalnym inspektorem wojsk piekielnych. Jest jednym z dowódców nekromantów. Rozporządza 19 legionami duchów.  
(Tak, to **Yeontan** )

**- **Malfas** —Jest potężnym przywódcą piekła. Rozporządza 40 legionami duchów. Buduje domy, fortece i wieże obronne, niszczy szańce przeciwnika. Dostarcza wiedzy na temat myśli, zamiarów i posunięć wroga.

***- **Asmodeus** – demon, upadły anioł, Przed upadkiem przynależał do Serafinów. Rozsiewa niezgodę między mężczyzną a kobietą. Jest demonem nieczystości. Ma on pod komendą 72 legiony demonów.

****- **Astaroth** —Jest on/ona potężnym i silnym księciem Zachodniego piekła. Rozporządza 40 legionami duchów. Upadły anioł należący do kręgu Serafów. Pierwowzór biblijny to bogini pożądania Astarte.


	24. ciernie

_„_ Przymknĳ twe oczy i stój odwrócony;

Gdybyś tu spojrzał twarzą w twarz Gorgony.

Na świat słoneczny już byś stąd nie wrócił."

-Dante A.  
-·=»‡«=·-๏-·=»‡«=·-

-·=»‡«=·- _ciernie_ -·=»‡«=·-

Po spotkaniu Taehyung powlekł się za Jungkookiem do sypialni odmawiając mu wzięcia się na ręce. Był przecież już dużym chłopcem i nie zamierzał czuć się przy Lucyferze jeszcze bardziej od niego zależny niż już był.

W oczach Upadłego Nefilim był uroczy, gdy odmawiał mu zaopiekowania się nim. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego chłopak nadal nie przyjął do wiadomości, że należy teraz do niego. Nawet bez jego znaku nie miał tutaj nic do gadania. Taehyung utknął w piekle z najgroźniejszym upadłym aniołem i nic nie miało tego zmienić.

A przynajmniej tak Władca Piekła myślał.

Dopiero po chwili Jungkook kątem oka zauważył, że Nefilim był boso.

„Gdzie się podziały twoje buty chłopcze?" Spytał sennego szatyna, który zamrugał leniwo zastanawiając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

„Cholerny demon mi je pogryzł, ten pies ma jakiś fetysz na stopy, myślałem, że mi je zje." Wymruczał chłopak posyłając groźny wzrok drepczącemu przy ich boku psiemu demonowi.

„Yeontan będzie czuwał nad Tobą, gdy nie będzie mnie w pobliżu, dlatego lepiej dla  
Ciebie jeśli nauczysz się akceptować jego towarzystwo." Oznajmił Jungkook nie ukrywając swojego subtelnego rozbawienia.

„ _Ledwo akceptuję twoje_..." Pomyślał Taehyung w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed wypowiedzeniem tych słów na głos.

Nie zamierzał prowokować gniewu Lucyfera, szczególnie kiedy był taki zmęczony. Czuł, że nie starczyłoby mu sił na kolejną karę.

Samo przebywanie w obecności piekielnej arystokracji zdało się wyssać z niego całą energię na ten dzień, której zwykle miał pod dostatkiem. Nigdy nie myślał, że te osobistości będą wyglądać tak...ludzko, a zarazem nie.

Na razie poznał tylko Azazela, z którym miał przyjemność odrobinę pokonwersować. Taehyungowi przypominał bardziej nauczyciela, niż jednego z głównych przedstawicieli piekła.

Może jemu mógłby najszybciej zaufać, w końcu był ciekawy tylu rzeczy, których zapytać Lucyfera nie miał śmiałości.

Czując, że jego nogi nie lada moment odmówią mu posłuszeństwa zatrzymał się kucając zmęczony. Jungkook szybko odwrócił się mierząc skuloną sylwetkę zmartwionym wzrokiem.

Zauważając na sobie jego uwagę Taehyung nie mogąc wymyślić lepszego wytłumaczenia oznajmił:

„Muszę tylko zawiązać sznurówki, idź beze mnie."

Twarz Lucyfera stężała.

„Jesteś boso Taehyung." Powiedział szybko znajdując się przy chłopcu, który nie zdążył zaprotestować, gdy silne dłonie jak pannę młodą uniosły go z ziemi.

Taehyung nic nie powiedział, gdy Władca Piekła niósł go do **ich** komnaty co chwilę spoglądając na Nefilima spod gęstych rzęs.

Wprawdzie był wdzięczny, że wziął go na ręce.

I w głębi duszy chciał, by wziął go na ręce.

Jednak było to zbyt zawstydzające, by mógł to przyznać, co dopiero pozwolić słowom rozwinąć się z jego języka w formie prośby.

„Zastanawiałem się...skąd u Ciebie taka zmiana. Wcześniej nie musiałem być przy twoim boku przez cały czas, mogłem wyjść do Arboretum, biblioteki, więc dlaczego teraz?" Spytał Taehyung nieśmiało kręcąc między palcami sznurek od swoich gorsetowych spodni z wysokim stanem.

Jungkook nie spoglądał na niego, gdy odrzekł:

„Jeśli odpowiem teraz na twoje pytanie, zaczniesz zadawać ich więcej, dlatego wolałbym, żebyś porzucił ten temat. Zaufaj mi aniele, tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej." Ton jego głosu przybrał zimną barwę, zupełnie jakby ostrzegał Taehyunga, że dalsze nagabywanie go może się dla niego źle skończyć.

„ _Zaufanie powinno być dwustronne_." Pomyślał Taehyung i wydął smutno wargi.

Zamierzał zadać kolejne pytanie, ale zamiast tego oparł głowę o pierś Jungkooka zaskakując go.

Zmęczony zamknął powieki pozwalając zawinąć swoją świadomość w ciepłą pierzynę jaką był błogi sen.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

„Znowu spóźniony. Doprawdy martwi mnie nieregularność z jaką mnie odwiedzasz. Czy to Lucyfer nie pozwala Ci zasnąć?" Spytała Zakonnica zadziornie, gdy tylko Taehyung zaczął z kwaśną miną kroczyć w stronę swojej świątyni.

Jej widok już przestał go dziwić, ani fakt, że trafiał tu zawsze, gdy zasypiał.

„Nie mam ochoty, na wysłuchiwanie Pani skarg. Sen powinien dawać mi więcej energii, tymczasem przebywanie w tym miejscu zawsze sprawia, że budzę się niewyspany." Przyznał markotnie, otwierając drzwi od swojego mentalnego kościoła.

Freski przedstawiające jego najgorsze chwile nadal wisiały nad jego głową, z tym, że teraz zadawały się mieć o wiele żywsze kolory, niż wcześniej. Prawdopodobnie było to związane ze stopniowym akceptowaniem przez Taehyunga swojej przeszłości, która w jego przypadku częściej była usłana cierniem niż kwiatem.

„Podróż wgłąb siebie jest wykańczająca psychicznie, ale to konieczne, byś odkrył swój pełny potencjał. Szczególnie teraz." Oznajmiła kobieta wyglądając na bardziej zmęczoną niż Taehyung. To wzbudziło w nim ukłucie sympatii.

„Co ma Pani na myśli?" Spytał chłopak i tak jak zwykle dotrzymał od kobiety ten sam powściągliwy wzrok. Wiedział, że nie odpowie na jego pytanie. Sam musiał się domyślić. To sprawiało, że chciał uderzyć głową w ścianę z frustracji. „Dlaczego wszyscy przede mną coś ukrywają, nawet moja własna podświadomość." Mruknął.

„Spójrz na swoją świątynię Taehyung. Wygląda lepiej z każdą twoją wizytą." Powiedziała z nieukrywaną dumą rozglądając się po wnętrzu.

Chłopak rzeczywiście zauważył, że szare ściany przybrały cieplejszy kremowy kolor, gdzieniegdzie nawet zaczęły się złocić. Podłoga w kolorze szachownicy stała się lśniąca, że można było się w niej nawet przeglądać. I oczywiście brakująca ściana zaczęła się powoli zasklepiać.

Lekki uśmiech jaki zagościł na jego twarzy na ten widok szybko wyblakł, gdy tylko kobieta wspomniała:

„Ale pamiętaj...budowle wewnątrz nas są jak domy z kart—łatwiej je zburzyć, niż wybudować. Czasami wystarczy lekkie dmuchnięcie."

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Gdy się obudził przywitała go chwilowa ciemność i gdy tylko jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do niej, oczy Taehyunga wyrosły komicznie szeroko.

Jungkook spał przy nim pod jedną satynową kołdrą.

Leżał na brzuchu eksponując swoje muskularne, nagie plecy. Jego twarz była zanurzona w poduszce jaką ściskał pod dużym bicepsem.

Taehyung poczuł potrzebę przeczesania jego włosów i sprawdzenia jakie są w dotyku. Wyglądały na jedwabiście miękkie.

Jego proksemika ze śpiącym mężczyzną sprawiała, że miał ochotę krzyczeć, jednak szybko się opanował. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy widzi Jungkooka bez koszulki, prawda?

I tak blisko, że mógł poczuć zaskakujące ciepło bijące od jego ciała.

Poczuć jego subtelny zapach—dym i jaśmin.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i dopiero, gdy zmusił się od odwrócenia wzroku zauważył kulkę futra skuloną tuż przy stronie jego łóżka. Pies uniósł łeb spoglądając na niego niewinnie z wyjętym językiem.

Oczy Nefilima szybko przeskoczyły na drzwi oddzielające komnatę—jego dotychczasowe więzienie z, cóż, także więzieniem, tylko większym, gdzie wcześniej miał o wiele więcej swobody. 

„ _Może to idealna okazja_..." Pomyślał.

Starając się nie robić wiele hałasu wyszedł z przykrycia zauważając, że został przebrany w piżamę. Rumieniec wyrósł na jego twarzy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to zapewne Jungkook przebrał go, gdy spał.

Nagle naszła go szczera ochota, by udusić go poduszką, ale dobrze wiedział, że nic by to nie dało biorąc pod uwagę, że to z Władcą Piekła miał do czynienia. Zapewne otrzymałby od niego kolejną karę, a jego tyłek nadal piekł od ostaniej.

Miał w planach zresztą teraz coś ważniejszego.

Zamierzał odzyskać swoją zgubę.

„Wrócę nim się zorientujesz, proszę nie budź się." Szepnął do Jungkooka zanim zgrabnie wyślizgnął się z łóżka.

Syknął cicho, gdy jego bose stopy spotkały się z zminą, szklaną podłogą. Robiąc kilka sarnich kroków w stronę drzwi co chwilę oglądał się za siebie sprawdzając, czy Lucyfer nadal śpi.

Psi demon podążał za nim dzwoniąc pazurami o podłoże, gdy jego małe łapki dreptały szybko w jego stronę.

Ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka drzwi były otwarte.   
Otwierając je odrobinę szerzej najpierw rozglądnął się dookoła w poszukiwaniu straży. Było ich zbyt dużo jak na Taehyunga mniemanie, jednak nie zniechęciło go to przed dyskretnym wymknięciem się do Arboretum.

Zostawił w końcu tam swój rysownik.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Prześlizgując się po kolejnych korytarzach Taehyung nie zdążył zauważyć prezencji oczu obserwujących jego każdy ruch.

Gdy w końcu ujrzał wyczekiwane, szklane drzwi łączące się z dziedzińcem westchnął z ulgą. Otworzył powoli drzwi uśmiechając się na widok jego ulubionych krzewów różanych i drzew owocowych teraz ogarniętych pół-mrokiem nocy. Nie tracąc czasu zaczął szukać rysownika.

„Cholera." Westchnął przysiadając na białej ławce, zdążył już okrążyć altanę przynajmniej siedem razy, nadal jednak nie mógł odnaleźć szkicownika.

Jego głowa wystrzeliła w górę, gdy usłyszał odgłos łamanych gałęzi dochodzący z miejsca znajdującego się dwa metry od niego. Szybko wstał z ławki wytężając swój słuch. Cofnął się o kilka kroków zauważając ogromny cień wychodzący zza zarośli. Gdy już miał panikować i krzyczeć o pomoc złowrogi cień szybko zmniejszył się do rozmiarów psa ukazując Yeontana.

Taehyung zamknął oczy z ręką na piesi próbując uspokoić swoje bicie serca.

„No ja cię chyba—." Zaczął mierzyć psa morderczym spojrzeniem, gdy odgłos zbliżającej się rozmowy szybko mu w tym przeszkodził.

Z refleksem surykatki chwycił psa nurkując w krzakach. Syknął z bólu, gdy okazało się, że siedzi teraz po uszy w krzewie różanym. Mógł poczuć kolce wbijające się w jego ciało i już pożałował, że w ogóle wyszedł z komnaty.

Zaczął się kręcić, póki rozmowa dwóch obcych mu postaci nie złapała jego zainteresowania.

„...Słuchaj Onew, sam widziałem, miał znak Abraxasa na szyi. O tutaj. Był na bankiecie u Lucyfera pięć ludzkich lat temu..." Oznajmił wampir imieniem Wooyoung.

„...Jeśli uda się porwać Anioła, może Namjoon zacznie w końcu z Piekłem współpracować..." Westchnął Onew.

„Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że mają to w planach?" Spytał wampir.

„Astaroth ma długi język..."

Taehyung był przerażony słysząc tą wymianę zdań. Miał nadzieję, że nie mają na myśli jego pierwszego stróża Seokjina. Dlaczego mieliby go porywać? I do czego potrzebny był im Namjoon?

Ziarno niepokoju zaczęło już kiełkować pod jego żebrami.

„Czekaj...czujesz to?" Spytał Onew zatrzymując swojego kompana dłonią.

Taehyung zamarł.

„Ten ładny zapach? To pewnie róże." Odpowiedział Wooyoung lekceważąco.

„Nie, nie...to bardziej jak wanilia i słodki zapach...krwi." Oznajmił Mark odwracając głowę w stronę krzewu, w którym chował się Nefilim.   
Chłopak zaczął modlić się duchu, by nie ruszyli w jego stronę i go zignorowali.

Yeontan w jego ramionach zaczął się kręcić sprawiając, że niemożliwym było utrzymanie przez Taehyunga spokojnej postawy. Mógł dać głowę, że przez tego cholernego psa cały krzew zaczął trząść się podejrzanie.

Nie wiedział co było gorsze—zostanie zjedzonym przez te demony, czy Jungkook dowiadujący się o jego zniknięciu, gdy zostanie tu przyłapany.

Im głośniejsze odgłosy kroków się stawały, tym bardziej niespokojnie Yeontan się wiercił.  
W końcu chłopak wypuścił go pozwalając psu wybiec z ich kryjówki.

„To tylko pies." Zaśmiał się jeden z nich kucając przy warczącym demonie, który próbował wyglądać onieśmielająco. Cóż, przy jego proporcjach i słodkim pyszczku było to wyjątkowo trudne. Najwyraźniej tylko Yeontan uważał inaczej.

Drugi mężczyzna nie był przekonany i nadal spoglądał w stronę krzewu, smakując powietrze o zapachu zdolnym odebrać zmysły każdemu wampirowi.

Ich twarze szybko zbladły, gdy ujrzeli osobę zbliżającą się w ich stronę.

„Co tu robicie?" Spytał czerwonowłosy mężczyzna wchodząc pośród nich od przeciwnej strony. „Wasz obchód miał skończyć się za trzy godziny, mimo to marnujecie czas na trywialne rozmowy, gdy w każdej chwili możemy zostać zaatakowani." Skomentował posyłając im groźny wzrok.

„Proszę nam wybaczyć Lordzie Jung, to się nie powtórzy." Dwójka ukłoniła się w pasie posyłając ostatnie zaciekawione spojrzenie krzewowi różanemu, po czym odeszli szybkim krokiem po drodze pospieszająco gryzieni w pięty przez Yeontana.

Nefilim miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Wierzył, że może dzisiaj mu się upiecze.

„Dobry wieczór Taehyung." Przywitał go wampir uśmiechając szelmowsko.

Chłopak niemal krzyknął, gdy spotkała go para szkarłatnych oczu.

To Jung Hoseok odgarnął róże ukazując Nefilima pokrytego czerwonymi zadrapaniami.

Po chwili wyciągnął go z ciernistej pułapki, w którą sam się wpakował otrzepując na końcu z liści i płatków.

Chłopak ucieszył się na widok swojego przyjaciela. Hoseok jednak nie przypominał już tego uśmiechniętego wampira jakiego znał.

Ubrany był teraz w czarno-czerwony, skórzany strój o kroju podobnym do tych japońskich wojowników ze srebrnymi łańcuchami owijajacym się wokół jego ramion. Wydawały dźwięk z każdym jego ruchem obijając się o siebie groźnie. Jego twarz zaś nosiła surowość i powagę jakiej nigdy jeszcze u niego nie widział.

„Powiedz mi, co robisz o tej godzinie, bez Jungkooka w Arboretum?" Spytał przyglądając się nieco zbyt intensywnie krwawym zadrapaniom na jego szyi i rękach.

„Zgubiłem coś..." Zaczął Taehyung nieświadom głodnego wzroku jaki posyłał mu Hoseok.

„Najwyraźniej zdrowy rozsądek, skoro postanowiłeś działać wbrew rozkazom naszego Pana." Stwierdził wampir.

„To nie jest mój...Pan!" Poprawił go Taehyung po chwili przybierając minę zbitego psa.

„Proszę nie mów mu, że tutaj przyszedłem." Poprosił go niemal zawieszając się na jego ramieniu. 

Jung miał teraz idealny widok na jego delikatną szyję i odkryte, smakowite obojczyki. Chętnie by się w nie wgryzł chłonąc słodką esencję jaką Nefilim bezsprzecznie posiadał.

Hoseok jednak nigdy nie skrzywdziłby pół- anioła, nawet jeśli wyglądał jak grzech gotowy do pożarcia.

Miał u niego dług życia i oczywiście zważywszy na fakt do kogo Taehyung należał musiał trzymać go z dala od kłopotów, a nawet od siebie samego.

Z ciężkim sercem odsunął się od szatyna, po czym zawiesił czujny wzrok gdzieś nad jego głową.

„Oj słodki TaeTae, on już wie." Powiedział wampir otrzymując od chłopaka bladą ekspresję. 

Taehyung także to poczuł— mroczną obecność. Czuł jego gniew. Czuł, że się zbliża.   
**Jeon Jungkook.**

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Nefilim ze strachem w oczach ukrył się za Hoseokiem, który zaśmiał się nisko na ten uroczy akt.

Jungkook podszedł do nich powoli starając się powstrzymać swój gniew. Gdy to robił, jego aura, którą zwykle trzymał w ryzach przy Taehyungu przebijała się sprawiając, że pół-anioł mógłby zacząć cierpieć z tego powodu.

Obecność Lucyfera była bowiem tysiąc krotnie przytłaczająca, niż ta należąca do piekielnych dostojników.

Jungkook nie chciał ranić chłopaka w ten sposób, jeśli chodziło o jego przeznaczonego—miał dla niego **inny** rodzaj kar.

Upadłemu bardzo nie podobała się bliskość jaką Nefilim dzielił teraz z wampirem.

„Hoseok." Powiedział lekko zachrypniętym od spoczynku głosem. Jego włosy były w stanie seksownego nieładu, a luźny, granatowy hanbok spływał po jego postaci odkrywając idealnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha, które unosiły się z każdym wdechem.

Wampir skinął mu na powitanie.

„Owieczka chowała się w krzewie różanym." Powiedział próbując odsunąć się z drogi, by Jungkook mógł dostać swojego przeznaczonego.

Taehyung jednak nadal trzymał się mocno tali Hoseoka nie chcąc spoglądać w te przerażające i gniewne czerwone oczy.

Obydwoje mogli usłyszeć jego ptasie serce bijące nerwowo za żebrami.

„Nie, nie, nie!" Jęknął chłopak, czując jak Jungkook odciąga go od czerwonowłosego chwytając go za talię. „Hoseok!" Zaczął wymachiwać w jego stronę rękami, bojąc się tego co go czeka.

Wampir spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, po czym odprowadził wzrokiem dwójkę z rozbawieniem—Jungkooka o ciemnej aurze i krzyczącego Taehyunga pod jego pachą.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-


	25. drzwi do prawdy

_"We mnie dwie dusze mają mieszkanie,  
A jedna z drugą chciałyby się rozstać;  
Jedna w zaciekłej żądzy więc, w gorączce,  
Chwytnymi narządami w świat się wpija;  
Drugiej ku zacnych przodków spieszno łączce,  
Nad ziemski tedy proch się wzbija."_

_-'_ Faust', Johann Wolfgang von Goethe ♠

-·=»‡«=·- _drzwi do prawdy_ -·=»‡«=·-

Gdy Lucyfer dowlekł niesfornego Nefilima do swojej ciemnej komnaty oparł go o ścianę nieco brutalnie, otrzymując od chłopaka przestraszone stęknięcie.

Górując nad nim nachylił się ogarniając jego drobną sylwetkę inspekcyjnym wzrokiem. 

Skrzywił się niemal boleśnie zauważając na nim liczne zadrapania i krwawe punkty po wbitych różach.

Taehyung tymczasem czuł się jakby leżał pod mikroskopem, wyglądał na niepewnego, jego usta były zaciśnięte, a wzrok co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się na przystojnej twarzy  
Jungkooka badając jego nastrój.

Gdy Upadły miał dość przyglądania się chwycił nagle jego dłoń kładąc usta w miejscach zadrapań na jego dłoniach i rękach dosięgając lekkimi pocałunkami aż do ramienia. 

Zaskoczony Taehyung próbował się wyrwać, jego skóra zdawała się wrzeć od delikatnych całusów jakie Stróż mu składał pilnując, by żadna rana nie została pominięta.

„P-przestań." Powiedział szatyn otrzymując od Upadłego jedynie dzikie spojrzenie pełne czerwieni. Chwytając go za kark mężczyzna następnie zniżył się, by zanurzyć twarz w jego szyi smakując krew z małych ranek na swoim języku. Taehyung zacisnął powieki czując ciarki, gdy mokry mięsień eksplorował jego skórę.

„Powiesz mi, dlaczego opuszczasz komnatę, wbrew moim ostrzeżeniom i wyraźnemu zakazowi?" Wychrypiał niskim głosem Lucyfer przy jego uchu trzymając go mocno za talię.

„P-Poszedłem tam tylko po szkicownik." Odpowiedział Taehyung ze ściskiem w gardle.

„Dziewiąty krąg zamieszkują najbardziej zaufane i oddane mi demony, ale także najniebezpieczniejsze. Mimo to zamiast zostać w komnacie, postanowiłeś w środku nocy szukać cholernego szkicownika?" Wyrzucił Jungkook spoglądając w świecące, czekoladowe oczy wpatrujące się teraz w niego ze strachem.

Chłopak zagryzł wargę, po czym zaciskając pięści przy swoich bokach odrzekł:

„Wiedziałem, że i tak nie pozwoliłbyś mi po niego wrócić..."

„Ale żeby narażać się dla kawałka papieru!?"

„To nie jest tylko kawałek papieru." Wzburzył się chłopak. „Szkicownik to pierwszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem, stał się dla mnie ważny, z chwilą, gdy go od Ciebie otrzymałem." Oczy Taehyunga były spuszczone, gdy to mówił. Z jego ciemnych rzęs dyskretnie zaczęły zsuwać się w dół lśniące krople łez.

Jungkook odsunął się przetwarzając jego słowa.

Taehyung naraził się dla szkicownika, który Jungkook **miał** przy sobie od dnia ostatniej wizyty chłopaka w Arboretum.

Tak.

Jimin już dawno osobiście mu go wręczył prosząc o możliwość spotkania się z młodym Nefilimem. Lucyfer przez swoją posesywność na to oczywiście nie przystał.

Władca Piekła nie sądził, że jego przeznaczony chociażby przejmie się jego podarunkiem, co dopiero wróci się po niego sam w środku nocy.

Taehyung go zaskoczył...swoim wyznaniem, upartością, ale także głupotą. 

Chciał dzisiaj nauczyć go, że żadne łamanie zasad nie obejdzie się bez kary.

Zmienił jednak zdanie z chwilą, gdy jego przeznaczony uniósł głowę ukazując twarz ozdobioną słonymi stróżkami. W świetle świec jego łzy wyglądały jak rozsypane diamenty.

Lucyfer szybko zrozumiał jak nienawidzi widoku Taehyunga przyodzianego w smutek.

Poczuł, że mógłby oddać mu cały świat, tylko, po to, by już nigdy nie widzieć go w takim stanie.

Nawet jeśli wyglądał tak pięknie, gdy płakał.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

(piękny piękny piękny pię—)  
-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Jungkook sięgnął dłońmi do jego twarzy ścierając kciukiem słone łzy. Widząc, że drugi nie oponuje zaprosił go w swoje ramiona.

"Chodź tu." Wyszeptał. 

Taehyung pochlipując przywitał ciepło jakie biło od okrutnego Lucyfera.

"Nie jesteś zły?" Spytał głosem przytłumionym przez materiał jego ubrania. 

"Jestem wściekły." Przyznał Lucyfer, po chwili dodając: 

" Ale nie potrafię się na Ciebie gniewać Taehyung. Ze wszystkich żyjących i nie żyjących osób bowiem, tylko ty nie zasługujesz na mój gniew." 

Chłopak słysząc te słowa wtulił twarz w jego tors głębiej pozwalając się mu utulić. W ramionach, w których poczuł się wyjątkowo bezpiecznie szybko stał się senny. Upadły zauważając, że chłopak przestaje płakać powoli uniósł go do góry, zaplatając jego nogi wokół swojej talii.

Ułożył go ostrożnie z powrotem na łóżko przykrywając go pościelą. Gdy odgarniał jego ciemne loki z zamkniętych powiek, na chwilę zamarł, by przypatrzyć się jego urodzie. Od czubka głowy, po ciemne rzęsy okalające jego migdałowe oczy, nos z małym pieprzykiem i drugim także na jego policzku po malinowe usta-- Taehyung był perfekcją. Bezsprzecznie najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką Jungkook kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Gdy wstawał z łóżka, by pozwolić chłopcu zasnąć w samotności poczuł pociągnięcie za rękaw.

„Zostań." Padła cicha prośba. Lucyfer odwrócił głowę spotykając się z łzawym wzrokiem swojego przeznaczonego. Nie mógł mu odmówić. 

Jungkook do końca nocy gładził jego plecy uspokajająco dopóki Taehyung nie zasnął pociągając nosem wtulony w jego pierś.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Następnego ranka chłopak obudził się sam.

  
Tym czego nie spodziewał się ujrzeć był jego szkicownik położony na jednej z nocnych etażerek.

Gdy go zauważył, od razu się podniósł chwytając za napuchniętą od deszczu zgubę. Przeglądając jej strony spostrzegł, że o dziwo żadnej nie brakowało.

„Jungkook mi ją zostawił?" Spytał posyłając Yeontanowi siedzącemu w nogach łóżka pytające spojrzenie.

Gdy chłopak zjadł śniadanie i wziął kąpiel, przebrał się w ubrania na dzisiejsze zebranie w sali tronowej: czarną koszulę i ciemne, gorsetowe spodnie z wysokim stanem przytulającymi jego smukłą sylwetkę. Na swoje ramiona zarzucił długi, lekki płaszcz w czerwone lilie pajęcze*-ulubione kwiaty Jungkooka. Tym razem na jego stopach widniały wsuwane, czarne oksfordy bez sznurówek (ku niezadowoleniu Yeontana, który znajdował przyjemność w przeżuwaniu odstających części obuwia).

Jungkook zamarł na chwilę, gdy wrócił do komnaty przywitany przez filuterny widok ubranego już Taehyunga. Głodnym wzrokiem przejechał po jego postaci zadowolony z ubrań, jakie dla niego wybrał. Chłopak wyglądał w nich absolutnie przepięknie. „Tak jak myślałem, czerwone lilie pasują do Ciebie idealnie." Stwierdził szelmowsko opierając się o framugę, otrzymując od Nefilima nieśmiały uśmiech.

Patrząc na niego Lucyfer nie mógł się powstrzymać od grzesznych myśli. Był pewny, że jeszcze śliczniej wyglądałby nagi, jęcząc pod nim, prosząc o więcej.  
Te wizje sprawiły, że ciężko było mu się powstrzymać od obnażenia uroczego szatyna ze wszystkich ubrań, wzięcia go tu i teraz.

Dlatego odwrócił głowę starając się utrzymać swoją samokontrolę. 

Trudno było pozostać świętym, gdy miało się przed sobą dzieło sztuki imieniem Kim Taehyung.

Nefilim przechylił głowę wcześniej zawstydzony komplementem, teraz zmieszany, przez sposób w jaki Jungkook nagle odwrócił od niego wzrok zaciskając zęby.

„ _Pewnie nadal jest na mnie zły_." Pomyślał smutno splatając ze sobą smukłe palce.

„Chodźmy." Padły słowa, na które Taehyung posłusznie podszedł do swojego stróża spoglądając na niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Gdy wychodzili Lucyfer nałożył na twarz szatyna czarny, koronkowy welon ze srebrnym wiankiem z wawrzynu opadającym mu na czoło.

"Dziękuję za zwrócenie szkicownika." Padły ciche słowa, gdy szli w stronę sali tronowej na kolejne zebranie piekielnej arystokracji. Jungkook spojrzał na niego troskliwie, czego chłopak nie zauważył przez swój welon. Subtelnie przybliżając go do siebie, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego talii oznajmił:

"Podaruję Ci nowy, ten został zniszczony przez deszcz."

Taehyung poczuł ścisk w żołądku, gdy dotarli do wielkich, rzeźbionych drzwi. 

Swoją drogą, mimo gniewu Jungkooka, chłopak nie żałował, że uciekł do Arboretum.

Dowiedział się bowiem czegoś.

Prawdopodobnie zamierzają porwać Seokjina, by wymusić współpracę Namjoona z piekłem, dobrze to pamiętał.

Zastanawiał się co mógłby zrobić, by to powstrzymać. Co w ogóle w tej sytuacji mógłby poradzić. 

Seokjin był dla niego jak starszy brat, a Namjoon niemal zastępował mu ojca w swych wykładach, pocieszających słowach, i życiowych lekcjach. 

Nie mógłby znieść, gdyby coś im się stało. 

Nie wybaczyłby także Jungkookowi, jeśli miałby być w to zamieszany. 

Otrząsnął się z zajmujących go myśli, gdy piekielna straż w czarnych kapturach rozchyliła wejście równocześnie kłaniając się Panu Piekieł i przeznaczonemu nisko.

Gdy weszli do środka, nie było tam jeszcze nikogo, oprócz strażników pilnujących drzwi.

Tron na środku zdawał się wznosić z popękanego podłoża na cierniach, jak róża, która dzięki własnemu uporowi przedostała się przez twardy bruk. Jungkook ściskał jego dłoń, gdy oboje wychodzili po schodach do tronu. Mina Taehyunga mizerniała z każdym kolejnym schodkiem. Czuł jakby nie powinno go tu wcale być.

"Czy to konieczne?" Spytał krzyżując ręce na piersi, gdy Jungkook po raz drugi kazał mu usiąść na swoich kolanach. 

"Możesz także usiąść tuż przy moich stopach jak grzeczny piesek." Odpowiedział Jungkook opierając się głębiej o swój tron. Na jego przystojnej twarzy widniała teraz czysta pewność siebie, a jego cała sylwetka emanowała mrocznym autorytetem.

Nefilim zacisnął pięści. Wiedział, że prowokowanie Lucyfera nie kończyło się dla niego dobrze. Ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty siedzieć w tak zawstydzającym miejscu, będąc otoczony demonami omawiającymi w nieznanym mu języku plan porwania Seokjina. 

Nie zamierzał także być nikomu posłusznym. 

Prychnął i z uśmieszkiem pod nosem odwrócił się na pięcie. Zaczął cofać się stopień po stopniu otrzymując od Upadłego zniecierpliwione, gardłowe warknięcie.

Taehyung zaczął schodzić ze schodów coraz szybciej, by zacząć uciekać w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, a raczej wielkiego portalu do innych kręgów. Jungkook wstał ze swojego tronu, by go złapać, zanim Taehyung popełniłby bardzo. wielki. błąd.

Uprzedził go Azazel, który pojawił się niespodziewanie w przejściu łapiąc zaskoczonego Nefilima w swoje objęcia.

"Ptaszek ucieka z klatki. Niestety, te drzwi na pewno nie zaprowadzą Cię, tam, gdzie chciałbyś się udać." Zaśmiał się nisko mężczyzna. 

"Co jest za nimi?" Spytał nagle zaciekawiony szatyn unosząc wzrok zza ramienia demona, by spojrzeć na wielkie wrota, teraz zamknięte. Miały na sobie wyrzeźbione w srebrze litery, których chłopak zupełnie nie rozumiał. 

Azazel w odpowiedzi wyszeptał jedynie do jego ucha: "Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć co jest za tamtymi drzwiami chłopcze, uwierz mi." 

Szatyn mógł poczuć jak jego żołądek wywraca się na drugą stronę. Nie wiedział, czy to przez jego słowa, przytłaczającą aurę jaką emanował Azazel, a może wściekłość Jungkooka, którą przesiąknęła teraz atmosfera sali tronowej. 

Upadły szybko pojawił się przy nich zabierając Taehyunga z powrotem do siebie. Posyłając Azazelowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie chwycił chłopaka w talii podlatując do swojego tronu. Nefilim wzdrygnął się na dreszcz jaki przeszedł po jego kręgosłupie, gdy Jungkook posadził go na swoich kolanach kładąc dłoń na jego udzie, ściskając jego wewnętrzną stronę nieco zbyt mocno. Nie odważył się jednak mu dalej oponować, nie kiedy jego stróż przypominał teraz tykającą bombę. 

Jego zaciekawienie jednak zostało już poruszone. Niczym gniazdo szerszeni trącone kijem. 

_"Portal prowadzący do wszystkich kręgów, czyżby to był on_?" Zastanawiał się szatyn przyglądając się tajemniczym drzwiom.

Azazel tymczasem krążył wokół tronu z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. Od razu rozpoznał bowiem w Taehyungu osobę ciekawą świata, zainteresowaną tym co go otacza. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, nim chłopak otworzy drzwi. 

Jego niewinna ciekawość będzie jego zgubą, był tego pewny. 

Nie mógł się doczekać widoku uroczego Nefilima otoczonego przez czarne skrzydła. 

Malfas/Taemin był kolejny, by dołączyć do zebrania. Robiąc pewne siebie kroki zaczął witać wszystkich dookoła, na końcu robiąc ukłon w stronę Lucyfera. Wzrok białowłosego na chwilę zawiesił się na piękności siedzącej posłusznie na kolanach Władcy Piekła.

„Co za widok, Nefilim przy boku Władcy Piekła. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek dane mi być świadkiem takiego widoku." Zacmokał odchylając głowę, gdy Astaroth w towarzystwie dwóch kobiet kapłanek jako trzecia pojawiła się w przejściu wychodząc z kręgu iskier. Kołysała biodrami krocząc w ich stronę, a czerwone włosy poruszały się za nią fantazyjnie jakby miały swoje własne życie. 

„Pozdrawiam Cię, bracie." Oznajmiła unosząc czerwone źrenice ku sylwetkom na tronie. " Oraz Nefilima..." Dodała, gdy jej przenikliwe oczy otarły się o Taehyunga, po czym z powrotem utknęły na Władcy Piekła.

Jungkook skinął jej na powitanie.

"Dlaczego mnie widzą?" Szepnął do niego Taehyung rolując między palcami kawałek welonu. Czuł jakby każdy wzrok na sali wwiercał się w jego czaszkę. 

"Już poznali twoją prezencję mój drogi. Teraz nie tak łatwo będzie Ci im uciec." Westchnął Lucyfer, otrzymując od zebranych rozbawione uśmiechy. 

Nefilim przełknął nerwowo. 

Dalsze zebranie jak kontynuowane było z języku hebrajskim.

Taehyung zauważył, że pośród grupy piekielnej arystokracji brakowało Asmodeusa, którego zapamiętał jako mężczyznę nieopuszczającego swojego kielicha z winem. Rozpatrując powody jego nieobecności, czuł jakby kolejne kamienie osiadały na dnie jego żołądka. To był niepokój. 

Czas piętrzył mu się nieubłaganie męcząc go i coraz częściej przyłapywał się na pochylaniu w stronę Jungkooka. 

Na szczęście Hoseok odwiedził ich po niedługim czasie spiesząc z pomocą w walce z jego znużeniem. Wręczył mu kilka książek, które chłopak przyjął z wdzięcznością. 

Niektóre były czystymi erotykami, które chłopak przeglądał z czystym zniesmaczeniem. Najwyraźniej tylko te wampir uznawał za interesujące.

W końcu zatrzymał się na oprawione w skórę dzieło Luisa de Camoesa, „ _piekielne męki grzesznych kochanków" **._

Podczas trwania rozmów Jungkook co jakiś czas spoglądał na swego przeznaczonego obserwując jego pochyloną sylwetkę. Nefilim był wpatrzony w swoją książkę, wzdychając co jakiś czas przy przejmujących scenach. 

To trwało dopóki wrota nie zasyczały ukazując sylwetkę mężczyzny wychodzącego z poza smug czarnego dymu. Asmodeus zakaszlał kilka razy otrzepując swoje drogie ubranie z sadzy. 

Oczy Taechyunga rozchyliły się w szoku na jego widok, a odgłos upadającej książki odbił się echem o ściany sali tronowej. 

Asmodeus nie był bowiem sam. 

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

*- **Lilie pajęcze** —Te niezwykłe kwiaty kojarzą się z reinkarnacją, jak i z piekłem, a ich zapach podobno przywraca jeden ostatni raz piękne wspomnienia zmarłych. Japońska nazwa to higanbana, czyli kwiaty życia pozagrobowego, jako że higan to przeciwległy brzeg rzeki Sanzu – rzeki, która w japońskim buddyzmie pełni taką rolę jak prowadząca do Hadesu rzeka Styks w mitologii greckiej.

**-poezja liryczna **Camõesa** (poeta renesansowy) podejmuje tematykę rozpaczy, śmierci i nieszczęśliwej miłości (topos „piekielnych mąk grzesznych kochanków", inferno de los namorados).


	26. wąż w raju

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

-·=»‡«=·- _wąż w raju_ -·=»‡«=·-

Seokjin przeklął po nosem, gdy po raz kolejny nóż ześlizgnął się mu z rąk. Jego nerwy trzymały się dziś jak na nadszarpanej strunie. Nie wiedział, czy to przez połączenie jakie dzielił z Namjoonem, czy połączenie jakie dzielił z Taehyungiem.

To właśnie dzięki ich więzi jeszcze nie wskoczył do piekła zabierając stamtąd swojego przeznaczonego. Wiedział, że chłopcu nie dzieje się tam krzywda, gdyby tak było—czułby to. Oczywiście były sytuacje kiedy mógł odczuć   
stres Taehyunga, czy gniew jak bolesne mrowienie z tyłu jego głowy. Ale nigdy nie było to uczucie zagrożenia życia. Na szczęście.

Tymczasem ciężki kamień od rana siedział mu w żołądku, a towarzyszące temu uczucie przypomniało mu o dniu urodzin Taehyunga, gdy Jeon Jungkook ukradł go z powrotem do piekła.

Czuł jakby miał ochraniać go swoim własnym ciałem, tylko, że chłopca przy nim już nie było. Teraz w dłoniach jego drugiego stróża—Lucyfera leżało jego bezpieczeństwo.

Uniósł głowę znad obieranych jabłek, gdy usłyszał odgłos trzasku skrzydeł za swoim oknem.

„Nie spodziewam się gości..." Szepnął mrużąc oczy i powoli wycofując się z kuchni w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Nóż nadal był w jego dłoni.

Był sam, ponieważ Namjoon udał się na spotkanie z mrocznymi kosiarzami oraz Yoongim, który był na tyle miły, by informować ich o sytuacji w piekle. Skąd dowiadywał się tych rzeczy, skoro nie wchodził w żaden krąg Inferna? Anioł nie miał pojęcia.

Ale jednego mogli być pewni—szykowała się jakaś wojna i Abraxas ostatnimi dniami był szczególnie wyczulony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa Seokjina. Co oczywiście Stróża   
niezmiernie irytowało, jednak wystarczyło jedno groźne spojrzenie ze strony pół-boga, by anioł przytaknął mu w końcu niechętnie, ale posłusznie.

Seokjin dobrze pamiętał co Abraxas mu powiedział, gdyby pojawiło się jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo:

„ _Nie otwieraj nikomu drzwi, są zapieczętowane starożytną magią, nikt się nie dostanie do środka, chyba, że sam je otworzysz. Rozlej trochę swojej krwi tworząc portal, gdybyś w ostateczności musiał uciekać."_

Za oknem panowała noc, było cicho i spokojnie, Seokjin jednak nie czuł żadnych z tych rzeczy, ale niepokój mrożący mu wnętrzności.

„ _Seokjin_!"

Anioł zamarł, a jego oczy na chwilę stały się purpurowe z napływu emocji jakie te usłyszane słowa w nim wzbudziły.

„Taehyung?" Spytał machinalnie ruszając w stronę drzwi. Czy to był głos jego przeznaczonego? Brzmiał tak samo dźwięcznie i wesoło jak pamiętał.

„ _Seokjin...tu jest tak zimno_."

Dreszcz nieopisanego uczucia jak rozrzucone pająki przebiegł po jego plecach sprawiając, że Anioł zatrzymał dłoń tuż nad klamką.

Nie, coś było nie tak.

To mogła być pułapka.

„ _Proszę...otwórz drzwi...mój stróżu_."

Te słowa sprawiły, że Anioł powoli zaczął zapominać o każdej wątpliwości.   
Myśl, że coś tu nie pasowało szybko zniknęła z jego umysłu. Słowa Namjoona także już dawno zapomniane. Każda podejrzliwość starta.

Taehyung go potrzebował, stał przecież przed jego domem, jak mógłby nie otworzyć drzwi?

Jak mógłby nie przyjąć swojego przeznaczonego w ramiona, otulić go swoim ciepłem, przywitać w końcu w swoim stęsknionym uścisku.

Jak matka witająca swoje zagubione dziecko.

„ _Proszę, pomóż mi_..."

„Taehyung?" Spytał Anioł ignorując dudnienie w jego skroni, że coś nie było w tej całej sytuacji w porządku. Chęć ujrzenia Taehyunga była teraz jednak zbyt intensywna, przyćmiewając jego zdrowy rozsądek.

Nacisnął za klamkę przekręcając klucz. Odgłos otwieranych drzwi rozbrzmiał po polanie otaczającej ich dom. Gdy wyszedł na taras wiatr zerwał się nagle mierzwiąc włosy Seokjina.

 _„...podejdź bliżej_." Zadrżał głos w ciemności zmuszając nogi Anioła do podejścia.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Pół-bóg, pół-demon stał przy zmęczonym Asmodeusie ubrany w szatę w kolorze morskiej zieleni, a srebrne włosy jak zawsze pozostawały zaczesane do tylu. Jego zszarzałe czasem oczy błyszczały niepojętą wiedzą, teraz powoli skanując pomieszczenie oraz jego zebranych.   
Nie zajęło mu to dłużej niż sekundę, gdy dojrzał Taehyunga, siedzącego pośród demonicznych istot niczym perła wśród gór węgla, delikatna igła wśród gwoździ. Jego niewinna i jasna aura zupełnie nie pasowała do otoczenia w jakim się znajdował. Bardzo chciał go stamtąd teraz zabrać i schować w jakiejś kryjówce razem z Seokjinem.

Wiedział jednak, że Lucyfer był nieustępliwy i szybko zacząłby niszczyć równowagę sprowadzając klęski na Ziemię, gdyby znów go mu odebrał. Taehyung należał teraz do Pana Piekieł, czy Namjoon tego chciał czy nie.

Chłopak także zauważył jego osobę i nawet pod welonem Namjoon mógł wyczuć falę emocji jaka go ogarnęła.

Taehyung zeskoczył z kolan Jungkooka, czując jak jego własne uginają się od szoku wstrząsającego teraz widokiem osoby jakiej nigdy by się tu nie spodziewał.

Z płaczem na oczach zaczął kroczyć w stronę Abraxasa, teraz wpatrzonego w chłopca zmierzającego w jego stronę.

Gdy już zszedł ze śliskich schodów zaczął biec w jego stronę z desperacją, niczym dziecko stęsknione za ojcem. Mężczyzna otworzył ramiona zapraszając go do siebie.

„Namjoon!" Zapłakał w końcu Nefilim, a echo jego słodkiego głosu obiło się od ścian sali tronowej wprawiając gości w osłupienie.

„Witaj Taehyung." Mruknął Abraxas trzymając go jakby obchodził się z delikatną lalką.

Chłopak zapłakał w uldze wtulając głowę w jego pierś. Pachniała jak Seokjin i dom na Ziemi.

Asmodeus oglądał ich zbliżenie okrążając otulającą się dwójkę z szokiem i czystą dezorientacją na twarzy. Podobne ekspresje nosiła piekielna arystokracja spoglądając w ich stronę ze zdumionymi twarzami. Jego wzrok nieprędko powędrował ku Lucyferowi żądając wyjaśnień.

Upadły jednak nie zwracał na nich teraz najmniejszej uwagi. Był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Taehyunga przytulającego _innego_ mężczyznę. Niskie warknięcie zabulgotało w jego gardle, gdy z ciemnym wzrokiem zaczął zbliżać się do dwójki.

„Dobrze widzieć Cię w zdrowiu Taehyung." Oznajmił Namjoon całując czubek jego głowy teraz odkrytej delikatnym materiałem. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z oczu Lucyfera obserwujących teraz jego każdy ruch.

„Co ty tu robisz?" Wyszeptał Taehyung unosząc ku niemu wilgotne oczy. „Czy z Seokjinem wszystko w porządku?" Spytał z niepokojem obserwując rosnący smutek na twarzy Namjoona.

Szybko zauważył, że coś było nie w porządku.

„Właśnie, co ty tu robisz?" Zasyczał głos za nimi. Lucyfer przystanął niedaleko nich, z rękami zaplecionymi za plecami. Jego brew była lekko uniesiona, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

Upadły żądał wyjaśnień.

I Taehyunga z powrotem u jego boku.

Nikt z niezaufanych nie miał prawa wstępować do dziewiątego kręgu bez zaproszenia. Szczególnie nie Namjoon, który nie był po żadnej ze stron, wiecznie szary, wiecznie neutralny.

„Jeśli przybyłeś po mojego przeznaczonego, wiedz, że nie zawaham się przed zabiciem Cię, zanim zdążysz wyczarować jakikolwiek portal." Dodał Jungkook otrzymując od Taehyunga zszokowane westchnienie. Abraxas uniósł głowę uśmiechając się smutno. Jego dłonie spoczywały na ramionach Nefilima, gdy oznajmił:

„Chociaż bardzo pragnę odzyskać Taehyunga z powrotem, nie przybyłem tu, by Ci go zabrać. Jestem tu, by z Tobą pertraktować."

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

Taehyung został wbrew jego woli zaprowadzony z powrotem do komnaty Jungkooka. Znowu.

Chciał zostać z Namjoonem, spytać go o tyle rzeczy—dlaczego tu jest, co miał na myśli mówiąc, że chce pertraktować z Lucyferem. I co najważniejsze, dlaczego miał taką smutną minę, gdy spytał go o Seokjina.

„Tajemnice, same tajemnice. Pieprzyć to!" Warknął ściągając z siebie welon i odrzucając go w kąt. Jego rozmierzwione loki opadły mu na czoło zakrywając gniew za nimi. Miał dość niedomówień, sekretów i unikania rozmów.

Czuł się taki bezsilny nie wiedząc co się wokół niego działo. A coś na pewno.

Chciał pokazać, że nie jest taki słaby i bezbronny. Że jakiekolwiek zagrożenie ma nadejść, on zmierzy się z nim. Poradzi sobie, albo przynajmniej pokaże, że potrafi. W końcu prowadził sobie z Minho.

Teraz tylko musiał znaleźć sposób, by wydostać się z tej klatki i znaleźć odpowiedzi na własną rękę, nawet jeśli będzie musiał ją z kogoś wycisnąć siłą.

Krzyknął niespodziewanie uderzając tyłkiem o ziemię, gdy poczuł, że coś owija się wokół jego kostki.

„Wąż?!" Pisnął próbując zrzucić z siebie czarne zwierzę najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolone z reakcji jaką otrzymał od młodzieńca.

„ _Uspokój się dziecko._ " Odpowiedział wąż wyciągając język smakując nim słodki zapach jego skóry.

Chłopak zamarł spoglądając na węża, teraz powoli wchodzącego do góry po jego nodze.

„Kim jesteś?" Spytał.

„ _To nieistotne. Jestem tu, by przekazać Ci wiadomość_." Zasyczał gad.

„J-jaką wiadomość?" Spytał chłopak.

„ _Twój anioł stróż został porwany przez swoich niebiańskich braci. Zamierzają go zabić—będzie to początek wojny nieba z piekłem, czyli kompletnego chaosu_."

Taehyung poczuł mdłości.

„Dlaczego?" Zdołał wycedzić.

„ _Chcą w zamian Ciebie_." Oznajmił wąż.  
„ _Nie patrz na mnie takim zdziwionym wzrokiem, jesteś w końcu Nefilimem chłopcze, należysz do nieba, a nie piekła. Anioły chcą Cię z powrotem, a w szczególności Twój ojciec."_

„Mój ojciec? Dlaczego mieliby posunąć się do takich czynów, by odzyskać mnie?"

„ _Czas tyka młody Nefilimie_." Wysyczał jedynie wąż wspinając się teraz po jego udzie, następnie wślizgując się pod jego koszulę.

„Złaź ze mnie! Jesteś zimny." Wrzasnął Taehyung próbując oderwać od siebie zwierzę, gdy wąż zaczął dość niedelikatnie ściskać jego talię.

„ _Pośpiesz się_." Padły ostatnie słowa zanim zwierzę zupełnie zniknęło.

Taehyung spojrzał krytycznie na Yeontana schowanego pod łóżkiem, który przez ten cały czas próbował nie narobić pod siebie, po spotkaniu tak dużego osobnika.

„Miałeś mnie chronić!" Warknął na psa.

Taehyung szybko zebrał się na nogi, po czym podchodząc do wyjścia zacisnął pięści z nową determinacją.

„Jeśli wąż miał rację i Seokjin został porwany. Muszę coś zrobić."   
Szepnął przymykając na chwilę oczy.

Ściągając z siebie okrycie wyszedł na taras spoglądając w dół na Styks płynący pod jego stopami. Od wody dzieliło go solidnie ponad 10 pięter. Miał lęk wysokości, a pewności siebie nie dodawały mu syreny spoglądające na niego z dołu jak rybki akwariowe czekające na karmę.

„Dasz radę Tae." Szepnął zsuwając z siebie buty i odpinając koszulę do obojczyka. Jego wzrok cały czas był skupiony na czarnej wodzie odbijającej się falami o ściany zamku.

Yeontan tymczasem spoglądał na niego z wyjętym językiem próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego jego Pan rozbiera się na tarasie.

-·=»‡«=·-•-·=»‡«=·-

„Niebo wbrew woli zabrało mojego anioła i wiem, że jest to związane z Twoimi planami względem nieba." Oznajmił Namjoon krzyżując dłonie. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zdradzał niczego, oprócz jego oczu, które świeciły teraz mrocznym, ukrytym gniewem.

„Zapewne chcą wykorzystać go do zwabienia Taehyunga. Minho już próbował to uczynić samodzielnie, ale się mu nie powiodło. Wszedł w jednego z moich ludzi i tak, podstępem chciał zmusić Taehyunga do odejścia z nim. Chłopak sam go wyegzorcyzmował." Oznajmił z cieniem dumy Jungkook.

„Taehyung? Jak to możliwe?" Spytał Namjoon opierając się o fotel w jego gabinecie.

Jungkook spojrzał na niego kątem oka, po czym odwrócił spojrzenie do strzelistego okna swojego gabinetu. Jego wzrok był nieskupiony.

„Jesteś dobrym kłamcą Namjoon." Przyznał Lucyfer. „Ale nie oszukasz mnie, to ja jestem tu najlepszy w zwodzeniu." 

Abraxas uśmiechnął się na to unosząc brwi.

„Dobrze wiesz kim Taehyung jest. Ty jedyny w końcu znasz przepowiednię." Dodał Upadły odbijając się od okna, by podejść w jego stronę.

„Tak, od początku wiedziałem, że jest Nefilimem. W końcu to ja jako pierwszy odebrałem o nim przepowiednię z dłoni Boga." Oznajmił nagle Namjoon pochylając się do przodu. „Taehyung po narodzinach nigdy nie miał dotknąć nieba, ani piekła. Tymczasem wydaje się jakby los ciągnął go w obie te strony. Specjalnie kazałem jego ojcu trzymać go od świętych przybytków. By nie zaczął wierzyć." Przyznał srebrnymi oczami skanując reakcję Władcy Piekła, który pochylił się nad biurkiem jakby zbierał siły, by nie rozerwać Namjoona w tamtej chwili na strzępy.

„Wiedziałeś jak jego ojciec go traktował? Że przez niego umierał, gdy go znalazłem, błagającego o życie. Nefilim nigdy nie powinien stać niżej od ludzi, zdany na ich łaskę. Tymczasem...pozwoliłeś na to. Jesteś gorszy niż myślałem." Stwierdził Lucyfer. Przez jego gniew szklanki na stole zaczęły drzeć niespokojnie, woda z wazonów wylewać, a kolorowe witraże w oknach powoli pękać.

„Naprawdę zależy Ci na tym chłopcu." Uśmiechnął się delikatnie Namjoon, w jego oczach widoczne lekkie zdumienie. „Spójrz na to w ten sposób. Gdyby Taehyung nie cierpiał, nie zwróciłby się do Ciebie i nie spotkalibyście się." Oznajmił.

Jungkook musiał przyznać mu rację, chociaż było to bardzo samolubne z jego strony. Cierpienie Taehyunga złączyło ich drogi, to był bezsprzeczny fakt.

„Mam ci za to dziękować?" Prychnął Lucyfer przekrzywiając głowę w bok.

„Nie. Nie po to tutaj przybyłem." Odpowiedział Abraxas." Seokjin jest teraz przetrzymywany jako przynęta, wabik dla Taehyunga i to tylko kwestia czasu, nim chłopak dowie się o wszystkim. Trzymanie go w niewiedzy jedynie dolewa oliwy do jego płonącej ciekawości. Gdy dowie się o Seokjinie, użyje każdej drogi, by go odzyskać. Jego upartość jest nieoceniona."

Jungkook skinął głową niechętnie zgadzając się z nim. Taehyung nie raz dowiódł swojej upartości i zawziętości. Była to cecha, która przypominała mu o nim samym.

„Pomożesz mi odzyskać Seokjina." Padły słowa, na które mężczyzna przestąpił z nogi na nogę niecierpliwie.

„Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Ten Stróż mnie nie obchodzi. Taehyung jest teraz bezpieczny pod moim skrzydłem i nie ma pojęcia o tym co się dzieje".

„Wiem, że planujesz wojnę. Otworzę wszystkie portale do nieba o jakie poprosisz stając po twojej stronie dopóki Anioł nie będzie wolny." Zaproponował Abraxas. „Nie zapominaj, że Seokjin to także drugi anioł stróż Taehyunga. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, chłopak Ci nie wybaczy." Dodał.

Jungkook wyprostował się chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

„Oby to było pilne." Warknął na zdyszanego Hoseoka w drzwiach.

„Taehyung...nie ma go w twojej komnacie." 


End file.
